


An Irregular's Guide To Survive A Witch School

by thebiroxboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 140,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiroxboy/pseuds/thebiroxboy
Summary: (HEAVILY BASED ON HARRY POTTER AND THE WORST WITCH) (Since im stressed writing about sex and murders i started writing this to let my imagination run wild and its just a lil project that i wish ppl would find interesting)
Tyler Suarez, 12 years old. Has always noticed that there's something weird about him, birds follow him, and time stops around him and he didn't knew what was wrong with him until one day a man with green clothes and blue hair flies towards the window and tells him that he is an Irregular that means he is a witch with mortal parents and thus his powers are unpredictable.
so now, join Tyler as he enrolls to Mr. Diaz' School For Witchcraft. As he learns about spells, friendship, love and the prejudice that comes with being an irregular.





	1. Chapter 1: Irregularities of life.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL WELL WELL HELLO THERE  
> i know many of you are waiting for more chapters on my xxx fanfictionn and my muder fanfiction but like i said im so freaking stressed right now! i have college, finals and an event with my friends coming soon so im really stressed! i started writing this as a way to let my mind flow into something fun and magical and that way my imagination wont rot like i'm so afraid it will do.
> 
> So if you like witches and magic and Harry potter refferences and pop culture jokes and a lot of more fun things, well this is your place :)

Chapter 1: Irregularities of life.

Ever since I was a little boy I knew that magic was real and not only because I was an avid dreamer who enjoyed every little movie, book or story about magic and witches there ever was, but because it happened to me.

My name is Tyler Suarez, and I’m twelve years old, I grew up on a place called Seagull City, a small city with two huge commercial piers and many small ones that the fishermen uses to come and go as they please and it was on one of those small piers where the biggest sign about magic showed around me.

I was running around with my best friend Denny Husk, who’d everyone called Husky because of his blue eyes and dark greyish hair and of course his last name. So Husky and I were running around and playing when suddenly I felt someone push me and I fell to the wooden floor.

I heard the laughter of two boys I recognized from school, Paul and Pietro, two idiots who enjoyed pushing me around, ‘’Hey!’’ yelled Husky trying to help me up and glared at them. ‘’What’s the matter, Suarez? Can’t even stand right I see’’ said Paul, his black as death eyes looking at me with hate.

‘’Leave me alone Paul’’ I said hiding a little bit behind Husky and Pietro laughed. ‘’Look at this idiot, he thinks that just because he has his big dog right there we wouldn’t do anything’’ he said and Husky grew tense, glaring at them and stepping forward. ‘’That’s enough of you two! You’ve been annoying Tyler all year, it’s about time for you guys to stop!’’ said Husky rolling his sleeves and preparing his fists, I hated that he always got into these fights for me but I was always too afraid to do anything when they would pick on me.

‘’What I would like to know is what you did to me on Friday’’ said Paul looking at me and I looked at my feet now knowing how to answer. I remember Friday… of course I did. They were picking on me on class, throwing papers at me and things like pencils and pieces of erasers, I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier until suddenly the whole world turned black.

No, it wasn’t black like the whole world disappeared and everything went dark, no… this was different, the desks, the chalkboard and even the students were still there, but the colors were wrong like they were inverted and nobody was moving, it was like time stopped except for Paul and me…. I just stared at Paul and every single thing that he threw at me started to float around me and surrounded him like an asteroid ring he looked around scared and confused.

The whole world started to move again and the colors were back and the objects around Paul launched themselves around him and smacked him all over his body.  
Since then he’d seem guarded around me, and I guess he noticed a lot of things as well, like how birds would surround me from time to time just to bring me small shiny stones or how I would draw a small cloud on my notebook when I wanted to rain for P.E.

He confronted me about these things demanding to know how I did them but I didn’t had the sightless idea, and it seemed he was getting restless now.  
‘’I don’t know what you mean, leave us alone and stop calling Husky a dog!’’ I said trying to sound a strong as I could but my voice came out shaky and scared.  
‘’What, you don’t want us to call your little pet a pet?’’ Paul said and above being scared I got really angry, Husky started to walk towards them. ‘’That’s it, I will kick your ass!’’ he said and charged towards them, I quickly tried to stop him.

‘’Husky! You can’t get in trouble again’’ I said trying to get in front of him, he’d been getting into fights a lot lately and some of them because of me, his father threatened to even pull him out of school if he’d ever heard that Husky got in trouble again.

And then on a second, I was flying. I would love to tell you that it was something magical once again but no, it was Pietro, he managed to pull me up and push me to the water. ‘’Fetch, dog!’’ he said laughing and the last thing I heard before I fell into the water was Husky yelling at them that I can’t swim.

I was in the water and I tried to swim up, bits of sounds and yells were the only things I could heard when I managed to surface from the water for a bit of a second. Things like ‘’what do you mean he can’t swim?!’’ and Husky yelling my name were the things I could hear before I sank onto the salty water.

I was sinking but among the darkness around me I could open my eyes and look at the vanishing light up where the surface was, I saw someone jumping into the water and I guess it was Husky but I couldn’t see it. And suddenly… the desperation disappeared, once again like the world turned with its colors in negative I looked around and mentally asked the fishes around me to pull me up.

They surrounded me and with their small mouths they started to grab onto my clothes and pulled me up as the world turned normal again and I could see that it was indeed Husky who went after me. I lifted my arm and he took it and seconds later I was in the surface once again.

Husky pulled me to the shore I was gasping for air and he was doing it as well. ‘’Husky… you saved my life’’ I said coughing a little bit and he smiled. ‘’Anything for my best friend’’ he said laughing.

Paul and Pietro were long gone now, I looked over at Husky as I sat down on the sand. ‘’Husky… what’s wrong with me?’’ I asked looking at my hands and he sat beside me, I knew he saw the fishes pulling me up and I knew that Paul wasn’t the only person who noticed the weird things around me.

‘’I don’t know’’ he said with his smile fading a little bit. He looked at me with his blue eyes and shook his head to get rid of the excess of sea water on his hair, I laughed a bit because he splashed that water on me and he got up offering me a hand. ‘’But whatever it is, I’m still your loyal best friend’’ he said grinning and I took his hand.

 

We walked home after that and I thought about Husky a little bit, he moved to the city a couple of years ago, his dad was vice president of some company that Paul’s father owned, that’s actually how we met.

When Husky moved to town and started going to our school, Paul’s father told him to be friends with him and back then I didn’t had a problem with Paul or Pietro, they were just kind of stuck up because Paul had money and Pietro’s father was Paul’s family’s lawyer so he was loaded as well. Problem started when Husky started to hang around me.  
Somehow it happened, he would just be besides me and listen to me and talk to me, he even started to blew up Paul and Pietro on their hang outs to be around me, I never knew why but if I wanted Husky to be there with me he would just pop up out of nowhere. I guess Paul hated that I took a friend from him and he started to bother me ever since.  
‘’You know, when you say you’d be my loyal friend, that’s the reason they call you a dog’’ I said to him when we were arriving my house ‘’It’s okay, I like being a dog if I’m your dog’’ he said and I laughed. ‘’Don’t be stupid, you’re a person, okay?’’ I said and he nodded.

‘’Well… I better get it, go home and don’t get in trouble, okay?’’ I told him and he nodded gave me a high five and went running towards his house.

Ah, home sweet home, the place where a twelve year old can be himself and enjoy a little relaxation…. That is if you didn’t had the most preoccupied parents in the world.  
‘’Tyler, is that you?!’’ yelled my mom walking out of the kitchen and went towards me to hug me. ‘’Oh my dear we’ve heard you almost drown!’’ she said hugging me close and then I heard someone coming downstairs and surprise, surprise it was my father. ‘’Tyler, what happened at the pier?! ’’ He asked and went to hug me as well, ‘’Oh look at you you’re all wet!’’

‘’let go of me’’ I told them getting smothered and they did. ‘’How did you even heard about that?’’ I asked as my father tried to strip off my wet clothes. ‘’Old fisherman Joe called us a moment ago, he said he saw you struggle from his boat but by the time he arrived at the beach you were out and walking with Husky’’ said my mom.  
‘’I feel, but the fishes saved me’’ I said and they looked at each other. ‘’Tyler, please no more jokes about animals’’ said my father.

You see, my parents, they don’t really understand what’s happening to me, well I don’t understand it myself but at least I try to acknowledge it! They on the other hand try to ignore all the weird things that are weird. ‘’They are not jokes! It’s the truth!’’ I said slapping their hands and taking off my shoes myself.

‘’Come on now, boy. There’s no need to raise your voice’’ said my father and I sighed mumbling a sorry. ‘’Go take a shower and we can talk about this later’’ said my mother and I rolled my eyes and marched towards the shower.

I took a moment to stare at myself in the mirror. My black hair was getting longer I might need to cut it later in the month. Since it was getting cold my usually tanned skin looked paler and the salty water made my black eyes look red. I went to the shower and started to clean myself and for a second just stared at the water.

Once again the world turned negative and the water froze but this time it happened so fast and without me particularly meaning to do it, so it startled me and I screamed.  
You better bet that my father was already busting the door open only to find me under a cage of frozen droplets from the shower. ‘’would you care to help me? It’s pretty cold in here’’ I said trying to smile and shaking from the cold, my father quickly broke the thin ice with his hands and wrapped me on a towel.

‘’Come on, let’s talk’’ he said sighing and hugging me once more, his tone now seemed more serious and emotional, I went to my room to get changed and then joined them on the kitchen and I stopped for a moment.

My mother was sitting on her seat on the table by his side was my father, they looked at me with sadness on their eyes but with smiled on their faces. It was… weird. I’ve never seen them like that and I slowly took my seat. ‘’What’s up?’’ I asked and my mother sighed.

‘’It’s been two generations of normality until now, my dear… we hoped you didn’t get it but you did’’ she said and I sat straight on my chair. ‘’Didn’t get what?’’ I asked and my father took a picture book that was under his chair and opened it on an old picture and showed it to me.

‘’This is Reginaldo Suarez, my grandfather, he lived a long time ago on Mexico and like you he started to notice weird things about himself from a very young age’’ he said and I look at a picture of an old man sitting on a reclining chair, he was smiling at the camera and even if the picture was old, his eyes seem to glow out of the image. ‘’Like me? What do you mean like me? Do you know what is happening to me?’’ I could feel the panic in me, why did they look so sad but happy, why didn’t they acknowledge it before and why if they knew they didn’t said anything?

‘’Please calm down, I called a friend of ours to help you understand’’ said my father and that made me even more worry. ‘’Dad what is wrong? Why is this happening, I don’t want it’’ I said and things started to tremble as I got more scared, the books fell of the shelves and the glasses on the table fell as well. ‘’Dear, calm down you don’t have to be afraid, he will explain everything’’ said my mom trying to reach me but I backed away.

‘’No! I want to know from you! Like… if you knew this was happening to me then why didn’t you said anything? I want to know why can I make all of this happen!’’ things started to float around me, everything was surrounding me like the rings of Saturn. I was scared, of the things happening around me and my parents lying, I didn’t knew what was wrong I mean, things were okay before, I liked animals bringing me gifts and getting back at Paul for being a jerk but things like this, things being dangerous around me… It scared me.  
‘’I believe I can answer that’’ said a voice out of nowhere, and the window opened by itself.

Suddenly a person came in, he was flying on a bright green umbrella that matched his green clothes and made a weird contrast with his long blue hair. He floated inside the dining room and then landed softly on the ground and smiled at me. ‘’Oh come on now boy, you’re going to hurt yourself with that’’ he said and took a small stick out of the pocket of his green coat and pointed it to me.

It was a split of a second where everything went bright, like the flash of a camera and suddenly everything was back in place once again. The man smiled and closed his umbrella and pointed his stick towards the window and it closed by itself. 

‘’Rory! I’m so glad to see you!’’ said my mother and ran towards the man hugging him tight. ‘’Nice to see you Rebeca and hello to you too Roberto’’ he said to my father who went close to him and hugged him as well.

‘’Ahem…’’ I said trying to catch their attention and they looked at me, the man smiled and it was a warm smile that suddenly made all my fears disappear. ‘’Well hello there young man. Nice to meet’cha, my name is Rory B. Ennett and I’m a professor at Mr. Diaz’ school for witchcraft’’ he said and I looked at him with the most weird expression my face could make, he blinked twice and then looked at my parents.

‘’Don’t tell me you haven’t told him yet!’’ he said on an apprehensive matter and they shrugged their shoulders. ‘’We were expecting you to tell him!’’ said my father with a smile and the man in green sighed.

‘’Very well, let us sit down then! He said pointing at the chairs and I slowly took my seat. ‘’I will make some tea!’’ said mom and went to the kitchen quickly. ‘’Well, I guess at least your parents told you about your great grandfather?’’ the man in green… Rory… said and I nodded. ‘’They told me he had the same weird things happening around him’’ I told him and Rory nodded.

‘’Well you see, what they neglected to tell you’’ he started looking at my father who just looked away embarrassed. ‘’Is that Mr. Roberto was wizard’’ he said and I think my jaw dropped. ‘’Y-you mean like harry potter?!’’ I said jumping out of my chair. He laughed wholeheartedly and nodded. ‘’Yeah something like that’’ he said and I looked at my dad. ‘’Y-you mean I’m like him?! You mean I can do magic?!’’ I asked almost yelling with excitement and Rory laughed again. ‘’And what did you thought you were? An X-Men? ‘’ he asked and I let out a breath. ‘’Well no… but that would’ve be cool as well’’

My mom arrived with the tea and served each of us a cup. ‘’So you see, the things you are going through are signs of magic on you, Mr. Roberto, your great grandfather had the same signs and he got quickly invited to a school for magic and became one of the best wizards of his time, that’s actually how I met him’’ said Rory taking a sip of the tea before continuing. ‘’I experienced the same signs myself and went to a school where your great grandfather was teacher and after that I became his right hand on several studies and that’s how I met your grandfather and your father as well’’

‘’So… my dad is a wizard too?’’ I asked him and looked at my dad who denied with his head. ‘’No, you see, magic is irrational and weird as its marvelous and mysterious, most magic is passed through generations but for irregulars like my grandfather things are different’’ he said looking at the picture book and smiling like he was remembering something.

‘’Irregular?’’ I asked and Rory putted down his cup. ‘’Yes, you see… like your father told you, most magic is hereditary, many magical people inherit them from both parents or even from one of their parents, but there are sometimes, people that are given the gift of magic without having magical parents, these people are called, irregulars and your great grandfather was one as well’’

‘’Does that mean I’m an irregular? But my great grandfather had magic, doesn’t that mean I inherit that?’’ I asked and Rory denied with his head. ‘’Not necessarily. You see, wizards can only pass the magic trough their generations directly but your great grandfather who was an irregular married a no magical woman and thus the magic of the next generation disappeared, that means your grandfather and your father are non-magical’’ he said and my father nodded. ‘’We thought you would be normal as well, but ever since you were a baby things were so odd around you, we knew you had magic in you but we were too afraid to admit it’’ he said.

‘’Why would you be afraid?’’ I asked my father and he looked down, my mom took his hand and then looked at me. ‘’Magic can be dangerous, son… long ago when your dad was a child, great grandpa Roberto had an issue with one of his spells, it made him disappear’’ she said. ‘’Right in front of my eyes, he was gone never to be seen again’’ finished my dad.

‘’But, that’s also why I’m here, magic is something you can’t control just yet and therefore can be dangerous for you and others but I’m here to help you, I want you to enroll on Mr. Diaz’ Academy for Magic and start learning witchcraft with us, we can develop your powers in ways you can’t imagine and you can learn how to use it properly’’ said Rory finishing his cup of tea and pulling and envelope out of his coat.

‘’Oh gosh… Is it like…’’ I started but Rory stopped me. ‘’Yeah it’s pretty similar to that school you’ve so much read about. But like your parents said, magic is dangerous and unpredictable, read the invitation and take your decision when you think about it’’ he said laughing a little bit.

 

I read the letters over and over and in fact, I was accepted to a magical school…. I couldn’t believe my eyes, I couldn’t believe anything that was happening. Every single book, movie and story of magic I’ve ever saw was real and I was here living it as proof. I looked at my parents and saw the fear on their eyes but they kept their smiles on their faces.  
My parents… they loved normality and I guess now I know why. Something went wrong with great grandpa Roberto and now he was gone forever, I guess that marked a difference on my father’s life and that made them so afraid of me having to deal with magic.

‘’what happens if I don’t accept?’’ I asked and Rory looked surprised and gave a quick look at my parents. ‘’Well, your magic might never be developed properly, it can cause a big disaster like you were doing before I came in, one day it might just explode, cause an accident and then like that, it will die with it’’ he said snapping his fingers.

‘’Listen, honey. We don’t want you to mess with anything dangerous, you know how we are about protecting you…’’ my mother said. ‘’But, I’ve seen magic, it made my grandfather happy and it made marvelous things for him and the people around him, it can make people happy and we want you to experience that… we want you to use it for that’’ finished my father.

To make people happy… I guess that if I think about it that way… magic can be really fun right? I guess if I’m careful enough magic can’t harm me like it did to my grandfather and I don’t want to cause an accident if my powers do… ‘Explode’

‘’Then… I’m in!’’ I said looking up, Rory smiled and clapped his hands. ‘’Wonderful! Then let’s not be lazy, there’s a lot of things we need to prepare, we need to buy your school supplies after all school starts in only two days! ‘’ he said grabbing his umbrella and opening the window offering me a hand. ‘’Wait right now?!’’ I asked looking at my parents.  
Dad laughed. ‘’Grandfather always said that the first time a young boy buys their first school supplies are the most wonderful and magical of all times. We would be able to accompany you some other time but for this once… well I trust Rory like I trust my legs… so you can go’’ said my dad and went to hug me. My mother joined as well. ‘’I don’t understand any of this magical stuff but I know you were special since you were born’’ she said letting go of me and went to fetch me a coat. ‘’It’s bound to be chilly while you fly’’ she said and hugged me once again.

‘’I’ll bring him back for dinner, promise!’’ said Rory and I grabbed his hand and I only had a second to look at my parents once before I felt my feet leave the ground and we were out of the window with my parents waving behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Right under their noses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im glad some ppl are reading, i don't have much to say right now except thank you and i hope you enjoy the new chapter yay

Chapter 2: Right under their noses.

It was amazing, like a dream coming true, I was grabbing Rory’s hand as I look under me and saw all the houses from the neighborhood becoming smaller and smaller as we were higher.

‘’Hold onto me, little one. We are going onto the meta world’’ said Rory and I saw his mouth moving whispering something I couldn’t hear and the whole world turned negative for a moment and back to normal again. ‘’What was that for?’’ I asked yelling at him to hear me as the wind was strong.

‘’Let me explain it to you, we, magical people, exist on this world with the non-magical people of course, but in order to keep our society a secret we are able to travel to another dimension of existence’’ he said and we started to go down, I recognized the place it was the local market I used to frequent with my mom.

‘’I don’t understand, what do you mean another dimension?’’ I asked him and he pointed to the same old stores I was so used to look at before. ‘’We call this, the Meta-world. It exists at the same time and place as the normal world but it’s exclusive for us magical people, right now we are on the meta-world and as you can notice, things look almost the same as the normal market but the people running the business around here are totally different’’ he said pointing to one of the stands and I gasped out loud.

There was a place I used to go every week with my mother to pick some fresh fish to cook one of my father’s favorite’s dishes, it didn’t had a name but the man running it was old fisherman Joe, and he had a particular good ability to catch the best fishes around this area.  
Now it changed, the stand still looked like before but it was packed with flowers and plants with odd colors and colorful glasses and flasks and a big sign under it that read ‘Mrs. Plum Plants of happiness’ 

I started to look around and noticed people on black robes and different styles of clothing walking up and down the market, their clothes looked like they belonged on a fashion show, you know those kind of clothes that you would say, man, who on earth would ever wear that?! Well they were doing it and I had to admit they looked great on it.

‘’Are all these people-‘’ ‘’Wizards, sorcerers, witches, whatever you’d like to call them!’’ said Rory finishing my sentence and I stared at them in awe. They were buying clothes, feathers, bright jewels, and exotic animals, everything one could imagine.

I saw a man waving a long smooth stick and he suddenly turned into a bird and flew away that’s when I realized how stupid I was. ‘’Rory, that stick you were waving earlier, is that your magic wand right?!’’ I asked and he nodded and soon proceeded to take out the wand out of his coat.

‘’Oh… but yours looks so different’’ I said looking at the wand, it looked completely different than the wand I saw before, the man who turned into a bird had a smooth wand but Rory’s looked like a stick with a few weird letters at the base I was even able to see a small leaf glowing out of it. ‘’Yeah I guess I forgot to refine it last week, oh well I will do it later’’ he said and I looked at him with an odd expression and he laughed. ‘’You will learn all about wands at school, now we need to meet one more person before we begin’’ he said and led me through the market.

I was staring at everything, the usual things that were supposed to be there like meat and vegetables were now changed for things like candles and tarot cards, it was so amazing I couldn’t believe this is the same place I came by every week.

Then I heard someone shouting at the top of their lungs far away and I looked at a girl about my age yelling at us. ‘’Hey! Hey! Hey there! Rory is not nice to keep a lady waiting you know?!’’ she yelled and Rory sighed a little tired but still smiling and let me towards where she was.

‘’Dear freaking God! You kept me waiting for an hour! You said you were going to be here at 5! If you weren’t my nanny I would’ve smack you in the face with-‘’ the girl rambled on scolding Rory who just kept smiling and then she suddenly stopped looking at me. ‘’Oh! Hello there, fella. My name is Lucia Luna, I’m twelve years old!’’ she said and offered me a hand and I reluctantly took it only to be shaken with force and over the top energy.

Rory laughed, of course. ‘’Tyler, this is Lucia, she is the daughter of some friends of mine and like you, she is starting her first year at school’’ he said and Lucia kept shaking my hand while talking rapidly. ‘’Oh I see, you are also starting school soon! Well as first years let’s get along and be friends right! I’m also here to pick up my stuff so let’s go!’’ she said and without letting me say a word started to pull my hand towards a nearby store with Rory following us close behind.

‘’N-nice to meet you?’’ I managed to say finally with a little bit of sarcasm and she finally let go of my hand. ‘’I’m sorry I’m so excited, this is my first time doing this I only found out I was an I-‘’ suddenly she shut up, her mouth kept moving like she was talking fast but I couldn’t hear her, I looked up and I saw Rory pointing his wand towards her, after a second she finally noticed she wasn’t making any sounds and glared at Rory.

‘’I’m sorry my dear, but remember what I told you about that’’ he said and waved his wand once more and she was able to talk again. ‘’Alright I get it!’’ she said annoyed and Rory got close to my ear. ‘’Keep the secret about you being an irregular, alright? I will explain it later’’ he said and led us into the store.

I looked at him as he went towards the front desk and took out a paper out of his pocket. I got close to Lucia and whispered on her ear. ‘’So, you’re also an Irregular?’’ I asked her and she looked around before whispering back. ‘’Yeah, but we are not supposed to say it’’ ‘’Why, not?’’ I asked her, she just looked down a little bit sad and I guess it was the first time I ever saw this cheery girl wear something but a smile. ‘’Irregulars are not well liked’’ she said and I was about to ask why when Rory called us.

We walked to the front and he handed us two small bags that looked like wallets, mine was red and Lucia’s was pink. ‘’Just keep them open’’ he said and then he looked at the store clerk.

‘’I will need, two sets of tarot cards, two sets of stones for divination, rusty dust and white dust, two sets for each of course. Two sets of candles, make it every color possible and the entire set of flasks of various sizes, please’’ he said and quickly the clerk gathered all of those items and like it was nothing Rory started to throw them all into our opened bags. We just looked at it in amazement as all of the items disappeared inside the bags like it was nothing.

And I suddenly realized. ‘’Eh, Rory? How am I going to pay for all of this?’’ I asked and he looked at me and snapped his fingers. ‘’Great grandpa got you covered’’ he said showing me a credit card that appeared out of thin air and into his fingers and he kept checking the list as he spoke. ‘’Your great grandfather had already made a deal long before what happened to him, he made a great amount of money working for the school and from his research projects and when he was gone it was stated that all the money went towards his grandchild, that means your father. And as a special clause he had a savings account that was to be inherit to the next person in line who went to magic school’’ he said and gave the clerk the card and passed it through a weird and rusty machine and gave it to me.

‘’I was your great grandad assistant and on his will, he stated that all management of the money on that account went to me until the next person who went to magic school needed it’’ Rory took the card on his hands and handed it to me. ‘’And now is yours’’ he said and I looked at the card that had the picture of my grandfather, a serial number and a lot of information and just when I was reading said information all of it changed. 

‘’I went to the bank earlier this week and had it changed so when you officially received this card it would belong to you only’’ he said and I looked as the card changed all the information, now it had a picture of me, my information and a new serial number and with it there was a small series of numbers that I didn’t knew what it was. ‘’That’s amazing but, Rory… what is this number here?’’ I asked and he leaned over to look at it. ‘’Oh, that’s the money you have in your account, be responsible with it’’

I swear I couldn’t hear anything after that, because… because the number in that card was dirtily exaggeratedly huge! It reached the million almost the billion dollars and I looked at Rory. ‘’So you are telling me that this is from a savings account… and I live in a normal size house and my parents work every day even after my dad inherit everything from the main account?!’’ I said shocked. ‘’Hey! Your parents might be rich but they proud themselves on the simplicity of life and how they work hard to get their things! You need to respect that and remember to use that card only for school supplies it might be yours but as the former manager I can still put restrictions on it if you abuse it!’’ he said scolding me and I shrunk on my shoulders.

The clerk cleared his throat and asked how they are going to pay for Lucia’s stuff and she grinned. ‘’That man right there got it’’ she said pointing to Rory and then looked at me. ‘’Rory is my godfather, that means he has to take care of me and buy me my school stuff’’ she said proudly as Rory passed his own card on the machine. ‘’That also means I can spank you if you misbehave’’ Rory said and she shut her mouth.

We walked out of the store and Rory put his hand on my head. ‘’Money isn’t everything, especially when you have magic, your parents are proud to be normal and that’s okay, remember to treasure that’’ he said and I smiled a little but that faded away quickly. ‘’Tell me about how we are not well liked, Rory’’ I told him and he glared at Lucia who looked away quickly.

‘’Let’s walk towards the next store and I will tell you’’ he said.

‘’You see, little one. Irregulars are very few in the magic world, some magical people proud themselves of the fact that their linage of magic comes from very old ages and had been inherit. Irregulars are powerful and energetic, beautiful and elegant on their own way, some people might even say that they can cast spells more powerful and with way more originality than the ones who inherit the magic. And some people don’t like it, they believe that it’s ridiculous that the inheritance of magic is all that matters and that the Irregulars are just normal people stealing them their proudness. It sounds dumb but like with every prejudice that already exists in this world we already know how dumb people can be’’ he said walking and I nodded.

I knew what he meant, people are scared of what’s different, and that’s what happens in our society all the time, I tried to get the whole thing in the back of my mind and not care for it at all… I wished it was nothing to worry about.

We came into the next shop and my heart started to pound like crazy.

The shop was enormous, clan and bright, it had several small boxes stocked on top of each other and the smell of different kind of wood got into my nose and I knew where I was.  
‘’Is this a wand shop?!’’ I asked maybe way too loudly and Rory nodded, Lucia got close to me and started to shake my shoulders. ‘’This is it! This is freaking it, man! We are getting wands oh lord!’’ she said emphasizing every word she said with a shake and I was too excited to protest. ‘’I’m so going to be Hermione Granger’’ she said and I laughed thinking the same thing… with another character of course.

‘’Well, I will leave you two to it, I will go pick up the rest of your stuff’’ Said Rory and then looked at the front desk of the shop. ‘’Hey, Gregorio! I leave those two in your care!’’ he said and the young man on the desk nodded his head as he exited the shop.

The man at the front desk looked around and snapped his fingers and the door behind us closed, he smile warmly and looked at us from where he was. ‘’For Zeus, It’s been a long time since I had Irregulars in this shop’’ he said and we both jumped. ‘’ It is okay! I’m not like those stuck up wizards that pick on irregulars, I actually like them, they are unpredictable and the wands they choose even more’’ he said and opened the door from the counter and made a gesture for us to come in.

I looked at Lucia and she shrugged her shoulders so I guess it was probably fine to follow the man. Lucia started to walk into the shop and I followed her close behind. ‘’My name is Gregorio Vance and I make wands for all of the magic people out there who might need it!’’ he said leading us towards an aisle with several colorful boxes. ‘’My name is Lucia Luna and this is Tyler Suarez!’’ Lucia said and I just mumbled a small hello. For some reason I was really nervous, maybe because the man mentioned again the prejudice against Irregulars or maybe because I was going to choose the artifact that would make me actually cast spells.

‘’You must be twelve, right?’’ he asked and we nodded. ‘’Well, since you are probably going to Diaz’ then I guess I need to take in count the new rules for wands they implemented this year’’ he mumbled and we looked at each other for a moment.

‘’Excuse me, what new rules?’’ I asked and he looked a little bit worried about something, like he spoke a little bit more that he needed to. ‘’Oh, I’m sorry, if you don’t know then they will explain everything at school’’ he said and he stared at them for a second before pulling out two boxes.

‘’For irregulars… maybe thermoplastic of course, enchantress and dragon…’’ he mumbled for himself and giving the boxes to us, he gave Lucia a beautiful pink box and I got one of the same but in dark purple. We opened them and all my excitement from before kind of vanished.

When I imagined that I would get a wand I pictured something fancy and elegant like the man I saw earlier with Rory or even something peculiar like Rory’s wand that even had a small leaf in one of its sides. But… I stared at the thing in my hands and well… let’s just begin by saying that it wasn’t even freaking wood.

‘’Excuse me… aren’t these… plastic wands?’’ asked Luna taking hers in one hand and Mr. Gregorio nodded. ‘’That’s right my dear, they should probably explain this at school but new rules were implemented for this year of first grade students and they are given what we call a ‘beginners wand’ oh, but don’t worry I assure you that they are as magical as any normal official wand’’ he explained and like me, she had disappointment written all over her face.

Her wand was plain and straight, it had a pink handle that just had a straight plain form and the rest of it was pinkish white, she looked at me and I saw jealousy on her face. ‘’Well, at least yours is more peculiar’’ she said and I looked at mine, it was white all white but it wasn’t plain. The handle looked like it was curled like a squirrel’s tail and the rest of it was twisted all the way up. Still it looked different in form but… ‘’Well, at least yours has color’’ I said as disappointed as her and Mr. Gregorio stifled a laugh.

‘’You shall learn about the regulations at school with these new wands, I’m sure you’ll find it interesting! But I see your disappointment and I understand, so let me teach you a spell, just between the three of us, is that alright?’’ he said and our faces lit up like the sun as we nodded. ‘’Brilliant! It will help us see if we got the right wands for you as well’’ he said.

He snapped his fingers once pointing his index finger up and with his thumb out and seemingly out of nowhere his wand appeared itself shooting itself slightly up and he caught it soon and pointed towards several boxes that were thrown on the ground.

‘’Alright children, just point your wands in front of you pointing to those boxes and repeat after me’’ he said and we did it quickly.

‘’Boxes!’’ he said. ‘’Boxes!’’ we repeated. ‘’Listen up!’’ he said with a little bit of a tune in that voice and without hesitation we imitated it. ‘’Up, down, up, down, left, right, left, right’’ he stared to sing while waving his wand accordingly to the words and we imitated him, the boxes started to get up as they heard the words ‘listen up’ and moved with the movement of their wands. ‘’Now, go back!’’ he said and we repeated it and the boxes started to float in the air around us and stacked themselves on the empty shelves they presumably belonged to before they were on the ground.

I smiled and looked at Luna who looked pleased with herself. ‘’So you just sing? Is not like one single key word to make things happen?’’ she asked and he shrugged. ‘’Well, you will learn all of that at school’’ he said and since he was satisfied with the results he told us that the wands were us now and to take care of them until the last day of school.

I wondered what he meant by that but then Rory appeared knocking at the door and Mr. Gregorio let him in, he was carrying a mountain of books and papers, cauldrons and several other elements I didn’t knew what they were. He asked us to open our bags and we did it quickly and he put all of our things inside and after that he rubbed his shoulders a little bit.

‘’Well, I see you guys got your practice wands!’’ he said and we put them in our bags as well smiling, he thanked Mr. Gregorio for his help and we said goodbye and walked out of the store after making sure everything was payed for.

‘’Well, it’s getting late so I better get you two to your homes’’ Said Rory and I looked at Lucia, she seemed so weird at first but after our small trip I believed we could be friends, also we were both irregulars and we could look after each other. 

‘’Hold onto me’’ he said and he opened his umbrella and we quickly went to gold onto his arm and without any warnings we flew towards the sky. I smiled and looked at Lucia who looked as happy but then I noticed a little bit of worry on her face.

‘’Are you okay?’’ I whispered to her and she looked at me and smiled sadly. ‘’Do you have a phone number?’’ she asked with another whisper and I nodded. With some difficulty under Rory’s held, she took out her cellphone and saved my number and I looked at how we were coming down a small apartment building and Rory looked like he was concentrating for a second before the world turned negative and again back to normal and I assumed we were out of the magical world or meta world like they called it.

We left Lucia there and she looked at me once more before jumping to hug me. ‘’Let’s meet again when we get there!’’ she said and ran towards the stairs to go inside the building after kissing Rory in the cheek as goodbye.

As we flew back again up in the sky I looked at Rory. ‘’Hey, do I really have to hide that I’m and irregular?’’ I asked still not convinced that I had to hide that fact and Rory denied with his head. ‘’Well I’m not asking you to lie, people would probably ask you where your family comes from and how many witches and wizards are there, and that would led to them finding out if you told them something like you came from a line of old wizards. You don’t have to tell them but you don’t have to lie either if that’s what is worrying it you’’ he said calmly.

‘’If I don’t tell them, they would probably find out the first day, I realized today that I have magic in me but I also realized that I don’t know nothing about it or the people with magic who had lived together for so long, so they would know I find everything different and weird’’ I said as we reached the window of my house.  
We came inside and Rory looked a little bit pensive and then he started to look for something on his coat and then handed me a small book. ‘’Aha! Here, this would tell you, more or less, about the magic society and how we work and how we are different from the normal world. Listen little one, you don’t have to lie, but remember what I told you about the prejudice’’ He said and I wanted to ask more but my parents came into the room and I was surrounded by questions about how everything went.

.

Later that night I was going through my bag, which by I found out that in the magic world it was called a pocket pack and going through the list of supplies the school had listed. Of course trusted Rory had taken care of everything but I was worried that I might need something else.

Then I found something I haven’t seen before, it was a small book that looked almost like a magazine but it wasn’t on any lists and going through its pages I found out it was almost blank, I remembered then that Rory gave me this small book when he dropped me at my house. I looked around it until the last part where I read the inscription.

‘Hello and welcome to the guide to understand the magic world, to make it work just point your wand towards the book and ask a question you’d like to be answered about the magical world and their culture. To know more about the rules of the book and its creators just ask away’

Is this like an encyclopedia of knowledge of the magic world? 

I smiled and quickly went towards my wand, I already did some magic that day and it worked and this seemed simple enough so I guess I would just have to try, right?  
‘’So let’s start with something I might get an answer right away’’ I said to myself and pointed my want to the almost empty pages. ‘’Tell me about the rules of this book and it’s creators’’ I said speaking on a clear voice and quickly a page of the small book started to fill itself with letters and I read them quickly and excited as I saw and also to proof to myself once more that I was indeed magical.

‘Welcome young one, I salute you, I’m the almost alive guide for understanding the magic world. Let’s get along from now on. You asked for information about me and my creators so here it is’

I was amazed it seemed that this book wasn’t only an object but something that could interact with me with words written on its own pages, like it said it seemed to me like it was almost alive.

‘I was created by the great witch Eva Kenre: the witch of information. She was the creator of over three thousand books and encyclopedias about the magic world and their customs as well as their tools, objects and animals and thus recognized as the true witch of information by the senate of witches. Finally around one hundred years ago she created me as a ‘condensation of information’ to help all witches in the world and several copies of me were made to help them.’  
‘The rules of the guide are as follows:’  
1\. The user must ask for the answers for not more of three topics at a time.  
2\. The user must speak on a clear manner and pointing their wand or vessel to the guide.  
3\. Questions or information denied officially to the public by the senate would not be shown.  
I kept reading the rules as there were many and I concentrated on one of them because I was getting bored of so many things.  
17\. To return the guide to blank pages once again, just order it to ‘get back to blank’ three times pointing your wand or vessel towards it.

I realized I didn’t want to keep reading so much about the rules and more about the magical world so I pointed my wand to it. ‘’Get back to blank, get back to blank, get back to blank’’ I said and the pages started to erase the letters magically. ‘’And thanks!’’ I said just to be polite and for a second the book stopped deleting and just wrote ‘Your welcome’ and the letters disappeared.  
.  
I was reading for the past couple of hours about the general things about the magical world when I heard a knock on my door and my mother told me I had a call. It was pretty late so I wondered who that could be.

I picked up the phone and the loud voice of Lucia was talking rapidly as usual. ‘’Hey! I’m sorry to call you so late I was wondering if you already knew about the status of the secret of the magical world. Because it says that we can’t reveal that the magical world exist, their existence is protected by a powerful spell that makes you say stupid things to non-magical beings if you try to reveal the secret. Like you try to say something and you will start talking about the reproductive system of a slug and stuff like that but of course there are ways to come around that spell. You’re allowed to tell the secret to your parents and people you absolutely trust, the magic will realize they are trustworthy and you won’t speak stupid things. I was telling you this because there’s a friend I kind of want to reveal the secret and I know she is trustworthy almost my sister, you know? So I guess I was wondering if you also had someone like that. Oh my look at the time, good having a chat with you, tell me tomorrow if you have someone I will call you earlier I guess, see you at school!’’

She hung up before I could even say hello and I slowly hung up the phone and took a step back. ‘’Well that was intense’’ I said to myself almost laughing and then I realized something that hadn’t downed on me yet.

Husky…. Husky of course Husky is my most precious friend if not the only one I really have but right now, just right now I realized that I wasn’t going to be attending school with him and I slowly walked towards my room, towards my bed and threw myself on it….

I was leaving Husky’s side… damn why did not realized that sooner? Why If Husky was the most precious friend I had… how was I even going to explain that in least that two days when we were supposed to be starting school together I was going to transfer to another place.

That did it! If it was true that the spell wouldn’t work on someone who is trustworthy then I had to do it.

I’m going to tell Husky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mannn   
> I wonder what Husky is gonna say! if you enjoy the story then let me know and let's have fun together :D  
> also pls forgive me if it looks confusing in some parts, English is not my native language so pls forgive me if it looks weird


	3. Chapter 3: A boy’s best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW TWO CHAPTERS ON A ROW? YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!  
> YES! IT MEANS I SHOULD BE FUCKING STUDYING FOR MY FINAL ON ELECTROTHERAPY BUT DAYUM YAY NEW CHAPTER AND SUMMARY ON CAPSLOCK! YAY ENJOY IT.

Chapter 3: A boy’s best friend

It was the last day of music school. My mother always insisted on putting me on a music class every summer since I was eight, but even thought I always thought my voice wasn’t so bad I didn’t find it any particular passion for it, I liked singing and listening to music, I liked some rock bands and some pop music and of course I had a favorite band and a top three recommendations but I never believed my own voice was so special.

That wasn’t until one summer when my voice was able to reach a particular high note and then I was the lead of the choir. Our teacher Mrs. London who was a particular young teacher liked to make a small event at the end of every summer where we would sing a song in front of all parents. It was embarrassing especially since they all expected something classic and child-like but Mrs. London always chose a song from the top 10 of the summer playlist so we could also have fun and surprise the parents.  
Even when I was the lead I didn’t really believed them that I was anything special but last year I invited Husky to the show and when we finished singing the song (which by the way, was one of Husky’s favorites) he told me I sounded like I could be in a freaking rock band and I don’t know why, even though I didn’t believed anyone before that I was good, I believed Husky and ever since then I loved singing.

I did it by myself at home, when I was looking at the ocean and hanging out with Husky or whenever we were driving on my parent’s car and the radio was on.

And now here I was, reading one more time the lyrics of a recent Gaga song and getting ready for the show, the whole choir of other children around me trying to warm up their voices and getting ready to sing their part and I started to get nervous. Was I nervous for the show? Not really… I never got nervous when I had to perform before because I never saw the big deal but I guess that since I knew that Husky was going to be on the audience I was a little restless.

It was weird, last year I wasn’t so nervous but since I had to reveal the secret that I had magic and that I was going to assist another school, of course I was going to reassure him that I would see him every afternoon after school but still I was nervous of how he would react.

People compared Husky with a dog all the time, he didn’t seem to mind and even I had to agree whenever he made the biggest most round puppy eyes whenever he was disappointed or sad so I was afraid to see that face as well. Husky’s puppy eyes were mortal.

 

It was time and the rest of the choir and I went out on the stage, we were at one of the local parks, the makeshift stage was right under a tall oak tree and the parents were on several chairs on the grass in front of us, I immediately saw my parents and Husky sitting there, he gave me a thumbs up and I felt my heart jump for a second.

‘Calm down’ I said to myself. ‘He will understand’ I said again and then I knew I had to concentrate on singing.

.

We had a standing ovation, of course that wasn’t saying much since most of the public were parents but I (to my mortification and fear) realized that even some of the people that were having their last day of summer freedom at the park also stopped to hear us and even record us on their phones.  
My parents hugged me an embarrassing amount of time kissing my forehead telling me how proud they were and when I was finally able to escape and join a very happy Husky who still was grinning from laughing to hard at my embarrassment, we got permission to enjoy our last day and we quickly ran through the whole park just joking and pushing each other around.

‘’But man! That was amazing, that high note, I thought you were going to brake someone’s glasses!’’ he said and I just laughed. ‘’Come on, it wasn’t that high and it only lasted for like a second or so’’ I said and we walked towards a bench that was in front of a fountain.

We joked around for a little while and then I got quiet. I knew it was time now, I had to tell him.

‘’So… Husky’’ I started and he looked at me smiling but then I guess that my face was showing something he didn’t liked because that smile quickly disappeared.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ he asked and I saw the worry on his face and then I got scared. What if Husky wasn’t actually trustworthy? What if I said something and just nonsense came out of my mouth for him? If that happens I would be devastated, because it meant that not only I had to lie to Husky about going away because I’m going to learn magic but it also meant that he wasn’t trustworthy enough to share my secret.

‘’A-are you okay? You look sad, did something happen? You know you can tell me anything’’ he said like he was reading the worry on my face and the face of worry he did was enough for me to push all those feelings away.

This was Husky, my best friend and he was trustworthy, that’s what I said to myself. ‘’So you know, about what happened yesterday with the fish?’’ I said and he nodded frowning a little. ‘’Yeah, when those assholes pushed you’’ he said a little bit angry.

‘’Yeah well, after I went home more weird stuff happened… and my parents called someone to finally explain what is happening to me’’ I said and the interest on Husky face told me to proceed. ‘’It seems that I have magic in me’’ I said. ‘’I’m able to make magic and maybe make spells and things like that’’ I said and then I looked at him.

He had an unreadable expression on his face and then he tilted his head. ‘’Come what again? I think you’re saying nonsense’’ he said and I felt crushed. Husky… did Husky heard nonsense? 

The spell of protection worked… he wasn’t trustworthy… 

I looked down in deception and felt the sadness going all the way to my eyes as I started tearing up a little bit.

‘’I think you said you had magic?’’ he said and I looked up at him. He… he heard me! ‘’Yes!’’ I said quickly and he sighed looking at the fountain. ‘’Wow that’s… so you’re like-‘’ ‘’Yes I am like that!’’ I said knowing what he was going to say about the young wizard character. He jumped up and down and I laughed with him. He believed me! He heard me! He was trustworthy I felt so bad for doubting him for a second and then… then I got sad again.

Because this only meant that I was leaving to another school without the person I trusted the most in the entire world, and I had to tell him.  
‘’Husky, there’s one more thing I had to tell you… I’m not going to the same school anymore… since I found out I have magic I need to learn how to use it properly so I’m going to a nearby school for magic’’ I said and he made the most biggest most awful puppy eyes I’ve ever seen before.

‘’Y-you are not going to be with me anymore?’’ he said like he was going to cry and I quickly took him by the shoulders. ‘’B-but, like I said is nearby, I will come back to my house after school every day and we can hang out I promise I promise I will see you, you are my best friend Husky!’’ I said so quickly that I almost sounded like Lucia and he just inspected my face for a second before lifting up his finger. ‘’Promise?’’ he asked and I wrapped my finger with his. ‘’promise!’’ I said and he hugged me.

It was weird, like something warm growing inside me along with the sadness that I wasn’t going to be in class with him anymore, maybe it was because Husky never hugged me like that before but when the weird feeling got settled on my stomach and I returned the hug and we stood there for a while… well I guess things got better.

‘’Now… tell me all about this magic world!’’ he said smiling at me and so I started telling him what I knew, about the Meta-world, about the little things I knew about irregulars and when I looked around to check if there was someone else around I even showed him my pocket pack and my wand.

‘’Tell me about this school!’’ he asked after he examined my wand for a while. ‘’Well. The name is Mr. Diaz’ School for Witchcraft, it’s located on an island just thirty minutes from Murry’s Port, you know the place with the huge series of docks where you can rent a boat or go to another of the many islands around on a ferry’’ I said and he nodded but then he looked a little bit strange.

‘’So the school is on an island?’’ he asked and I nodded. ‘’What it’s it called, the island I mean?’’ ‘’It’s Pineyard Island if I’m correct’’ I said and Husky looked at me like I was nuts.  
‘’Dude, Pineyard island is really big, it’s thirty minutes from here, on boat, but there’s almost nothing in there, most people only make the trip there every day to attend to Brighton’’ he said and I actually face palmed.

Of course the name was familiar to me but I didn’t thought too much about it. Brighton academy was a place for only the richest and wealthiest people in town, almost every kid in there had parents or siblings with amazing jobs on respected positions.

According to what I knew, students would go on a boat and be left at the island’s pier where several vehicles would lead them away from the beach and to the forest, one mile into the island they would find a black fence protecting the field of the school. The building was a castle of four stories that people said it was over five hundred years old.

‘’According to rumors I’ve heard, inside the school there’s a huge area locked away from the students where people said only certain ‘gifted’ pupils are allowed to receive special classes. Maybe that’s the real school for magic, hidden from us mortals right under our noses’’ said Husky with a smile on his face at the end of his sentence and I thought that it was probably true, maybe on meta-world that place was the actual school.

‘’But I also heard that those gifted students are few compared to the rest of the students. I mean the school is famous enough to have students from the whole country and since it’s a boarding school some stay there the whole year. There are a few students from this town who rather commute, I guess that will be your case’’ said Husky again and I wondered if among the magical students were people sleeping in the castle.

It was probably true that there were few magical students to begin with, according to what I read, the school was amazing with its classes and people there were taught to become powerful witches and sorcerers. But it was relatively far away from the main land of Seagull City and not many people from many other places in the country would come for some reason that the guide refused to tell because it was ‘classified information’ from the senate of witches. According to what I read the school had around 300 to 400 students, which was counting from the first to the last grade of magic school.

I started to wonder about what was going to happen there and again I started to get sad that Husky wasn’t coming with me.

‘’You know, Husky, I really wished I could be with you at school’’ I said and he gave me a sad side smile and then he smacked his cheeks twice and got up. ‘’Well! I know what we can do now!’’ he said and took my hand and started to run.

‘’Husky wait, where are we going?’’ I asked as he led me out of the park and into the streets of Seagull City, he didn’t said anything but I saw a smile plastered on his face and somehow that’s all I needed.

I was surprised when we arrived at his house and he urged me to come in. Husky’s house always impressed me, he lived on a very tall apartment complex. I believed it was one of the tallest buildings in our city, with huge glass windows all over that seemed to reflect the morning and afternoon light like it was gold and in the night was still shining with the reflection of the moon. The building was called The Glass Tower, and it lived to the name.

We passed the reception and I quickly said hello to the girl on the desk, she smiled at us and reminded us not-to-run-in-the-lobby. But Husky ignored her and led me to the private elevator and quickly pressed the button for the 10th floor. He was jumping up and down with excitement and I just laughed.

‘’What has gotten into you?!’’ I asked smiling. He looked at me and winked one of his eyes. ‘’I’m going to make magic for you’’ he said and before I could ask what he meant the doors opened and he led me into his apartment.

‘’Mom, Dad, you here?!’’ he asked but there was no answer and he shrugged and we quickly went passed the beautiful black and white living room and the kitchen and into a hallway that led to his room. ‘’Husky, just tell me what are we doing?!’’ I asked as I sat on the floor and he searched from a trunk near his bed for something.

‘’Where… Here they are!’’ he said and I looked as he pulled out three rolls of string, one pink, one red and one white. He quickly told me to hold the point of the three strings and after measuring a bit he cut the other end. Then he finally looked at me.

‘’I might not be a wizard or something like that and I might not be able to be with you at your school’’ he started to say as he started to braid the three strings. ‘’…But I promise you will be my friend forever, you will see me every day after school and we can play around town like always’’ he tied a knot and kept braiding. ‘’I might not know much about magic but I learned this trick from my grandma, is a knot spell, if you put your heart into it and your feelings, it should be able to have an effect for you’’ he said and knotted again and started to braid. ‘’Right now I want you to use it to remember me and remember to be brave’’ he knotted. ‘’that I will be your faithful Husky for all time’’ He knotted… ‘’And we will be friends forever… is that alright?’’ he kept knotting until seven knots were made and then tied the braid on my left hand. 

By the time he finished I was already crying and he went to hug me and buried his nose on my neck. ‘’Don’t cry Ty, we are going to be fine, okay?’’ he said and I nodded and hugged him back.

After I calmed down we were laying on the floor of his room just talking, he was holding my hand. I think he was afraid I was going to break into sobs if he let me go and I’m not ashamed to say that I might.

I looked at him and noticed a necklace on his neck… that’s weird… I never saw that necklace before, why didn’t I noticed it earlier? ‘’That’s a nice necklace’’ I said and he looked at me and showed it to me.

‘’Like it? My dad gave it to me last night, he says it’s made of silver and to always wear it, it’s kind of a family tradition to wear something silver’’ he said and I looked at it and smiled, it was a beautiful silver chain necklace that looked normal at first sight but if you look really closed you could see small dots of some purple roses engraved on it as well.  
Just at that moment we heard the elevator sound and we got up and got out of the room to see Husky’s mom, Mrs. Talia Husk.

‘’Oh, hello there boys, everything alright?’’ she asked kneeling in front of us, she stared at me with her big blue eyes that contrasted with her short brown hair. I nodded and her mouth changed from a smile to a funny frown. ‘’Oh Ty, you know you’re a terrible liar’’ she said and I laughed. ‘’Now tell me dear, why were you crying?’’ she asked and with a finger whipped a tear that was still resting at the side of my eye.

‘’I’m transferring schools’’ I said on a small voice and she looked surprised. ‘’What? I never heard anything about that’’ she said and I shrugged. ‘’It was decided yesterday’’ I looked down to the floor and she got up.

‘’Well, let’s do something, I will call your mother and tell her you will be having dinner here and you tell me all about it with a big plate of lasagna. Is that alright?’’ she said and we both looked at her with the biggest smiles on our faces. Mrs. Husk cooking was amazing and lasagna was one of my favorites! I quickly nodded and she went straight to the phone.

At that moment Mr. Husk arrived, he got out of the elevator and yawned coming into his apartment, after putting his things away on a table they had near the entry, he finally noticed us. ‘’Oh, hello there boys! Anything bad happened?’’ he asked probably looking at our faces and I sighed.

Mr. Thaddeus Husk, he had greyish black hair similar to Husky’s, he also had the same similar blue-almost white eyes as him but his face was totally different from Husky. While Husky face was fair and square with a strong jaw line, Mr. Husk had a round face with a small scar on his left cheek that made him look a little bit older.

.

While we were having dinner I ended up giving them a heavily censored explanation about why I was going away to another school (I said I got a scholarship and my parents thought it was the best way to keep my education on a high level… man that’s quite a lie) then they asked what school that was and I told them it was Brighton and Mrs. Husk almost spit out her drink.

‘’B-Brighton?! You really got a scholarship there?’’ she asked surprised and I looked away so she couldn’t see the lie written all over my face. ‘’Y-yeah it was last moment, b-but I’m still Husky’s best friend so I’m not planning on leaving you guys’’ I told them and they smiled. ‘’We wouldn’t wish for it to be any other way, my dear’’ she said.  
For a brief moment Mr. and Mrs. Husk stared at each other and their faces had a smile I couldn’t quite place and then they changed the subject to other stuff.

After finishing I helped with the dishes, something I always did whenever they had me over for dinner and then both Husky’s parents told me they were giving me a ride home. Husky stayed behind to prepare for his first day at school.

I hugged him one more time before saying goodbye. ‘’If those jerks mess up with you while I’m not in there let me know… I will give them pig tails’’ I whispered to him and he laughed. ‘’If there’s someone messing up with you there, let me know…. I will punch their lights out!’’ he said winning a disapprobatory look from her mom.

The ride was very quiet, they talked to me but I guess it was a long day and I was just very tired. After they dropped me and congratulated me on my concert at the park once more I entered home….

Tomorrow was my first day of school… I was so excited…. I can’t believe it is happening… Husky… he showed me today he is the best friend a boy can ever wish, I love him so much I’m going to be the best magician ever so we can have more adventures! I promise.

I looked down at my wrist and saw his little knot spell. 

Man… Husky freaking rules.

.  
.  
.  
.  
‘’But…. Brighton…’’ Said Talia looking at the window of the car and looking up to the night sky of Seagull City. ‘’…That’s gotta be that place right?’’ she asked her husband and he nodded.

‘’Yeah… it seems we were right after all… now we need to think of a way to break it out to Denny, about his role and how to protect Ty’’ he said already getting close to Glass Tower. ‘’Oh, dear… you think those boys are going to have to face dangerous things so early? I mean, what it Denny is not ready to accept his role with Ty?’’ she asked with worry on her voice.

‘’Hah! Are you kidding me? That boy loves the ground Ty walks on, he will be able to fulfill it if not from duty then from friendship’’ he said laughing and entering the parking lot of the building. After they got off Talia started to play with the silver ring on her hand. ‘’Friendship… right? I wonder if our boy only feels that’’ she said gabbing her husband’s hand. ‘’Come on, Talia… they are kids! Stop planning the wedding!’’ he said laughing one more time and they both walked towards the elevators.

Thaddeus kissed her wife on the forehead and then looked at his own silver ring. ‘’Well, whatever happens, I’m sure our Denny will be able to take it’’ 

Yeah he was sure.

He was sure that Husky would be his loyal best friend forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be finally the trip and the first classes of the new school  
> im dying for you guys to meet the other students and the teachers and the classes and all yay!


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the School.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT NEW CHAPTER   
> I decided to change to a new narrator this chapter, instead of Tyler we get the omnipresence of a narrator so we can explain the feelings of some characters as well as Tyler's 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and im throwing a lot of information here and there about the magical world but i hope is not too much to take, this is incredibly fun to write and i do hope you guys enjoy it as much as i do!  
> Also get ready to meet a new kid i was dying to write about!

Chapter 4: Welcome to the School.

 

It was the day, the day of his first day at school.

Tyler Suarez woke up at six A.M. with a bright smile on his face and a full flock of butterflies on his stomach. He quickly ran to the bathroom and started to get ready.

Just two days ago he found out he had magic and today was his first day at school, he was more than ready for sure!

He got out of the shower, dripping droplets of water from his black hair and dried himself off as quickly as he could and then started to put on his uniform.

He only had one chance to put it on earlier to see if it fit correctly and he liked it but now he tried to admire it a little bit more as he stared at the mirror with a smile plastered on his face.

A white shirt with a black vest properly buttoned up and with a yellow handkerchief on the front pocket of the vest. Cream colored pants and black shoes and a small black bowtie with a golden lace pattern on it. He finally putted on a black robe on top of it all and looked at him on the mirror and he loved how he looked like.

‘’Tyler? Are you up, sweetie?’’ asked her mom after she knocked twice on the door. ‘’Yeah, come in’’ he said and her mother came inside and quickly covered her mouth with her hands, little tears on her eyes.

‘’Oh, my baby boy is going to magic school!’’ she said and went to hug Tyler tightly. ‘’Mom, I need to breathe!’’ he tried to say and then his father came into the room. ‘’Well look at that handsome young man!’’ he said and went to hug him as well. ‘’Stop! I’m going to die!’’ said Tyler trying to protest but he was already wrapped on their arms.

When he was finally free from their arms they all went to the dining room to have breakfast and then Tyler was ready to leave.

‘’I’m meeting Rory at the docks…’’ he said already walking towards the door but then he stopped and looked behind him. ‘’…One last hug please?’’ he said with a small voice and his parents both smiled widely while hugging him.

‘’That does it, I’m giving you a ride’’ his father said and he was going to protest that he was big enough to go by himself but he thought it was nice of him to offer and also he would be spared the walk and the weird stares he would have walking with the black robe that surely stood out of place. ‘’Alright, but just this once’’ he said and his father nodded.

.

‘’You know, Tyler. When I was younger, other children used to make fun of me because of how I looked’’ his father said while driving carefully through the streets. Tyler looked up at him from the passenger’s seat and wondered what that was about. ‘’Why would they make fun of you?’’ he asked.

‘’Well, you see my skin was not as clear as them and my accent always sounded different to them, and people who are scared of things that are different tend to be mean and irrational’’ he said turning from a street. ‘’But I was never afraid to show who I was, my skin was cool and my accent made me stand up from the rest of them and I didn’t felt embarrassed at all, soon things started to get better, they realized I wasn’t going to break and they left me alone’’ he said and reaching the docks he parked the car and stared at Tyler.

‘’I guess that, what I’m trying to tell you, Tyler. Is that being an Irregular might be difficult but you need to own it with pride, because even if people are being hateful, if you love yourself and who you are… that’s more than enough’’ he said and Tyler nodded. ‘’Thanks dad…’’ he said not sure about what else he could say and his father planted a kiss on his forehead.

‘’I will see you at home, okay? Now go and learn how to turn the neighbors’ cat green or something’’ he said and Tyler laughed and rolled his eyes. ‘’Bye, Dad, I love you’’ he said and got out of the car.

Tyler got out of the car and ran towards the docks at Murry’s port looking for Rory, he was easy to spot from the crowd because of his blue hair and he soon found it near the entry of the port with the always smiley Lucia Luna.

‘’Tyler, You’re late! I’ve been waiting for ten minutes! Is not nice to keep a lady waiting you know?!’’ said Lucia on a mock angry face and Tyler went ant hugged her as a greeting. ‘’There, there, good morning to you too’’ he said and he sighed. ‘’Whatever… good morning’’ she answered with a small voice and Tyler got the chance to look at her uniform.

She was wearing pretty much the same thing as him. White long sleeved shirt with a black vest on top with a yellow handkerchief on the pocket and the black robe, the only thing that was different was that instead of a bowtie she had a yellow ribbon with a black pattern on her neck and she was wearing a cream colored skirt with squares, black knee socks and black shoes.

Then, after saying their morning greetings with Rory, Tyler took a moment to look at his outfit. He was wearing a black shirt with a dark green vest and dark green pants with some black boots, he was also wearing a dark green equestrian cape and a wide brim hat, again in dark green. His long blue hair was properly tied and resting over his shoulder and he smiled at Tyler widely.

‘’Well, he is here now! Let’s go, we are going to be late!’’ he said and took hold of both of their hands and walked to a less crowded place near the entry of the docks and on a second they crossed Meta world.

And there was people everywhere, Tyler was filled with wonder looking at everyone walking around on their robes and big dresses, he felt like he was out of place before entering the magic world but now looking at everyone dressing like him, he felt like he was where he belonged.  
And then he looked to the side, to the road where, in the mortal world, his father had left him and his jaw dropped.

‘’T-that is not Seagull City…’’ he said and Lucia looked at the direction he was looking and she gasped. ‘’It… it is completely different!’’ she said marveled.  
Seagull City was a city not as big and not as small, it was known for their tall buildings as the prominent Glass Tower, and their colorful and original houses all over. But the city they were looking at was completely different.

The tall buildings were more gigantic, they reached to the heavens and mingled with the clouds and they could see they had huge balconies where people flying on brooms and several different objects could land. People flying all over the place around the buildings that were constructed on a mixture of classic and modern skyscrapers and the colorful and small houses were no longer there. Instead one could see houses with different shapes like pumpkins, skulls and several other things, each house with their original touch.

‘’Well, Meta world is a whole new dimension living along the mortal or ‘Non magical human’ dimension, a lot of buildings here change as well as the houses, this place of course is no longer Seagull City. Instead my little ones, welcome to Crystal Griff City.’’ Said Rory and Tyler was amazed.

‘’So, the people living in their homes in Seagull City have no idea their house is completely different on Meta, right?’’ asked Tyler remembering he read something like that on the guide before. 

‘’That’s right, a house can occupy the same space in both dimension but of course they never interact with each other, and there are some rules as well. You can’t cross from Meta to the mortal world inside a house because that would cause mayhem to a non-magical of course… but there are some exceptions’’ Rory said putting his hand on his chin. ‘’There are houses that in both Meta and mortal world are home of a magical being and therefore protected from that rule, you can cross from both houses with no problem. Your house is one of them, Tyler’’ he said and Tyler blinked twice.

‘’So I have a house in this world too?’’ he asked and Rory shrugged. ‘’Well it was your great grandfather house but yes! I will show it to you later if you’d like, but for now let’s go!’’ he said and Tyler nodded.

‘’It’s amazing!’’ Said Lucia and quickly took her phone out. ‘’Selfie time!’’ she said pulling Tyler into a hug who quickly grinned and made a peace sign. But as soon as they heard the sound of the picture being taken the phone turned into stone and flied to Rory’s hand. ‘’Now, you told me you don’t want to be found out, remember the rules of the school don’t allow for any ‘’mortal’’ technology, so if they find you with this they will surely found out you two are irregulars…’’ Rory said and put the now rock phone on his pocket. 

‘’You will have this at the end of the day, in the meanwhile try to stay low, okay?’’ he said and she nodded looking down.

‘’Sorry, Rory’’ Said Lucia and Rory put his hand on her head. ‘’It’s alright, little one. Let’s go, we have a boat to catch’’

And they walked towards Murry’s port and Tyler noticed that now was called Siren Docks, and they started to notice a lot of boys and girls around their age and some older with the same uniforms. ‘’There’s a lot of students’’ said Tyler marveled.

‘’That’s right, this year a lot of new students from around the world will be staying at the school and a lot more older students from other schools transferred as well’’ said Rory leading them through the crowd of parents and students saying goodbye. ‘’Why? I read on the guide you gave us that the school didn’t had that many students, that was including the older ones’’ asked Lucia and Rory laughed. ‘’Well, let’s say this year we have something that a lot of other schools around the world don’t have and that, my dear, was what attracted so many boys and girls to our school’’ he said.

Rory then pointed forward. ‘’That’s our boat’’ he said.

Tyler looked at the ferry in that moment and it was already packed of students, it was huge and it seemed to fit everyone who was going to the school, to Tyler it looked almost as big as a cruiser. ‘’Oh wow’’ he said and Rory hurried them up as they were a lot of students going in and the line was getting longer.

‘’Welcome! I’m captain Solus Soularis’’ said a man as soon as they got into the boat, Tyler looked at the big man, he had a long red beard almost reaching to his knees, blue captain clothing and a wide smile but what Tyler thought was weird was not how he looked almost twice as big as Rory or the braids on his beard but the eyepatch on his forehead. Before any could ask anything Rory urged them further into the boat.

Captain Soularis looked at the pocket watch he always carried on the front pocket of his shirt and smiled. ‘’Well, I guess this is everyone’’ he said and looked to his side to where a piece of paper was flying and a feather was scratching names from a list. ‘’Yeah! That’s everyone alright!’’ he said as the last name on the list was crossed and then he looked down to where the long line of parents were standing. ‘’Alright parents! Leave your children to my care I will deliver them safely to the school!’’ he said and snapped his fingers and his wand came out of nowhere and he took hold of it and pointed it to the stairs that were letting the students on the boat.

‘’Thanks for the hard work, now. Dissapiero!’’ he said and the stairs started to erase themselves from existence. ‘’Picket, Pocket, Prix, Pray! To your places, is time to sail! ‘’ he yelled and out of the boards of the ship appeared four small monkey-like creatures with sailor clothes and they ran and jumped to their places to get the boat ready.

More monkey-like creatures appeared and some were carrying luggage into the ship, some were untying the ropes from the docks and some were running along the captain to the control room where he pulled a leaver and a pipe that came out of nowhere screamed with a loud voice. ‘’Time to sail!’’ letting out a lot of steam out of it. 

The boat vibrated, the kids saying goodbye to the parents smiling from the boat as it started to go from the port towards the sea and the Captain pulled a leaver from the control room. ‘’Alright baby, let’s do it!’’ he said and with a loud rumble out of the boat came a huge fish tail and from the side some flippers from the side started to swim away from Siren Dock.

Tyler, like the rest of the children, smiled and laughed marveled at the strange parts of the ship, the sea breeze feeling amazing against his face and then they all heard a loud clap behind them and all the children looked at Rory.

‘’Alright, children! My name is Rory B. Ennett, and I’m the Nany Mage, meaning you are all in my care right now until we arrive to the school. Feel free to explore the boat or rest until we get there but don’t get into any trouble, alright?’’ he said and Tyler whispered to Lucia as the other children started to go into the ship to look at everything.  
‘’Did he called himself a Nany Mage?’’ he asked and she nodded. ‘’A lot of magic people of a high rank have a specific title that is recognized from the senate of witches, that’s what I read… I think Rory got his title because of his excellent work with children’’ she said and Tyler looked up at Rory with a warm smile. 

Lucia quickly got close to Rory. ‘’So, can we explore the boat?’’ she asked and Rory nodded. ‘’But be careful, alright?’’ he said and she quickly grabbed Tyler’s arm and ran inside the innards of the boat. A lot of the children were sitting on rooms just chatting and meeting each other, you could see them through the large glass doors, some others were walking through the halls of the large ship just reading and some older kids were even practicing some spells. Tyler could see someone turning blue and some other levitating some books with their wands but what was strange to him was the fact that the older kids had wands that were obviously not made of plastic.  
But before he could question it he stopped.

There was a tune that reached his ears, he listened for a second and then looked around for it. ‘’What’s that?’’ he asked to Lucia and she tilted her head and then the sound also reached it. ‘’Someone’s whistling? She asked and Tyler started to follow the sound with Lucia close behind.

It was a pleasant upbeat sound of someone whistling and he followed the sound until they reached the front part of the ship, some girls were whispering among them and Tyler heard a little bit of it.

‘’I’ve heard that their parents are farmers’’ ‘’what? No way… that’s hilarious’’ ‘’Why would a farmer come here?’’ ‘’weird huh?’’ while they weren’t using any respective tones on their voices, those words made Tyler angry.

‘’What’s with those jerks, is that weird that someone is a farmer in the magical world?’’ whispered Lucia to him and Tyler finally looked at the whistling person.

Right on the point of the bow of the ship, laying down on a resting position on the rail that prevented people to fall down, a boy was whistling, he had a hat made of straw on his face to prevent the sun to enter his eyes, he was wearing the same white shirt as everyone but his sleeves were rolled up all the way to his shoulders and his vest was unbuttoned, his bowtie was unmade and his pants were rolled up all the way to his knees, on top of that he was barefoot and just whistling his happy tune. He took out of his pocket a piece of straw and started to chew on it and kept resting.

‘’well, he sure looks weird’’ said someone laughing and Tyler got more upset. Whoever was this kid resting on the rail, surely looked like a typical cliché farmer kid but he looked happy and it annoyed him that there were people already judging his actions.  
So he stepped forward.

‘’Hey, nice tune!’’ he said to the boy and the boy stopped chewing his piece of straw. ‘’Thanks, I made it up’’ he said and Tyler got a little bit closer to where he was. ‘’That’s great, how does it goes?’’ he asked and started to whistle what he remembered of the tune he just heard and a small smiled was painted on the kid’s lips.

‘’Mr. Guzman! Just what do you think you’re doing up there?!’’ asked a voice behind them and when they looked it was Rory crossing his arms and looking at the boy who clicked his tongue. ‘’Busted by the nanny’’ he said and sat on the rail and then jumped down.

‘’Please, arrange yourself before we arrive and put on your robe!’’ he said and then looked to the other side where he saw a bunch of kids playing with a ball. ‘’Hey! You second years over there, leave that ball, it can explode any second’’ he said scolding them and going after them.

‘’Well that was interesting’’ said the boy and lifted the hat from his face and finally Tyler was able to see him.  
‘And that’s how I knew I liked boys. Really, I looked at this boy and his bright honey like eyes and his tanned face filled with freckles, his brown hair and his wide toothy smile and my heart jumped twice its own rhythm’

‘’The name is Alex Guzman, nice to meet’cha’’ he said waving at Tyler and Lucia and Tyler swallowed hard.

Alex had tanned skin, burnt by the sun as it seemed like part of his legs were tanned and some part were just a little bit clearer. He looked so laid back and honest with his smile that Tyler had no other choice but just to stare at him and mumble a small ‘hello’ with awe.

‘’My name is Lucia Luna! And this is Tyler Suarez! Nice to meet you as well!’’ said Lucia shaking his hand ‘’Well the pleasure is mine, lady, sir’’ said Alex taking his hat off and bowed to them a little bit, his unruly wavy brown hair sticking out everywhere. Tyler once again felt his heart beating faster.

‘’So he is one of those farmers’’ said someone behind them a little bit louder than they probably intended and Alex quickly looked down a little bit like he was embarrassed or something and Tyler got really angry for some reason.

‘’So?’’ he said looking at the small gathering of students. ‘’What if he is a farmer? Is there anything weird? Anything wrong? I don’t think so! Why don’t you guys take care of your own business’’ he said angry and they all went away whispering among them with embarrassed faces.

Tyler looked at Alex who was looking at him and blinking fast like something weirded him out. ‘’S-sorry if I meddled with that’’ said Tyler now a little bit embarrassed about his small outburst and Alex smiled. ‘’It’s alright’’ he said. ‘’Yeah, Tyler! They are the ones who are wrong! What’s wrong with being a farmer?!’’ said Lucia. ‘’They grow all kinds of stuff, like tomatoes!’’ she said and Tyler nodded with his embarrassment disappearing. ‘’and apples!’’ he said. ‘’and carrots!’’ ‘’and have cows, and pigs and horses…’’ ‘’and are a special part of economy’’ she finished and they both laughed.

Alex looked at them like they were crazy, he blinked twice and looked from Tyler to Lucia a couple of times until he finally smiled. ‘’You guys ain’t from around here, right? He asked and they both froze. ‘’N-no… well… kind of?’’ said Lucia not used to lying.

‘’Well, whatever it is, I think we are already friends’’ said Alex putting his arms around them both. ‘’Let’s check out the rest of the boat’’ he said and Tyler’s heart was like a humming bird… but then he remembered. ‘’Hey, Rory said that you needed to get dressed’’ he said and Alex rolled his eyes.

‘’Alright, alright, Tyler wasn’t it? You are surely the serious one’’ he said and pulled out his brown pocket pack and took his robe out of it. He fixed his pants and his vest but kept the bowtie and the sleeves of the shirt the same and he put his robe on, he looked at it for a second and frowned as he rolled the sleeves of the robe as well and smiled. ‘’There we go!’’ then he took out his shoes out of the pocket pack and putted them on without socks.

Tyler and Lucia laughed a little bit and they walked inside.  
.  
‘’Students from Diaz’, we are arriving at the island soon, please get ready’’ said the voice of the captain from one of the intercoms and the trio walked out and leaned on the rails. ‘’Welcome to Turtle Shell Island’’ said the voice of the captain and Tyler smiled.

To the mortal world the island was called simply Pineyard Island but on the magic world the place was an enormous rock that looked form the distance like a turtle made of rock, trees growing on its shell and their flips standing up like it could swim away any second.

‘’It really looks like a turtle’’ said Tyler smiling and Alex laughed. ‘’Of course! That’s the name after all’’ Alex said.  
.  
The children were all asked by Rory to make a large line starting from the older kids from the last course to the first year students. The boat retracted its flippers and tail and arrived at the beach of the island. There were no docks or anything it was just there where the monkey like creatures (that Tyler learned from Alex that they were called, Munch Mons) jumped from the ship and pulled on the ropes and tied them on large rocks that were around the beach.

The captain pointed his wand and recited a spell and the stairs that led them up the boat appeared again and they all walked (to Rory’s instructions) on order.  
Tyler felt a push from behind as they were a little bit cramped and he ended up falling a little bit onto the back of the boy in front of him.  
Said boy looked behind him and stared at Tyler. ‘’Hey, watch it’’ he said with a little bit of threat on his voice.

He had black hair, a little bit messed up and deep blue eyes that made contrast with his clear skin. He wore his uniform as the rest of the students but somehow his looked more fancy and shinier than everyone else’s ‘’S-sorry’’ mumbled Tyler and the boy looked away from him. ‘’Whatever, just stop spacing out you Spazz’’ he said with venom and Tyler sunk on his shoulders.

As they were finally down on the beach and Rory along with some other adults that Tyler deduced were teachers, were leading the students to some carriages that were attached to some large horses with flames on their backs, someone got in front of Tyler. ‘’Hey, jerk. My friend apologized before, there’s no need to treat him that way after an accident’’ said the voice that belonged to Alex and Tyler quickly noticed that he was referring to the boy with blue eyes from before.

The boy looked at them. ‘’So? He is still a Spazz’’ he said smirking and Lucia got near them. ‘’Hey! Is only the first day, don’t be such a jerk’’ she said and some girls who were standing by the side got near the boy.

‘’Who do you think you are talking to our Chris like that?’’ said one. ‘’Yeah! Don’t you know who his father is?!’’ said another one. ‘’Let’s go Chris, don’t waste your time’’ said another girl and led the boy towards one of the carriages.

‘’So that was Cristopher Y. Foster’’ said Alex sighing. ‘’Well, too bad he is such an idiot’’

‘’Do you know him?’’ asked Lucia and he shrugged. ‘’I know of him. His father is called Chord York, I’m sure you’ve heard of him’’ he said and Lucia nodded quickly. ‘’Yeah, yeah! He is only the biggest music star in all of the Meta world!’’ she said quickly and Tyler wondered how she knew that. ‘’I got a lot of music from the magic world when I was younger from Rory as a birthday present’’ she whispered to him answering his question quickly.

‘’So he his dad is famous… that doesn’t give him the right to be like that’’ said Tyler almost to himself but Alex heard him. ‘’You’re right, but some people are like that, there’s nothing we can do about it’’ 

Some teacher urged them into one of the carriages and they got in quickly, Tyler looked out of the window trying to catch a glimpse of the weird flamed horse. ‘’What are those?’’ he asked smiling trying to forget all about that guy named Chris and Lucia who already had a small head start with some of her books answered quickly. ‘’Those are called Hippois, according to studies they might seem harmful and fearsome but are actually kind beasts that like to be around children’’ she said and then smirked at Tyler. ‘’I’m Hermione Granger’’ she said and he laughed.

‘’Who is Hermione Granger?’’ asked someone on the carriage and just then Tyler realized that there were two other children with them. The voice came from a girl with sky blue hair filled with hairclips on the shapes of stars, she had green eyes and a curious smile. ‘’N-no one! A character from a book that’s all’’ Tyler said quickly and Lucia nodded rapidly.

‘’Book? Which book?’’ asked the boy who was sitting in front of the blue haired girl, he seemed to take interest in the word book when Tyler said it as he wasn’t paying attention before just reading some old book with a thick cover but now his green eyes were looking at Tyler demanding an answer. ‘’J-Just something we read a while ago!’’ said quickly Lucia and the boy shrugged and fixed his glasses before going back to reading the book.

‘’Well, if you remember be sure to tell us! My name is Winnifred Luciferus, and this is my cousin Winn Luciferus!’’ the blue haired girl said introducing herself and her cousin who just waved without looking up from his book. 

‘’Well, he sure is friendly! My name is Alex, this is Tyler and Lucia’’ said Alex resting his head on the seat and when everyone introduced themselves Tyler looked out of the window once more.

The carriage was going through the woods of the island now and Tyler was trying to soak everything in, he stared at the huge trees that seemed to go all the way to the clouds and the beautiful scenery, he then heard a little song and tried to whistle the same tune and soon a small flock of colorful birds flew to the window of the carriage to be with him.  
‘’Are you an actual Disney Princess?’’ asked Lucia on a whisper and Tyler rolled his eyes laughing.

Then the light distracted Tyler, they were out of the woods and quickly crossed a black metal fence and were now on the green fields leading to the school, the morning light reflecting on them as all the kids including the one who was reading the book stared at everything from the windows.

And coming closer it was the castle, this was it, the school for witchcraft was right there in front of Tyler and he was so excited he almost screamed.  
The place was a square looking castle with a few towers that were even larger than the trees they saw before, the place looked huge and even with the grey looking bricks that it was made, it seemed to reflect the light of the sun like it was made of gold.

The carriages came quickly near the entry steps of the castle and the children all went down quickly, the luggage that was carried to the carriages by the munch mons were now being carried into the castle by some other similar munch mons but instead of being dressed as sailors this ones were dressed on elegant suits and dresses.   
All the children and the older students were told to stand in lines in front of the steps, Tyler went quickly with Lucia and Alex towards a floating sign that read ‘first years’ and tried to cramp into the line for boys as Lucia went to the line for girls joined quickly by Winnifred.

And in front of Tyler then, the not so friendly guy from before, Christopher dropped something and without thinking it twice Tyler went and picked it up, it was a small pen with a golden feather on the back, since it seemed like Christopher didn’t noticed he dropped it Tyler had to call for his attention.

Without realizing it or even get the time to get nervous, Tyler tapped his shoulder and the guy turned around looking at him with a mixture of disgust and weirdness. ‘’You dropped this’’ said Tyler and Christopher stared at the pen like it suddenly became rotten food.

‘’What did you did with it? Hexed it?’’ he asked and normally Tyler would’ve feel put off, offended or annoyed at the tone he used but right now he just felt so annoyed. ‘’How, I don’t even know how a hex works… yet’’ he said and the guy just looked at Tyler like he was looking for something on his face, like there was some wonder and curiosity buried deep behind the scowl.

‘’Look, is yours, so are you going to take it or not?’’ He asked getting impatient for some reason, feeling how his stomach was making a nervous turn but before he could over analyze it, Christopher took the pen. ‘’Whatever’’ he said and looked to the front, Tyler rolled his eyes and went to his place on the line. 

‘’You are, way, way too nice, Mr. Suarez’’ said Alex whispering to his ear once he joined the line, Tyler jumped a little bit feeling red on his face when he felt Alex’s breath gracing his skin but tried to play it off. ‘’Y-you saw that?’’ he whispered back. ‘’Of course I did, for some reason you guys seem so interesting I just can’t take my eyes off of you’’  
Tyler almost yelped at that but tried to stay calm, he had to stay calm darn it. ‘’Whatever, you are way too nice, if it was me I would’ve spit on the pen or something’’ Alex said and Tyler chuckled. ‘’You don’t seem the type to do that kind of stuff’’

Alex was about to reply but at that moment a loud sound made everyone quiet down.

At the top of the steps, where a big arch that led into the castle came a light that was colorful and it seemed like it was twisting itself flying around the place until it landed on the rest of the steps and from a small cloud of smoke, a man appeared.

He was wearing a yellow, black and white tunic that made contrast with his black skin and a hat with a pattern in black and yellow, he smiled at everyone as several other lights appeared and formed other people around him. 

The man snapped his fingers and his wand appeared out of nowhere and he took hold of it and a warm light came out of its point, he pointed his wand and that light to his neck and he started to speak.

‘’My name, is Mr. Marcos Sanchez Diaz. And I’m the headmaster of Diaz’ School for Witchcraft. To all of our returning students I offer a warm welcome after the events of last year and to all of our new students, it is nice to meet you all’’ The man said and Tyler quickly smiled. He was the headmaster, Mr. Diaz, the man whose name was on the school’s own name.

But his excitement couldn’t hide his curiosity, after all, Mr. Diaz mentioned ‘the events of last year’ and Tyler quickly wondered what that meant.  
As if Mr. Diaz read his mind, he addressed the theme. 

‘’First, we must address the elephant in the room…. Most of us here know what happened last year with the riots where two of our students participated and the tragedy that came with it, we as a school and I as its headmaster could only feel shame and regret after letting things go that far…’’ Mr. Diaz started to say and Tyler felt like he was on another planet, all around him were now grim faces and sadness and he wondered what… were those riots and the events of last year. 

‘’As a result, the senate of witches considered closing the school for good, but among that darkness came light as one sorcerer stood up for the school and saved it. Mr. Skye Lopez Stone, who is a talented member of the council and honorary member of the senate stood up for the school and volunteered to even teach our students, and we all know he is the real reason so many new students and others from other schools all over the world came to our school’’ he said and made a gesture towards the man he was talking about.  
Mr. Skye Lopez Stone was blushing deeply, he smiled at the headmaster and at the students and seemed sheepish at the praise he was receiving, among applause from the students and the teachers he looked absolutely mortified with so much attention. Tyler decided that he liked that teacher just then.

Soon Mr. Diaz quiet the crowd and kept talking. ‘’Of course, even he, a war hero, couldn’t expect for the senate to just agree to let the school without any punishment as a result they instated the penalty for wands for the first years. According to the law, the first year students shall not be given ‘real’ wands until they can prove they are able to use magic with responsibility and care, for that I am too terribly sorry’’ he said and it all made sense then.

Nobody told them about the plastic wands because it was something so serious, it was a penalty the higher ups of the magical world stated on the school, for some reason only the first years of the school were the ones punished.

‘’You must be wondering just how are you going to prove you have said responsibility, well… we as a school have a new tradition now. If you, first years, manage to pass your finals examinations at the end of the school year, you’d be taken to an official wand factory where, after an appropriate ceremony, you’d been given your real wand instead of the practice wands. Take it as a graduation ceremony’’ he said and they all started to whisper among themselves. ‘’For the rest of the students of the other courses, at the end of the term you need to pass an examination as well to prove you are responsible enough to have your own real wand… and thus this ends the explanation of the penalty stated by the senate’’ he said and some older kids whispered among themselves seemingly angry at the law.

‘’Now that that’s out of the way, let me all introduce you to your teachers for this year’’ he said smiling trying to lift up the mood and quieting down everyone.  
‘’For this year’s education on Spells, we have the already introduced, Mr. Skye Lopez Stone.’’ He said and Mr. Lopez stood forwards and bowed to the students. He was a man of brown eyes and cinnamon looking skin, black hair and was wearing a black brim hat and red robes with several patterns with letters written on a foreign language and some magic circles around. A huge round of applause from the students and cheers were heard and Tyler wondered just how amazing could this man be if he would be received like this.

‘’For your defense class we have the honor to, once again, present you to Mr. Raye Wick’’ Mr. Diaz presented him and he stepped forward and bowed slightly with a less humble matter than Mr. Lopez did before. Mr. Raye Wick was a blonde man with black eyes that made contrast with his black robes. He had a face that seemed not to wish for many friends and looked at the students with no expression whatsoever and was received by way less applause than the previous teacher.

‘’And for another year, our teacher for the Divination class is Mrs. Briseyda Broom’’ the woman who wore a colorful robe that made her look like a bird stepped forward fixing her large purple hat, the old lady with grey hair and grey eyes bowed properly to the students and they all clapped respectfully.

‘’For the class on Magical Herbs, we have once more the dear Mrs. Monte Hallow’’ The young blonde woman covered in freckles stepped forward on her brown robes and her witch hat that seemed to be made of several leaves and flowers and bowed with the applause.

‘’For our newly introduced, physical education program, our new teacher, Mr. Roy Rogers’’ He said and the blonde man with a young face and happy expression stepped forward, there was a huge sound of whispers among the students commenting about the clothes on the teacher, he was wearing a normal and typical mortal tracksuit and that seemed to put off a lot of the students. Nevertheless the teacher bowed like the rest and the students applauded slowly.

‘’For our classes on black magic, once again, Mrs. Bolt B. Black’’ -black magic- something on that phrase made Tyler shiver a little bit, he looked at the woman with a stern expression stepping forward, she was all dressed in black, her yet black hair tied up on a tight bun and red lipstick that made her white skin look paler. She bowed her head and was received by the same amount of applause as Mr. Wick.

For a second, she seemed to look to Tyler’s direction and he swallowed hard when his eyes clashed with her unexpressive black stare. She went back to her place but Tyler felt like there was something off about her.

‘’For our transformation and transmutations, please welcome, Mrs. Incantesimo Incanto’’ Mrs. Incanto, an old woman dressed on blue stepped forward, she was tall and looked kind, she had the look you would see on a kind monarch under her blue eyes.

‘’Mrs. Flora Trigueño for Potions and Medicines’’ he presented the woman, she walked to the front smiling widely, she was a black middle aged woman dressed all in grey. ‘’Mr. Romario Romero for our course on Curses and how to break them’’ he presented and the man walked forward. A young black man who seemed to have a white patch of skin on his left cheek walked forward, he was dressing on a black robe and bowed respectfully. Both teachers were received with applause.

‘’Mr. Heraldo Harmonia, for our music and magic classes and our dance and magic classes as well’’ he said and the man dressed in white walked forward and waved to them causing a laugh but later under the stern look of the headmaster, he bowed and was received by wide applause.

Tyler was excited, he knew there were music classes but he was curious what it meant for it to be called Music and Magic.

‘’And finally… we have our teacher for the flying class as well as all magic sports, the caretaker of the children, Mr. Rory B. Ennett’’ he said and Rory stepped forwards bowing and the students all applauded excitedly.

‘’This concludes our presentation for the teachers, I will be giving the course on Spiritism as usual! But as for now let’s just say, welcome all students!’’ the headmaster waved his wand and papers appeared in front of all the students. Under closer inspection Tyler noticed it was a map of the school and his schedule. ‘’You have one hour of breakfast right now, for those who didn’t get any at home and then we begin our classes, for the students staying on the dorms, you will be shown your way around the dorms at the end of the day. To conclude it all, first years please go with Mrs. Broom for your palm reading and then join the rest.’’ With all that said, the man waved goodbye to all and bowed before disappearing again on a cloud of smoke and a light.

‘’What does he mean, palm reading?’’ Asked Tyler to Alex when all the students broke the lines and walked into the castle, the first years stood on the courtyard and one by one went towards Mrs. Broom to have their hand looked at.

‘’Oh, you don’t know?’’ said Alex and then started to think for a second. He then seemed to have a brilliant idea and went towards Winn and pulled him towards Tyler. ‘’You seem like you’re better with book stuff, tell him about palm reading’’ he said and Winn fixed his glasses.

For a second Tyler thought Winn was going to blow them off as he didn’t seemed like the kind to talk to other people but when he got asked that question something seemed to shine on his eyes. ‘’Palm reading, is an easy ceremony done by a magical person who is an expert on divination. Magic has no gender but there are some exclusive spells that only women or men can make so people tend to identify magic as male or female’’ he said and Tyler tilted his head ‘’What does that have to do with palm reading?’’ he asked and Winn sighed. ‘’I’m getting to that…’’

‘’Magical people identify themselves with titles like mages, witches, sorcerers, sorceress, wizards, etc. that’s because each magical person has a specific magic that favors them. As an example let’s say… well, witches have ‘female’ magic and wizards have ‘male’ magic, in the end is the same but there are some spells that just witches can make and some that only wizards can make. So the palm reading ceremony serves to identify your kind of magic and what title is best for the rest of the world to refer to you’’ he said fixing his glasses every now and then.

Skye was still a little bit confused but he nodded. ‘’So she is just going to tell me what title are people going to refer to me?’’ he asked and Winn nodded. ‘’To over simplicity, yes’’ answered Winn.  
.  
‘’Mage, your magic is mostly male, mages are gifted in defensive magic and they don’t struggle so much with making spells work, that goes well with your personality as it looks like you don’t seem to be the kind who likes to study, am I right?’’ said the witch to Alex who was showing her his hand and he smiled and nodded. ‘’You got that right, Lady’’ he said winking at her and she giggled. ‘’Now, go Mr. Guzman, I have no time for your jokes’’ she said and made a small green lace appear on the waist of Alex’s robes, that was what identify him as mage.

‘’Next!’’ she said and it was Lucia’s turn, she walked towards the teacher nervously and showed her, a little slowly, her hand. Mrs. Broom started to look at it and trace the lines with her finger and started to blink quickly with realization. ‘’Oh, you’re… oh wow… that’s pretty nice my dear’’ she said with surprise. ‘’You could either be known as a sorceress or… no… this would be more with your personality’’ she mumbled to herself and then a purple lace appeared on her waist. ‘’Witch! Your magic is mostly female, you need to practice because as you might know… it’s going to be a bumpy road for magic as special as yours, my dear’’ she said and she nodded quickly. ‘’Next!’’ the old witch said and soon then it was Tyler’s turn.

‘’Let’s see…. Oh!’’ she quickly looked at Tyler and recognition appeared on her expression as well with nostalgia and sadness. ‘’You’re his great grandson!’’ she said and overcome with emotion, she hugged Tyler. ‘’I knew your great grandfather, we were friends… oh I’m so glad you’re studying here’’ she said and Tyler laughed. ‘’You… you were really friends?’’ he asked and Mrs. Broom nodded letting him go, ‘’Oh yes! But this is no time to talk right now, we will take a cup of tea later, promise me’’ she said looking at the first years with curious expressions and he agreed to it. ‘’Now let’s see’’

‘’I see… your magic is fluctuant and unpredictable, is beautiful really, it has both female and male properties meaning you can make most spells work but you will need lots of practice…. If it’s like that… and you’re a boy…. Maybe you would like to be called a witch?’’ she asked as a purple lace appeared around Tyler’s waist and he looked at Mrs. Broom. ‘’I would love to be called a witch’’ he said and Madame laughed wholeheartedly.

.

After the ceremony, Tyler, Lucia and Alex decided to go to the dining hall to eat something light, they all have eaten breakfast already but they had a whole hour to kill before their first class and they were all curious to see the dining hall.

The place was enormous, it had at least thirty large tables where all the kids were eating and chatting among themselves. Lucia soon spotted Winnifred on the crowd, sitting among other first years and quickly went towards her with her friends close behind.

‘’Hey Winnie, anything good?’’ asked Lucia looking at the food and Winnifred quickly nodded. ‘’This food is so good, I’m glad I’ll get to eat it every day!’’ she said taking a big chug of her orange juice and offering a seat to the three friends.

Winn was also there lazily eating a piece of toasted bread while reading a book. Tyler thought it was better not to bother him too much.  
‘’So, let me see your schedule’’ said Alex, seeing as Lucia was too busy chatting with her new friend and stealing pieces of her food which was being defended with jealousy but also with laughter by Winnifred.

Tyler quickly took the paper that he cramped before on his robes and showed it to Alex. ‘’well, after this I have Spells as our first class and then Herbs, then Magic and music and then Defense. ‘’Well, it seems like we’ll be together all the way up to lunch, our schedules are different after that’’ he said and then without even looking reached to his side and his hand went into Lucia’s pockets and he took out her schedule, she didn’t even noticed it as she kept joking with Winnifred.

‘’Well this is unfair! You guys have classes together almost all week!’’ he said protesting and Tyler looked at the schedule. ‘’We also have a lot of classes together, don’t worry’’ Tyler said and Alex nodded pouting a little bit.

Tyler laughed a little bit and then he heard the voice near him. –It’s all those irregulars fault- said the voice and he jolted a little bit and looked around to quickly found where it came from and he wasn’t too surprise to see Christopher talking with some other students.

‘’What did you said about Irregulars?’’ asked Tyler quickly and the boy looked at him from across the table, his scowl was still there, like he believed he was better than anyone around him.

‘’What, were you living under a rock last year?’’ he asked and Tyler rolled his eyes. '' He just asked you a question’’ said Alex besides him looking at Christopher with daggers on his eyes and the dark haired boy laughed. ‘’The riots last year, they started because two first years of this school, Irregulars, made an uproar, they liberated a bunch of psychos from prison and they went on a rampage all over the world’’ he said with venom on his voice and Tyler was immediately rattled by this. ‘’T-that’s a lie right? Just because they were irregulars doesn’t mean they did something that awful’’ he asked Alex who looked a little awkward. ‘’Well… it’s a little more complicated than what he just said’’

‘’I’m sure there’s more to that story’’ said Lucia out of nowhere, Tyler didn’t even noticed she was paying attention to the conversation as well.

‘’Please, Irregulars are all freaks of nature, they rob us from or magic and use it to kill people, they all should be expelled and locked away’’ said Christopher having a bite from an apple and Lucia slammed her hands on the table.

‘’That’s not true at all!’’ Tyler quickly went towards her. ‘’Come on, drop it, let’s get to class’’ he said and as on cue the bell rang and all students started to leave.   
Christopher left not without throwing a smirk at Lucia and she just clenched her fists. ‘’ Don’t worry, we knew it was going to be like this…’’ whispered Tyler but even he knew that this was out of the ordinary.

…It is very different be discriminated because of being different and being discriminated because someone else did something wrong and you have to pay the price. Tyler tried to push the bad thoughts to the back of his head and lead Lucia out of the dining hall.  
‘’Relax Lucia, let’s get to class’’ said Alex joining them and taking out his map.

-

The old lecture classroom made of bricks and stone was lighted up by some candles that magically floated on the old chandelier, the light from the big arched windows and the small breeze that came from them created a warm but fresh atmosphere for the students.

Tyler sat on a desk around the middle row, besides him was Lucia and Alex, each with a ‘Spell guide for first years’ book copy on front of them and the rest of the students, around 100 first years, all scattered around had their books as well. And then the man all the students had been waiting for came into the classroom.

Mr. Lopez, the man with the cinnamon colored skin and warm eyes like honey on tea came into the classroom, his red robe gracefully lifting up behind him as he walked up to the front desk that was in front of a large chalkboard.

A white chalk lifted up by itself and started to write -First Year Spells- on the chalkboard and Mr. Lopez finally smiled and looked to the students.

‘’Welcome all, this is spells for first years, my name is Skye Lopez Stone, you guys can call me Mr. Lopez and I will be teaching you all you need to know about how to cast spells and how to use magic with your wands!’’ he said happily and Tyler decided that he really, really liked this teacher.

‘’Magic, is the force that surround us all, is what makes us magical people, it’s untamable and we can only hope to understand a glimpse of its real power for it to help us and use it. Magic, it’s the force that makes us… us…. And the only way to summon this force is casting a spell’’ he said and the word spell was written on the chalkboard.

‘’So what is a spell? A spell is our way to summon magic and ask for its help to do something we’d like to be done, each spell is different and there are as many spells as they are stars in the sky. Some magic is harmful and dangerous but other magic is kind and graceful and the best way to use magic is using a receptor or a vessel, in this case a wand’’ he explained and then walked from the back to the desk to its front and looked at all the students.

‘’So, first order of business will be to summon your wand’’ he said and snapped his fingers and his wand appeared seemingly out of nowhere, materializing itself from the fingers he snapped and he catch it in the middle of the air with grace. The students whispered among themselves, Tyler had already seen that trick before with the headmaster and with the captain and he was so excited to work it out himself.

‘’So! For this little trick to work, you will need to know exactly where you wand is! I believe most of you have your wands hidden on your pocket packs or on your robes and that works as well, just think where you wand should be and you snap your fingers, leaving your index finger up and then just picture your wand, imagine the shape of it, the size and if you have it properly pictured on your head, it will appear with that snap’’ he explained. ‘’So, let’s try it!’’ he said and students were already trying to let their wands out.

Some were doing it quick, just a snap and their wands appeared shooting up from their hands a little bit and they had to catch it on midair, some did it and some let it drop because they weren’t ready to catch it properly.

Some others were struggling a little bit, the tip of their wands would appear from a small invisible hole that formed at the base of their thumbs and index fingers and then retract into nothingness again.

Tyler decided to try his luck, he pictured his wand on his mind, the white color, the shape of the base that looked like a rolled up squirrels tail and how it twisted itself all the way to the top. He imagined the size, he wasn’t good measuring things but he imagine it was around 12 inches long and then… he snapped his fingers.

First he felt a small tingling sensation but he didn’t knew if it was from the snap or the magic working, then like an invisible small hole just at the base of his fingers the wand shoot itself up completely and flied around 2 centimeters up his index finger. Tyler used both his hands to catch it and smiled.

‘’It worked!’’ he said and Alex chuckled behind him. ‘’Of course it worked’’ he said and he snapped his fingers making his wand appear and catch it without any problems. He smirked ‘’I gotta say, this sure feels nice, doing magic and stuff’’ he said and Tyler took a moment to look at Lucia.

She kept snapping her fingers over and over and over again on a quick manner almost like she was telling someone to hurry up. ‘’S-slow down there, lady!’’ said Alex and she sighed. ‘’I’m just impatient that’s all’’ she said.

‘’Just try to imagine your wand the best you can and it will be there, point your finger like you’re shooting to the sky!’’ said Tyler cheerfully making her smile, soon she tried it like he said it and although her pink wand flew a little bit higher than the rest of them, she managed to catch it.

After everyone seemed to get it right Mr. Lopez clapped to call everyone’s attention. ‘’Well, children, now let’s get to the magic part! We are going to use our wands to cast our first spell!’’ he said and excited whispers all around were heard.

‘’Please, how can we cast spells with these lame things’’ Said Christopher from his seat. Tyler turned around, Christopher was sitting a few rows up higher than him and was looking at his black straight wand with disdain.

‘’I mean, this is not even real wood, is plastic and if we use any elemental spells then it will explode or something, all because of irregulars’’ he said like he was talking to himself but everyone could hear him, it seemed like he was the type who just loved to have his voice be heard. ‘’It’s gross, doesn’t even feel like real magic’’ he said and Tyler just wanted to punch him in the face, a feeling even himself was surprised to find inside of him.

‘’Oh, Mr. York Foster…’’ Said Mr. Lopez who obviously heard everything he said. ‘’Please, if you have any opinions raise your hand as to not disrupt my class’’ he said and lifted his hand and pointed his fist towards Christopher. ‘’Otherwise I would suggest you just… Zip it!’’ he said and from his fist he quickly pointed towards Christopher with his pinky and index fingers and then a zipper appeared to form on Christopher’s mouth and quickly zipped close by itself.

Tyler and the rest of the class laughed at the muffling sounds and the appearance that now formed part of Christopher.

‘’Whatever you do, whatever you make with the power that surrounds you is magic, real magic… please be aware of that, and I will not tolerate anyone who says so otherwise, are we clear?’’ the teacher asked to the class and they all said yes in unison, he snapped his fingers and the zipper from Christopher’s mouth disappeared leaving him with an annoyed face and blushed cheeks from humiliation.

Man… Classes were great! Tyler couldn’t wait to tell Husky all about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO DID YOU ENJOYED THAT? I WAS DYING TO WRITE ALEX INTO THIS   
> from here on is just magic magicmagic! lets hope for the best of this story! pls leave me those reviews cuz they pump me up like no other thing!


	5. Being Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter  
> this one is a little but long but i wanted to start to show that not all is good in a school like this and that there are wicked ways coming along  
> :D hope you enjoy thx for reading

Chapter 5: Being Brave.

‘’Alright children, let’s begin with our first spell, shall we?’’ said Mr. Lopez but he stopped his class when someone raised their hand, he looked at a sheet of paper on his desk that was magically enchanted to show the pictures and names of the students of his class an immediately showed the person’s name.

‘’Yeah… Mr. Luciferus?’’ asked the teacher and Winn got up from his seat. ‘’Pardon me sir, but, even if I wouldn’t use the foul language of some classmates…’’ he started to say shooting Christopher a small glance who, in return, just rolled his eyes. ‘’I must admit that they have a point when they talked about the elemental spells. The practice wands we are using are made of a thermoplastic that would melt at the use of some elemental spells and the first spell we are supposed to be learning on the book is a fire spell’’ he said and respectfully bowed and sat down.

‘’You are right Mr. Luciferus, thanks for your proper input. It is true that the first spell you should be learning is the match spell, it creates a small flame no bigger than the one you would see on a match that appears on the top of your wand, but even that spell might harm your wand’’ Mr. Diaz proved his point and used his own wand to cast the spell, he turned upwards and about half an inch away from the tip of the wand, a small flame appeared. 

‘’We will have to skip those few elementals for now until I find a way for you to learn them without harming the practice wands. So for now, your first spell shall be a levitation spell’’ he said and Lucia quickly leaned towards Tyler who just as quickly lifted his finger. ‘’If you say leviosA I will poke you in the ribs’’ he said jokingly and she looked forwards trying not to laugh.

‘’So! We are going to make your these pencils float!’’ Mr. Lopez said and swirled his wand and each student was granted with a pencil that appeared in front of them. ‘’You will need to point your wand forward to the pencil and move it up and down and recite the spell: Levitas’’ he said pointing to a book on his desk and the book started to float, he moved his wand around making the book float with the rhythm of the wand.

 

‘’Now try it!’’ he said and the students began.

Tyler pointed his wand forward and imitated the movement his teacher did before and recited the spell. ‘’Levitas!’’ he said firmly and the pencil in front of him started to float but then it started to shake and shot itself up with so much strength and speed that it got stuck on the ceiling.

‘’Oh, dear…’’ he said embarrassed and the teacher walked towards him. Tyler got nervous he was about to scold him for doing it wrong but Mr. Lopez just laughed and patted his head. ‘’It’s okay, the spell is a little bit complicated’’ he said and Tyler looked around and saw students struggling all around and he calmed down happy that he wasn’t the only one struggling. ‘’W-why is it complicated?’’ he asked Mr. Lopez. ‘’Well, the spell relieves the object you are pointing at of their weight in order to float, try to imagine the exact weight of the pencil and lift it up gently’’ he said and Tyler nodded. 

‘’You are, Tyler, right?’’ he asked and Tyler nodded again. ‘’Nice to meet you, I actually studied under your great grandfather’s for a while, I’m glad you decided to join us’’ he said and winked and then went to help Lucia who suddenly shoot her pencil to the ceiling as well.

Looking besides him he realized that Alex was already making progress, his pencil lifted up properly but then it would shake and fall a little bit only to be picked up again by the invisible force of magic. ‘’It’s more tricky that I would think’’ he said and Tyler nodded.

Mr. Lopez replaced all the pencils that several students managed to stuck to the ceiling, Tyler noticed that the whole ceiling was filled with little black dots and he assumed that probably other students across the years who also had trouble with the spell made them with their pencils.

‘’Well students, as homework for this week, try to perfect that spell, tomorrow we are going to read a little bit about the many ways to use them so please bring your notebooks as well’’ the teacher said as the bell rang. ‘’Now, go to your next class, Mr. York, I would like you to speak with me before you leave’’ he said and Christopher looked like he was fighting to roll his eyes at the teacher.

The students left the classroom and Tyler tried not to look behind him to check on Christopher. He didn’t liked him of course but he was just too curious for his own good.  
‘’You are way too nice for your own good’’ said Lucia to him and he tilted his head like asking what she meant. ‘’You are worried for that jerk’’ she said and Tyler sighed. ‘’Not at all, I don’t care about him’’ he said and checked his map. ‘’Anyways, our next class is herbs, I wonder what kind of magical plants are we going to see’’ wondered Tyler and Lucia could swear she could see little stars sparkling on his eyes as he looked dreamily at the distance. She smiled, Tyler honestly looked like he was having the time of his life.  
They followed the map and realized the class was to be held on a greenhouse located to the side of the school, the class that was divided after the first class of spells was now composed only of fifty students. The group walked out of the castle, Christopher joined them without saying anything when they started to get closer to the greenhouse.

Winnifred got close to them. ‘’Hey, Tyler? I was meaning to ask you, is it true that your great grandfather was Mr. Roberto?’’ she asked and many of the students got their attention turned towards him. ‘’Y-yeah…’’ he said on a small voice and Winn looked up from the book he was reading. ‘’Impressive, your great grandfather was one of the best wizards of the country and was awarded for many of his experiments, he also used to teach at this school’’ he said like a dictionary and Tyler looked sheepish not knowing what to answer.

‘’I-I didn’t know him at all, we was gone way before I was even born’’ he said and they nodded. ‘’Even so! It’s impressive someone with such a cool ancestor is or classmate!’’ said Winnifred excited and Tyler sunk on his shoulders not knowing what to answer, Lucia patted his shoulder and Alex laughed. ‘’Oh a famous person, I’m glad to have someone so impressive near me’’ said Alex laughing mocking him and Tyler puffed his cheeks. ‘’D-don’t mock me’’ he whined and Alex laughed harder earning a small punch on his arm by Lucia. 

‘’He is joking Tyler, your grandfather was impressive but you don’t have to feel pressured’’ she said like she was reading his mind. And Alex laughed more rubbing his arm. ‘’Darn it lady, you sure can pack a punch, but honestly Tyler, those things about your great gramps are cool, but you just gotta do you’’ he said and Tyler perked up smiling a little.  
‘’Yeah, you’re right’’  
‘’Well who would’ve thought, you might actually have something cool about you after all’’ said Christopher smirking at Tyler and walked pass them and into the greenhouse. ‘’What’s with him? Now that he heard you have a famous ancestor he gets all nice?’’ asked Lucia with an angry face. ‘’Well, who knows, he seems to be a type I just don’t get along with’’ said Alex shrugging and they all walked into the greenhouse.

‘’T-Tyler… sorry, did I made you feel awkward? That wasn’t my intention I was just curious’’ said Winnifred to him as they all sat on close by desks that were arranged all around the greenhouse on a C formation closing on the teacher’s desk. ‘’It’s okay, like I said I didn’t even got to meet him, I just get nervous if people expect so much of me… but like Alex said, I just need to do my thing, right?’’ he smiled and after a couple of blinks Winnifred smiled as well. ‘’You are absolutely right’’ 

Winn looked up from his book again and raised his right eyebrow. ‘’Sorry too for spitting information like that, I can’t help it sometimes… are we alright?’’ he asked with zero worry on his tone or face, unlike his cousin. But for Tyler that seemed to be an honest question and he nodded and Winn went back to the book.  
Now Tyler took a moment to look at the greenhouse.

It was ridiculously huge, he didn’t noticed from outside but on the inside the place seemed to have the size of a two stories house, the place was packed with plants and trees, some Tyler recognized like palm trees and bamboo plants and some others he didn’t had any clue what they were, there were flowers with green petals and purple spots and some that had black and white squares all over the leaves.

But maybe the most impressive plant of the place was a huge, enormous flower with a thick stalk that looked as thick as a tree, it had purple petals that touched the roof and big leaves that provided shade to the students.

The teacher came into the class. Mrs. Monte Hallow, a young blonde woman with a nice look on her face.

‘’Welcome everyone, my name is Monte Hallow and I will be teaching you all about magical herbs’’ she said. Tyler smiled, he always liked plants and flowers but just looking at them as he didn’t had the gift of gardening. All the flowers and plants he’d ever tried to grow always ended up dying after a couple of weeks of his care so he was excited to finally learn the proper way to treat flowers and it was even better when it was about magical plants.

‘’I will be teaching you about the properties of magical herbs, how are they used to make medicine and the way people cook them to make the most magical creations ever, this class will be amazing for the people who would like to become a kitchen witch or mage!’’ she said excitedly and fixed her green hat filled with leaves.  
‘’So, let’s take your notebooks out because we are going to learn all about…’’ Tyler leaned forward to his desk, he was excited, what kind of magical plant was he going to learn about? Something to make potions? Something to cook? Something that could eat a man? Something that could make his skin blue? What?!

‘’Cinnamon!’’ she said and Tyler almost fell from his desk. ‘’C-cinnamon?’’ asked a girl on the back. ‘’Yes!’’ the teacher said excited and the disappointment on Tyler and the rest of the class was shown.

‘’Oh, come on my little people! Cinnamon, while is used as a condiment on pastries and to give a special flavor to many mortal foods it also have magical properties only we, magical people, can use!’’ she said defending her lecture.

‘’For example! We can cook a cinnamon on an infusion for black tea that would give us good luck, or we can even use it on a potion to repel evil spirits such as the Wamperoos’’ she said and that seemed to catch more attention but still Tyler looked like he was still disappointed he wouldn’t be learning about new plants.  
.  
After writing all about cinnamon, the hour flew by quickly and before they realize it, it ended and the kids went out of the classroom not without getting their homework.  
‘’So, we are supposed to bring in a dessert or a food that has cinnamon in it and she will make it better by bringing out their magic properties, right?’’ asked Lucia looking at the paper with the instructions for the homework.

‘’I was never a good cook, so I guess I’m screwed on this class’’ said Alex putting his hands behind his shoulders with not a particular amount of care on his voice.  
‘’Well, I do love to cook but I expected something more… magical’’ said Tyler still disappointed. Lucia wrapped her arm around his shoulders. ‘’it is okay Ty, I’m sure we will learn about man eating plants later, let’s go to the next class’’ she said and the trio walked towards the castle.

But then they came to a halt and turned around on their feet. ‘’It says here that today’s lesson will be outside?’’ said Lucia noticing a note that appeared on her map and indicated the new place for the class, the map was obviously enchanted somehow.

The students all walked to the courtyard to the side of the school and to a small path that lead to the woods, after a small walk they found a big clearing where an outdoor stage made of wood and overgrown with plants. They smiled and they sat on the tree trunks that served as chairs all around the grass.

A few birds started to fly towards Tyler and he smiled caressing the soft feathers on their heads. ‘’Oh my god’’ said Lucia smiling also caressing the feathers on the birds with her finger. ‘’How do you do it? They just love you’’ Asked Lucia smiling and Alex sat down beside them and the birds flew away. 

‘’Figures, I’ve never been popular with birds’’ he said grinning.

At that moment the teacher came out of the woods behind the stage and climbed the steps and waved his wand and a light came out of it and he pointed it to his throat. ‘’Welcome, everyone. I’m Mr. Heraldo Harmonia, and I will be teaching you all about music and magic’’ he said with his voice now amplified by the spell on his throat.

‘’As many of you know, us magical people have a talent to enchant people with our voices, they work as a some sort of spell and that’s why when we sing we can cast powerful magic to work with, we can enchant or bewitch mortals with a properly magical song and we can even call upon spirits, familiars and magical beasts with those songs as well. That’s why music is such an important part of our life as magicals’’ He explained and Tyler smiled, he didn’t knew music worked like that for magical people it was impressive, he wondered if… if…

His smile fell…

He remembered suddenly those times when he sang for his parents, for Husky and for the first time in a long time he felt insecure. What if all those times he was singing and felt like he had talent was just because he was enchanting them with his power? Then that means his voice is not really good at all?  
Then that means that right now… his voice is just nothing special after all?

‘’Of course, only a song written with the right magical properties, lyrics and the right music style can be considered a musical spell, even if you sing a normal song your voice won’t cause any harm to others’’ said the teacher, and he wondered if everyone around was reading his mind.  
He felt a little bit better but still the nagging question of ‘what if’s’ was still on his mind.

‘’In our Meta-world, there are several artists who make music, their voices are hypnotic but the senate states that non a single artist can use a musical spell to make money with their concerts and such. That’s why those artists rely on their own talent, just like mortals’’ he explained and Tyler’s eyes quickly went towards Christopher who looked proud and happy at that. That meant his father didn’t used any magic while creating his music or when he sang, so that meant he had a great talent after all that didn’t rely on magic and that obviously made Christopher feel proud.

‘’So! Today we are harmonizing a little bit, and then each will sing a little bit for me so I can see who has talent for music. Don’t worry even those who don’t have a gifted voice can make spells with their voices, that’s why I’m here, to train even the less gifted to use magical music’’ he said and maybe he wasn’t being particularly harsh but to Tyler that was a little bit insulting towards the kids who didn’t had enough talent on their vocal chords.

His stomach made a flip then, they had to sing? Each and every one of them? That meant he had to sing in front of all his new classmates.  
The pressure was on and even when the teacher made sure to tell them that only a magical song can enchant others, the belief he had on his voice was nowhere to be found right now.

Mr. Harmonia started the class and everyone warmed up their voices properly and then he asked everyone to go up to the stage and sing a little bit, most of them would pick up quickly, to sing songs Tyler never heard before Mr. Harmonia even casted a spell so instruments magically appeared and would play by themselves while the students sang. The students sang what probably were popular songs of the magical world. Some others would sing a couple notes shyly and wouldn’t even be heard even after Mr. Harmonia enchanted the stage so the people standing in there would sound like they were using a microphone.

There were good kids and not so good kids, the ones that would screech the notes like cat claws on a board would quickly be sent back to their seats and Mr. Harmonia said he would work a little bit harder so their voices would get better.

Soon it was Alex’s turn and he went to the stage and started to sing a song about trees and the simple life. His voice… wasn’t very good and he was quickly sent back to his seat, Tyler thought he was going to be bummed out but he was grinning like always. ‘’Bad with birds and bad with singing, that’s why I whistle’’ he said laughing and both his friends laughed.

Lucia went on and looked at Tyler like she was apologizing and started to sing a song that seemed to be one of the Meta-world songs. Tyler sighed, now it was going to be more painfully obvious he was going to sing something nobody around knew.

‘They are going to find out’ he said and he tried to sink on his trunk trying to hide behind some other students. Alex patted his back. ‘’Don’t worry, you can’t be that bad’’ he said ironically and Tyler shot him a glance.

And then Mr. Harmonia looked in the crowd for the ones who still hadn’t tried their song, and his eyes fell on Christopher who was bored looking at the stage with a crowd of girls behind him. ‘’Ah, yes. Mr. York, come on up’’ he called and Christopher got up with the girls yelping in excitement.

‘’Finally!’’ he exclaimed and climbed the steps of the stage and snapped his fingers towards the instruments. ‘’Play ‘The Siren can Rock underwater’ ‘’ he ordered and the guitar started to play imitating the sound of an electric guitar and he quickly walked to the edge of the stage and screamed a high note that send shivers up Tyler’s spine. 

The song sounded like a mixture of rock and roll and thrash punk music, he sang the lyrics with such energy and at one part he threw his robe to the side. Mr. Harmonia looked pleasingly impressed and let him finish the whole song.

He seemed like a totally different person, he was enjoying the song and making it his. ‘’That’s one of his father’s songs’’ said Lucia to his ear and maybe that’s why he was able to perform it like that, it was… amazing even if he didn’t liked to admit it… Christopher made that song, his song.

And Tyler got even more nervous, how the hell he was supposed to go up after that, he hid behind the row of students again hoping not to be seen when Christopher ended the song.

‘’Very good Mr. York! That’s what music sounds like! An energetic and unique song. Please send regards to your father as it seems he trained you well’’ The teacher said with praise as Christopher put his robe back on and thank the teacher.

‘’Well let’s see who’s next’’ he said scanning the area with his sight but Tyler sank lower almost to the ground. ‘’Hmm… weird I thought we had someone else...’’ the teacher said as he took out a list of students and smiled. ‘’Ah, Yes, Mr. Suarez!’’ he said and Tyler peeked up from his hideout.

‘’Come on up, if there’s something I don’t like is someone who hides their talents’’ he said and walked towards Tyler. ‘’Let’s go’’ he waved his hands and Tyler stood up and walked towards the stage with his cheeks flared in red.

‘’As it seems that you’re the last one and for punishment for hiding in my class, you will sing a whole song as well’’ the teacher said causing Tyler to stop on his tracks. ‘’W-what?’’ he asked while Mr. Harmonia pointed to the stage. ‘’Go ahead’’

‘’Don’t worry! Even if you blow it I will still be your friend!’’ said Alex from his seat and Lucia smacked him on the back of the head.

Tyler cursed in his mind, he climbed the steps and felt like his legs were going to give out as he looked at the crowd of students quietly staring back at him with interest. He felt like he would cry, the instruments didn’t played anything and his hands started to tremble so he took hold of both of them.

Stage fright, it was a while he didn’t get it…

He then felt something on his wrist, he touched it with his fingers. It was Husky’s knot charm, he wondered what Husky would say in this situation, he would probably be giving him the thumbs up on the crowd and cheering for him and as he ran his fingers on the colorful bracelet he found himself getting more calm.

Mr. Harmonia was about to let him come down from the stage, maybe he was being a little harsh with someone who had anxiety issues and he didn’t want to cause anything like that to his students. But when he saw Tyler sigh and bowing to the instruments as he asked for a song he stopped and listened.

The music started to play, Lucia recognized the song a little bit, she probably heard it once or twice before but it was pretty old and obviously it was a mortal made song so the rest of the student’s didn’t knew it.

She got nervous for him but then he opened his mouth.

‘’Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars…’’ he started. ‘’Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and mars…’’

Now Lucia knew what song it was. It was a slow arrangement of Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra. But what got her surprised was the voice. Tyler had a sweet voice, it sounded so innocent and so pretty and pure singing that song, and he had a sad tune on his voice that made her want to cry from the emotion.

He smiled for a moment as his voice became even sweeter, ‘’Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more, you are all I long for, all I worship and adore’’ Tyler sang and his eyes scanned the room, everyone was on awe, he finally was feeling like himself again.

Suddenly his eyes fell on Christopher who was… smiling… not smirking but smiling, he then realized he wanted to see him smile even more, because if someone like him could smile at him while he sang then maybe there was hope for a change… nobody who could smile like that would be totally awful, right? 

He wanted Christopher to smile, because that meant that if he could change his mind about Tyler he might change his mind about irregulars, and maybe there was hope to fight against, not only Christopher’s prejudice, but the rest of the magicals as well.

So with that hope he sang with his eyes fixed on Christopher, he smiled and Christopher smiled back, and the birds from before came around to swirl around him as he sang. And it wasn’t only the birds, some other animals came from out of the woods to listen and all the students were marveled.

The song ended and the students got up to applaud, Mr. Harmonia was more than impressed, he looked pleasingly shocked and got close to Tyler as the birds rested on his head and shoulders.

‘’Good job! Now that’s real magical music talent! Even the beasts would be pleased to hear that voice!’’ he said and looked at his pocket clock. ‘’There’s no more time for today but we will meet here on Wednesday so we can all learn the basics notes for musical spells!’’ he said and dismissed the class.

Tyler got knocked to the ground as soon as he stepped down of the stage, Lucia was hugging him like crazy. ‘’Tyler! You never told me you could sing like that!’’ she yelled to his ear with energy. Suddenly Tyler felt another weight on top of him and he realized Alex also threw himself to them and were piling up on Tyler. ‘’G-guys I c-can’t breathe ‘’ he tried to say. ‘’Ty that was great! You are way better than me and Lucia’s raspy voice’’ he said. Lucia then pushed him from her back and smacked him on the head again.   
‘’What do you mean, raspy voice?!’’ she said angrily making Alex laugh. Tyler took that opportunity to breathe and stand up.

The rest of the students also congratulated him but without tackling him to the ground. Winn told him that Winnifred was wiping her tears in secret and she almost choked him right there.

Then he looked forward where Christopher was standing. ‘’I guess I misjudged you… we started with the wrong foot but nobody who could sing like that can be so awful’’ he said offering him a hand.

Lucia who was already on Tyler’s side with Alex almost growled at him. ‘’You think that counts as an apology?’’ she started but Tyler stopped her. ‘’It is okay… I also think we started with the wrong foot’’ he said and gave him his hand and after a firm shake that for some reason made Christopher look a little bit different, he walked away with his flock of girls close behind.

Tyler also realized there was a crowd of students surrounding him now, it seemed like he became popular on his first day just with that song. ‘Thanks Mr. Sinatra!’ Thought Tyler.

.  
The next class before lunch was held inside the castle, on the second floor they headed to a long hallway and entered a large room with a long blue carpet on the ground. The place was illuminated only by the candles floating around the ceiling as the light from the windows was being shut by large dark blue curtains.

The teacher was already there, he pointed towards the seats that were arranged on a firm line on the wall opposite to the windows and everyone sat down.

Mr. Raye Wick, the teacher for the defense class started his lesson as soon as the last student sat down. ‘’My name is Raye Wick, you will address me as Professor Wick and I will be teaching you defense. There are many things out there that can and will harm you if you ever give them a chance, animals, enchanted objects, people… so this class will teach you to not give them that chance to harm you, to protect you. That being said I will not tolerate any bickering or games during my class, you are expected to pay attention and do the exercises o the correct manner, I will not take any homework late and anyone who disrupts my class will be sent to a two week long punishment. Are we clear?’’ he asked and the students nodded a little bit startled.

‘’When I ask a question I expect the answer to be ‘Yes Professor Wick’ so let’s try that again. Are we clear?!’’ he said and a gush of air opened the windows and made them all jump, the students quickly answered on one big voice and he nodded still without changing his serious gaze.

‘’So let’s begin. The first spell you will be learning will be the shield spell, it’s one of the many protection spells that will defend you against most magical attacks’’ he said and pointed his wand towards his desk. ‘’For example let’s say someone attacks with a spell like… Fortitudo’’ he said and an almost invisible wave was shot from his wand towards his desk and the whole thing was thrown flying to the wall and smashed into pieces. ‘’That’s a very strong offensive spell, but it can safely be blocked by the spell, Obsidio’’ he said and his wand simply shined for a second before turning off the light.

‘’Now, let’s try it. You, step forward’’ he said and pointed to Tyler. ‘’M-me sir?’’ he asked a little bit scared and the man just blinked. ‘’Yes, Mr. Suarez, I’m asking you to step forward, now do it before I lose my patience’’ he said and Tyler quickly went towards the center of the room almost tripping once.

‘’Take out your wand, I trust your spells teacher had already thought you how, if he is as competent enough as everyone claims’’ he said and Tyler felt something stirring inside him at the critique that Mr. Lopez was receiving. ‘’Well? We are waiting’’ he said keeping his black almost empty eyes on him and he nodded quickly. ‘’Y-yes!’’ he said and snapped his finger but he casted his wand wrong and the thing got shot towards the ceiling and like the pencils when they were learning the levitation spell, it got stuck on the ceiling.

‘’I didn’t expect much from that teacher, and I didn’t expect less from someone of your… background, but this is just embarrassing’’ the teacher said and Tyler never thought he would feel shame like this ever on his life. Professor Wick pointed his wand to the ceiling. ‘’Attraus’’ he said and the wand flied to his hand and he gave it back to Tyler. ‘’Go back to your seat, I expect more from you after this’’ he said and called another student forward.

The student was Alex, he… for some reason wasn’t smiling like usual, his stare was fixed on the teacher, something inside Tyler was telling him that he wanted to rip his throat out and Professor Wick obviously noticed it.

‘’I will suggest you use your, so called, honorable feelings of rage on something more important, now take out your wand’’ he ordered and Alex did it perfectly. ‘’Did you memorized the spell?’’ he asked and Alex answered on a monotone voice. ‘’Yes, Professor’’

‘’Very well, then on the count of three, I will cast the spell and you will protect yourself’’ Then the teacher pointed his wand towards Alex who raised his wand as well. ‘’One… Two… Three, Fortitudo!’’ he said and Alex quickly answered. ‘’Obsidio!’’ he exclaimed and the spell the teacher shot got dissipated on thin air as an almost invisible wall that shined with a small dim blue light blocked it.

‘’Good, now the rest, you will practice those two spells, get into pairs and I expect you do it well’’ The teacher said before pointing towards Alex. ‘’You, get with Mr. Luciferus’’ he ordered and let the rest pick their partners.

‘’Don’t worry, it seems we got ourselves a Snape in here, just relax on doing it well’’ Whispered Lucia as she picked Tyler as her obvious partner. He smiled at the reference as usual and walked towards Alex who put an arm around him.

‘’Don’t let it get to you, see you when class is over’’ he said and winked at him before going towards Winn. Tyler blushed but calmed down a little bit and then got together with Lucia.  
‘’Ready?’’ asked Lucia, and pointed her wand. ‘’Yes’’ he said and he attacked first. ‘’One, two, three! Fortitudo!’’ he said and she answered almost as quickly as he said it. 

’Obsidio!’’ she said and the attack dissipated on thin air.

‘’Do it again!’’ she said and he kept practicing the spell. At one point the teacher got close to them and analyzed the technique, he aggressively suggested that Tyler should hold his wand like he would hold a knife and Tyler found out that it made all the difference, the spell shot with better accuracy and even when Lucia managed to block every single shot she seemed to be pushed a few inches back by the force.

It was almost time for the hour to finish the class so Lucia wanted to give it a try and casted the offensive spell, Tyler blocked it perfectly and felt proud of himself.   
Then she tried the technique the professor taught them before and held her wand differently.

‘’Fortitudo!’’ she said and Tyler used the spell to protect himself. ‘’Obsidio!’’  
But instead of disappearing the spell, the invisible wall was suddenly not so invisible anymore.  
With a loud sound the invisible wall that the Obsidio was supposed to cast transformed into an actual brick wall and all the students stopped their practice to look at the thick wall that was suddenly in the classroom.

‘’What do you think you’re doing?!’’ asked the professor from across the room as he marched quickly towards them.

‘’W-we just did the spell like you told us!’’ she said quickly and he pointed his wand to the wall and closed his eyes like he was trying to analyze something.  
‘’Well… that’s what I get to try to impose technique to someone with your… abilities’’ he said and made the wall disappear with a single wave of his wand.  
‘’Class dismissed!’’ he said and Lucia quickly took Tyler’s hand and ran out of the room.

‘’He knows!’’ she said as they headed to the cafeteria, ‘’He knows Tyler, and he just said it in front of everyone!’’ she said dragging Tyler in obvious panic. ‘’Calm down, there’s no way he just knows what we are’’ Tyler tried to say to calm her down.

They arrived at the dining hall and stopped, Lucia looked at Tyler scared, ‘’I… I just, I’m scared of what they all might think of me…’’ she said but before Tyler could even try to calm her down, the rest of the students from their class arrived.

‘’ ‘Think of me?’’ so you are one of them after all, an irregular…’’ asked Christopher from the crowd with his face twisted on a frown. The rest of the students behind him with something worse than hate on their eyes… they had fear.

‘’W-what are you saying…’’ tried to say Tyler instinctively putting himself in front of Lucia, he’d never did something like that, try to protect someone else but… the fear on the students and the hatred on Christopher’s eyes. Something told him it was dangerous.

‘’Your little blonde friend, she is one of those freaks right? That’s why she made a freaking wall appear with a simple offensive spell’’ he said pointing to Lucia. ‘’She is an irregular, that means everyone in here are dangerous’’

‘’She is not!’’ Tyler said firmly, he noticed not only the students from class but many of the students on the dining hall were paying attention now and they were catching up to the discussion.   
‘’I saw you, before we took the boat’’ Christopher looked at Lucia. ‘’You took out some mortal device and pulled Suarez close before the Nany turned it into a rock… that mortal object, that means you are an irregular, right?’’ he accused and Lucia stepped back.

The phone, back when she tried to take a selfie with Tyler, they didn’t noticed someone saw from school saw them. ‘’I had my suspicions but now it’s confirmed. You are a freak’’ Christopher then looked at Tyler. ‘’Are you a freak as well?’’ he said.

Tyler stepped back, the crowd was coming closer, the fear was growing into more hatred by the second, but then to their surprise, including Tyler’s, Lucia stepped forwards to stand in front of him. ‘’He is not an irregular! He just met me and we became friends… Don’t accuse him of something he is not… me on the other hand, I am an Irregular, so better deal with it’’ she said, no longer showing signs of fear.

‘’What are you…’’ Tyler began to ask but he was stopped by Lucia. ‘’Don’t worry’’ she said but he knew this was almost like committing suicide on the first day of school.  
Tyler… Tyler didn’t want to leave her alone, she was taking the shot for both of them, he wanted to say the same thing, he is an Irregular ‘Deal with it’ he didn’t want for her to be the only one who carries that burden.

‘’I- I…’’ he tried but his voice wouldn’t come out. ‘’Don’t worry, you don’t have to say anything’’ she said.

‘’I knew it, disgusting, one of those freaks here again? That means we are all in danger, what if she tries to raise a riot once again? Who will die then?’’ Christopher started to step forwards and that did it for Tyler.  
‘’I-I’m also…’’  
‘’What’s going on in here?’’ they turned around to see Rory standing behind them. ‘’If you have time to cause trouble the first day at school, then you will have time to be grounded as well. Go to eat your meal in peace, now!’’ he said to them and they walked towards the table quickly but not without shooting hateful glances to Lucia.  
Then Tyler and Lucia saw Alex, he was moving from the crowd towards them with an unreadable expression on his face.

That’s what scared him the most, Alex the friend who he just made and defended him against the teacher, who tried to cheer him up with at music class who smiled at him with that pearly white grin… if he treated him and Lucia with hatred… then that friendship was doomed from the first second right?

He arrived and opened his mouth but was stopped by Rory on a second. ‘’Excuse me Mr. Guzman, I apologize but my dear Goddaughter is going to have lunch with me, and I seem to remember Tyler promised to eat with a teacher later in the day right?’’ he asked and Tyler nodded.  
‘’Alright…’’ was all Alex said and walked towards the tables. ‘’Let’s go…’’ said Rory and lead them away.  
.

 

The teacher’s room on the second floor was a place filled with elegant furniture and a warm light, lots of shelves filled with books and frames with old paintings of several respectable magicals who lived a long time ago.

Lucia and Tyler were on this room with Rory right now, he was trying to calm Lucia down who just couldn’t seem to stop her tears from falling from her face.  
Lucia kept apologizing for screwing things up and Rory just let her calm down for a while until he hugged her tight and apologized himself.

‘’No, my dear child, it’s not you who should be sorry, it was me who was wrong…. You shouldn’t be forced to hide something that is a part of you, nobody should do that, I was wrong and I’m sorry I encourage you to hide who you really are’’ he said and he looked at Tyler with the same apologetic eyes he used on Lucia.

‘’The same goes to you, little one. I haven’t been such a good teacher telling you guys to hide something that is a part of yourselves and I apologize, you are both so special and powerful and you should be able to feel free to tell the world’’ he said and also hugged me.

‘’Now, now, this is not a place for sad faces. Let’s all settle down with a cup of tea’’ interrupted a voice from the door and they all turned to see Mrs. Briseyda Broom, the divination teacher smiling at them. ‘’You did promise me that earlier, right?’’ she asked looking at Tyler who nodded his head.

The four of them sat on a small table on the room and drank their tea peacefully. Lucia looked a little quiet, even with what Rory said she still looked pensive about the whole situation so Tyler thought it was better to leave her for a while.

He instead focused on the conversation with the divination teacher. Mrs. Broom was an older woman with an unknown age to him, he knew she was friends with his great grandfather and she started to tell great stories about them when they were studying.

‘’There was this one time when your great grandfather used a spell that turned the whole class upside down. And I’m talking about the whole thing! We would walk backwards on the ceiling of the classroom, speaking backwards and all! Oh the teachers had a field trip with him with his punishment’’ she said laughing and he smiled as well, it was interesting hearing stories about his great grandfather as a student.

Until now people talked about his great grandpa like he was an amazing wizard but hearing stories about him at school sounded more personal and more human to him. He liked it.

In the end they ate lunch there and had to get out of the teacher’s room to go to class, they walked for a few seconds until Lucia stopped.

‘’Ty… from now on me don’t want you to talk to me…’’ she said and she kept walking before Tyler could say anything.  
.

‘’And that was it! In the end I didn’t shared a class with Alex but I was in class with her and she kept ignoring me, I don’t get it!’’ complained Tyler throwing himself to the sand on the beach.

Husky threw himself beside him, it was the afternoon after his first day of school and Husky wanted to know all about the school for magic, but hearing right now that his friend was having a hard time gave him an odd feeling inside.

‘’I’m really sorry to hear that, listen if you don’t want to tell people about being and irregular or whatever that’s up to you, I’m just sorry that you have to deal with all that and I’m not there to help you out’’ Husky said with a sad look on his face.

‘’Yeah, I also would love it if you were there with me. But I don’t know Husky… why is she ignoring me all like that? I thought we were friends…’’ Tyler sat on the sand and picked up a rock to throw it at the water making it skip twice.

‘’Well, maybe she is doing it to protect you?’’ suggested Husky and Tyler looked at him with a weird expression that begged him to continue that statement.  
‘’Like, she probably knows that things are going to get complicated with her life now that people know she is an irregular, that’s why she doesn’t want you to be near her? So people don’t find out you are also like that… or something’’ said Husky scratching his head a little and sitting with Tyler as well.

‘’… I see…’’ Said Tyler pensive for a while.

He still didn’t knew what he was supposed to do on a situation like this but he knew that he liked Lucia and that she was his friend and that there was something he had to do about this whole thing…

‘’You will figure it out, I’m sure of it’’ said Husky before tilting his head and looking down. ‘’S-so… this Alex guy… is he like… like your new best friend or something?’’ he said quietly.

Tyler laughed, he laughed out loud and placed his hand on Husky’s head. ‘’You will be my very first best friend forever, Husky. Don’t worry about all that’’ Tyler said making Husky lift up his head and if he had a tail he would probably be waving it right now.

Then Husky jumped on top of Tyler and they started to wrestle on the beach laughing for a while.  
The laughter made Tyler feel better, he didn’t realized how much he missed having Husky near him until that moment and how much he was going to miss him on days to come.

.

The next morning Tyler arrived at the boat by himself, he searched for Lucia all over the place but besides the handful of students commuting to the school, he couldn’t find her anywhere.

In the end he arrived alone at the school and could only see Lucia in class.

Like the day before, after lunch, right now they were having classes that didn’t had Alex on them, and he felt sad that he couldn’t see him either.

He tried sitting beside Lucia on his first class but she immediately got up and walked to an empty desk at the back of the class, Tyler felt like his heart was ripping in half.  
Incredibly to him… someone did sat beside him…. Someone he didn’t expect.

‘’Don’t worry about that nasty irregular, man, she should’ve feel thankful that you were being nice enough to sit beside her after they all found out what she is’’ said the nasty tongue of Christopher Y. Foster while opening his book of potions on the second page.

Tyler was about to protest but at that moment the teacher came into the room. The day before, after lunch he received his first class on potions and he quickly learned that the teacher was one of the nice ones.

Mrs. Flora Trigueño was the teacher for the potions and medicines class. She was an older, heavy, black woman that was dressed all in black, she liked to teach potions as a fun class but she also let her students know that they needed to pay extra attention, after all if you made a potion without the proper elements or the inexact amount of ingredients then bad things could happen.

‘’Alright students, settle down, open your books on page two, yesterday we learned about the elements you will be using on our first potion and today we get to make it, so partner up with the person at your side and follow the instructions’’ she said.

Tyler swallowed hard, and looked at his side where surprisingly he found the smile (not smirk… smile) of Christopher directed at him. ‘’Well, I guess we are partners now’’ he said and winked an eye.

For a second Tyler felt his heart jump but pushed that to the back of his head. after all this boy, Christopher was an awful human being, he treated him poorly on his first day and hated irregulars… there’s no way he would be nice to him if he found out he was an irregular right?

Tyler occupied himself on reading the book and searching for the elements, it was an easy potion to reanimate a dying plant. Just a few elements were needed and Tyler made sure to collect them from the shelves of the class carefully while his partner lit up the cauldron.

‘’Ok, so, reanimate a plant… fun’’ said Christopher rolling his eyes and Tyler just read once more the instructions. ‘’We better begin…’’ he said taking a punch of old oak leaves and starting to crush them into little bits. ‘’Alright, if it gets me a passing grade’’ said Christopher. ‘’I will prepare the blue alligator web’’ he continued taking a small vial with a few sky blue strings that he took with care and squeezed on the strings to take out a small drop of oil that fell into the cauldron.

‘’How many drops of this?’’ he asked and Tyler re-read the book. ‘’Um… two or three should be enough’’ he said now mixing a small vial of spider egg extract into the crushed leaves. Christopher put the drops in and added some dry fang powder into the mixture. ‘’Ok, now add the leaves’’ he said and Tyler did it, the mixture that just looked like boiling water with some elements on it started to bubble more and then the color turned brown. ‘’Uh, this doesn’t look right’’ said Christopher.

Tyler started to read quickly the book ‘’I-I’m sorry I think I crushed the leaves too much… but I can fix it’’ he said and gently took the vial with the dry fang powder and added it to the potion. 

For a second there Christopher jumped although Tyler didn’t even noticed.

The color turned black then and they sighed as the book addressed it as the desired color. ‘’Yes!’’ Tyler exclaimed excited grinning widely. Christopher stiffed a laugh. ‘’Just don’t mess up this next part, Spazz’’ he said but unlike the last time Christopher called him that, this time his voice had no venom on it, the ‘Spazz’ remark now was now accompanied with a wicked broad but innocent smile, like a friend who is teasing and Tyler… Tyler didn’t knew what to think so he just rolled his eyes and summoned his wand. ‘’You don’t mess up’’ he said.

Christopher took out his wand and they together touched the cauldron three times and set the intention of the potion. ‘’To grow and nurture’’ they said at the same time and the whole cauldron trembled and let out a yellow steam and the potion turned yellow…

It was stated, that many potions were made with the same recipe but would change their effect if you changed the intention of the potion, by setting the intention with honest words you would change it into something amazing or something dangerous that made potion making so diverse and also fearsome. 

‘’Very good! Mr. Foster and Mr. Suarez!’’ exclaimed the teacher happy and excited getting close to them, she quickly took out an old almost dead plant and with a huge wooden spoon took out some of the potion. ‘’Now, let’s try it, shall we?’’ she said pouring it into the dirt of the plant, right on top of the roots.

Like light shone once more on it, the plant suddenly lit up, perked up its little leaves and all the blackness from death was gone to show a healthy plant. ‘’That’s very good!’’ the teacher said but then the whole plant started to shake and a few flowers started to appear all over and then with a sudden ‘pop’ a huge bouquet of purple flowers perked up from the plant. ‘’Oh! Goodness well I think you went too far but is a wonderful improvement for sure! Ten points for each!’’ she said and they smiled.

The school had a point system for each student, you start your year at 100 and are expected to reach at least 200 more at the end of the year for a passing grade.   
A blasting sound blared at the back of the class and Tyler turned to see Lucia with a shiny yellow face, it seemed her potion had a different reaction and she ended up with it all over her face. The teacher quickly went towards her and helped her clean up trying to quiet down the students laughing at her.

‘’It’s alright, it’s a complicated science after all, let me see how you did’’ she said and scooped a bit of the potion out of Lucia’s cheek and put a drop on a small rotten bonsai.  
Everyone expected the whole thing to burn into ashes but Tyler knew how much Lucia loved reading the magic books and her assignments in advance so he wasn’t that surprise when the little bonsai blasted its leaves cheerfully and as an extra reactions little pink petals started to grow all over it. 

‘’Oh my, it’s not the desirable effect, it seems you also managed to made it change into a mixture of a cherry tree, but is an amazing reaction wort of study! Ten points for you’’ the teacher said excited and Tyler smiled…

Suddenly his smile faded when he saw the grim face of the class, they had a face with a feeling he couldn’t quite place but it made him worry… it made him really worry.

 

They were out of the class and going towards the next one, Tyler walked with a few of the students and uncomfortably to him, Christopher was still to his side, he didn’t said anything before wen Lucia got her ten points so that surely was a plus on Tyler’s book…

Then he heard a rumbling on the back and turned to see Lucia on the floor with her books all over the ground and the sneering passing faces of everyone.

‘’For the love of...’’ Tyler mumbled and immediately walked to where she was ignoring the surprised protest of Christopher.

He quietly picked up the books and offered them to her, Lucia angrily grabbed them and glared at him. ‘’I told you not to talk to me anymore’’ she said and got up and walked away.  
Christopher walked to him. ‘’I told you you’re too nice’’ he said and offered his hand, Tyler took it and got up without saying anything.

He didn’t know what to do, what was the right thing to do to help her? If she was just going to ignore him whenever he tried anything then what was he ought to do now.  
They walked behind the main group until they reached a long hallway where he felt a shiver up his spine… he quickly looked to the side and a long bright hallway with a lot of portraits was there… calling him.

‘’What is that?’’ he asked to nobody in particular and Christopher who was at his side looked at his direction and then to the hallway. ‘’You don’t know? That’s the hall of fame, where great magicals that had come out from this school are placed’’ he said.

‘’I’ve never heard of that’’ he confessed then he felt someone grabbing him and he stared at Christopher hand gently grabbing his wrist and pulling him. ‘’Then let’s check it out!’’ he said with a mischievous grin.

‘’But we have class!’’ Tyler tried to argue and pull his arm out but even when he was grabbing him gently, Christopher didn’t gave in. ‘’whatever is just divination, they probably know we are going to be late’’ he said leading him into the hall.

Inside Tyler stared the dozen of portraits on the hallway. ‘’Wow… there are many’’ he said walking and reading the names on the plates. ‘’Yeah? I think it’s rather small, I mean the school is infamous after all’’ said Christopher also staring at the nameplates looking to recognize anyone.

‘’What do you mean infamous?’’ asked Tyler stopping in front of the portrait of a dark haired woman dressed in red. ‘’Well, duh, Diaz’ is the place where with the most dark magicals have come out, over the years many wicked witches and evil wizards had come out of this school to do any kind of mischief in the world. After all this is one of the few schools that teach black magic, voodoo and those things, most parents don’t send their kids here because they fear the place will turn them evil or something, it also doesn’t help the fact that this is where the two wizards that caused the irregular war came out’’ he said walking and looking at the portraits. ‘’That’s why this small hall of fame only have the few magicals that had made this world a better place and saved the ‘evil school’ from closing’’

‘’Wait, but then why are so many students here this year, if this is such an ‘evil school’ then why are so many students enrolling this year and so many transferring from other places’’ Tyler asked and was faced with the bored expression of Christopher who almost rolled his eyes. ‘’Did you actually lived under a rock before? Everyone is here because of Professor Lopez, he is the great sorcerer that finished the war! He heard that this school was closing because of that and then he stood in front of the whole senate and defended the school, after that he offered himself to teach spells this year and of course everyone would want to learn spells from the greatest sorcerer alive! That’s why they are all here’’ he said proud almost like he was talking about a superhero and for some reason Tyler liked that, not only because Christopher looked like an actual child like himself right now but because he looked like he really admired professor Lopez.

They came across his great grandfather’s portrait and Tyler stopped for a second to stare at him. 

‘’That’s your great grandfather right? Roberto Suarez, the great wizard of science’’ Christopher said but before he could ask anything else he felt once again like someone was calling him.

There was another hallway inside this one. A hallway that was far larger and had many, many portraits it was dim and wet and looked eerie.   
‘’Now… that one is the hall of infame, the magicals that had caused great terror in the world are put there’’ Christopher said.

Tyler walked inside… the feeling was getting stronger as he walked inside. ‘’This place… I feel like there’s someone calling me in here’’ he confessed. Christopher looked at him weirdly but walked with him.

They reached a portrait of a young woman, she looked not older than 25 years old, and she had a purple dress with a bonnet on her head and a white wand on her hand. She looked straight into Tyler’s eyes and that send shivers down his spine.

The feeling that someone was calling him was coming from here.

‘’Who… is that?’’ he asked as there was no name plate in there. ‘’That’s Elizabeth the twisted, she killed many people a long time ago, she was a wicked witch’’ Christopher said. ‘’But anyways I guess is time to go, I still need a passing grade for this class’’ he said and once again grabbed Tyler by the wrist and started to walk out of the halls.  
‘Elizabeth the twisted, why is that name sending shivers down my spine?’ Tyler thought while walking out of the halls and going to their next class.

Divination, taught by Mrs. Briseyda Broom, was a class for learning the many ways to see into one’s future and past lives. Not everyone was gifted in that art so the class was only mandatory on the first term and an optional class for those who would like to improve their gift if it had been given.

‘’Great of you two to join us, Mr. Suarez and Mr. York. I hope your little visit to the hall of fame didn’t distract you too much from your school work’’ Said the teacher without looking up from her tarot cards. They both apologized and took their seats.

‘’Freaking third eye, I swear she can see into everyone’s activities with that power’’ whispered Christopher to him while grinning and Tyler had to smile as well.

Tyler soon discovered that he liked divination, it was starting to look like a good class as they began to toss around some rocks into a crystal bowl filled with water and try to guess what it all meant. He would later try to see if the prophesies he would see in the water would come true.

However for Lucia it wasn’t such a good class, she had difficulties with seeing the forms on the tea leaves and her crystal ball was always cloudy, people would sneer behind her and make jokes that Tyler would hear and cringe at.

He wanted them to stop…

‘’I’m telling you she is absolutely useless’’ Christopher was complaining after divination class, talking about Lucia and her lack of talent to see the future. 

Tyler just sighed deeply ‘’Well, you also don’t have any talent seeing the future, you didn’t get anything the stones were telling you’’ he said before realizing it and then stopped to see Christopher reaction.

He just let out a blow of air almost like he was insulted about it. ‘’Yeah, well not everyone can be amazing fortune tellers, I don’t have talent for it but she is just useless about it’’ he said on a mixture of complain and auto defense.

Tyler thought for a moment that Christopher might be touchy about his talent as a magical, maybe that’s why he acted all great and mighty all the time, to hide that insecurity. Even so he didn’t liked how he refer to Lucia.

Even now he didn’t knew what to do, he didn’t knew what he could make to change all this situation. He wished things were better, that people didn’t had such hate towards irregulars.

He looked at Lucia walking away from the main group of students, she looked… she looked so miserable he wanted to do something.  
He wondered what Husky would do.

Transmutations.

The class for taking some element and making it act and change and transform into some other thing.

It was a complicated class that was mandatory for all, one would learn to transform things like glasses and stones into flowers or small rings. Tyler learned that he had a particular good talent with this one, he could turn a book into a handkerchief in no time.

Lucia also had an ease with the class, she could turn the same book into a flower vase and then into a small old chair, which was a more advance technique since one of the principles of transmutation is that you can transform something into a different object but with the same weight and sometimes only the same matter. 

The advanced technique Lucia was using however was one of the objectives of the whole class, which was turning a smaller item into something completely different that would be bigger in shape and matter.

Mrs. Incantesimo Incanto, the older witch that taught them the class was pleased and really impressed with her work. She praised her over and over when Lucia managed to turn the chair into something else entirely and for the first time that day Tyler was able to see Lucia smile.

Tyler then tried to stop his smile and looked at Christopher who was trying to turn a glass of water into a sculpture of glass and ice. He just managed to make the glass larger or smaller but there wasn’t much difference.

Before realizing it, Tyler was pointing his wand to the glass. ‘’Try to… try to think about how much it weights, like when we did the levitation spell. And imagine it changing form’’ he said and rolling his eyes like he was ignoring him Christopher pointed his wand once more to the object.

In a couple of seconds the glass of water started to change form and transformed into a beautiful small ice sculpture of a snake with glass scales that seemed to shine with magic.  
‘’That’s amazing!’’ smiled Tyler honestly making Christopher let out a proud breath. ‘’Of course it is, I made it after all’’ he said making Tyler take all his strength not to roll his eyes.

It was weird, as they were walking out of their transformations class, Tyler realized that Christopher might be a good child after all, he might think that the whole world belongs to him but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing or it didn’t seem to be when Tyler saw that he could be insecure and that he also had trouble with some spells like him.  
‘’So, how did you learned how to sing like that anyways?’’ Christopher asked out of the blue. 

‘’Oh, I was put in classes a couple years ago, I never thought I was good but people seem to think so… and you?’’ Tyler asked back making him grin.

‘’well that’s because my father is a famous singer, the bastard is never around and I totally wish he didn’t exist but at least he put me on music classes and I ended up loving it’’ he said smiling with but with venom on his mouth.

‘’You… you don’t like your father?’’ Tyler asked but Christopher face grew grim and he decided maybe it was best to let it go.

They walked in silence for a while just staying along with the main group of students, Tyler knew the situation suddenly grew grim so he tried to say something about it. ‘’E-even if you don’t like him… I believe you can perform amazingly… I really enjoyed it’’ he said looking down but smiling anyways.

Christopher laughed out loud. ‘’Of course I’m amazing, but thanks anyways’’ he said.

This time Tyler did rolled up his eyes and Christopher grinned wider.

For Tyler it seemed like he wasn’t so bad at all but then… then he heard a loud crash.

Just out on the field, on the way towards herb class, from inside the castle, Tyler could still make the shape of Lucia on the ground with all of her books scattered around.  
There were a couple of students in front of her that he recognized. Mitchell McCarthy and Landon Lester, they were pointing their wands at her and she looked so frightened.  
‘’Well, I told them not to do stupid things but this would be interesting to see’’ said Christopher and Tyler looked at him demanding an explanation. ‘’Those are some…. Acquaintances of mine I met on the boat in the first day and we share rooms. They detest irregulars with passion and I guess they decided to teach that girl a lesson’’ 

‘’B-but she haven’t done anything wrong!’’ 

‘’It doesn’t matter, she is still an irregular, she believes that just because her magic gets a different reaction every time she uses she is special or something when she is just a freak of nature’’ he said.

That’s when he realized that Christopher couldn’t change. The prejudice in his blood was far too strong for him to do anything about it.

Tyler looked at Lucia and then he knew… he knew what Husky would do. 

Tyler jumped to the arch frame of the window from where they had been looking at the scene. He instantly felt a hand grabbing him and looked back to see Christopher looking at him almost as surprised as he was.

‘’W-what are you-‘’ Christopher started but wasn’t able to finish his sentence, because at that moment it should’ve been obvious to him and to everyone what was happening and what Tyler was.

‘’You know… I actually enjoyed spending this little time with you’’ Tyler said squeezing his hand a little bit and then he let go and jumped out of the window.  
.  
Lucia was there on the ground and she was already crying, the two taller guys were towering over her like horrible trolls, pointing their wands at her and threatening to throw a spell that would make her look like a monkey.

‘’Look at the irregular crying! She thinks that she could do anything but she is wrong’’ laughed one of them. ‘’Maybe we should throw that hex on her’’ said the other one.  
‘’Please stop’’ she whispered between sobs but they were already pointing their wands towards her.

A shining light came out of their wands but it landed nowhere as an invisible wall stopped the spell.

A few steps away an out of breath Tyler was pointing his wand to them. ‘’Fortitudo!’’ he yelled and a strong blow of light and air came out of the wand and shoot to the bullies making them fly two meters back.   
‘’Ty?’’ she asked as Tyler came closer to her and offered her a hand and this time she took it. ‘’What are you…’’ 

‘’Bullying someone just because she was born this way… that is not okay, if you have any trouble with her you will have her with me, are we clear?’’ he asked to the dizzy boys on the ground.

Whispers all around were heard but Tyler was sure of himself he was sure of what he was doing. Because it was the right thing.

‘’Bullying irregulars is not okay, just because we were born like this is not a thing to be hurt for!’’ he said and a loud gasp was heard among all.

‘’That’s right, I’m an irregular as well… and I should’ve never let you carry with all of this by yourself’’ he said looking at Lucia and she smiled. ‘’You are too good for your own good’’ she said and let out her wand.

‘’Then, if Tyler is with me I am done with lowering my head’’ she said as the two bullies stood up.

‘’You sure you want to go against two irregulars? Even we don’t know what will came out of our wands if we summon the wrong spell’’ she said smiling with threat.

‘’Oh you little treacherous snake!’’ came a voice from the crowd and Christopher appeared pointing his wand to them. ‘’You are an irregular? And you made me believe you were something else!’’ little sparks of magic started to shine around his silver painted practice wand.

‘’I’m sorry about that, but remember you believed I was cool when you didn’t know’’ Tyler said smirking and raised his wand to him.

‘’I will make you regret tricking me!’’ yelled Christopher, his usually pretty face all red with rage now.

‘’B-but you know Ty… three against one, even with strong spells is a little bit hard, and we don’t know many’’ Lucia whispered to him and he nodded whispering back. ‘’Yes, for now let’s defend’’

The first spell came from Christopher, a strong ball of light that Tyler reflected summoning his shield with the Obsidio spell. The other two came from the bullies, Lucia quickly summoned her shield and Tyler turned around to do the same quickly blocking the second attack.

It was almost like dancing, they were moving over and over just spinning around summoning shields to keep each other protected.

Christopher yelled angry almost like a little child throwing a tantrum ‘’enough! I don’t care if my wand melts, I will burn you!’’ he said and an orange light started to come out of the wand. ‘’Ignitio’’ he said.

A big fireball shoot itself to Tyler who summoned his shield. The shield even became visible as the fire tried to burn through it, even the bullies backed down and the crowd looked horrified as Tyler held his wand with both hands trying to maintain the shield in place.

But then the shield broke, it looked like it crashed in millions of pieces of glass and Tyler was sure he was going to burn but then another shield stopped the ball.

He turned to see Lucia trying her best to keep her wand in place. ‘’I… will not let you…. Burn him…’’ she said trying with all her strength but horrified she realized it was not enough. ‘’Lucia… whatever happens… I’m sorry I let you do this for me, I should’ve stand by you on the first moment all this happened…’’ he said and Lucia smiled as she heard the cracks on her shield.

The shield broke but then another one came so big and powerful that made the fireball stop and disappear.

‘’That’s exactly what I wanted to hear you say’’ said Alex walking from the crowd, his wand pointed to where the fireball once stood. ‘’I wanted to hear you say you stand by your friends on the first moment and I guess Lucia wouldn’t let you… ah you guys are idiots’’ he said getting close to them.

‘’Alex… you…’’ Tyler started to say and Alex winked an eye at him. ‘’I knew from the first moment what you were, and I didn’t care, we are already best friends Tyler, you, me and Lucia of course’’ he said and then pointed his wand to Christopher.

‘’Using a fireball spell with a practice wand, you are way more stupid that I thought, mate…’’ he said making Christopher laugh. ‘’stand away from the freaks and I won’t curse you’’

‘’curse me? With what wand?’’ Alex asked smirking and Christopher realized now that his practice wand was melting from the fire. ‘’Tch… this useless thing’’ he said throwing it away, and snapping his fingers to summon a second wand that looked the same he had before.  
‘’You really want to go against me, sir?’’ asked Alex lifting his hat and for a moment it seemed that realization came on Christopher face but he pointed his wand to him anyways.  
But no spell came.

At least not to any one of them.

The six of them were now on their knees on the ground with invisible restrains all over them.   
And from a cloud of smoke, Mr. Lopez appeared. ‘’And what in the world is going on here?!’’ he asked angry. Tyler never thought that he could ever see the kind spells teacher angry and it send shivers down his spine.

‘’The irregulars started it!’’ said one of the bullies and Christopher backed them up. ‘’That’s right, they were the ones that-‘with one look from the teacher, Christopher shut his mouth.

‘’I will deal with you personally. The rest of you to the headmaster’s office!’’ he said and a big cloud of smoke swallowed them making them disappear.

They reappeared outside the headmaster’s office, a big wooden door painted in black with two gargoyles on each side. The door opened and the chairs carrying the bullies flied inside and incredible speed.

Tyler looked to his feet…. ‘’Second day and already to the principal’s office….’’ He said making them both laugh. ‘’In my old school I was sent to the principal’s office every single day!’’ said Lucia with pride. ‘’And I never really loved authority figures anyway’’ said Alex making him smile.

‘’even so… I wonder what he is going to say…’’ wondered Lucia. ‘’I don’t want to get spelled on the second day’’ she said. ‘’But any other day is fine?’’ asked Alex almost serious and broke in laughter.

‘’Relax, we just defended ourselves, right? They are the ones at blame’’ said Alex putting his hands on his head as usual. 

‘’say… did you really knew about us from the beginning? Asked Tyler and he nodded. ‘’Of course! I knew since the boat, and when people found out Lucia was an irregular I wanted to say something of course but the teacher took you guys away…. Anyways I was expecting Tyler to defend her sooner or later’’

‘’how were you so sure I was going to?’’

‘’Because you are the kind to worry about your friends with honesty’’

The doors opened and the 2 chairs of the bullies flied out and theirs went inside.

The headmaster’s office was all made of wood, that’s the first thing Tyler noticed anyways.  
The whole place was made of wood, the floors the furniture and the ornaments, there were several magic circles painted all over the place and skulls of different birds hanging from the ceiling, a steamy cauldron on the corner with a spoon moving by itself and books everywhere.  
But what called more his attention was the ceiling, it seemed like the whole universe was moving in there, it looked like someone took a piece of space and crafted it into the ceiling as the stars and planets moved around with magic.

And on the large chair on the desk, Mr. Diaz, the headmaster of the school was there writing on a piece of parchment.  
‘’Mr. Suarez, Mr. Guzman and Miss Luna. Just what in the world where you thinking making a fight on the second day of school?’’ he asked in a calm matter without looking up from what he was writing.

Tyler was the first one to speak up. ‘’W-we didn’t meant to’’ he said making him look up. ‘’You didn’t meant to?’’   
‘’Tyler is right, Sir. They started it, they were threatening me to change me into a monkey and he just defended me’’ said Lucia. ‘’Then we were all defending ourselves, we only used shielding spells to defend ourselves from them’’ said Alex.

‘’Your wands, please’’ he said and the three of them gave the his wands. He started to examine them and stood up to throw them into the cauldron. Tyler gasped thinking his wand was being destroyed but then he saw the float into the air on a green steam.

‘’Tell me… why would they start a fight with you, why would they try to hurt Miss Luna?’’ He asked and Tyler was the one to explain.

‘’Is because we are irregulars, Sir… they believe that just because our way of doing magic is different than we are bad, they hate us because of that, they wanted to hurt Lucia because she was better at the classes than most of them and I guess they couldn’t stand it’’ he said.

‘’Ridiculous… Students wouldn’t pick up a fight for something so small’’ he said looking at the wands floating.

Tyler clenched his fists… something stirring inside of him, something he didn’t knew it was there…. A fighting spirit.

‘’That’s because you don’t know!’’ he said standing up.

‘’T-Tyler…’’ said Lucia. ‘’No! it’s not okay, you don’t know what is like to be hated because of something you can’t change, and we need to stand and fight for our right, maybe it was not the way to do it but if we didn’t raised our wands for ourselves the nobody would. If they all believe we are wrong then we will fight to show them we are not’’   
Then…. Then headmaster chuckled making Tyler sit down.

‘’Well said, Mr. Suarez.’’ He looked at the child smiling and maybe it was the first time Tyler ever seen him smile honestly.

‘’Like you said, it was not the way to do it, but you raised your wand to defend someone you believe to be good and that’s something admirable and very brave’’ he said, and took the wands and gave them back to them.

‘’And Mr. Suarez. I’m a black man that had to grow up during a hard time, of course I know about what is like to be hated for something silly’’ he smiled kindly and Tyler looked down. ‘’Sorry… I didn’t want to make it sound like that’’

‘’That’s alright my child. Now I’ve looked into your wands history and indeed the only spells you made in the last hour were the ones to defend yourself and the ones from your classes. Sadly you were involved in a fight and according to the rules of the school you need to be punished’’

They all sighed and Alex fixed his hat and raised an eyebrow. ‘’You… you were just pretending to ignore Tyler to get a reaction out of him, right?’’ he asked and Mr. Diaz laughed.  
‘’Well I wanted to see if that fighting spirit was still inside of him… Tyler, listen to me child, life is going to be hard for you and your fellow Irregulars, that fighting spirit you have… use it with your mind and your heart to make good things… I believe you can do great things with it. And Miss Luna… the sacrifice you made to help Tyler was admirable as well… you are a good friend but remember your friends are there to stand by you’’

Lucia nodded and the headmaster took the piece of parchment he was writing before and gave them to the three.

‘’You are to stay on the second floor, on the third classroom for an hour as punishment and that will be all’’ he said and went back to write.  
‘’So… detention?’’ asked Alex. ‘’Yes, detention, for a whole hour, now don’t let me see you get into more trouble, are we clear?’’ they all nodded.  
‘’Mr. Suarez. I forgot to say… your great grandfather, I had the pleasure of meeting him and you look so much like him, I guess that will give you trouble around here but hang in there’’ he said and while Tyler didn’t knew what he meant he nodded.

‘’He is an amazing man and you will grow up to be great as well, now go, I have things to do’’ he said and waved his hand making the chairs fly away.  
.

Outside they stared at the paper… ‘’Detention… Husky is going to be so mad at me for missing our play date’’ Tyler said to himself. ‘’That’s your friend right? From home?’’ asked Lucia.

‘’Yeah, I will have to explain it to him’’  
‘’Husky?’’ asked Alex. ‘’Yes, he is my best friend from home, he is a good friend who is always standing up for me… you know thinking about him was the only way I was able to stand up against those guys’’ 

‘’well he sounds like a nice fella’’ Alex then grew sad. ‘’But I honestly hate detention’’ his voice sounded so sad that Tyler almost had to laugh.  
Then they passed through a window where they could see Christopher with the other two students that started to fight with them.

They were using toothbrushes to clean a long, dirty, moldy hallway on the first floor. ‘’Well you know… I think I rather have detention now’’ Lucia said smiling and they all laughed.  
.

Detention was boring, that’s obvious, and they were sitting on an old classroom with dim lights with a fat big Munch Mon that served as guard sleeping on the desk.  
Tyler was writing on his notebook while the other two looked so bored that they might explode right there.

‘’What are you writing?’’ asked Lucia looking at Tyler. He looked to the desk and when he realized the Munch Mon wasn’t going to wake up, he showed it to Lucia.  
‘’You know how we have that magical guide to the magical world? Well I realized that it lacks a lot of information that could be useful for irregulars like us, so I thought it would be fun to make a little rule book to help us survive all of this’’ he said.

Alex took it, Tyler was surprised because he believed he was asleep and maybe he was because he had a little bit of drool on his pretty face. ‘’This sounds interesting… let me see’’ he said groggily. ‘’An irregular’s guide to survive a witch school’’ he said reading. ‘’First rule, don’t hide, it can be hard to take this step but you need to remember that being an irregular is part of who you are, don’t hide it as it will only bring pain, you need to embrace it and show them how good you are’’ he said and then looked at the rule that Tyler just finished writing.

‘’Second rule…’’ he then smiled widely. ‘’Find friends, a magic school can be hard for irregulars to the point to be almost terrible, but if you find good friends that would stand by you then the whole thing is not so bad. Find them and treasure them because that’s what will make you happy in the end’’ he read and looked at Ty. ‘’Well, ain’t you just a sweetie pie’’ he said messing up his hair and Tyler laughed blushing hard.

Lucia then hugged them both. ‘’Thanks for saving me today’’ they returned the hug. ‘’Anytime Lucia’’ Tyler said and then they all jumped when the Munch Mon started to yell like a crazy monkey and making signs for them to shut up.

With smirks they got quiet.

Tyler was running through the beach, it was almost six O’clock with the sun setting down but in the far distance he could see him, he was still there.  
Without thinking it twice he threw himself over Husky saying I’m sorry over and over again as he quickly tried to explain how he ended up in detention.  
He looked up at Husky who looked like he just finished crying. ‘’So you are not forgetting about me for your magic friends?’’ 

‘’Of course not you big idiot! I would never! Husky they are my best magic friends but you are my best friend in the whole universe!’’ he said and Husky smiled.

‘’Alright, but we need a system to let each other know if we are going to be late’’ he said. ‘’I will find it, but never think I will forget you alright?’’

‘’alright…’’

Then they laid on the beach looking at the stars that were appearing on the sky until it was time to head home.  
Somehow he needed to find a way to balance it all right?  
.  
..........  
‘’…The law is law and that’s final, Mr. Lopez! Whatever you say the first years will have to present this test or they won’t be able to graduate and that’s it!’’  
The witch said and without saying anything more she disappeared with the rest of the council.  
Mr. Diaz and Mr. Lopez looked at each other.

‘’How are they going to pass this test? This is something only three years can make’’ said Mr. Diaz. ‘’I don’t know, headmaster. But we need to have a way, we just have to’’

‘’You are right… if the first years can’t learn all this by the time the year ends… then the whole school will be compromised’’  
 


	6. Chapter 6.  Of friends, pets, spirits and prison escapes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A NEW ONE sigh ive been so busy, writing this little story is the only thing that relaxes me anymore. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!

Chapter 6.

Of friends, pets, spirits and prison escapes.

Saturdays used to be all about watching cartoons on the TV, eating cereal and just lazing around with homework to do in the last moment to have all Sunday to play.  
But right now with tired, annoyed faces. Both Tyler and Lucia were on the boat on their way to the school.

Saturdays, after all were the designated days to take three special classes ordered by the school. Tyler and Lucia who were first years were to receive three classes all given by the headmaster, Spiritism, Familiars and Knowledge on the magical beasts.

While Tyler wanted to know more about all of this classes that surely promised to be interesting he still was sorry about missing his Saturday morning he even got to worry about what Husky would say about all this but then remembered that Husky would usually sleep all morning until lunch on Saturdays. Tyler had the theory that he did this in order to save his energy to go play all Sunday with him.

‘’I wish I was home’’ Said Lucia leaning on one of the seats inside the boat, her eyes looking tired and lazy. 

‘’I wish I was home just waking up now’’ answered Tyler.

‘’I wish I was home eating cereal’’

‘’I wish I was home eating cereal and watching cartoons’’

‘’I wish I was home eating cereal watching princess pretty murder detective’’ 

And when he heard that, Tyler laughed. ‘’Do you also watch that show?’’ he asked between laughs. ‘’Of course! A magical princess that goes around worlds solving inter-Spatial murders! What is there not to love’’

They joked around and discusses about their favorite shows until they reached the beach and got on the carriages along with a couple of commuting students.

‘’I know is just the first week but I might transfer to the rooms, I can’t stand such a long commute’’ she said yawning. ‘’You think that’s really safe with our situation? Besides we are supposed to learn about puffification on our second year, that would help us commute’’ said Tyler who also yawned just because it was contagious.

‘’Well, look at you getting ahead of yourself? You read the guide all the way to puffification?’’ she laughed making him laugh and nod. ‘’Hey, puffification seems fun and more safe than apparition, you just disappear in a cloud of smoke to appear somewhere else, I can’t wait to learn the technique’’

‘’But you might be right, it might be hard for us but remember that Winnifred and Winn both told us they are cool with us being irregulars, maybe if people were more like them we could transfer an live the whole magic academy experience’’ 

Tyler decided to drop it there, it was obvious she wanted to transfer but Tyler was nervous about it, sure it might be cool to live in the castle and spend more time with the magic in the school but his classmates made him nervous even if he would count with the help of Winn and Alex inside the school.  
Besides he would rather die before leaving Husky behind.

‘’About time you two got here!’’ yelled Alex who was leaning on one of the arch frames of the castle’s entry and as soon as he saw them he ran towards them almost floating. ‘’I’ve been dying to tell you guys something!’’ he said excitedly.

‘’Before that, shouldn’t you change the color of your hat?’’ Lucia said and Tyler shivered.  
Earlier that week they had their first class on black magic, the teacher was a beautiful woman with black hair and thick red lipstick who didn’t had the patience to deal with –in her words- ‘the stupidity of children against dark magic’

Black Magic was thought by Mrs. Bolt Black, from the first moment she explained that in order to defend yourselves from the evil doers you needed to learn the spells and many useful forces of black magic. Of course the usage and practice outside the classroom of this art was forbidden without a doubt.

And it was on that first class that she made sure to scold Alex for not wearing a black hat since black clothes were used to prevent getting cursed when using black magic so she used a spell to change the color of Alex’s hat, she also made sure to strongly scold Lucia and Tyler for not wearing any hats at all and they had to wear them since then.

‘’Whatever, I love the natural color of straw on my hat’’ Alex said proudly. ‘’But forget that, remember that Mr. pompous lives on the room across from mine’s and Winn?’’ he said referring obviously to Christopher, they both nodded and Alex started to laugh. ‘’Well, yesterday, Winn was experimenting with some herbs and weird ingredients in a potion and put them on a cup of tea in the boy’s common room, it was supposed to be for a cat, right. Well Mr. Pompous came out of his room looking at Winn taking care of this teacup like it was going to break just by looking at it and followed him, after he went to pick up a cat, Mr. Pompous thought it was funny to steal the drink and share it with his friends and long story short, it had a bad, bad, bad reaction’’

Lucia covered her mouth already thinking what it must have happened. ‘’Tell me in detail!’’ she said muffled by her own hands. ‘’His hair started to grow more, his hands got so fuzzy he looked like a patched rat, and when we thought he might become a mixture between cat and boy, he started to vomit fur balls all over the place’’ he said and the three laughed out loud.

‘’It wasn’t on purpose, you know?’’ suddenly said a voice from behind that made them jump and there was Winn, reading a book while looking bored. ‘’I was just trying to try a little experiment’’ he closed the book and looked up.

‘’What were you trying to do?’’ asked Tyler smiling at him, Winn blinked a couple times trying to see something in Tyler before answering. ‘’I’m having trouble in transformations, I wished to use a potion of my invention to change some objects into something else, maybe if I knew the chemical reactions and the science behind it all it would be easier for me to do it without the help of a potion’’ he said looking directly at Tyler.

‘’That’s amazing! You are already making up your own potions that’s so cool’’ 

‘’I-It’s nothing really, it’s just simple math, knowing the basic elements and the effects of certain ingredients over the objects, sadly that potion failed because I used too much Black Cat Stare and it was intended to be for an object not a human’’ he said quickly not breaking his eye contact but with a faint blush.

‘’Ah…’’ let out Alex. ‘’Are you perhaps the kind of person who gets embarrassed from compliments?’’ he asked and received a smack on the back of the head from Lucia. ‘’Hey, usually I’m the one who makes the awkward comment’’ she said.

Tyler sighed, for a moment there he though Lucia was about to scold him for not being delicate but she scold him for something completely different. Winn didn’t break his eye contact but his face grew redder.

‘’W-well don’t worry about it, maybe next time you can show me about potions, my first assignment went well but I’m having trouble with the giggling formula’’ Tyler told him and Winn nodded.

‘’That one is simple enough if you stir it correctly’’ then Winn finally looked down and started to mumble, from all the words he said Tyler only could make out the words ‘help’ and ‘good’ and then from out of nowhere, Winnifred came out of nowhere and sank her cousin’s head lower by grabbing the back of it. ‘’He wanted to ask you for help with transformations, he heard you are quite good at it’’ she said grinning and Winn nodded with his head sinking.

Tyler looked at his friends who both shrugged. ‘’Well, I’m alright with it, it will be a little exchange! You teach me about potions and I will help you with transformations’’  
Winn finally looked up and nodded accepting the deal. ‘’Well now that that’s settled, we need to get to class’’ Winnifred yawned lazily and we all walked towards the classroom.  
Reaching the classroom they found out it was the only classroom they haven’t entered once. They went in and were amazed at the high ceiling that, very much like in the headmaster’s office, it looked like the whole galaxy was shining in there. Several chairs surrounded a desk on the middle of the class that had a large magical symbol on it, there the headmaster looked pleased reading an old book and the students soon took their seats around him.

 

‘’Welcome students, to your first lesson on Spiritism. My name is Professor Marcos S. Diaz and I will be teaching you all about the spirit world’’ he said getting up and snapping his fingers.

The lights grew dim and the place was illuminated only with the lights of the stars on the ceiling.

‘’We, as magicals, are connected on a mostly direct way to the spirit world, we are able to communicate with old spirits that had been around since the beginning of the world, as well as angels, demons and other entities can communicate with us if we use the proper methods’’ he moved his hands making the stars move and changing into several patterns picturing ghosts and ghouls.

‘’This is extremely difficult magic of course so we need to learn the fundamentals of it, with enough practice you can call upon the aid of these spirits in order to make powerful spells and even summon them from the spirit world to our meta world and even into the mortal world’’

They spend the next hour reading about the history behind the art of Spiritism and the rules behind it, like the ones that stated that one could not contact easily a dead person, the rules behind a contract between spirits and magicals and the rules the senate states about all summons and contracts should be reported to the senate in order to keep tracks that nobody is doing anything evil.

Then the hour passed and the headmaster indicated all to follow him out in the courtyard, they walked quickly behind him looking all around them. Tyler didn’t had enough time before to explore the outskirts of the school since the only class they had in a separate building right now was herbs and even then that place was relatively close to the main building, and they hadn’t received more music classes on the scenario in the forest.

The headmaster led them to the same path that they walked before leading to the scenario but walked even further.

Soon they reached another clearing where a huge barn was hidden behind the trees. ‘’For those who don’t know this is the barn for the magical beasts the school own. I believe that a direct demonstration will teach you more than any book could’’

The students excitedly chattered up among themselves. ‘’Please, come inside’’

He opened up the barn and they all walk inside to find an enormous three stories barn filled with animals.

‘’Ah, is this an expansion spell?!’’ Asked Tyler excitedly. He read about the spells on his guide, expansion spells were magic that allowed a place to be bigger on the inside than the outside. 

‘’That’s right’’ said Winn suddenly from behind making them jump again. Seriously if it wasn’t because they haven’t learn the technique Tyler would’ve thought that the guy used puffification or something. ‘’It was first invented in the year 1400 by the sorcerer Spalding Huntington, the spell makes a small space bigger in the inside, it can be casted by a single magical but if the space is required to be bigger then you need at least three magicals that will cast the spell all at once’’ he said quickly without looking up from the bestiary he was reading.

The headmaster chuckled. ‘’That’s right, and here is where we will learn about the first magical beast on your book. Now summon your books on your pocket packs and open them on the 9th. Page, Miss Luna, read it for us please.’’

‘’Alicanto…’’ Read Lucia. ‘’The Alicanto is a golden bird native of the country of Chile, the bird has feathers that seem to be made of gold and leaves a beautiful colorful pattern on the sky as it flies, because it doesn’t have a shadow, it has a great advantage when hunting for its prey, the Golden Dessert Snake is one of its favorite and most common meals’’ 

‘’Let’s stop right there, alright students…’’ The headmaster moved his hand and one of the doors on the barn opened and out came a big bird as big as an owl, with golden feathers and flew around making everyone stare in awe as a rainbow started to form behind it. The bird finally landed on the headmaster’s arm and rested there. ‘’…This is an Alicanto’’

Tyler stared at the beautiful bird on the headmaster’s arm, the way its long feathers shined with gold made him think it was not real, that maybe it was some sort of enchanted golden sculpture that was moving but the way it moved and looked around, there was no way magic could imitate such natural beauty.

‘’They only eat gold, from there their feathers get that property and they only mate once every three years and lay only one egg which is made of the purest gold. That’s why they are so valuable and need to be protected’’ the headmaster stated. ‘’Anyone who would like to touch it, line up’’ he said and a huge scramble of students started to form into a line.

Tyler was around the middle when he was pushed behind, then another push, and another, until he found the sneering face of Christopher who also pushed him, and then he was all the way to the back of the line.

Two seconds later Lucia was pushed all the way to the back as well. ‘’Those jerks’’ she said whispering and Tyler placed a hand on her shoulder. ‘’It’s going to take a while, but let’s not lose hope, we can show them we are good’’

From almost the front of the line, Alex got out and walked all the way to the back. ‘’Oh, look, my friends are here’’ he said grinning and placed himself in front of Tyler. ‘’Thanks for saving my spot’’ he winked his eye and Tyler blushed again. ‘’Not a problem…’’ He mumbled.

Alex had to be the coolest guy around, he willingly blew up his opportunity to be one of the firsts to touch the Alicanto and went to his friends, for Tyler that was a lot.

And then two more people came. ‘’You don’t mind us being in front, right?’’ said Winnifred grinning. ‘’If you mind, please tell us so’’ said Winn looking straight to his eyes. Tyler made a motion with his hand and placed them in front of him.

Soon the children started to pass and stroked the bird’s feathers happily, some were commenting on how soft they were and some were surprised by the color and how friendly the Alicanto was.

Then it was Christopher’s turn, he followed the instructions the headmaster gave him and since the bird was behaving particularly good with him, the headmaster gave him a small golden ring and let Christopher feed it making the rest of the students amazed and jealous. ‘Man, so lucky’ ‘Oh, I wanted to feed it too’ came the comments and Christopher seemed to grow taller with each of their words.

Then it was Alex’s turn, he offered his hand to the bird and surprisingly the bird walked from the headmaster’s arm to his own arm and rubbed his head on Alex’s head. ‘’Aw, shucks, look at this little friendly guy, you’re just a big sugar cube ain’t ya?’’ Alex said smiling. ‘’I take it you have experience with animals, Mr. Guzman?’’ asked the headmaster making him nod. ‘’Because of the farm’’ he said and let the bird get back to the headmaster.

‘’Tyler…’’ whispered Lucia when Winnifred was getting her turn. ‘’I’m nervous, animals seem to dislike me a lot’’ she said. ‘’Don’t worry, if something happens I will help’’ he said even though he didn’t knew what he could do.

Then, as Winn finished to examine the wings of the animal, and analyzed the length of the head and asked about their not so usual diet and height to the headmaster, it was Lucia’s turn.

She slowly got close to the bird, moved her hand towards the head and the bird let her stroke it a little bit, then after a couple more seconds of her doing it, the bird suddenly jumped back and let out a powerful screech that made them all cover their ears. Then it started to take flight leaving a red pattern behind and screaming loudly.

‘’W-what’s wrong with it?!’’ she asked, ‘’Somehow you triggered its defense mechanism, it will scream and leave a red pattern to repel their enemies’’

They all covered their ears. ‘’Headmaster, do something!’’ yelled Christopher. ‘’I’m sorry, I’m not good with animals’’ Lucia said worried. ‘’it’s alright my child, sadly there’s nothing I can do, the Alicanto won’t calm down until it hears a soothing tune, they usually get help from another bird who would calm them down but this is the only Alicanto available in the school’’ then he pointed to Charles Trico, a sorcerer in his class. ‘’Go get the music teacher, he will help’’ he said and the boy nodded and ran out of the barn.

‘’Tyler…’’ Lucia looked at him with desperation. ‘’This is all my fault’’ she said and Tyler remembered he promised he would help. ‘’It will be okay’’ he said and remembered his book.

Over the week he wrote a lot of rules to follow his survival guide, from his experience with normal bullies he figured out that magical bullies were just about the same but with magic, so he knew a lot about school survival from his experiences.

He remembered then what he wrote. ‘Rule 12: friends are there to help each other, if you are found on a desperate situation and there’s someone who needs your help you shall give it to them, that’s one of the most important parts of friendship and remember, friends and allies means survival’

Without thinking it twice, Tyler opened his mouth. ‘’Why do birds, suddenly appear, every time… you are near. Like me, they long to be, close to you…’’

‘’W-what are you-‘’ started Christopher but the headmaster made a sign for him to be quiet. He quickly summoned his wand and summoned instruments to follow Tyler.

‘’Why do stars, fall down from the sky, every time, you walk by… just like me, they long to be… close to you’’

The Alicanto screech stopped. Like it was listening to the sound and the red pattern started to fade. ‘’On the day you were born, the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true… so they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of golden stars in your eyes of blue’’

A calming blue started to come out of the bird’s tail and surrounded Tyler. ‘’That’s why, all the girls in town, follow you… all around’’ then surprisingly to everyone even the headmaster’ the doors of the first floor of the barn opened and several animals started to come out.

Three unicorns, seven fairies, two ruby eyed moles and several others started to get closer to Tyler and stood there to listen. Tyler who seemed to be in a trance in his song kept going.

Colorful birds came out from out of the barn and surrounded him and then the Alicanto came down to the headmaster’s shoulder again, to stand there and listen.  
Tyler finished and blinked a couple times until he realized the animals around him. ‘’Oh… did… did it calm down?’’ he asked looking around as the beasts came closer to him and started to flock around with love. He laughed and patted their heads. 

‘’Boy, that was impressive’’ the headmaster said. ‘’M-My mother used to sing that to me when I was little, I thought it would calm him down’’ Said Tyler and got closer to the bird with the rest of the animals following him behind. The Alicanto jumped to his head and rested there like it was its new nest.

‘’Him?’’ asked a student. ‘’Well, it’s obviously a boy, isn’t him?’’ he looked at the headmaster and he nodded. ‘’That’s right, this is a male Alicanto. Very good Mr. Suarez, and very good with your fast thinking. Ten points to you, and I believed all of you behaved really brave today, five points to each and every one of you’’  
All of them smiled, all of them but Christopher who was looking at Tyler like he just won over him.

Then Charles appeared running back from his task with Mr. Harmonia there. ‘’And of course five for Mr. Trico for his good response’’ he looked around confused and even Mr. Harmonia looked confused.

‘’Ah yes, Mr. Harmonia, I believe your services are no longer required. But since you are here I would like you to help us with the next class’’ Said the headmaster and then proceeded to help leading the animals back into their respective places.  
.

‘’Finally it’s time for the class you all been waiting for, familiars!’’ he said and the students started to chat excitedly among themselves.

‘’So we finally get our pets?!’’ asked Charles excitedly. ‘’They are not pets, idiot, they are familiars!’’ said Chris annoyed.

‘’Well, one can be easily confused. Let me explain’’ started the headmaster as they walked out of the barn and he pointed to some logs where they could sit down. 

‘’You’ve probably had seen some of the older students with some animals around, parrots, cats, owls, rats, snakes, and so on. Right?’’ he asked and the class said yes. Even Tyler had seen some of the senior students with some animals around them keeping them company.

‘’Well you see, those animals are familiars, a familiar is the servant and friend of the magical, it’s a spirit that takes the form of an animal in order to disguise itself and today you will be train in the exclusive way of Diaz to get a familiar’’ he said creating chatter among them again.

Winn raised up his hand. ‘’Excuse me, sir? But I thought that Familiars were animals with a certain spirit already inside that could be sold on stores, what do you mean the exclusive way?’’ he asked. ‘’That’s right Mr. Luciferus, but I believe there’s a little history to be learn here’’

‘’You see…’’ he raised his hand and his wand, a cloud appeared in front of them that started to show images, like an old movie being played on a projector. ‘’I belong to an old race of magicals from Africa, a long, long time ago our race was captured and sold into slavery, we were put on a ship and transported into the new world. Our tribe then got abandoned on an island and left there to die but we used our magic to build a society and so our race survived’’ Images of the ship and the people being abandoned were shown.

‘’We learn this old magic as old as time itself and survived, and we called ourselves the Garinagu, descendants of the indigenous Caribbean people of south America, the Arawak and the black people of Africa. And have our own way of having familiars, instead of summoning old spirits and placed them on animals, we believe into putting a part of our souls out of our body and disguise it as an animal’’ he explained. ‘’It’s an old practice that only the students at this school learn how to do’’ he said making Winn raise his hand again.

‘’T-Then you can do it? Split your soul? What happens if the familiar dies, your soul dies? It can be any animal? How do you do it? What is the fundamental of this spell and-‘’ he asked quickly and excitedly and the headmaster laughed. ‘’Calm down, Mr. Luciferus, I will explain’’

‘’We believe the soul is divided into three parts, the Anigi, the Iwani and the Afurugu. The Afurugu is our ‘other self’ the part of our body that can be cast out of our bodies, the shadow of ourselves. This part if detached properly is to be served as our familiar. Today we shall try to contact with that part of our bodies and call them from the inside of our bodies into our physical realm’’

The headmaster waved his wand and a big magic circle appeared under the student’s feet, surrounding them.

‘’I-It’s this safe?’’ asked Charles Trico while shaking. ‘’Completely safe, but know this, the Afurugu is a part of your soul, if it gets hurt or mistreated then your mind and your heart will suffer as well, that can be either emotionally or physically. Although if it ‘dies’ then it will come back to your body and can be casted once again, but it will never be the same, the connection you make with your familiar is deep and honest is a friend instead of a servant, you remember that’’ the headmaster said.  
‘’Don’t be worry, we are both trained to ensure this is a safe trip’’ said Mr. Harmonia who until now just kept quiet about it all.

‘’Now closer your eyes’’ he ordered and they all did. ‘’I will cast a spell that will make you all enter into the realm inside of yourselves, once there only open the door that has your name on it and only that door, understand? Once there you will find your Afurugu, bring him here’’ he instructed and then he said a few words on a language Tyler never heard before.

And like he was falling asleep he found himself in another realm.

Suddenly he was inside a large space, completely black with hundreds of doors around him. ‘’Whoa… I-Is somebody here?’’ he asked to the nothingness and was answered with his own echoes. ‘’Guess not…’’ he said to himself and slowly started to walk around the room.

The doors, were large and short, new and old, from every color imaginable and then he remembered what the headmaster said and started to look for the door with his name in it.  
He found it quickly, when he thought about what was he looking for the doors started to spin around him and a small wooden door stopped in front of him, he looked at the door and noticed a plate with his name in it.

‘’Guess this is it’’ he said and taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

A great gush of air came out of the door, and a bright light that almost blinded him followed it. This only lasted a second and when Tyler was able to see again the door was closed and besides him there was a small, shining light. ‘’O-oh, hello there, are you my Afurugu?’’ he asked and the light started to surround him spinning up and down from his feet to his head and down again. ‘’Well you are a funny one’’ he laughed and then started to look around.

‘’Now… to find the exit of here’’ he said and started to walk with no particular aim. ‘’Come, friend’’ he told the light and it followed quickly. 

He started to wonder how he would find the exit out of the room when he started to hear a tune in the distance. ‘’Mr.… Harmonia?’’ he asked and started to follow the music.  
He walked quickly until he found the source, a big door made of wood, the music was obviously coming from the other side, ‘’this must be it, right?’’ he asked and looked at the light, he smiled and sighed and then proceeded to open the door.

‘’Ah, there he is!’’ said Mr. Harmonia as Tyler started to open his eyes.

Tyler found himself out of the barn again, sitting in his log, the rest of the students already awake and with several shining animals around them. And then from his chest a light came out.

‘’And here it comes, your little friend’’ said the headmaster.   
He quickly looked around and found Lucia with a beautiful shining puppy that looked like it was made of light, and Alex with a small bird resting on his lap that looked like it was also made of light. Around him all the students had already shining animals and he wondered what kind of animal would come out of him.

His friends got close and looked as excited and then… their faces fell.

Tyler looked at what came out of his chest and it was… something else.

It had the head of a cat, but its eyes aside from being four of them, looked like they were scribbled on, like a child’s drawing, it had what it looked like a fat hairy body with no front paws and no legs, instead of legs it looked like there was a trail of light, like that weird tail like trail you would see on a cartoon ghost.

‘’What is that?!’’ asked Christopher from where he was, he had a well formed crow made of light on his shoulder and looked at Tyler with more disdain that usual.

‘’I-I don’t know’’ confessed Mr. Harmonia and the headmaster got close to examine it. ‘’It looks like… like a Spidercat, a magical beast long extinct, well this is impressive I wonder why it would take this form’’ he examined the light a little and then it hissed at him and got close to Tyler.

‘’I-I’m sorry!’’ Tyler said quickly holding it in its hands, noticing how it’s body, although tangible, it felt cold and almost surreal. ‘’Not to worry, it seems to be warry of strangers that’s all. Although the shape will be a problem is a good Afurugu Mr. Suarez’’

‘’A problem?’’ asked Lucia trying to get close just to getting hissed by the Spidercat as well, ‘’Oh he is a feisty one, I like it!’’ said Alex when he got hissed at as well.

‘’Well yes, you need to transform it into an actual animal, not made of light to hide it. Normally is easier to transform your Afurugu into the animal that it’s soul form already has… but since this is a spider cat I wonder if it would be appropriate to turn it into one… you know since they are extinct’’ the headmaster said thinking.

‘’So, what do we do then?’’ Asked Mr. Harmonia and the headmaster ordered the rest of the class to transform their familiars into the animals their shining form already had. It was just an easy transformation spell they already knew from class.

‘’Mr. Suarez, you will have to change your familiar into something else, since it already has the general shape of a cat, why not changing it into one? I would be complicated but I heard you are good with transformations’’ Said the headmaster.

Tyler nodded and stepped back to point his wand to the Spidercat. ‘’Okay, here goes nothing’’ he said and sighed. ‘’ From the body, from the brain, to the changing of the face, keep the soul, change the shape, make this creature something else’’ he chanted and the shape of the Afurugu twisted and the light started to grow fur and paws, it shook its head and its four eyes became two and then a black kitten was there looking around curiously.

‘’Well done Mr. Suarez! Now you have a hidden familiar, treat it well’’ the headmaster said. Tyler took the kitten on his hands and made a weird face. ‘’Well… most of it is hidden anyways’’ he said and noticed that its tail looked blue and the tip of it looked like faint, like it vanished into thin air. ‘’Well, it was still a nice try, keep practicing’’ the headmaster answered. And then looked at the class.

‘’Very good job today class, now let’s finish here today, lunch will be ready in a few and for the students commuting, the boat will leave at one o’clock be ready at the pier, class dismissed’’ he clapped his hands and disappeared in a light. Mr. Harmonia rolled his eyes ‘’so dramatic’’ he said and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Tyler’s friends got close to him. ‘’Well, at first glance you can’t notice its tail is weird. You can hide him pretty well, I’m sure’’ said Alex looking at the kitten and trying to pet him only to be greeting by its claws that almost scratched him. ‘’Still a feisty one!’’ he laughed. ‘’What name are you going to give him?’’ asked Lucia excitedly. ‘’My puppy is called Bailey’’ she said showing the puppy basset hound who licked his own nose and Tyler heart almost melted. ‘’He is so cute!’’ he said. ‘’And my Falcon is called Coco, she is a girl, of course’’ said Alex and Tyler stared at the precious falcon on Alex’s shoulder. 

Tyler looked at the cat on his arms and smiled tenderly. ‘’His name is Nox, and he will learn to behave, right?’’ he asked the cat who seemed to roll his eyes and Tyler gasped in mock shock. ‘’You little rascal’’ he said.

‘’I also got a dog! Is a Doberman or dobergirl since is a girl, her name is Bethany!’’ said Winnifred running towards them excitedly and showing her puppy. Winn also came walking towards them while reading, ‘’this is my Tawny Owl, his name is Archimedes’’ he said and looked at the cat. ‘’There’s little information about the Spidercat, it is said that it was extinct in the 1800’s but registers and information of it were burnt with the great fire of the magical library in 1940’’ he quickly said.

‘’Whatever, that cat looks so stupid, have fun hiding that ghastly tail in your mortal world’’ said Christopher walking by with his crow on his shoulder. A crowd of girls laughed at his comment and followed him.

‘’I swear to the gods, I want to make him grow a tail permanently’’ said Alex clenching his fist. This was heard by Christopher who stopped and walked back to him. ‘’Oh yeah? Want a fight, farm boy?’’ he threatened. ‘’Bring it, punk!’’ Alex answered, both getting close to each other’s faces with their birds also doing the same and screeching at each other.

Then Winn got in the middle of them and took out a small vial with a blue liquid inside. ‘’I refined that formula from before, I think I got it right this time… would you like to try it out? Mr. Kitty’’ he said smiling and taking the tap out of the vial. Christopher face got blue and stepped back. ‘’Stay away from me!’’ he said and walked quickly out of sight with the flock of girls and his two bully friends following him.

‘’Too bad, I was wondering if I changed the breed maybe it would work this time’’ Winn said to himself and put the tap on the vial and put it back on his robe.  
‘’Winn, that was so cool! You know I have some time before my boat has to leave, want to practice those transformations?’’ Tyler said grinning and Winn once again looked sheepish and nodded. ‘’Yeah’’ he answered.

‘’Let’s all go! We can go to the pier and wait for the boat there after you leave we can go back to the castle’’ Said Winnifred. ‘’Sounds good, just let me go to the dining hall to steal some food’’ said Alex holding his tummy.

They laughed and agreed to it. Just before they were leaving with the small crowd of students that remained back, Charles Trico stopped and looked at Tyler. ‘’G-good work today with the Alicanto and your Spidercat’’ he said and quickly ran to the path with the other students, protecting his toad that was croaking on his hands.

‘’Well, it looks like slowly… you are making people realize how cool you are’’ said Lucia. ‘’We can show them how good we both are’’ he answered and she smiled.  
.

A while later they were on the beach waiting for the boat, some older students were around just playing ball among themselves and chatting.

‘’Ok, now point at the rock with your wand, try to imagine the shape of the rock changing before doing the spell, once you have the shape in your mind just cast it’’ Tyler explained and Winn sighed. ‘’That’s a… rather lack of science explanation, tell me the weight of the rock, the elements of it, how the mass affect the space and how changing its general elements from-‘’

‘’T-Transformation is not about science!’’ Tyler interrupted trying to calm down the ramble of information coming out of Winn’s mouth. ‘’Is about imagination, and feeling, and making some object that seems simple into something beautiful, at least that’s how I see it’’ he said.

‘’Feelings… huh. That’s another odd explanation, but I guess I will give it a try. Also chanting seems to be really childish in this kind of situation’’ Winn stated fixing his glasses. He pointed his wand to the rock in front of him. ‘’Eyes of reptile, moss of a log, change this shape, into a frog’’ he chanted in a monotone voice and the rock started to change its shape quickly.

It seemed for a second that it was changing and melting and then it turned into a mass of liquid. ‘’It’s not changing’’ he said. ‘’Concentrate! Think of the shape of a frog statue one that is made entirely of rock’’ Tyler instructed and Winn closed his eyes trying to picture it out on his head.

The other guys stared from where they sat on the sand, Alex eating a whole cupcake in one bite that he brought from the kitchen with Winnifred doing the same with a big piece of cake and Lucia just stroking her puppy’s head staring with interest.

The liquid rock started to raise from where it was and soon it twisted and changed its form until it looked like a small frog made of rock. The frog then shook its head and gave a couple of jumps around before standing there like a proud father and stopped its moving.

‘’You did it! You made an enchanted statue!’’ Tyler went and hugged Winn tightly. He fixed his glasses on the embrace. ‘’I guess imagination, although unreliable, is the way to go after all’’ he stated and when Tyler finally let go of him he took out a potion out of his robes, several vials and a sheet of paper. ‘’Thanks, and as we agreed before I will help you. I learned that, although books are perfect, if I added a few changes into the mixture and follow these instructions the potion you are looking for will be ready and will have a better effect in no time’’ he gave the objects to Tyler who put them on his pocket pack. ‘’Thanks! If you need help then tell me’’ Tyler said.

‘’Likewise… friend’’ he said the last part a little bit shy again and Tyler nodded. ‘’yes friend!’’ he laughed.

‘’Good job there Winn’’ said Winnifred getting close and taking the small frog shaped rock into her hands. ‘’Here, save it as a souvenir for your good work’’ she threw it at Winn who barely catch it. ‘’Thanks, you savage’’ he smiled at her cousin and then they all got distracted by a buzzing noise.

‘’S-sorry that’s my phone!’’ Tyler said and took out an old looking cellphone from his robes. Lucia and Alex were already walking to stand close to him ‘’I can’t believe it has reception in the Meta world’’ said Lucia. ‘’I also can’t believe you have a cellphone and you didn’t told me! Even if it’s an older than life model we could be texting!’’ she said. ‘’S-sorry! I just got it I was wishing that I could text Husky whenever I was going to be late with one so my dad gave me his old phone… but it doesn’t have reception here, right now that buzzing was just an alarm’’ he said disappointed.

‘’Cellphone?’’ asked Winnifred. ‘’Text?’’ asked Alex. ‘’Husky?’’ asked Winn. All with the same weird expression.

‘’Oh, yeah, magicals don’t have any technology’’ Lucia said and she took out her own cellphone. ‘’This is a cellphone, we use it to communicate with each other, is like a phone but portable. We can also send written messages with each other, and has a lot of fun functions like a global position system, a light, games and other things’’ she explained and the three magicals got closer to look at it. ‘’Mine is a newer version than Tyler’s’’ she said.

‘’T-that’s because I’m not very good with technology I rather have the basic functions of a phone, although I would like for it to have a camera I can live without it’’ he said defending a little bit his old model of a phone.

‘’It also has a camera?!’’ asked Winnifred surprised. Lucia laughed and nodded. ‘’That’s right! Why don’t we all take a picture together!’’ she said smiling and they all got together, Lucia turned on the camera on her phone and snatched a selfie of her and her friends. ‘’It’s done, I will print it when I get home and give a copy to each one of you’’   
‘’Thanks… So, why is this so important? You said you wanted to text a Husky?’’ asked Winn.

‘’Husky is my best friend from back home, last time I got in detention he waited for me the whole time until I got home, I felt really bad and I wanted to see if I could communicate with him with this, but it seems like I can’t reach it from meta world to the mortal world’’ Tyler answered looking a little disappointed.

‘’I understand, take this’’ Winn took out something out of his pocket pack and gave it to Lucia and Tyler. ‘’This are enchanted parchments, you give one to a friend and keep the other one and write a message on it. Once you tap it three times you can send it to your friend and they can send it back, I guess you can communicate with him with this’’ 

Winn didn’t realized he was being hugged until a couple seconds later when he realized both Lucia and Tyler came at him on incredible speed to hug him as a thanks.

‘’Well, there you go! You can talk to your friend like this’’ said Alex looking away for a moment.   
The whistling sound of the boat was heard trough the beach. ‘’Oh, we better leave, we will see you guys Monday alright?’’ Lucia said goodbye and Tyler did as well.

.

 

Once on the boat Lucia was looking at her phone smiling warmly. ‘’I’m glad we have more friends now’’ she said absentmindedly. ‘’Me too, the Luciferus cousins are good people as well’’ Tyler looked at the picture Lucia took and smiled as well. 

‘’And I was thinking, I have nothing else to do today. Want to introduce me to that Husky?’’ 

‘’What?’’

‘’You heard me! I want to meet him, he seems to be in your mind every day and I want to know what the big deal is’’

‘’Is not a big deal, is just… Husky’’

‘’Well then, let’s meet him!’’

Tyler thought for a moment and then nodded. ‘’Sure, it will be fun! I’m sure he will like you’’ 

‘’What is there not to like!’’

‘’I’m poking you in the ribs now’’

The spent the next minutes of the ride home chasing each other trying to poke each other on the ribs and laughing.

.

After arrived at the pier and crossed over the barrier to the mortal world, the two friends were walking through the streets of Seagull City with their familiars in hand. Tyler decided to give Husky a call home to see if he was there and found out from his mother that he was feeling a little grumpy today and went to the beach to get some air.

‘’So we’re going to the beach’’ He announced Lucia.

‘’Does he get grumpy a lot?’’ 

‘’Not really, he is usually pretty chill about everything, I wonder what happened’’

They walked for a while until they reached one of the many beaches on Seagull City, this was a small one that led to a path into a nearby park, it was sort of Tyler’s and Husky’s place of meeting.

Tyler saw him, his distinct black greyish hair first, he was sitting on a rock staring at the ocean, and he looked lost in thought and honestly upset.  
‘’S-stay here for a moment?’’ Tyler asked Lucia and she nodded.

Husky was looking at the water, his tears were long gone now, he wasn’t sad, he was just angry and upset at his parents and he just needed one person right now.  
‘’Hey angry-face’’ came his voice and Husky turned around.

As usual his caramel eyes stared at him directly and his warm smile made him feel at ease, something about Tyler always made him feel good and he didn’t needed anything else at that moment.

‘’Potter’’ he said in a mocking tone making Tyler laugh. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ he asked him.

‘’Nothing, just got into a fight with my dad’’ he said avoiding Tyler’s gaze. ‘’What, why? You’re always friendly with both of them’’ He sat beside Husky who began to play with his silver necklace. ‘’Nothing important, just… some things that I didn’t want to happen…’’ 

‘’That… that sounds serious Husky, what’s wrong?’’

‘’I don’t want you to worry about it’’

‘’Are you sure?’’

‘’Yeah, I will get over it somehow… I just… you here is enough to make me feel better’’

‘’Of course and I have a couple surprises!’’ he said and he quickly took out the parchment from his robes. ‘’’This is something we can use to communicate with each other, you write something on here and I will be able to read it on mine’’ he showed the parchment to Husky who smiled.

‘’So we can talk to each other now?’’

‘’That’s right, now onto the next one’’ as on cue, Nox jumped seemingly out of nowhere and landed on Husky’s lap. ‘’That is Nox! He is my familiar’’

‘’Oh wow! This is so cool you have a pet!’’

‘’Well is more complicated than that’’

‘’But what’s wrong with its tail?’’ Husky looked at the ghostly-like tail.

‘’A-again, is complicated’’

Tyler got up and looked around and then he made a signal for Lucia to approach. ‘’And finally…’’

Husky got up, holding Nox on his arms and looked at the girl approaching. Tyler wondered for a second how was he able to befriend the familiar so easily when everyone else had trouble with it but then let it go when Lucia reached them. ‘’This is my friend Lucia, she goes to school with me. Lucia this is Husky, my best friend in the world’’ He introduced them.

‘’Hello Husky, nice to meet you’’ she said politely.

‘’Denny Husk, but everyone calls me Husky, nice to meet you too’’ he said after a second of looking at her.

‘’This is so cool, Tyler hasn’t shut up about you since I met him!’’

‘’Oh really?’’ Husky looked at Tyler with a sly grin and Tyler looked away. ‘’I-I It’s not like that…’’

‘’Not like that?! It’s always, Husky did this, Husky did that, I wonder if I should tell Husky about this!’’

‘’Whoa, you think about me that much? I’m touched’’ Husky grinned. 

‘’This was a terrible idea’’ Tyler covered his face with his hands.

‘’Hey, it’s not my fault you love this guy so much’’

‘’You love me that much, man?’’

‘’I hate both of you’’ Tyler kept sinking on his hands with deep red on his cheeks.

‘’Oh I know you do’’ Lucia wrapped her arm around him. ‘’But I don’t my friend’’

Husky then wrapped his arm around him as well. ‘’You didn’t told me you fancied me so much’’

‘’Oh Gosh, please drop it!’’ he stated and both Lucia and Husky laughed. 

‘’So, want to take a walk around the beach? We get to talk about Tyler’’ Lucia asked Husky.

‘’Sure!’’ he said and dragged Tyler with them.

They spend the next few hours walking around the beach, Lucia and Tyler took off their robes and just walked around with their shirts untucked and their bowties undone. And when Tyler got better from his embarrassment from before he also joined them in their conversation. They talked about school and what they liked for fun.

Lucia found out she had a lot I common with Husky, she also enjoyed watching wrestling matches on television and had similar tastes in music and Husky liked the idea of a new friend who enjoyed watching a good MMA fight while cheering on top of their lungs.

Lucia also found out that Husky was way more into sports than Tyler was. He even played soccer and basketball on his school.

‘’But I don’t think I will be trying on any teams this year’’ he said at which Tyler jumped and looked at him weirdly.

‘’Why not?’’

‘’I just… don’t feel like it’’ Husky said avoiding his gaze. 

‘’Well, that’s too bad, I really enjoyed watching you play’’ Tyler confessed and kept walking near the water.

Husky stopped walking and looked at Tyler’s back for a moment. Lucia looked at him and noticed him swallow hard and a smile forming on his face, a smile of joy and warmth.  
Lucia knew what that meant but didn’t said anything and smiled herself.

‘’Really? Which one did you liked the best?’’ Husky asked catching up with Tyler.

‘’I guess, soccer? I don’t understand much of it, but you always seem to have fun with it, and you are the fastest of course!’’ he said grinning.  
‘’Then I guess I will try it out…’’

Since it was getting late they decided it was about time to return home. Tyler made Husky promise he would talk to his father about whatever it was bothering him and to come to him if he ever needed to talk about it.

For Husky, that’s all he needed, to know that his friend was there for him… that’s all he needed right now in these crazy, unusual times for him.  
.  
Taurus Wellpoint looked around his cell, damp, cold, and dark. He looked up again at the shackles on his wrists. Tight, painful and rusty. And then he looked in front of him where his partner was trapped as well. Tired, angry and broken.

Since the war… since the riots they’d been there… they got promised a good treatment since, after all, they were just children but… but that wasn’t the case.

Not when, even if you are a child you murdered people and encouraged more people to do the same…

But, it all was for the sake of justice, it was all for all the irregulars that had been treated poorly over the years… those words, those maniacs that hurt them were going to pay.

Just a little more…  
Today was the day…

‘’Mike, can you feel it?’’ he asked his partner with all the voice he managed to let out of his lips and his partner looked up, even when all his light, all his love had left his eyes a long time ago he managed to show a little smile and nodded.  
Today was the day.

They were ready to leave.

they could feel it growing inside of them, the desire to run away, to escape this cell, they could feel that all their magic was right there at the tip of their fingers they just needed to…. Release it.

Taurus smiled, he laughed, he laughed so hard his damaged lungs hurt but he didn’t care, he felt it coming it was getting closer it jumped and it exploded inside of them.  
A huge burst of magic exploded from inside of them and destroyed the whole cell and from the hanging shackles the two slipped down. Taurus quickly ran to his partner and helped him up. ‘’Come on Mikey, they will be here soon’’ he told him and they shakily stood and ran to the whole they made in the wall.

‘’Just a jump and we’ll be free’’ Taurus said, they heard the guards coming up to the top of the tower where they were locked up and they looked at them pointing their wands to them. ‘’Freeze or else…’’ one said and Taurus grinned.

‘’No, you freeze’’ and in two seconds the guard entire body froze into an ice sculpture and crumbled to pieces. The others were ready to shoot and Michael just grabbed Taurus and they fell down the hole.

They guards quickly ran to the hole and looked down where the five hundred meters fall was but they looked at the nothingness.   
They looked at each other and fear crept up on their faces, not only because they let two prisoners escape but because those prisoners in particular were the ones that started it all.  
Taurus Wellpoint and Michael O’Connell, the irregulars that started the riots.

.

An hour later, Skye Lopez Stone was climbing up the stairs with a fierce face, along with him were Mr. Diaz, Jerome Jorgensen the head guard of the prison, Justice Palmerson, the judge that sentenced the two irregulars and Marin Maroon a wizard member of the council.

They reached the destroyed cell and Skye looked at the place, it was filthy and he guessed it was even like that before they destroyed it, he walked around the small destroyed place and looked down the hole where he saw nothing but shadows down the tower. He then looked at the rusty shackles, they were wet and bloody and that’s when he lost it.

He grabbed Marin by the collar and slammed him against the wall, quickly a barrier formed around them and prevented anyone from interfering. ‘’You promised! You fucking promised you were going to treat them accordingly to their age!’’ he yelled and the man tried to let go of the grip but with no avail.

‘’I-I said I was going to treat them accordingly… I never said their age, I treat them like criminals that killed people Mr. Lopez!’’ the man said grinning his teeth wickedly.

‘’Don’t fuck with me! They were children! Even when they did something awful they were still children, locked them up if you want to but this place… not even animals would be treated like this!’’ he slammed him again.

‘’P- Please Mr. Lopez, stay calm-‘’ started to mumble the head guard earning himself a hateful stare from Skye. 

‘’You don’t get to talk Mr. Jorgensen, you are the head of this place, you were supposed to follow the instructions of the judge!’’ he yelled.

Then Justice stepped forward. ‘’That is true, Mr. Jorgensen you should have read the note where I stated that these children needed to be transported to a secure cell with anti-spell walls and should be given wands to relief their magic once a month in order to prevent an outburst of magic like this’’ she said and pointed to the hole on the wall. ‘’This is your negligence’’ she looked at the guard straight to his eyes.

‘’I-I only did what was ordered to me by Mr. Maroon’’ he mumbled.

‘’So it was your fault!’’ said Skye and gripped Maroon tightly 

‘’They are criminals, Mr. Lopez! They don’t deserve those benefits’’ 

‘’Those ‘benefits’ as you call them, were to keep this from happening, and the state of their cell, this is just brutal!’’

‘’Even if that’s true, and it deffinetly is… we have more pressing matters than finding a culprit right now, Mr. Lopez’’ said the headmaster who for everyone’s surprise was just there looking at the scene while drinking a cup of tea that was floating in front of him.

Skye clicked his tongue and let go of the man, the barrier went down and he walked out of the cell. ‘’I hope you take matters into this then, your honor’’ he said to the judge and she nodded solemnly. 

‘’Mr. Jorgensen as of right now you are suspended from your duties until newer notice. As for Mr. Maroon’’ she looked at the Wizard. ‘’You might have the immunity provided by the council and the senate but don’t believe this is over’’ she said and started to walk down the stairs. ‘’Mr. Jorgensen you will follow me we need your sign in your suspension note’’

The man just clenched his teeth and muttered a ‘Yes ma’am’ and followed her.  
‘’Well that was interesting’’ said the wizard. ‘’I can’t say I’m pleased that those two escaped, so I will see to the council that we put a price on their heads’’  
‘’What?’’ asked Skye. ‘’This is all your fault!’’

‘’Really? I just suggested something to the head guard I didn’t forced him to do it, anyways I might convince the council to put a price on their heads, dead or alive of course’’ and with that said he disappeared.

‘’H-Headmaster’’ Skye looked at Mr. Diaz who disappeared his cup of tea.   
‘’We will find them, it’s going to be alright’’ he said finally looking serious about the matter.   
‘’I promised them no more suffering…’’  
‘’I know… I know…’’

.

Monday came by quickly, Tyler and Lucia spent the whole Sunday playing around with Husky, just running up and down the park and then quickly going through their homework on the last minute of the night.

They seemed happy but then they saw the grim face all over the place when they arrived at the boat. People were talking among themselves with hushed voices and looking around like there was danger on their backs.

When they finally arrived at the school they were greeted by their friends waiting by the stairs that lead to the entry of the castle, the three of them spotted them and quickly ran to them.

Without even saying a hello they were around them and raised their wands surrounding them in a protective manner. 

‘’Guys?’’ said Skye looking at them. 

‘’What’s wrong?’’ Lucia looked at them and it was Winnifred the first who talked. ‘’Those idiots… they believe is all your fault’’ she said.

‘’Our fault about what?’’ Tyler looked at Alex who clicked his tongue not really wanting to answer but did anyways. ‘’Yesterday the two irregulars that began the riots last year escaped from prison’’ he said.

‘’Last night on the bedrooms we heard the rest of the class talking about doing something to you guys’’ Said Winn looking around with an angry face unlikely of him.  
Suddenly the rest of the class appeared from out of nowhere all carrying their wands and grim expressions on their faces, they were being led by Christopher none the less. ‘’Step away from the freaks’’ said Christopher raising his wand, he seemed to be ready to cast a spell against them.

‘’piss off’’ said Winnifred glaring at them. ‘’You know what they did! Last night they escaped, and these two are just like them, freaks, monsters, people who weren’t even supposed to get magic in the first place’’ he said with venom.

‘’Tyler and Lucia are not like that!’’ yelled Alex ready to defend.

They all raised their wands, they all seemed ready to attack at any second, Tyler wondered what was he supposed to do in this situation, his friends were against the whole first year class, not matter if they were able to repel those bullies before, right now the numbers were against them.

‘’What, in the name of Salem are you doing?!’’ came a roaring voice from afar that made Tyler jumped and he was even more surprised when he saw Rory charging at them with an angry face he’d never seen before, he didn’t knew how that roar even came from his normally soft spoken voice.

‘’You guys have flying lessons in five minutes, and you are all here wasting time on foolish things, now leave!’’ he yelled and they all scrammed faster than they appeared on the first place.

‘’Are you guys okay?’’ he asked them, his soft spoken voice was now back. Tyler and Lucia nodded. ‘’I know you guys have questions but is true that we need to get to class soon, so let’s go… and you three…’’ he said referring to Alex, Winnifred and Winn. ‘’You are very brave, but please don’t pick any more fights, alright?’’ he said and started to walk away.

The three in question turned to look at Lucia and Tyler for a moment. ‘’What’s going on?’’ Lucia asked worried.

‘’Like I told you, those irregulars that started the riots, escaped last night from prison, now the students are even more afraid of you guys…’’ Winn answered. ‘’So stupid, there’s no reason to be afraid’’ Alex kicked a stone on the ground pouting. Tyler would’ve thought he looked adorable if he wasn’t so worried.

‘’Thanks, for defending us… I guess things are going to be harder now that they were before’’ Tyler said looking down and sighed.

He then heard a small scribbling sound coming from the pocket on his robes, he quickly took out the piece of parchment that Winn gave him before and read the letters on it. ’Be strong today!’ it said and there was a small smile next to it… it was Husky and it made Tyler smile widely.

‘’Let’s go then, is time for flying’’ Tyler grinned making all of them smile as well. ‘’Things are going to be hard but we get through it’’ said Lucia and they all followed Rory on the distance.  
.

Flying lessons.  
Flying on a broom lessons.  
First flying on a broom lessons, in front of the whole class.

Tyler was not feeling the confidence that message from Husky was supposed to be giving him right now.

The whole class was lining up on the field outside the castle, next to each one was a standard broom. Nothing fancy just a normal stick with old twigs tied to it but for Tyler it was the most genuine witchy thing he’d seen yet.

‘’Alright class, I want this to be easy and painless for us all, you will call your broom with an order. Just say Hop and it will jump to your hand’’ said Rory walking in front of them looking like an army leader, with his green cape flowing behind him and his strict walk. ‘’No playing around, okay?’’ he said and made them a signal to start at the sound of the whistle.

He blew the whistle and the students started to call upon their brooms and to Tyler’s disappointment it seemed like his broom didn’t want to respond, instead it just rolled around all over the place but it didn’t left the ground.

He looked nervously around and his dread grew wider when he saw Christopher already holding his broom and smirking at him all while whispering at everyone to look over him to get a laugh.

He then saw Lucia along the line of students, she just called upon the broom once and it jumped straight into her hands, Winnifred also did it in the first try but he looked at Winn and he barely was ordering the broom to get up but it didn’t even moved just when Rory looked at him with an expression that said ‘Seriously?’ he almost yelled ‘Hop’ and the broomstick flied to his hand immediately.

Alex who was next to him looked like he was having trouble as well, he just didn’t seemed to be motivated enough and the broom seemed to notice it so it didn’t even moved, in the end he sighed deeply and winked an eye to Tyler before closing them both and letting out a breath of air. He then ordered firmly but gently at the same time and the broom lift up into his hand, he then opened his eyes and looked at Tyler and he understood quickly.

Tyler closed his eyes then, he took a deep breath and without really commanding but instead, with a voice that you use when you ask for a favor, he said ‘Hop’ and the broom lifted up into his hand. He smiled and opened his eyes to look at Alex who had a broad smile with all his teeth showing. He blushed and looked around to see Christopher rolling his eyes and Charles Trico being the last to take his broom which almost hit him straight in the nose when it lift up.

‘’Alright, now that you are all ready, I want you all to get on your brooms and try to float a bit, just a small jump and lift up the handle gently and slightly, that way you will only float a few inches from the ground’’ Rory explained and walked among them to check if they were alright and then nodded.

Tyler grew nervous once again, he was supposed to fly right now, in front of the whole class that it seemed to be paying extra attention to him and his mistakes since the irregulars escaped from prison.

Maybe it was that nervousness that made him not listen to the whistle in time and when he saw the rest of the class already floating a little bit he suddenly got scared to be left behind, he jumped and lifted the handle a little too much and he flied straight up to the skies screaming.

‘’Of course this would happen to you on your first try’’ Rory mumbled under his breath and sighed deeply, he snapped his fingers and from out of the woods a green handled broom with several growing leaves and lemons growing out of the twigs came flying towards him and he climbed on top quickly.

‘’You guys stay here and I will bring him down, don’t do stupid things’’ he said and quickly flied away.

He quickly took speed going up and reached Tyler in no time who was flying way up the castle’s higher tower.

‘’Honey, I told you to lift gently, remember?’’ Rory said half in joke half in scold. ‘’I-I got nervous! Sorry, Rory, help!’’ Tyler answered holding the broom with both his arms.   
Rory made a move with his wand and the broom stopped and he got close to put Tyler safely seated into his broom and they both went down slowly.

‘’…They are all looking at me… and they are looking at Lucia too, they are waiting for us to mess up’’ Tyler mumbled when they were still going down slowly.

‘’You will show them, both you and Lucia can show them that you are different, that prejudice is just ignorance, be patient, love. You know that you have nothing to be sorry for’’ he said as they both floated gently to the ground.

Impressively enough, he felt a little bit better, and after that flying class became fun, he managed to fly a little bit after that, just a few meters above the ground and he found out that he really enjoyed the feeling of flying.

After class the group of four friends were walking into the castle when they were surrounded by a group of first years, all of them with green bands wrapped on their hips indicating their power as Sorcerers. They were lead by Christopher none the less.

‘’I must say, I’m actually impressed that you managed not to day on that lesson, Suarez.’’ he said looking directly to Tyler with special venom on his last name.

‘’This again?’’ asked… Tyler, to surprise of everyone but not to himself.

He had enough of him, he had enough of Christopher’s ignorance and his stupidity and his almightiness, and he wanted him to stop.

‘’Why don’t you go run along with your extra wands, idiota’’ he said looking right at him. Christopher growled. ‘’What did you just called me?’’

‘’You heard me, I had enough of you and your ignorance, if you don’t want to give us a chance just because we are irregulars then you are the biggest and most idiotic human being I’ve ever met, and I’ve met many’’ Tyler said stepping forward.

Alex sighed and grinned his teeth, Lucia did the same and came to Tyler’s side, Winn and Winnifred got closer. ‘’Now move, we are going to be late’’ Tyler said staring right at his eyes.  
Christopher swallowed, ‘’W-what are you trying to pull here? He asked, not moving but looking less sure of himself.

‘’I just want to get to class, now let us through’’ he took one step forward and that seemed to wake up Christopher from whatever trance he was just into and took out his wand. 

‘’You think you are so special, let me show you what it means to be a real sorcerer’’ and as the rest of the sorcerers raised up their wands, Tyler stood there, firm, without moving an inch.

The rest seemed to get the message, neither Lucia, Alex, Winnifred nor Winn moved away nor raised their wands.

Then a voice they never heard before came through the halls. ‘’Stop that, this instant!’’ it said.

They all turned around to see a third year student, with an angry expression on his face charging towards them. The young man had a wizard band on his hips and a prefect insignia on his chest. 

‘’All of you, first year sorcerers, go to class before I report you to the headmaster… go!’’ in less than three seconds the whole group of sorcerers scrammed away and the young man turned to look at Tyler.

‘’That was very brave, Suarez’’ he said smiling gently, Tyler felt his face flush with heat as the young man looked at him, his eyes were blue and his hair yellow like the sun. He extended a hand to Tyler and he took it quickly.

‘’Timothy Payne, third year prefect’’ he said smiling. ‘’I’ve watched the whole thing, I was going to intervene sooner but I wanted to see how a fellow irregular would handle things and I must say, I’m very proud and very impressed’’ 

Now Tyler seemed to remember. He’d seem the young man before on the boat every morning with a small group of friends of other years, he wondered if all of them were irregulars.

‘’Y-you know of me, Timothy?’’ Tyler mumbled and Timothy smiled widely. ‘’Of course, I made my own job to search for all of the Irregulars at this school, we all need to be friends after all’’ he said and then offered a hand to Lucia while bowing like a gentleman. ‘’And nice to meet you too, Lucia Luna, I hope you can count on me if you ever run into trouble’’ he said and Lucia felt her face flushing as well.

He also introduced himself to the rest of the group and then like he was remembering something he quickly look at his pocket watch. ‘’Oh, we are going to be late for class, alright guys, it’s time to go but let’s meet again soon, alright?’’ they all nodded and started to walk away smiling.

But it was by pure chance that Tyler decided to look back at that moment and he saw Timothy walking quietly until from out of nowhere a group of fifth years came and grabbed him and punched him on the stomach before walking away laughing.

Tyler ran towards him as he stayed on his knees trying to get some air back into him. When Timothy say Tyler he raised a hand and smiled with his face still showing pain. ‘’I’m alright, I’m alright! Go to class… this happens sometimes but please don’t get discouraged…’’ he said trying to keep his smile.

Tyler kneeled next to him and took out his wand, he quickly put it on his stomach and muttered a few words. Timothy blinked twice and he wasn’t showing any symptoms of pain anymore. ‘’We are going to be there for each other, alright?’’ he told Timothy and they both got up.  
Timothy smiled again and told Tyler to run to class and with a thank you they both left.  
.  
Tyler was still thinking about what happened…. He’d been a fool to believe only Lucia and him were having this sort of trouble, all irregulars at school were having trouble with their classmates.

He wondered where it would all stop… or if he could make it stop someday.

Then Mr. Lopez came into class with a grim expression on his face. He was being followed by the headmaster and everyone wondered what was going on.

‘’Good morning, students’’ The headmaster said looking around. ‘’I’m not going to take much time. I’m here to make a few announcements. First I believe you all know what happened at the magical prison for evil magical criminals, right?’’ he asked and they all nodded, a few looked at Tyler and Lucia but refrained of saying anything.

‘’Now students, I want you all to know that while those prisoners escaped, they were also once students of this school, and I believe that there’s great fault on our part that they turned out like that. The prejudice made against irregulars made them like that, and we are facing those consequences’’

‘’Now, the first years of this school must use the practice wands as a consequence of the riots… that’s a measure the senate stated… but we found out about other… measures that they are willing to take to punish us all for what happened last year’’ he said sadly and they all looked at each other whispering among them.

Mr. Lopez stepped forward. ‘’The final test for this years on spells have been changed by the senate’’ he said and they all got quiet. ‘’In addition to the written test you now need to perform ten spells in front of a member of the senate… three of the spells need to be… elementals’’ he said and a loud gasp was heard from all of the first years.

Charice Lane, a young witch raised her hand. ‘’B-but sir, our wands can’t perform elemental magic, they melt or break after you cast one’’ she said worried. 

‘’That’s right Miss Lane’’ he said and the whole class started to talk at the same time.

‘’That’s not possible!’’  
‘’Then they want us to fail?’’  
‘’This is all so unfair!’’

‘’Calm down, calm down! There’s more that you need to know’’ Mr. Lopez said even more worried and then the headmaster spoke. ‘’In addition to that… you need to create one spell of your own invention’’ he said as their voices rose up again.

Among them the voice of Winn who suddenly and for the first time ever got up to speak loudly in class without being asked. ‘’All due respect, sir but that’s just idiotic! A spell crafted by your own hands is something only a third year student can make and they use it as they final exam! They spend the whole year learning how to make one just for that day, and they expect us to make one on top of learning ten spells three of which that need to be elementals, with practice wants?!’’ he said slamming his book to the desk.

‘’Calm down Mr. Luciferus, I know this all sounds horrible and it is… the senate basically want you to fail and if that happens not only you will have to leave the school but the whole school will be closed’’ Mr. Lopez said.

‘’We are still under the eye of the senate after what happened last year and if our students all fail the final test… I believe the school is done for’’ said Mr. Diaz.  
The whole class grew quiet and a feeling of dread filled them.

‘’But we won’t let that happen, we will fight and rise up like the magical beings that we are! There’s something… a loophole on this whole ordeal’’ Mr. Diaz snapped his fingers to make the whole place light up.

‘’For the rest of the year, we will teach you magic with your practice wands but also magic without them’’ Said Mr. Lopez and moved his finger to make the lights of the candles turn off.

‘’It is an extremely difficult thing to learn but with this we can make it, we will teach you, all of you, and we will show them and Diaz’ is not a school you can just shut down with cheap tricks’’ Mr. Diaz said looking forward.  
Tyler knew then what was at stake.

His grades.  
The whole class.  
The whole school.  
It all depended on the first year students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok a disclaimer now, The magic Mr. Diaz teaches is a magic based on the town i work in, is an island town with a rich culture of people called the Garifuna, the magic that he mentioned is based on the legends and the magic of this place.  
> anyways if you liked this plsssss for the love of your familiar, give me a comment i love to hear about readers


	7. Extracurricular activities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New magic coming our way hot as the sun!  
> it took me a while since work stress is a big part of my life now but here it is! enjoy!  
> also i'm running out of names for background characters so if you have an OC who you would like to see around receiving classes pls tell me!

Chapter 7. Extracurricular activities.

There has been a month since the first year class started to learn about wandless magic. They started it slow with complicated exercises and hand positions and signals until the practical part where not a single student was able to even shoot a spark of magic.

Mr. Lopez told them not to worry, that it would come if they practice hard enough, but he did remind them that it was an absolute secret the fact that they were learning wandless magic, if the senate would learn about it then they would find another way to make them fail.  
So everyone agreed about keeping quiet not only from the senate but from the other classes as well. Tyler didn’t liked the idea of having to hide a secret so big but he did it for the sake of the school.

So the month went on, Tyler started to enjoy more of his classes and even if it didn’t went that well on his first flying lesson he quickly picked up the peace and found out that he enjoyed flying but it was Winnifred who seemed to have a particular good talent with crossing the skies with her broomstick.

He liked herbs more and more specially when they finished reading about the many uses of rosemary and went introduced to the first special magical plant.

The Azurthia, which Tyler learned was a type of clove with seven blue leaves that only grows on especially cold weather, they learned the temperature to maintain a pot of them alive and that it was especially good in the creation of eye drops that could cure a hypnotism spell.

They were later able to use the same plant on their Potions and Medicines class, which Tyler thought it was complicated but since he started to think about it like if he was cooking a meal, then he would enjoy it more and actually understand it better.

Then there were their music class where they learned how to summon their familiars through song, even if it wasn’t good enough the familiar would attend to them. And on their dancing lessons they learn to summon the familiar with a similar spell using dancing as a vessel of magic and muttering magic words with their mouths.

Tyler found out that Lucia was an especially good dancer. She was the best in class followed by Christopher and Winnifred.

Overall everything seemed to go well and the attack from their classmates looked to have gotten better since they were so busy with homework and studying…. But even there… there was a class Tyler really hated.

Tyler hated black magic class.

It just didn’t seat well with him! He didn’t liked the idea of cursing anyone and he hated the fact that he was just freaking useless in learning about all the different types of hatred that could be used for a single drop of a killing potion.

But most of all, he hated Mrs. Black. 

Now, he knew that hate is a strong word but he didn’t had any other word to describe the feelings he had.

The woman seemed to be disgusted about absolutely everything he would do, from his lack of talent on curses to the fact that he didn’t want to cast a curse on a practice dummy.  
Because it didn’t help the fact that she also hated Alex and Lucia, and that she made the practice dummy look like Alex when he couldn’t ask a question about the right kind of blood to use on an annihilation spell.

Then she asked Lucia to make the dummy into a blob of flesh and wounds with the spell but since it looked exactly like a replica of Alex except that it wasn’t moving then she just couldn’t do it because it was too horrible.

She then just said. ‘’I see, that’s disappointing, I guess that I would ask too much of a talent-less waste of space like yourself then’’ and proceeded to make the dummy explode with her wand making her scream as some of the fake liquid red that came out of it got splattered on her robes.

Tyler would glare at her without wanting to do it and she would just look at him with her dead eyes and say. ‘’If you have the time to look at me with those eyes then I think you are able to cast a proper curse’’ and with a movement of her black as the night wand, she reconstructed the dummy only that this time it had the exact same look as Lucia, with her blonde hair, smile and everything.

‘’Use the cutting curse and sever the arm, please’’ she asked him and he just couldn’t move. ‘’nothing? I’ve heard from all the teachers that you possess some kind of talent with magic, I guess they were just flattering the great grandson of a genius who just couldn’t quite inherit an inch of power. Pity’’ she said and marked ten points less for the three of them.

Tyler thought that not even in defense class he would get such a rough time. Sure Professor Wick seemed to dislike or even hate irregulars with passion but even if he was tough on Lucia and him for messing up spells or creating an irregular pattern on their attacks he never seemed to pick up on them in a way that insulted them as much as Mrs. Black did.

One day they were just getting out of defense class, where Lucia did a particular strong tickle enchantment and managed to somehow target all of the sorcerers in class, they all rolled on the floor with laughter for over ten minutes and even if it wasn’t the expected result, Mr. Wick seemed pleased enough and managed not to take any points away from her.

Which was an improvement for them.

They walked through the hallways talking when something called Tyler’s attention. On one of the walls was a piece of parchment posted that announced in bright red letters that seemed to glow: ‘’Extracurricular classes are open’’

‘’Hey what’s that?’’ he asked and it was Winn who jumped first. ’This school has a system of extracurricular classes for students to win some extra points and develop their talents, they come from a long range of classes such as, magical chorus class to introduction to voodoo class.’’ He said like a trained tour guide.

‘’I might try for flying arts! Is an artistic sport where you make several patterns and formations on brooms with a team of trained magicals; There are competitions involving the whole country!’’ said Winnifred excited and then looked at another written class on the list. ‘’Oh but I might like to play in the FrozenCoul team’’ she said.

‘’FrozenCoul?’’ asked Lucia looking weirdly at the name. ‘’They have that in here?’’ she added. ‘’what’s that?’’ asked Tyler out of the loop.

‘’And here it comes, the dictionary’’ Whispered Alex as Winn started once again. ‘’The FrozenCoul is a magic sport of 5 to seven players on each team, it is played on a giant cauldron that is constantly boiling. Two of the players of each team have to keep freezing the water constantly so they can skate on it and don’t fall to the hot water. There are defense positions, goal keepers and then the captain who has to score with the help of the rest of the team. Is really complicated and requires advanced techniques of elemental cold magic and stuff like that’’ he recited.

‘’Oh, but then we can’t try for that one, you know since we can’t make elemental magic with practice wands and we are not supposed to make magic with our hands in front of others… at least not yet’’ said Alex a little disappointed. ‘’Such a pity I’m a real fan of the game… but maybe I can try for broom racing’’ he said.

And once again the blue haired glasses boy answered. ‘’Another magical sport, consists on mere racing on brooms on a course of several obstacles that change every race, there might be fire involved as an obstacle or even trolls if the judges are imaginative enough’’

Tyler grinned, he really enjoyed that Winn always knew the answer to everything, because he really looked like he was having fun when he explained something and that, for someone who was always reading a book and not noticing other people, was something he learned to cherish. ‘’So what are you trying out for, Winn? He asked and Winn looked now a little sheepish.

‘’P-Potions for Mastery, like many other classes, it has a competitions that involves other schools. I would like to… try it’’ he said burying his nose on a potions books.

‘’Then I guess is going to be on the Flying Arts team’’ said Lucia looking at Winnifred. ‘’I guess it would be fun with us two together’’ she said and Winnifred grinned. ‘’Perfect! We can try together!’’

‘’What about you Tyler?’’ asked Lucia and Tyler looked at the list. ‘’I don’t know I mean I enjoy flying but I don’t think I might be a racer let alone someone who can make complicated formations on the sky in sync with a team, I like potions but I don’t think I might be at a mastery level…’’ he said thinking hard about his choices, he would like to be with some of his friends but he knew he wasn’t talented enough on their fields.

‘’Then why don’t you try for Magical Chorus? You have a killer voice’’ said Alex and came the millionth time Tyler blushed at his praise. ‘’I-I don’t know… I might like it I was on a normal chorus before coming here’’ he said.

‘’B-but I guess is going to be hard for Tyler and I to make it into any teams’’ Said Lucia. ‘’After all it says in here that we need a recommendation of our head teacher’’ she sighed and Tyler sighed as well.

Head teachers were the teachers in charge of a specific number of students, they were in charge of making them learn properly and making sure they develop their habilities. For sorcerers the head teacher was Professor Wick, and for sorceress Miss Incanto so Winnifred who was a sorceress fell into her care, Winn who was a wizard had Mr. Romero as a head teacher, Alex who was a mage had Mr. Harmonia and Lucia and Tyler who were witches had Mrs. Black.

‘’Mr.s Black who seems to dislike us so much, I wonder if she would give us her signature to join an extracurricular’’ wondered Lucia.

‘’Well you can try, right? I mean I’ve heard that head teachers get a bonus of some extra respect among their magical peers if they have a winning team under their care’’ said Winnifred and patted Lucia on her shoulder. ‘’You can ask her, she would sure like that extra bonus’’

Tyler sighed for some reason he thought it was going to be easier said than done.  
.

One hour.

One hour has Tyler been sitting outside of Mrs. Black office waiting for Lucia to come out; She walked in nervous like nothing else he’d ever seen before but also with a determined expression on her face to try and convince Mrs. Black to let her join the Flying Arts team. 

He started to worry for a bit when the door suddenly opened and out came Lucia looking tired but satisfied, she didn’t said a word as Mrs. Black also stood out of the door and looked at a piece of parchment on her hand. ‘’Mr. Suarez, you may come inside’’ she said and stared at him directly into his eyes which made him get up quickly and come into the office after her.

Tyler walked into an office all painted in black, several artefacts and signs were scattered all over the place, there was only one window that was covered with black curtains and the smell of the place seemed to be a strong mixture of herbs that made his head feel dizzy.

The teacher walked to her desk without saying a word and sat, she pointed to a chair in front of her desk and Tyler sat down.

‘’Tyler Suarez… I see here you are filling up for magical chorus… and why is that?’’ she said reading a parchment and then looking at him with expectation.

‘’I-I want to develop my singing, and I really like singing in front of people and the feeling of magic when the words come out… Mrs.…’’ he said sinking a little bit with each word.

‘’I see… denied’’ she said and slammed a wax seal on the parchment with huge words that said Rejected.

‘’Wait… why?’’ He asked quickly and with his heard shattered, he felt like when she slammed that seal on the piece of parchment, she also slammed his heart with the same strength.

‘’I’ve yet to see some real talent when it comes to singing on your part and if you are as good at it as you are in black magic then I believe you are absolutely hopeless’’ she said folding the parchment and putting it aside.

‘’B-but that’s because you haven’t heard me! I can show you… I-I can make magic when I sing!’’ he stated, he wasn’t ready to give up yet.

‘’I don’t want to hear you, dumb child! Is already denied. Besides any magical who sings using magical techniques can do magic when they sing, so don’t believe is anything that special’’

‘’That’s not it, I can make people smile!’’ he said clenching his fists. He didn’t knew where all of this was coming from but he felt an anger he hadn’t felt before building up.

‘’Make… people… smile?’’ she got up from her desk and stared at him. ‘’Witches have power to make their own wishes come true, to make people fear them and respect them, among our community witches are respected and feared, and you are a witch, an irregular witch, an irregular boy witch at that! You have no business making other people happy when you don’t understand your own happiness yourself’’

She walked around his chair and he started to feel like he was getting dizzy with each word, like there was some numbness on his brain and the words kept sticking inside of him preventing the light to reach his heart.

‘’Leave Mr. Suarez, your request has already been denied’’ she said and the door opened.

But it didn’t opened by itself to make Tyler get out, it opened because someone came in.  
Mr. Heraldo Harmonia came into the classroom smiling calmly. ‘’Oh, Tyler, just the person I wanted to see’’ he said and walked to the desk and handed him a piece of paper.

‘’What is the meaning of this, Heraldo?’’ asked Mrs. Black, with a scowl on her face. ‘’well is Mr. Suarez request for joining the magical chorus’’ he said still smiling and Tyler quickly read it.

‘Through Mr. Heraldo Harmonia’s recommendation and the approval of the principal of Diaz, Mr. Tyler Suarez has been accepted to join the Magical Chorus Club at Mr. Diaz’ School for Witchcraft. You are expected to be in the music classroom at 3:15 on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays for your training. Please inform your parents and make them sign they approval’

‘With best wishes. Mr. Sanchez Diaz, Headmaster’

Tyler read it a couple times to make it sink in, suddenly the light started to shine on his heart again and his smile was so broad he didn’t noticed Mrs. Black looked like someone just slapped her in the face.

‘’You can’t go over my authority like this! I’m the witches head teacher! And I already denied the request’’ she said trying not to lose her composure but her voice sounded high pitched with anger.

‘’Yes, but since the teacher in charge of the chorus requested it directly to the Headmaster and he approved it then I guess your denial or even approbation won’t be necessarily at all’’ he stated. ‘’Now, Tyler I’ve expect you to be at the club, why don’t you go and tell your friends’’ he winked and Tyler got up quickly and ran to the door.

‘’Thank you both!’’ he said bowing at them at the door and left just when Mrs. Black started to yell at Mr. Harmonia for the nerve he had to march into her class and stuff like that.  
Tyler ran to the courtyard where he found his friends all showing their approbation notes and proudly presented his. ‘’How the hell did you managed to do it!’’ asked Winnifred grinning. ‘’Mr. Harmonia recommended me!’’ he said proudly.

‘’Man I wished someone would’ve recommended me, I have to make a presentation about how Flying Arts would be beneficial for witches and bring pride to our kind’’ sighed Lucia looking at the paper half tired and half smiling.

‘’Congratulations Buddy, I hope you win the regionals’’ said Alex ruffling Tyler’s head that sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. 

‘’You have a regional competition with teams of the state, then an interstate competition, and a national competition, if your team managed to win all that then you go into the internationals, but that would be so hard to do’’ Winn stated reading the paper but then looked up. ‘’But I wish you the best of luck nonetheless’’ he said without blinking and Tyler smiled broadly.

‘’Thanks Winn! You too I hope you make it into the potions competition and win!’’ he said and Winn took out a book to sink his nose again.

‘’How is it a state competition if this is the only magic school on the state?’’ Asked Lucia and then quickly moved next to Winn, Winnifred did the same thing and moved to the other side while Alex kneeled next to him and they all raised their arms like presenting a famous star.

And, as on cue and without noticing the whole theater, Winn started to explain. ‘’There are other ways to learn magic, the senate has a correspondence course and sends a teacher regularly to check on the students, these students have been gathering and meeting to practice their spells and learn among themselves and called themselves an alliance. They are a group of magicals of all ages, genders and races. These alliances sometimes make a team to participate on activities like a magical choir competition among other things’’ he said.

‘’And that has been, a brief explanation, with Winn’’ Said Winnifred and they moved their hands like saying ‘ta-da’  
.

On the boat home, Tyler started to write another rule on his survival guide. ‘’Magicals also have competitions among themselves, some might think they are better than others but that’s why you gotta remember: Rule 77: Be yourself and try your best. They will always be someone who believes they are better than you but you can’t let that bring you down, you will learn that being who you are is more important in the end’’ recited Lucia reading the rule when It was finished.

‘’I made it mainly because… when I first started singing and joining singing clubs, I learned that they were people who tried to bring you down with their talents, but I always found out that if I was the better person I would blow them away with what I’m good at… does that makes sense?’’ asked Tyler and Lucia nodded. ‘’I believe you have nothing to worry about with this rule’’ she said as the boat approached the piers.  
.

Nothing excitedly happened the next day and neither when Saturday came and Tyler played with some magical beasts, and since there was no school on Sundays, right now Tyler was spending the night at Husky’s.

He was laying on his stomach reading an old, almost ancient book on magical signs you can do with your hand to make a spell without a wand and waiting while Husky was stealing some snacks from the kitchen.

´´The most important finger is your index finger, this is called the wand finger and is used on most elemental spells. By concentrating your power and making a specific movement with it and your wrist, then making a fire just by pointing forwards is nothing difficult’’ he mumbled while reading and pointed in front of him.  
He sighed, he didn’t expect anything to happen right away but he remembered the lesson on fire spells, it was a lesson without practice use since their wands would melt but he remembered the wand movement and the words. 

‘’Firir’’ he mumbled and nothing happened, the sighed and sat up… he pointed forwards and then tried again. ‘’Firir’’ he said firmly and moving his hand perfectly but nothing happened.

A little bit disappointed he took a deep breath and cracked his fingers… then it was like a voice came out of nowhere and whispered something on his ear.

He looked around and only saw his cat, Nox, sleeping on the bed between piles of Husky’s clothes.

He heard the word and he wondered what it meant… he looked around once more but there was absolutely nothing in there….  
So he pointed his finger in front of him and decided to try. He moved his wrist perfectly like before but then said a much different word.

‘IALPRT’

He said and from the tip of his finger, a small white flame came out, he looked so shocked for a second that he didn’t realized Husky coming into the room with gabs of junk food.  
‘’You did it!’’ he said and the flame lit off. Then Husky threw himself over him laughing. ‘’I knew you could do it! You will be the first to do it for sure. All those idiots will be so jealous!’’ he said and made Tyler laugh.

‘’I don’t even know how I did it, I just heard a voice on my head, it was like someone was telling me I was using the wrong spell and told me the real one. I did it and it worked!’’ he said while Husky climbed off of him. ‘’Do it again!’’ asked Husky excited.

‘’alright, alright….IALPRT’’ he said once again and the little flame came out of his finger and floated a centimeter above it. ‘’That’s so cool!’’ Said Husky and they both admire the flame for a while.

‘’How do you call it off?’’ Asked Husky and Tyler let out the rest of his fingers and the flame lit off. ‘’I guess you just finish the hand placement and is over’’ he said admiring how his finger didn’t even felt warm at all.

‘’I wonder why it worked’’ Tyler said reading the book and confirming that the spell was totally different to what he used. ‘’Who cares, you did it! Now let’s eat all this before mom notices’’ Answered Husky opening a bag of chips and starting to eat with Tyler moving closer to do the same.

They watched some movies on Netflix and laughed when Nox got up and stole a bag of cheese crackers all to himself. Then closer to midnight Husky’s mother came into the room and scold them (particularly Husky) for eating so many snacks and sent them to bed.

Tyler woke up the next morning feeling a warm set of arms wrapped around his body, he felt a body getting close to his back and a soft breath on the back of his neck. He smiled and turned around on Husky’s arms and buried himself on his chest.

Husky’s hugs were legendary, he loved to be on his arms because it made him feel good and safe inside. So he just laid there for a while until Husky started to twitch a little and opened his eyes lazily to look at Tyler and grin.

‘’Best hug pillow ever’’ he said. ‘’Best warmer ever’’ answered Tyler and Husky pushed him with his feet until he felt from the bed. Tyler groaned and laughed and got up, grabbed a pillow and threw it on his face. He then climbed on top of him and started to hit him with the pillow over and over while he responded with another pillow himself.

‘’alright I give up’’ laughed Husky and Tyler climbed off of him. They went to brush their teeth, fed the cat and got some breakfast for themselves as it seems like Husky parents went out early that morning.

‘’So… I ended up joining the football team’’ said Husky with his mouth full of cereal. ‘’That’s awesome!’’ Tyler smiled. ‘’Yeah, I figured that since you’re going to start with that singing thing at school I should do something with my time when you’re not here’’

There was a hint of resentment there with a hint of pain on the heart of Tyler but as usual Husky laughed ‘’I’m not bitter, I’m glad you’re still singing and you said that you loved to see me play so you better come to one of my games, alright?’’ he said and Tyler agreed to it.  
.

When Monday came and Tyler was on the boat he quickly noticed Timothy Payne sitting with some other students of various ages and courses, he told Lucia and they quickly walked towards them.

‘’Hey Timothy’’ said Tyler with a smile and Timothy quickly stood up to shake his hand. ‘’Tyler nice to see you again!’’ and then he went to Lucia. ‘’And you Lucia, I’m glad to see you’’

‘’I see you also take the boat’’ said Lucia with a faint blush and the young man smiled. ‘’Of course! All irregulars take the boat to the school’’ he said and Tyler then started to look around at the small number of students of various ages on the boat.

‘’Don’t tell me all of these people…’’ ‘’Are irregulars?’’ finished Lucia.

‘’It’s safer to us this way’’ he said a little bit sad but then his face lit up. ‘’I will introduce you guys to everyone’’

Tyler tried to concentrate on the names and faces of the irregulars but there was something inside that just didn’t seemed right.  
Timothy said that it was safer for them this way but he didn’t liked the idea of having to hide because you wouldn’t be safe at your own school. And the idea that people would start to believe that he was taking the boat just to be safe was even worse. He took the boat so he could see his parents and Husky every day, not because he was afraid.  
It wasn’t okay to him.

So he was upset, he was upset on his first few classes and he seemed to not even notice when his friends asked him a question. ‘’Tyler!’’ they yelled in unison at lunch when he managed to drop his fork twice because he was too deep in thought. ‘’Sorry, what?’’ he asked looking up only to find the worried faces of them all.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Asked Winnifred looking at him weirdly. ‘’Yeah, sorry. What was the question?’’ he tried to smile but there was not the usual light in there and that bothered them. Particularly Lucia.

‘’Stop worry about what they said, is not like you are taking the boat because you are afraid’’ she said. ‘’I know but I don’t like the idea that people will think that’’ he said. 

‘’What happened on the boat?’’ asked Alex and Lucia explained the conversation they had with the upperclassmen when she finished, Alex looked like he was deep in thought for a second and then grinned. ‘’But that’s so stupid’’ he said suddenly and Tyler looked at him surprised. ‘’I mean, for a while now and not for even a second I had ever thought that you were afraid of anyone’’ he grinned and the light returned to Tyler’s eyes. ‘’You are one of the bravest boys I know, so don’t worry Mister’’ he said and took out a piece of straw from out of his robes and started to chew on it.

‘’Thanks…’’ he said looking down but with a better face now.

‘’So are you nervous about club today?’’ asked Winn looking at a book with a faint smile on his lips. ‘’Not so much! I’m going to try my best today!’’ he said throwing a fist in the air.  
And then Tyler remembered. ‘’Oh yeah! I have something to show you guys!’’ he said and quickly got up and made a sign for them to follow him, they look at each other and quickly ran behind him.

Tyler got into an empty classroom and looked at them smiling, he pointed his finger upwards and muttered the words. ‘’IALPRT’’ he said and a flame got out. 

Winn dropped his books, Lucia looked like she was about to drop her jaw, Alex dropped his hat and Winnifred just plainly dropped on her knees and after a few seconds they laughed. ‘’Holy shit!’’ said Lucia unable to control her mouth. ‘’You did it!’’ she went and started to shake him over and over making the flame to lit off. ‘’You managed to do it!’’ Alex did the same and Winn got closer to inspect his finger. ‘’Incredible…’’ he said still unable to understand and Winnifred just ran towards him and plopped them to the ground with a hug. ‘’Congratulations you are the first to do it! We need to show Mr. Lopez! She said and they laughed on the ground for a while.  
.

Mr. Lopez was reading a book on magic without wands on the library when four students came marching in with another student on their shoulders like carrying a champion. ‘’G-guys please stop!’’ said Tyler who was trying to get off of them but they were not having it.

‘’Mr. Lopez! We have something to show you!’’ yelled Lucia earning a scolding hush from the wooden rows of books. Over the days there they have learned that they were under a spell that reminded the students to keep quiet on the library. 

They looked around to see if there was anyone else there but aside from a couple of upperclassmen that were reading some books at the other end of the library, the course was clear.

‘’Show him, show him!’’ said Lucia on a rushed whisper and Tyler made sure to turn once more time to see if anyone was near before pronouncing the magic words again and let out the flame white flame out of his fingertip.

Mr. Lopez was shocked to say the least, he opened his mouth and a mixture of amazement, horror and happiness filled his face. He got up and quickly told them to follow him in another rushed whisper.

They reached and empty classroom and he quickly kneeled to be on Tyler’s level. ‘’How did you manage to accomplish that my boy?!’’ he asked pleased and happy.  
‘’I just heard it on my heart… some words came and I just did it’’ Tyler answered honestly and then proceeded to do it once again.

‘’What’s interesting here is that you don’t seem to be using the usual textbook spell, and that language your summoning, I believe is enochian a magical language long dead….’’ The teacher said examining the fire and muttering some words around it.

‘’Still the fire seems to be normal magical fire except for that white exceptional color but… but this counts as magic without wands! I will talk to the headmaster and maybe… just maybe we will be able to pull this off thanks to you’’ Mr. Lopez said smiling and a light of hope filled their hearts.  
‘’Keep this a secret for now’’ he told them before they parted ways.

So they were all flying on a cloud and as soon as they walked out they looked around and it was Alex the first to point his finger up. ‘’I wanna try!’’ he said now dripping with southern accent from his excitement. 

But before he could say any words the bell rang and they needed to head to class with heavy sighs. ‘’After school we have try outs so let’s meet at the beach before five’’ suggested Winnifred and they all agreed to it.

-  
Tyler was good on transmutation and transformations, each followed similar principles that Tyler seemed to ignore and that seemed to make it easier for him. Transmutations would make an object of a size into another different object with the same mass and size while transformations would make an object or a living thing in something completely different, no matter the mass or size of it. Tyler was ambiguous to the concepts and he would just make whatever it came on his mind.

It seemed to work until he got scolded by Mrs. Incanto for doing a transformation instead of a transmutation.

Well it wasn’t really a scold since Mrs. Incanto was the sweetest teacher of them all so she just reminded him about it but the way Christopher and the sorcerers laughed and sneered at him when it happened made him feel like he was scolded.

But it didn’t even mattered because as soon as the bell rang he was ready to get out.  
He ran out of the classroom with Lucia close by and they hugged. ‘’Good look trying out for the team’’ he said. ‘’Good luck enchanting them all with your voice’’ she said back and they grinned and parted ways.

Tyler walked, not ran, thank you very much… okay he might’ve jogged a little or ran a lot going through the hallways of the castle, dashing over the sea of students until he reached the music classroom where he took a deep breath and just went inside.

‘’H-hello?’’ he asked to the almost empty classroom and he looked at a handful of students who smiled at him for a moment. ‘’Hey, you must be one of our first years! Come inside’’ said a girl with a long nose and brown hair. 

‘’My name is Rhonda Rhymes, I’m a third year sorceress’’ she said leading him inside and giving him her hand to shake properly.

‘’T-Tyler Suarez’’ he said trying to sound sure of himself but not doing a great job. Rhonda didn’t seemed to mind and walked to introduce the rest of the choir.

‘’That’s Lyndsay Harmony, Third year, Serena Carmechild, second year, Dino Diamante, Third year and our captain Dean Li, fourth year’’ she quickly said.  
Dean Li a handsome young man laughed and went to shake his hand. ‘’Dean Li, don’t be scared of our dear Rhonda, she’s just excited we finally have new members since the rest of the team graduated last year’’ he said half smiling half sad.

‘’I- I hope I can make a good asset then!’’ Tyler smiled and the captain grinned. ‘’Of course, I’ve heard you have some real talent in you, I hope we can make it to the nationals with you on the team!’’ Tyler blushed at that but then the door slammed and a familiar scoff was heard.

‘Oh crudity crap’

 

‘’Well that’s a laugh, Suarez actually helping someone with his dumb voice? But I guess it can’t be worse than a captain that can’t take his team all the way to victory for the last… how much it was… three years?’’ Christopher dragged his voice while checking his nails.

‘’Excuse me?’’ said Dino Diamante with a heavy Italian accent, he cracked his knuckles and glared at Christopher. ‘’Who the hell do you think you are, shrimp, you don’t badmouth our captain like that’’ he threatened.

‘’My name is Christopher Y. Foster and I’m the man who is going to be your new captain, after all that’s how you got your position, right… Li?’’ he said and the captain glared. ‘’I heard you started at this school, I just hoped I didn’t got to see you’’

But they all came quiet when the teacher came in. ‘’Alright, alright, Christopher stop fighting on your first day of rehearsal’’ Mr. Harmonia scolded.

‘’I’m sorry Mr. Harmonia, I’m just saying that when the time comes I will challenge him for the position’’ he said and went to sit on a desk.  
Mr. Harmonia sighed deeply looking more tired than his usual cheery self. ‘’Is usual tradition for the new students to present a song but I don’t know, if with the mood in here…’’

‘’I’ll do it!’’ jumped Tyler and they all looked at him.

He kept quiet during Cristopher bad mouthing time but right now he wanted to show them a little bit of the joy he can give by singing. ‘’I want to sing a song for my new team, please’’ he said and he noticed how the captain soften his face to a small smile.

‘’We’d be honored to see a teammate perform’’ he said and you could almost hear the scoff from Christopher.

The music classroom was a round room with brick walls covered on several musical sheets and posters from bands and musicians Tyler never seen before. Intruments were at the center of the room that looked like a scenary for a performer who would like to sing. 

He took a deep breath and as usual the instruments seemed to know what he was about to sing and the music started to play.

The light on the room started to change and it looked orange like a beautiful sunset striking inside the place. ‘’ Face stained in the ceiling. Why does it keep saying, I don't have to see you right now I don't have to see you right now’’ the music played and his eyes looked like mist and suddenly.

There was a whole universe floating inside the classroom, stars and suns floating around. 

‘’Digging like you can bury. Something that cannot die. We could wash the dirt off our hands now. Keep it from living underground’’  
The planets swirling around turned into dust and clouds of colors where created from there, it was just a magical illusion he was making, but it had everyone in awe. ‘’Lazy summer goddess. You can tell our whole empire. I don’t have to see you right now, I don’t have to see you right now’’

The girls joined in with their voices on the background and Tyler will always say it because it was true but he loved singing because he could make people smile… even people like Christopher who was smiling a little bit… he really enjoyed it.

‘’I don’t have to see you right now, I don’t have to see you right now, I don’t’ have to see you right now. I don’t have to see you right now’’  
The music started to fade and so did the illusions and the place was filled with claps.

‘’My boy! That was amazing, I didn’t knew you were already able to make illusions with your voice’’ said the teacher and Tyler grinned. ‘’I didn’t knew either’’ he confessed.  
He was surrounded by the members of the club then, ‘’with this… with this we can win!’’ said the captain honestly happy and everyone smiled except from the one who was still sitting.

He who was smiling during his singing felt his own smile fade and rolled his eyes. But Tyler didn’t cared that Christopher stopped smiling, he was happy right now. He would have a great day at the choir.

And he did, when he finally finished and went to the beach to get with his friends he couldn’t wait to tell them how much he enjoyed his time at the choir but he also wanted to know if they all managed to get into their extracurricular classes as well.

‘’We both got it!’’ chanted Lucia and Winnifred happy . ‘’We are both now on the Flying Arts team’’ Lucia smiled and hugged everyone. Alex laughed and looked a little bit red, he cleared his throat and crossed his arms proudly. ‘’I made it into the Broom racing team!’’ he said and everyone clapped as he obviously was seeking for that praise and laughed at it.

Then they all looked at Winn who looked down to the ground. ‘’Oh, you didn’t made it?’’ said Lucia a little bit sad. ‘’its okay, I’m sure you will make it next time, or maybe try out for another team? I heard the history trivia team has a good chance this year and you can make it-‘’ she was cut then.

‘’I’m team captain…’’ he said plainly and they all dropped their jaws. ‘’You are what?!’’ asked Winnifred surprised.

‘’The teacher said I’m the most talented potion maker she’d seen in a decade, and now I’m leading a group of fourth years… my stomach hurts’’ he said nervous.

Tyler put a hand on his shoulder. ‘’You are amazing’’ he said and Winn looked straight into his eyes as if he was searching for something. Tyler continued. ‘’If you are not comfortable with it then tell the teacher but meanwhile you were chosen because you are amazing at potions, take pride on that, you are amazing and I’m so proud of being your friend… and if you don’t want to do it then I will still be proud of you not matter what’’ he told him and that made Winn smile and he nodded. ‘’Thanks’’ he said.

The whistle of the boat calling for the students got closer and they knew it was time to go, so they said goodbye to their friends, Alex got close to Tyler and fist bumped him. ‘’You know? You’re amazing too’’ he said and turned around to go to the carriages that would take them back to the castle.  
Tyler felt his heart jump twice and went to the boat.

Lucia leaned on his shoulder and sighed. ‘’Did you make it?’’ she asked looking at the island that was starting to look smaller now. ‘’I did, but Christopher is in it too’’ he said.  
‘’He what?!’’ Lucia asked looking at him surprised and weirded out. ‘’Yeah, I will have to put up with him, but aside from that I liked it a lot… I hope good things come from it’’  
‘’I know you will…. Now off to tell Husky!’’ she said and he laughed. ‘’Of course’’

.  
Husky wrote Tyler telling him to meet him on his house, when he arrived to the glass tower and into the apartment, the first thing he noticed were the muddy shoes on the entrance and when he came into the kitchen he saw him eating a sandwich with a football uniform on.

‘’You made it!’’ he yelled and went to hug his friend. ‘’Whoa! Dude I’m all sweaty and muddy stop’’ protested Husky with his mouth covered in mustard. ‘’I don’t care, I’m so happy for you’’ laughed Tyler.

When Husky managed to get off of his friend they were able to talk about their days. ‘’And I kick it so hard the coach dropped his whistle from his mouth in shock! I tell you it was so epic!’’ he was finishing his story all energetic and Tyler was sitting by his side now with a sandwich on his own.

‘’That would’ve been so awesome to see’’ Tyler sighed almost dreamily. ‘’It was great! And you did it to the choir! I’m so happy for you as well’’ he grinned.  
Soon after Husky’s parents arrived and they made them clean the mess after they cheered Husky up for his accomplishment, after that Tyler went home.

He kept writing on his notebook about new rules for surviving the school, he realized most of them still were coming from his experience on normal school, he wondered why if this was so similar then why couldn’t normal humans and magicals be nicer to each other.

If they were so similar… then why.

.

The next day, Tyler was placed in front of the whole class by the Mr. Lopez and the headmaster and was asked to-

‘’Cast a spell, you know the one’’ said the headmaster kindly and Tyler swallowed hard. Being under the stare of his peers was giving him a lot of nervousness.  
But then he just looked at his friends, the four of them smiling and giving him the thumbs up and he just knew he would be able to do it.

He pointed his finger forward and that made a lot of the students gasp.

‘’He wouldn’t’’ muttered Charles Trico.

‘’He can’t’’ said Charice Lane.

‘’It’s impossible’’ mumbled Floyd Muñoz a young sorcerer who was next to Christopher who loudly gasped. ‘’You have to be shitting me’’ he said.

‘IALPRT’ Summoned Tyler with his voice almost resounding all over the room, and a small white flame appeared in front of his finger and hovered there.  
The initial shock of the whole classroom was followed by claps and cheers.

‘’Our Tyler is the first person to make a spell without a wand, in fact I think he is the youngest at school to manage that at such a young age’’ Said the Headmaster. ‘’We made some investigations and we managed to find out why he was able to do it. You see students, the language used to cast the spell is called Enochian, a language used by ancient magicals to cast spells, and we are currently trying to find books in enochian to teach you guys some spells since this seems to be the better way to do it without a wand. Please be patient but in the meanwhile we would like all of you to rely on Tyler to teach you this spell’’ he said smiling with dignity.

‘’Excuse me? Why do we have to learn from him if we already have a teacher’’ Asked Christopher with obvious disgust on his face.

‘’We haven’t been able to cast it’’ Mr. Lopez admitted and everyone including Tyler looked at him surprised. ‘’It seems that the enochian magic will not manifest on us, we need to investigate on this matter but since the spell itself seems to be safe, so…’’ he then looked at Tyler. ‘’I’m sorry to put this burden on you, but if you could… please help us?’’ he plead with his eyes and Tyler quickly nodded.

‘’I will do my best!’’ he said.

And like that Tyler was placed at the center of the classroom with the whole class placed around him.

‘’I wanna go first!’’ came the voice of Lucia from the crowd pushing all of them until she was in front of her friend. ‘’Me first Ty, please, please!’’ she pleaded and he laughed. ‘’Sure’’ he nodded.

‘’I’m not a teacher, I don’t know how to teach so I will just tell you how I do it, okay?’’ he asked and she agreed to it. ‘’Point your finger in front of you… think of warmth, what’s the hottest but kindest thing you can think of?’’ he asked her making her think. ‘’The… sun’’ she admitted making Tyler nod. ‘’Perfect… now think about it, if the sun were to give you a small flame… how would it be?’’ he asked again and she closed her eyes.

She thought of the sun, the way she liked to soak on the sun when summer was here, the way the sunflowers would turn to it in order to live. Then like a voice talked on her ear and told her the words she smiled and said them. ‘’IALPRT’’ and the same white flame appeared floating above her finger. And she screamed excited. ‘’Holy macaroni on a pony! I did it!’’ 

‘’B-big deal!’’ came the voice from Christopher once again. ‘’It’s probably just some freak irregular thing’’ he said trying not to look so surprised as he did.  
‘’Oh, I manged to do it’’ 

They all turned around and looked at Alex with the same flame on his finger. ‘’I’m glad, I thought I wouldn’t be able to make it’’ he grinned and looked defiantly at Christopher.  
‘’I don’t understand I can’t do it’’ confessed Winnifred looking sad at her finger. ‘’I thought of the sun and all’’ she pouted. 

‘’Well, that’s what was warmer and kinder to Lucia, try to think of your own version of kindness and warmth’’ instructed Tyler and soon after that Winnifred casted the spell and a flame manifested on her finger. ‘’Yay!’’ he exclaimed.

‘’I see, so kindness…’’ analized Winn as he studied the flame he summoned and soon the whole classroom tried it and they were starting to get it slowly and slowly.  
Christopher was the only one who remained there without moving or saying anything.

Tyler looked at Mr. Lopez who was sighing dissaprovely at Christopher who also noticed that and looked like a little kid getting scolded. He didn’t knew but he needed to help him… when he saw that he just knew he needed to.

He got close to him and sincerely smiled at him. He seemed to be taken back by this because he just looked at him like he was crazy and didn’t said anything. ‘’Just try it, I know you can…’’ he tried to take his hand to help him but he slapped it and walked out of the class quickly.

‘’That kid, seems like you need to look after him a little bit more’’ said the Headmaster to Mr. Lopez who sighed again.

Tyler’s friends got close to him and patted him on the shoulder. ‘’That’s why we keep telling you that you are way too nice’’ Said Alex disheveling his hat playfully and making him blush. ‘’I just want to help’’ he said hiding on his hat and avoiding the feeling of worry he had for Christopher.

.  
It was stupid, so stupid.

They were stupid, he was stupid.

That filthy irregular was stupid, his face was stupid, his singing was stupid, his goddamn way of walking of smiling at the animals, of smiling at his friends his goddamn way of smiling at everyone even after they treat him poorly.

He made him sick.

He looked around, he was glad his so called group of fans didn’t followed him outside, those damn girls were clinging to him since the first day even after he yelled at them to leave him alone. They indeed left him alone at school time but at the damn dorms it was almost impossible to get away from them without being locked into that damn room with that damn Luciferus kid.

That kid he swore he wouldn’t shut up for a second about experiments and that damn filthy irregular, he swore he had a crush on that filthy thing.

He felt something moving on his stomach, something sickening but he ignored it… he looked around and his so called friends didn’t followed him either… figures.

A York is always alone…

He walked out of the castle and found a small space between a wall of the school and a huge tree, he slide down the wall and sighed.  
So stupid, it was all so stupid.

Magic without a wand just because some disgusting freaks rioted last year… so stupid! And that Skye is backing that damn filthy thing just because he was the first to manage a spell without a wand was also stupid, he was so damn stupid!

How could he teach… so idiotic… he looked at his finger… so dumb, for him the sun was only a star, it was never kind to him it was never more than just hot irradiating from a star to him… how could that be kind?

What could be kind… and warm… 

Nothing has ever been kind to him without wanting something back at least… nothing or no one… kindness.

Like a smile?

Like….his…

‘’IALPRT’’ he mumbled.

And a flame appeared and he felt sick.

No, this was not his feeling of kidness, that definetily was NOT his feeling of kindness! It was too stupid.

He can’t feel kidness for such a stupid thing. Ever….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something warm, what is the thing that brings you warmth and kindness?


	8. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS LONG i dont know why it came out this long its so long that the lenghtness of this longiness lenght is its own lenght.  
> so anyways enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Chapter 8. Stormy Weather 

Tyler totally loved how in Seagull City it was always sunny, well, most of the time, there were several rainy days that he also enjoyed a lot, but the sunny weather was always his favorite.

He learned that in the world of witches, the hidden world on a hidden dimension, the sky was a particular odd purple color sometimes but the sun also shined with all its strength and he also enjoyed that.

Right now the sky was blue, even on the meta-world the sky looked so damn bright and shiny but even then the sun didn’t seemed to burn his skin, it was just pleasantly warm and he just wanted to lay on the grass and sleep for a while.

But right now he was on flying class, he had to learn how to pick up a little bit more speed while riding with his familiar at the back of his broom, you will get extra points if you were able to finish the whole course under the one minute time limit, you will lose points if you dropped your familiar or crash against a tree.

‘’Alright, Tyler. Go!’’ said Rory and blow his whistle.

Tyler quickly lifted up his broom lightly and his feet left the ground, he flied across the course over a few trees, looking back a couple of times to check if Nox was still there. The cat with the phantom tail was there yawning and looking bored and that made Tyler laugh a little, it seemed that flying was okay with him.

 

Then he turned over an old oak tree and flied his broom back to the group in front of the castle, he landed softly and smiled when his friends applauded at him.  
‘’Very good, ten points for you. Now onto Mr. Alex Guzman…. Where is Mr. Guzman?’’ Rory looked all over his students but couldn’t find the freckled boy.

Tyler soon noticed that his friend wasn’t there and immediately looked over the trees and pointed there. ‘’Found him’’ he said and they all looked at the boy sleeping on a branch of a tree.

He was spread on the branch of a tree, snoring softly with his hat on the head and a piece of straw still hanging from his lips, his familiar was on his chest also sleeping and looking as pleasant as him.

‘’Of course…’’ the teacher rolled his eyes and went to him, he tapped the tree with his wand and the branches started to move trapping the boy and that woke him up for sure.   
‘’Ah what in the name of apple pie!’’ he jumped as his torso was trapped on vines and flexible branches that picked him up and put him on the ground while his familiar tried to peck the branches to set him free.

‘’Mr. Guzman… I bet you are really tired after a long day of not doing your homework, but if you could please show us you can fly over this simple course, then maybe, just maybe I won’t send you on cleaning duty for the whole barn’’ the teacher said with a smile that was equally nice as it was dangerous and scary. 

Alex would deny he shivered a little bit and tried to look cool. ‘’Fine, fine I get it’’ he took his broom and still yawning changed his hat into a bird nest so his familiar could rest there and placed it on the back of his broom.

He then took fly and no more than ten seconds later, he was back and landed on his feet. ‘’Done, can I sleep now, please?’’ he asked grinning.  
‘’Fifteen points, highest mark I’ve seen yet, good job’’ praised Rory. ‘’But you can’t go to sleep, next!’’

.

Alex was pouting, he looked annoyed and tired. ‘’I swear you are the fastest first year ever!’’ said Winnifred still impressed at what they saw on flying class.  
‘’Thanks… I wanna sleep’’ he yawned. ‘’You didn’t sleep well last night?’’ asked Lucia concerned. ‘’Oh I slept so well, lady. But it’s such a nice day, I just want to lay down and rest’’ he looked at the windows as they walked trough some hallways. 

‘’I totally agree, I love sunny days!’’ confessed Tyler and Alex quickly wrapped his arm around him. ‘’Ah, you get me, little man. Sunny days are for sleeping under the sun!’’ he laughed.

‘’I understand the appeal’’ muttered Winn while reading a book. ‘’Reading under the light of the sun is pleasant, but is even better if you are in the shade of a tree and with a cold drink in hand’’ he confessed and the girls sighed. ‘’Yeah I guess you’re right, it sure sounds appealing’’ Lucia looked at the distance dreamily.

‘’Tell you guys what, let’s grab some drinks and food during lunch and eat under the old oak tree at the east side of the school!’’ suggested Winnifred and they all agreed to it.

.

Christopher Y. Foster was having a great day, a perfect day, he aced his flying lesson with almost fifteen points, sure that asshole Alex got the higher mark cut he was okay with him as long as no irregulars got it he was alright with it. And now he was just eating lunch and smiling to him until he remembered those damn irregulars.

Damn irregulars, those filthy things were so annoying and the worst of them all was Tyler Suarez. That damn kid, smiling all around like there was no worries in the world, it made him sick.

Ever since he managed to perform magic without a wand even his classmates were starting to talk a little bit more to him, almost like they were accepting him, but he will be damned the day he would be nice to Tyler Suarez.

He was loathsome.

But it was okay, because last night he managed to do it, after a lot of researching and practice he was able to do it, he managed to do it with his wand as well.  
Elemental magic.

He smiled to himself and then he looked up to see the squad of idiots grabbing some food and going out the door with smiles on their faces.  
From all those smiles the more annoying one was Tyler’s.

He got up and his so called ‘friends’ got up with him. ‘’Boys, let’s see if we can mess up some smiles’’ he said and went to follow them.

 

.

‘’This is the best, Winnifred I swear your cousin is smart but you are the genius one’’ purred Lucia as she laid on the grass eating pieces of fruit. ‘’I would be offended if it wasn’t such a pleasant day indeed’’ mentioned Winn reading and drinking lemonade.

Alex had already consumed three pieces of chicken and two glasses of juice so he was laid on the grass under the shade with his hat on his face just smiling to himself. Tyler was chewing on some cookies as he reviewed the song they had to learn for the choir that week.

Winnifred was kicking a ball under the sun, she was trying to learn how to play soccer ever since Lucia told her about the rules and how it was played. 

‘’Lucia! Come teach me again about the chili thing!’’ She yelled making Tyler look at Lucia with a questioning expression on his face for a second and she shrugged her shoulders. ‘’It’s called a chilena!’’ she yelled back and finished her fruit before running to her.

They tried to make several bicycle kicks and Tyler started to practice some spells with Winn who still hadn’t polished his transmutation and transformation skills.

The day was perfect, the small clouds on the sky provided little but refreshing shade and the breeze felt fine. But then suddenly… The clouds on the sky started to grow in number… then there was just a big black cloud on the sky and just when Tyler was about to point out the oddity, a thunder clashed on the heavens and he yelped.

‘’W-What?’’ he mumbled and the rest looked at the cloud. ‘’Where did this came from?’’ Asked Lucia as drops started to rain on their heads and they all quickly started to take their things. Alex woke up suddenly and looked confused but helped anyways.

‘’Where did this rain came from?’’ He almost shouted surprised.

Then the thunder started to sound all around them and they got up to run and take cover inside the castle but Tyler quickly noticed that there was one of them who got left behind.

‘’Winn?’’ he asked looking at his friend kneeling under the tree with his sight lost and without thinking it twice he ran back to get him. ‘’Winn? Come on, we have to go’’ he tried to talk to him but he looked lost, even more expressionless than usual.

Another thunder struck on the sky and Winn flinched a little bit. ‘’Are you… afraid of thunders?’’ he seemed to react to that and looked up to Tyler.

Tyler quickly summoned his wand and pointed it upwards. ‘’Obsidio’’ he casted and the shield that was used to protect them from attacks was now protecting them from the rain.  
Immediately Winnifred came rushing back. ‘’Winn! I am so sorry, I forgot about it’’ she apologized and gave him her hand, he took it quickly and just then he was able to get up.   
They rushed back to the castle where Winn sighed in relief.

‘’Nice fantastic beasts idea’’ winked Lucia at Tyler and he poked her on the ribs. ‘’Hush, I knew you would notice’’ he smiled. ‘’What’s that?’’ asked Winnifred next to her cousin who was still sighing a few times to get calm.

‘’Oh yeah… we still need to show you those books and movies’’ said Tyler almost to himself and then shrugged and looked at the clouds. ‘’But where did this rain came from?’’ he asked and he noticed how the clouds were only placed above the tree where they were resting before. Everywhere else seemed to be sunny and light.

‘’Probably a spell’’ Muttered Alex looking all around them. ‘’What makes you say that?’’ asked Lucia looking puzzled.

‘’The shield Tyler used to protect them from the rain, it only deflects spells that were casted with magic. If I were to pick up a rock and throw it at someone who casted the shield I would certainly hit them but if said rock was picked up with magic then it would bounce off for sure. So if Tyler’s shield protected you guys from the rain then that means…’’ then his eyes scanned the area and stopped in one place.

‘’There!’’ he pointed to the other side of the field where someone was standing. Even from afar they knew who he was and who was with him. The sneering face of Christopher was staring at them and a smile wide as the Cheshire cat was planted on his face.

‘’Of course’’ Tyler almost let out steam from his nostrils and without thinking it charged outside summoning his shield once again to protect him from the rain.  
‘’What the hell did you just did?’’ he asked him as he approached.

‘’Whoa there, Suarez! You look a little bit soggy!’’ he laughed with his two friends laughing as well. ‘’or maybe the heat got in your head, you should refresh yourself’’ he waved his wand a little bit and soon the cloud moved towards him. He still had his protection spell so he managed to cover himself.

‘’So it was you!’’ roared Lucia approaching with Alex next to her, both with Obsidio spells on their wands. It seemed like Winnifred stayed behind with Winn right now.  
‘’Stop this, right now!’’ yelled Alex but the sorcerer didn’t move. ‘’Stop what? I was just practicing my elemental spell’’ he said and they took a step back.

‘’Elemental?’’ Tyler asked surprised. 

‘’Yes, you filthy thing, while you were waving fingers and using stupid dead language words, I was doing my job and using my actual talent to cast an elemental spell with my practice wand’’ he recited smiling.

‘’that’s… impossible, practice wands would get destroyed if-‘’ Lucia started but was cut off by Alex. ‘’He found a way to beat around that rule. I see… summoning clouds is different than casting a element out of your wand… you are able to control it and make it rain, is difficult and since it casts water it can be interpreted as an elemental spell… just slightly, of course’’ Alex said looking at the clouds.

‘’Slightly?’’ Said Christopher, it seemed like that comment got to him. ‘’It is elemental magic’’ he took a step forward. 

‘’I understand, you are not able to do it by yourself so you found a way to… slightly get it right’’ Alex said and he flinched. ‘’Or maybe you are able to cast the spell Tyler taught us, but since you are such an idiot decided not to cast it, just because that would be admitting he is better than you’’ he smirked and Tyler could almost see steam coming out of Christopher ears.

‘’Alex, stop that, don’t sink to his level’’ Tyler begged and then turned to Christopher again. ‘’Listen, good job on your spell, you proved it worked now stop it. You caused big trouble for me and my friends’’ he said firmly.

‘’Trouble? Oh yeah! That blue haired freak was on the ground crying, could it be he is so dirty that a little bit of water scares him?’’ He laughed making his other two idiots laugh as well.

Tyler pointed his finger at him. ‘’ Tu, tú estúpido idiota. ¡Cada vez que quiero darte una oportunidad me sales con tus tonterías! Estoy demasiado cansado como para ponerle una excusa esta vez, no te metas con Winn o yo mismo me las arreglare contigo.

They all stopped for a moment, they looked at Tyler and Lucia cleared her throat. ‘’Ty? You got way too mad, once again’’ she said but Tyler didn’t heard her.

‘’Whatever the hell did you just say, doesn’t matter, because I have permission to practice and witnesses that I was just doing that, then you can’t do anything’’ he smiled. ‘’So beat it!’’ roared Mitchell McCarthy and Landon Lester cracked his knuckles. ‘’If you don’t want to suffer, of course’’ he added.

‘’Ty, maybe it’s best for us to get back for now’’ Lucia suggested and not because of cowardly, mind you. She was looking around and quickly noticed three more sorcerers hiding on trees near the forest, if they were to fight right now they’d be outnumbered and of course she didn’t wanted them to get in trouble for fighting in the first place.

‘’Don’t you even dare to mess with Winn, you hear me?’’ Tyler told him on a soft voice but his eyes had such threat that even the two brutes next to Christopher were surprised.  
‘’Why do you care so much about…. You know what whatever…’’ Christopher said and turned around to leave and the clouds disappeared.

Tyler let out a breath annoyed and turned around to see Alex laughing. ‘’You puff your cheeks when you’re mad’’ he laughed. Tyler let out the air of his cheeks loudly making a weird sound making Lucia laugh now. ‘’And you speak Spanish when you’re mad!’’ she pointed the obvious.

Tyler rolled his eyes. ‘’Let’s just find the Luciferus cousins’’ he moaned annoyed and they walked back to where they left them.

They found Winnifred yawning and Winn reciting all the facts as to why a cloud wouldn’t be really elemental magic but it would count on a test with the senate for sure.

‘’…And the lighting he summoned, I hate it of course but if he were to use it with the cloud then he would also have that as a technical elemental. But anyways…’’ he then noticed the trio and looked down quickly. ‘’Thanks… sorry you had to see that’’ he mumbled.

Tyler went to pat him in the shoulder. ‘’We are friends, that’s what friends do, let’s go to our next class now, lunch break is almost over anyways’’ he said and started to walk with Winn opening his mouth a little bit. ‘’T-the reason… the reason I’m afraid, you don’t want to know?’’ he asked and Tyler stopped on his tracks.

‘’You will tell me when you’re ready’’ he smiled and Lucia went to tackle him. ‘’Ah! Mr. Suarez, you’re so cool’’ she teased and quickly Alex was next to them making a girly voice in mock. ‘’So cool! My heart is beating like crazy!’’ he fake fainted and Tyler got so red he might’ve look like a traffic light.

.

Soon after classes Lucia and Tyler were almost running to their respective clubs. ‘’Just this hallway and then we separate!’’ said Lucia as she needed to head for the courtyard and Tyler find the music room.

But they both stopped on their tracks when they saw a familiar face coming from out of the hallways.

‘’Mr. Gregorio?’’ They both asked at the same time as they stopped on their tracks and the wand seller blinked twice and as recognition came to him he smiled. ‘’Well, well, well, if it isn’t those two first year irregulars! Miss Lucia Luna and Mr. Tyler Suarez!’’ he said smiling happily. ‘’I haven’t seen you in a while, how are those practice wands treating you?’’ he asked.

‘’Well….’’ Started Lucia. ‘’They… work?’’ finished Tyler.

‘’Well I guess you would say something like that, they are after all just enchanted pieces of plastic… ‘’ he looked tired for a second.

‘’What are you doing all the way here?’’ asked Lucia quickly. 

‘’Well, I was making a delivery for some student who melted his plastic wand, he actually ordered for ten of them and payed for the trip and all!’’ he said almost scandalized about the situation himself and Tyler had an idea of who might ask for so many practice wands. ‘’The thing is that, I got lost on my way out!’’ he said looking at a map on his hands. Lucia laughed and quickly took the map on her hands.

‘’Well, you are across an old hallway that leads to the hallway with infamous magicals. And this other leads to the potions classroom. You need to take the one in front of us and then make a turn to the left’’ said Lucia smiling and the wand seller looked pleased. ‘’Thanks a lot child! I’ll make sure to make it up to you someday, but now I must go I have another special delivery across the sea, I hope it goes better than the one in the senate’’

To Tyler, that struck him as odd so he asked. ‘’What happened at the senate?’’ and Mr. Gregorio looked so mortified for a moment.

‘’Sorry, I wasn’t supposed to say anything but… I guess you will see it on the papers tomorrow’’ he almost talked to himself and then looked around. ‘’You see, this morning I was doing a delivery at the main offices of the senate when a huge explosion was heard in the distance and across the street I could see it! The two irregulars that started the riots last year with a handful of their former gang members!’’ he said on a rushed whisper.

Lucia seemed to tremble on her place. ‘’H-how? I’ve read that the senate is surrounded by a magical barrier they shouldn’t be able to step close to it, and they just recently escaped how did they managed to get their members back?’’ she questioned.

‘’The leaders were the only ones trapped in the magical prison, many of the other members were on cells inside the senate underground facility, they thought it would be better for them to be kept apart from their leaders… but to think that they would break them out of their imprisonment like this’’ he whispered again.

‘’This… will only make it hard on us’’ thought Tyler out loud. Mr. Gregorio sighed and patted his head. ‘’I know, I know, but irregulars aren’t bad, not matter what many magicals think… even the ones doing all this mess, they are still kids that needed guidance… but only found this path’’ he looked sad then he said it. ‘’I have to run now, but thanks for the directions’’ he said and bowed respectfully to the children and they smiled a little bit before doing the same.

‘’What do you think… will happen now?’’ Lucia asked Tyler but she knew he was as lost as her. ‘’We have to press on… I am done with getting down for other’s actions… somehow we will press on’’ he said and she smiled and then he tried to change the subject. 

‘’You think the one who practice so much to make those clouds… ordered for more wands?’’ Asked Tyler but he already knew the answer.

‘’must be nice, being that rich’’ she said annoyed and Tyler felt a little bit guilty about the money his great grandfather let him. ‘’I meant it like… using it badly, don’t make that face Ty’’ she smiled and then her face turned into horror. ‘’We are going to be late!’’ she yelled and they both ran to their clubs.

 

.

Tyler managed to make it until the last second and earned a dirty look from Christopher and Dino Diamante but Diamante was more because he liked responsibility and Christopher because he was a jerk.

They started to practice on some harmony and Mr. Harmonia looked pleased.

‘’By the end of the semester, just before the examinations we will have our first competition, I know is short notice but we all need to come out with a set list’’ he said. ‘’So for this week, each one of you will turn in a song and perform it in front of the choir, and I will pick the best three to perform’’ he announced and looked at the clock. ‘’Alright you’re all dismissed’’ he smiled and with a poof he disappeared.

Tyler sat there for a second. ‘’A song to perform’’ he muttered to himself and felt a tap on his shoulder.

The beautiful and kind faced Serena Carmechild was smiling at him. ‘’Hey! Tyler, you are an irregular right?’’ she asked and he nodded quickly. ‘’I knew it! Because the song you sang, I’ve never heard it before! I hope you keep singing things from the mortal world!’’ she grinned.

‘’You liked it?’’ he asked surprised making her nod. ‘’Here in the Meta world we have our own amazing music, but mortal music is so amazing as well, it has passion and heart! Is so magical in its own way!’’ 

That made him think, if he were to use more mortal music… maybe that would catch the attention of an audience…maybe if he uses the right song and they use it on the set list then maybe they could win.

‘’Tch… don’t believe you’re all that just because you had a couple of good songs’’ complained Christopher while packing his things.

Dean Li, the captain of the choir quickly took a step forward, ‘’Stop it, we are all on the same club here, if we want to succeed we need to work together’’ he crossed his arms.

‘’Yeah, and while you are playing get-a-long with that idiot there, you are going to lose. Use it to practice, you useless leader’’ Christopher smirked and walked away.

‘’T-that little…’’ the captain looked frustrated so frustrated that Tyler didn’t knew what he said until it left his mouth.

‘’Can we practice together?’’ he asked quickly making the Captain look at him surprised. ‘’I-I mean I have so many songs to pick from and I want to know if that would be okay, to practice with you I mean and, like, because you’re the captain I wanted to see if I could use your help and you know I-‘’ 

‘’I would love to’’ the captain interrupted making Tyler stop. ‘’I will meet you during lunch tomorrow?’’ he asked and Tyler just nodded and the captain smiled widely. ‘’Thanks for trusting me!’’ he said before getting with the rest of the club and leaving, of course they all said bye to Tyler and he felt really happy.  
Because it seemed like his club really liked him!

.

‘’What about, ‘I wanna dance with somebody’?’’ asked Husky while looking at a huge playlist on his computer. They were currently on Husky’s room just chilling and looking for a song.

‘’That would require dancing, and I’m not that good at it’’ answered Tyler doing the same thing on Husky’s cellphone.

‘’I don’t know, I think you dance really well’’ Husky grinned but Tyler denied it with his head. ‘’As if’’ he laughed.

They were looking for some songs to use it on the assignment but for now Tyler couldn’t find anything that would be worthy of a competition. It didn’t helped the fact that he didn’t even knew how magical singing competitions were.

‘’What if they all yodel really loud and that’s all the competition?’’ joked Husky earning a pillow on the head thrown by Tyler.

‘’their music is very similar to ours, silly! Is just that is more orchestrated and more like…. Oh but when Christopher sang that one time it sounded like some rock opera’’ he pointed and started to look for something on the phone.

‘’Like… ‘Wake me up inside?’ ‘’ Husky joked and another pillow was thrown on his head. ‘’I will not sing that! Every anime music video has that damn song!’’ Tyler laughed and Husky was already on the floor laughing.

‘’I might have to look into the old musicals for inspiration’’ he started to search for some songs when something came to his mind. ‘’Oh yeah! Your first game is this Sunday right, Husky? I’m dying to see you play!’’ He looked at Husky who stopped laughing. ‘’Y-yeah, I’m a bit nervous especially since I won’t be here all the rest of the week’’ he said looking away.

‘’You won’t be here? Wait, where are you going?’’ asked Tyler sitting on his bed. ‘’Didn’t I told you? My parents are taking me on one of their mystery week trips this time, we will be back before the game of course’’ he said suddenly very interested on the playlist.

‘’Oh yeah! The mystery road trips where they would never tell us where they went! Now you will know’’ Tyler grinned. ‘’Yeah and I will tell you every detail, for sure’’ Husky laughed. ‘’But we leave tomorrow morning’’ he said and Tyler got up immediately.

‘’Alright I got you! Time to fly’’ he said and started to take his things. ‘’Will you be safe flying home this late? Husky looked at his friend concerned while opening his room’s window. ‘’its fine, we are allowed to fly at cloudy nights as long as people don’t see us’’ Tyler said and hugged his friend.

For a moment, Husky hugged him tightly and longer than usual, Tyler looked up at him. ‘’Are you alright?’’ he asked concerned and Husky poked him on the ribs. ‘’Of course you dummy!’’ he grinned and Tyler rubbed his rib a little before rolling his eyes and climbing on his broom.

‘’Up and away!’’ he said jokingly and flied into the night with Husky looking at him a little bit dreamily.

He heard a knock on his door and he muttered the person to come in.

‘’Weird, I thought I heard Tyler in here?’’ His mother looked around and Husky shrugged. ‘’Skype call’’ he lied.

‘’Honey, are you alright?’’ she asked concerned but he just looked away and stared at the sky.

‘’I’m okay… just scared’’ he confessed. ‘’I know but this is a part of… what we are, honey’’ his mother told him and he nodded. ‘’Right… I know’’

For a moment he wished he flied away with Ty.

Maybe with him things would different. That’s what he wanted to think…  
.

Tyler sat outside the castle near the old statue of St. Nicholson, a powerful wizard that lived on the 12th century. Besides him was the captain of the magical choir, Dean Li.  
They were looking at a piece of paper with a list of songs, since technology didn’t really work on the Meta world he was forced to write the names of the best songs he wanted to try out and sing a little bit of each one of them so the captain would get a gest of it.

‘’I like that one, it sounds strong, but maybe you should look for something more… classical? You know how magicals do their music’’ he suggested but Tyler denied as respectfully as he could.

‘’I want to show them that in the mortal world, our music is amazing!’’ he said energetically and Dean laughed. ‘’I still think-‘’

‘’Helping the useless?’’ came a voice from a tree, they looked up and saw Christopher smirking at them. ‘’Although, I don’t know how a useless could help another useless’’ he remarked and Dean stood up quickly.

‘’Go away Christopher’’ he threatened and placed his fingers like he was going to snap them and summon his wand and Tyler could’ve swore he actually saw a flash of fear on Christopher’s eyes. He clicked his tongue and then jumped off the tree and walked away.

‘’Little brat…’’ Dean said but he looked more sad than annoyed actually.

‘’You know him right? From before school started?’’ Tyler asked and Dean nodded. ‘’Yeah, our families used to be really close when we were little, we used to play together but then he became this little ball of hate and prejudice and he gets on my nerves… just because his dad is this super star he thinks my singing sucks and I don’t know… maybe it does but…. Still he makes me so mad’’ he crossed his arms and Tyler tugged on his tunic to make him look at him.

‘’You have an amazing talent, when you sing I swear I can hear energy running trough my body… so don’t give up!’’ he almost pleaded.

‘’But… he has so much talent at a younger age, I don’t know if I can keep-‘’ ‘’Talent doesn’t have anything to do with this! You work hard, always and I’m sure it will pay off! I know you can make it, because I really, really like to hear you!’’ he let out his feelings and made Dean Stop for a moment before rolling his eyes. ‘’This is coming from another person with natural talent’’ he said almost annoyed and Tyler looked down quickly. ‘’I- I’m not really talented I-‘’ he then felt a hand on his head.

‘’I was joking Ty, you have talent but you are so humble about it’’ He heard his captain say and looked up to see his honest eyes. ‘’Thanks for cheering me up, I don’t know why people hate irregulars, if they are all as adorable as you of course’’ he teased and Tyler grew seven shades of red on his face. ‘’Don’t say that!’’ he fussed making Dean Laugh. 

‘’I’m not adorable stop! L-let’s just keep practicing, I also want to hear the song you have prepared’’  
They kept hearing the songs and practicing for a while until lunch was over.

 

.

The next day they presented their songs to the teacher.

Tyler’s friends finished their club activities as fast as they could and now were outside the music classroom just waiting and pacing all around until the bell rang and the door suddenly opened.

Out came running a red faced Tyler with tears on his eyes, he walked pass them and ran away from the scene. Without even thinking it twice both Lucia and Alex went chasing after him.

Then outside came Serene. ‘’Tyler, wait!’’ but he was already gone. ‘’What happened?’’ questioned Winnifred who stood there with Winn who was looking at Serene with an odd expression.

‘’Where is Ty?’’ asked another voice that came out and it was the team captain. He looked at the Luciferus cousins ‘’did you saw where he went?’’ he asked concerned. ‘’He went away crying, what happened?’’ questioned again Winnifred now a little bit more urgent. 

‘’I- I thought he knew, I thought he knew and that’s why he was so eager about it…’’ Dean said almost to himself as the rest of the club started to come out of the classroom.

‘’Knew what?!’’ asked Winnifred now losing her cool. 

‘’He wanted to sing a song for the competition, a song made by mortals, but the three judges that will be seeing the competition are Burst Bruno, Ymir Wrath and Artemis Tiara’’ he said and looked down.

‘’I see…’’ said Winn. ‘’The three of them, Burst Bruno a reporter for the paper, Ymir Wrath an old opera singer and Artemis Tiara the writer of ‘why mortal music is not acceptable in our world’ are known mortal and irregular haters between us magicals…’’ he said and looked up to the captain.

‘’that’s why I tried to tell him and convince him to change the song but he didn’t want to do it, I thought he knew about the judges and he wanted to show them how mortal music can be amazing as well! But then…’’ Dean couldn’t take the judgmental eyes of Winn and looked away.

A scoff came from the group and it was Christopher. ‘’then the teacher told him of that fact that the judges would make us lose if we choose that song and he ran away crying’’ he said without any particular poison on his voice.

‘’But I don’t understand why he would take it so badly, or why be so stubborn about a mortal song, with his talent he would’ve be able to learn a song from a magical and sing it’’ said Lindsay Harmony thinking out loud.

‘’You are all so stupid’’ Christopher rolled his eyes. ‘’That loser started crying because one of you betrayed him’’ he said now with the usual poison on his voice.

A feeling of dread surrounded them and it was Rhonda Rhymes who asked the question. ‘’What do you mean?’’ she asked but Christopher was done talking he ignored them and just walked away.

Winn then started to think and looked at them with accusatory eyes. ‘’Let’s deduce then, maybe Tyler didn’t knew about the judges, of course he could learn a song made by magicals if he knew that the judges would be those terrible mortal haters but someone among you, convinced him that a mortal song would be the best choice… one of you knew of the fact that Tyler couldn’t know about the judges since he is an irregular that lives on the mortal world…. So who did it?’’ he asked looking at them.

‘’So… one of you set him a trap?’’ asked Winnifred and Winn nodded. ‘’T-this is all my fault’’

Said a voice and they all turned to see Serene running towards where Tyler went earlier.

‘’Serene?’’ Asked Dean all puzzled.

‘’I see, well it was too much to ask that someone as nice as Tyler would have good classmates for a change’’ Winn said with his voice so cold that it was almost elemental magic and he quickly paced away towards the same direction.

‘’If you hurt him again I will pay more attention to black magic class!’’ threatened Winnifred and went away as well.

‘’T-that Serene, what is she thinking?!’’ asked Dean all confused and Dino placed a hand on his shoulder. ‘’Don’t you know? She does everything she must for your sake’’

.

Tyler was again on the same statue of St. Nicholson, Lucia and Alex by his side, just heard the story and he finished his sobbing.

‘’I was so stupid to believe they would be nice to me…’’ he said. ‘’Hey, don’t think like that! You didn’t knew and I’m sure your song was amazing is just that…’’ Alex tried but his words didn’t reach him. ‘’Not the best one?’’ added Tyler all depressed.

‘’Ty, I know you feel bad, but I’m sure the idea was alright, maybe Serene did suggested it for you to fail and don’t get your song picked up, but singing to a bunch of haters would’ve been amazing as well, you know… to show them how wrong they are!’’ she said smiling.

Tyler knew what she was doing, she was trying to cheer him up like he has done before, ‘showing people how wrong they are about us’ was becoming Tyler’s moto lately and for a second he considered it.

‘’That might be right, but even then I already lost the solo’’ he sighed. Then they heard a distinctive laugh and the three of them rolled their eyes. ‘’What do you want Christopher?’’ he asked and as on cue the boy came walking from shadows to them.

‘’Nothing, nothing, I was just passing by and wanted to stop and see the face of failure, and it looks damn well, if you ask me!’’ he grinned and Lucia could’ve swore she would curse him there if it wasn’t Alex who got in front of them.

‘’Now listen, rich prick, you’ve been running your mouth a lot lately and I’m ready to put you in your place’’ he growled but Christopher didn’t moved… well he might’ve flinched a bit but he didn’t move.

‘’Relax, plant grower! I’m here to offer a deal’’ he looked at Tyler who looked at him back with a questioning look. ‘’I want you to beg me, if you do that and do my potions homework for the rest of the year I will consider giving you a part on my solo performance, make you a background voice or something’’ he said with a smug face and Tyler had to actually look at him twice because he couldn’t believe he was being serious but that face made him realize.

That douche was being serious!

‘’I would rather eat a Mandrake root and sleep for the rest of the century’’ Tyler said and Christopher let out a laugh.

‘’All right, but don’t come crying later’’ he turned around and left quickly.

‘’….Boy, I sure want to see him grow a horse tail or something’’ Alex said. ‘’Maybe you can use that on your next black magic class’’ Lucia offered and they both grinned.

‘’I will not… I will not beg him, not now, not ever, not to him or anyone. Even if my music is garbage.’’ Tyler sank again near the statue and his friends sat with him.

‘’Hey, hey, your music isn’t garbage, for me… it makes me smile so much!’’ Lucia showed a smile with her teeth and that kind of made him feel better.   
‘’She is right, whenever we hear you sing, we are really happy!’’ Alex said and took out a red piece of straw to put it in his mouth. Tyler looked at him and before he asked Lucia already had said it. ‘’What’s with the freaky looking straw?!’’ she asked almost with horror and Alex looked at them with a weird expression.  
‘’This is a candy straw, cherry flavored! Not my favorite I usually like Pineapple flavor the best but I ran out of those… wait did you guys thought I always had a piece of normal straw on my mouth?!’’ he asked and took out of his robes a box that read, ‘candy straw! Eleven or so flavors!’   
‘’Well, I guess we got carried away with the whole farmer type of person’’ Lucia thought out loud making Alex laugh. ‘’A-about that, there’s something I-‘’ but Alex couldn’t finish because they heard a voice coming closer.

‘’Tyler! I am so sorry!’’ came the voice of Serene, she was running towards them and Alex quickly got up and summoned his wand. ‘’Tell me why I shouldn’t put a duck’s tail on you right now!’’

Lucia did the same. ‘’I’m very bad at Malediction but maybe I will give it a try, you know for practice for class’’ she threatened but Serene just waved her wand that she took out in a second and both their wand flied away.

‘’Listen, Serene. I don’t want to hear it, you won your spot, the captain won his spot and even Christopher won his spot, so it’s okay, it’s getting late and I have a boat to-‘’ Tyler got up but Serene got close to him to stop him.

‘’No, Tyler, you have to listen to me…’’ Serene looked at him with honest regret and Tyler stopped for a second and that made Serene continue. ‘’I-I knew about the judges and yeah I admit that I tricked you… and it’s no excuse but I did it all for Dean’’ she confessed.

‘’For the captain?’’ he asked now honestly curious.

‘’We haven’t won once, he has taken those losing blows personally for a while now, we always get to the competition but then get our asses beaten by some other team and he blames himself every time… and for me, the person who cares about him the most… is painful. I wanted him to have one win, we, as a team, would work so hard to get him that win…’’ she then looked straight at him.

‘’Then, two kids with innate musical gifts appeared, such raw talent in two boys… I knew you were going to take the solos and in my mind, I don’t know, maybe I thought that if I made you fail then he would get the spotlight and get us that win but I was so wrong’’ she bowed her head to him. ‘’Tyler, I am so sorry, I did a bad thing… I should’ve trusted my captain and respect the new members… could you please forgive me?’’ she asked finally.

Tyler looked puzzled for a second, he tried to think about something to say and then. ‘’I can forgive you… but that thing about talent, that’s not true, I’m not someone who has such talent for music, and the reason I failed was because I wasn’t good enough, not because of you…’’ he said looking down.

‘’That’s not true! Tyler you have an amazing talent and that’s why…. That’s why I’m giving you my spot!’’ she said honestly and Tyler took a step back surprised. ‘’What?’’ he asked like he didn’t really heard her.

‘’I want you to have my solo, and sing whatever you want… show them that they are wrong with irregulars and with mortal music as well!’’ she said enthusiastically but Tyler shook his head.

‘’I can’t… I won’t, I’m not good enough and-‘’

‘’You’re wrong!’’ yelled Dean running from the castle towards them, he was out of breath and looked dishelved from the running, the rest of the team and the Luciferus cousins were with them.

‘’Captain?’’ he asked and Serene quickly looked away in shame. ‘’I-I have a plan! We can work and win this but please don’t believe you don’t have a talent and that your team can’t support you. Please, trust me and let me be the kind of captain I want to be!’’ he told him out of breath.

Tyler looked at all of them, the team and his friends. ‘’What… plan?’’ he asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

The captain looked at Serene. ‘’First… Serene, thanks for thinking about me but I need you to trust me honestly not try to give me a win’’ she then looked at him and nodded. ‘’All is forgiven on my part, what about you Ty?’’ the captain asked of him and Tyler looked in his heart for some sort of hatred or disdain but he found none.

‘’I forgive her’’ he said and then the captain smiled. ‘’Alright! Then we have a plan!’’

.

In the end they talked about the plan and Lucia and Tyler almost lost the boat back home.

They both crossed the barrier on an alley near the pier and they both walked silently for a while but as usual it was Lucia who couldn’t keep a quiet moment for too long who spoke.

‘’A candy for your thoughts?’’ she offered some pumpkin candy and he took it smiling. ‘’I’m thinking about that plan… I mean the competition is around the corner and we still have to prepare for our exams… there’s just too much to consider right now’’ he sighed and as they passed through some stores they noticed a rainbow flag on one of the homes.  
‘’That’s a lovely thing’’ she mentioned and he smiled…

Then it stuck him.

He hadn’t told anyone… about him liking…. Boys.

He stopped for a moment and then growled while scratching his head. ‘’Darn! Another thing I need to take care of now!’’ Tyler groaned and Lucia was actually surprised to see that reaction.

‘’W-what’s wrong?!’’ she asked scared.

Tyler looked at Lucia for a moment, the girl who became his best friend since day one even before school began, and the girl who tried to sacrifice herself for his sake for him not to say anything about him being an irregular, the girl who stands beside him and stands for him against bullies.  
It felt wrong, not to tell her…

‘’Lucia, I like boys’’ he said plainly and she for a moment was speechless and then her face turned into the biggest smile she has put yet. And then the biggest and tighter hug came as well. ‘’Ty! Ty! Ty! Thanks for trusting me and telling me about it! I love you so much! Oh my lord! I’m so proud of you’’ she laughed and he laughed as well.

‘’Well, I figured that you should know first… since Husky is not around until the weekend’’ he laughed. 

‘’Oh yeah! Where IS Husky?’’ she asked and looked at her phone. ‘’He hasn’t replied to my texts lately!’’ she mentioned making Tyler remember that they were texting buddies as well. ‘’He went on a trip with his parents, I guess there’s no service there… I miss him!’’ he yelled making a fist and looking into the distance.

‘’What do you guys even text about?’’ He asked her trying to look at the phone but she quickly hid it. ‘’Secrets’’ she winked and then waved his goodbyes and quickly ran to the street that lead to her home.

‘’That’s not fair!’’ he yelled. ‘’I’m not a fair girl!’’ she yelled back and ran away.

.

The very next day Tyler was reading a list of songs for the ‘plan’ to work out during their magical history class, the teacher, Mr. Romario Romero, a young black man with several white spots on his face due to vitiligo was reading out loud while looking bored.

Tyler knew that during Mr. Romero’s class on Curses and how to break them, he seemed cheerful and interested but when he had to teach them about magical history he seemed as bored as the rest of them, of course this would allow them to pass notes or even whisper among themselves when the teacher was particularly bored.

‘’And so, it was the great witch Merlina Oz, who created an access to the dimension we now call the Meta world so us magicals could escape years of persecution from the mortals…’’ he yawned and that made Tyler yawn as well while taking notes.

Then a slip of paper reached him from Lucia who sat next to him.

‘So, about this game you told me earlier, can I go?’ he read, she was talking about Husky’s game on the weekend, he mentioned that morning about how he was so excited to see Husky play and she wanted to tag along.

The note seemed to catch Alex attention who sat next to him, Alex who, to Tyler’s proudness, managed to stay awake during class until then read the note and tapped on Tyler shoulder and got close to his ear. ‘’What game are we talking about?’’

Tyler felt like a shiver running up his spine and tried to answer back to his ear with his voice not trembling thank you very much.

‘’M-my friend Husky is having his first game in a while this weekend, American football’’ he whispered. ‘’I have no idea what that is’’ Alex whispered back.  
Then it hit him that there were several sports that magicals didn’t knew about. He made point to tell him about it when class was finished.

They had to wait for lunch though since they had a very tight schedule that day, and Tyler was happily eating a piece of meat when he finally started to talk and telling them all he knew about the sport… which it wasn’t actually that much so Lucia ended up telling them everything she knew about it, which was a lot more.  
‘’I want to see it!’’ Alex’s eyes shined with little stars on them.

‘’How? We can’t leave the school like them, we are boarding students after all’’ pointed Winnifred and sighed. ‘’although that sport seems really fun… specially the part about throwing your opponent to the ground and all the way to the other side of the field’’ she confessed.

Yeah, Lucia might’ve exaggerated a bit.

‘’I have the solution’’ pointed Winn putting a thick leather covered book on the table and reaching for his pocket pack. ‘’We might not be able to see it in person but with this, we can see it live’’ he took out a small crystal ball and showed it to his friends.

‘’Wait, this is what you’ve been working on the last few weeks right?’’ Winnifred asked curious and Tyler took it in his hands.

‘’What is it?’’ he asked and Winn fixed his glasses before throwing his explanation.

‘’I call it the crystal image taker! Or the CIM, we magical all know how to use a normal crystal ball to talk to other magicals but it only serves to talk to them not see them entirely since it only shows their faces but with this all can be fixed. It has an all seeing magical range that can show a whole room or scenery and it can show it to another CIM immediately. It also can save up the images that were shown previously and show them again later’’ he pointed proudly.

Tyler had to restrain himself to tell him that it was just like a camera since it seemed like he was really proud of it. Then Tyler remembered that technology didn’t really work on the Meta world so maybe this was the best thing they could use.

‘’So I just use it to show you guys the game?’’ he asked and Winn nodded but looked like he was expecting something.

‘’You are brilliant!’’ he boasted and Winn smiled satisfied, like he got what he was expecting.

They all talked about how they were going to use the CIM but they were unaware of the crow standing on a window nearby.

The crow flied outside the window and surrounded the castle until it reached another window on the cafeteria and then came in to rest on Christopher’s shoulder. The crow squeaked and Christopher looked at it weirdly.

‘’What the hell, is American football?’’

.

 

Winnifred, Winn and Alex were on an empty classroom on Sunday afternoon. They all looked around to check if there was someone inside or nearby but there was nobody. They smiled and got inside and locked the door.  
‘’Alright, I will cast the spell’’ Winn said and summoned his wand and placed the CIM on the teacher’s desk while they all sat on different desks.

Outside the classroom near a window, Christopher secretly observed hiding among some bushes.

‘’CIM come forward, show me pictures from the onward’’ Winn casted easily and a bright blue light shone upwards and an image started to show.

Winn dropped his wand, Alex almost choked on the piece of candy straw he was eating and Winnifred dropped her jaw and started to laugh.

They were seeing Tyler, he was sitting in what it seemed like his room, he was reading a book on black magic, preparing for his exams but what made everyone shocked it was the fact that Tyler was just in his underwear with his hair wet and a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

He had just came out of the shower and probably started to read and just forgot about the time.

Then Winnifred started to whistle. ‘’Hell yeah Ty! Give us a show!’’ she teased and Tyler who definitely heard that just slowly dropped his book and turned around with a face plastered in pure shock, his face grew so red they thought it resembled a tomato and then…

He screamed.

‘’W-w-w-w-w-w-what the heck?!’’ he yelled and ran out of his bed and went to find clothes.

‘’Whoa! Look at that hottie!’’ yelled Alex. ‘’My life has been blessed!’’ Winnifred teased again, and for Winn, he was just there still speechless while Tyler changed and look directly at the CIM.

‘’You guys are the worst!’’ he said looking red. ‘’hey! You said you were going to be ready at this time! And you weren’t so.’’ Alex shrugged making Tyler sigh.

‘’A-alright let’s just forget about this, Lucia should be here in any moment and we can leave’’ he said looking away and then grabbed the CIM and started to walk around the room.

‘’Hey, hey, wait, I want to see your room! I’ve never seen a room from the mortal world’’ Alex said enthusiastically. ‘’There’s nothing interesting about a room… hey Winn are you alright?’’ Tyler asked looking through the image.

Winn blinked a couple of times like he was coming back to reality and then nodded. ‘’I’m alright’’ he said and Tyler looked worried for a second but then shrugged.

‘’Tyler, hijo, Lucia está aquí’’

They heard a voice on the background and they figured it was his mother, then she came into the room and looked at the CIM. ‘’Oh! This is the little crystal ball you told me about, right? Are those your friends?’’ she said waving and they all wave back.

‘’Guys, this is my mother, mom this are my friends, Alex is the one with the hat, Winn is the one with the glasses and Winnifred is the one with the grin on her face’’ he introduced them and they all said hello politely.

‘’Thanks for taking care of my son, I’m so glad he has good friends at school’’ she thanked them and then they went downstairs to see Lucia.

Now they were impressed when they saw Tyler on his regular clothes since magical fashion was really different than mortal fashion. Tyler was wearing a black t-shirt and some white shorts with some black tennis shoes, something normal for him but for magicals that tended to wear long coats and robes it seemed so out of the ordinary.

But they had their breaths taken away by Lucia when they saw her downstairs with a blue blouse and white pants with tennis shoes, her hair was on a braid and she looked so happy and comfortable and cute with that outfit that after a moment they all clapped in agreement.

‘’Oh, stop it you idiots’’ she said laughing but with a faint blush. ‘’You ready?’’ she asked Tyler and he nodded. ‘’Just one more thing’’ he said and took out his wand.

He pointed his wand to the CIM and then the crystal ball started to change form until it looked like a white device. ‘’There, now it just looks like a phone! We would’ve got weird looks if they saw us with a shining crystal ball there’’ he said and Lucia took it on her hands.

‘’Can you guys still see us?’’ she asked and they nodded. ‘’then let’s go!’’ she went to the door but got stopped by another voice.

‘’Take care of my boy, Lucia!’’ yelled a male voice and she laughed. ‘’Alright Mr. Suarez!’’ 

They went out of the house and Alex groaned. ‘’aw, I wanted to see your dad’’ he said. ‘’Maybe some other time, dad can be really talkative and we would’ve never leave!’’ Tyler said.

They walked through the streets of Seagull City, the three magicals at school staring at everything. ‘’So those are mortal cars!’’ mentioned Alex impressed.

‘’Look a mortal motorcycle! Is going on the ground so weird, so weird!’’ Winnifred joined excited.

‘’That library… it looks nice’’ added Winn chewing on a chocolate bar.

‘’This feels like we are Vloggers, don’t you think?’’ Lucia asked Tyler and he had to agree.

They finally reached Husky’s school. ‘Liberty Brooch School’ was a fairly known and good school in the suburbs of Seagull, the whole place was already packed with parents and students from that school sitting on the benches and the rival school at the other side of the field.

‘’We are a little bit late, I wonder if Husky is already here’’ Tyler mentioned.

‘’I think I got a text of him earlier, we has still on the road coming back’’ Lucia said and Tyler looked at his old phone but he had zero texts.

‘’we better find somewhere to sit’’ Lucia said and looked on the benches where to sit.

They found a bench near the middle of the row of benches where Tyler quickly noticed Husky’s parents and after a quick introduction from Lucia to them, they sat down. Lucia took the disguised CIM and put it on her chest pocket so they all could see the game more comfortably.

Tyler looked for Husky, he knew the number well, 08, and he looked for him for a while until he spotted the number as the players came out to the field.

He quickly got up and started to cheer with the rest of the public, Lucia thought for a moment that she’d never seen him as enthusiastic before.

And the guys at the classroom thought the same.

‘’Go Husky!’’ he yelled but the boy didn’t seem to hear him, nevertheless it seemed like the number 08 was looking at the crowd and when he spotted Tyler he took out his helmet and the whole mess of greyish hair above blue eyes looked at him.

Husky grinned at Tyler and waved, he did the same and showed him the thumbs up.

He finally sat down as the game started.

‘’Huh, so that’s the famous Husky?’’ Alex asked almost to himself but his friends heard him. ‘’He looks nice!’’ Winnifred said stuffing her mouth with candy and looking at the images of the game, she seemed really interested in the game.

‘’He has to be nice, if it’s Tyler’s friend’’ Winn mentioned and Alex shrugged. ‘’I guess…’’ he said and paid attention to the game and soon he started to smile as the team started to play.

After several minutes later most of the game was over, Husky’s team, ‘the beasts’ were winning but the other team were really close. Tyler was biting the nail of his thumb a little bit anxious.

‘’They are so close’’ he said and Lucia was eating a popcorn to calm her nerves as well. ‘’They really are, but the beasts can make it!’’ she said. 

Then the other team scored and they were wining, Lucia was already noticing Husky’s number falter as he looked exhausted and a little bit hopeless.

Tyler noticed as well. ‘’I-I really don’t understand this game but if they want to win…’’ 

‘’Husky will have to run those extra yards’’ she finished.

Five yards until Husky could score the point that could win them the game, but he looked more tired than usual, he looked like he was breathing hard and maybe he couldn’t do it.  
The other team seemed like walls of rock or giant trolls ready to push the Beasts away. Tyler wanted to do something, he wanted to yell for Husky but he knew he couldn’t hear him over the sound of the crowd.

But he wanted to reach him… somehow he wanted to.

And then it was like a voice telling him what to do.

‘’BAHAL’’ he muttered and he felt how his throat got warm in a pleasant way, like the feeling of hot chocolate down your throat when there’s a cold day out.

And he got up and yelled, and his voice resounded like he was using a microphone. ‘’Kick their asses, Husky!’’ he yelled and Lucia jumped, almost all the public jumped, and the number 08 looked at the crowd and saw Tyler all red in the face from embarrassment but with a determined look on his eyes.

Husky gave them the signal and he got the ball. He quickly dashed through a tackle, the crowd cheered as he swirled around another enemy with ease. Then a huge player came after him but Husky just jumped, as high as he could, almost impossibly high and used his hand to pass over the enemy’s helmet and push him down and he used that jump to keep going.

The whole crowd was speechless, Tyler included, but then as the last wall of players came in front of him he turned around quickly and did another high jump this time doing an incredible back flip and then… he scored.

The crowd was wild, the whole place was wild, and the rest of the team went for Husky to hug him and raise him in the air.

But the boy looked at the crowd and quickly got down and away from his teammates running to the public.

He was running to Tyler.

For Tyler nothing mattered suddenly and he quickly ran down the benches and towards the metal fence that was separating the public from the field, and Husky was there grabbing the metal and Tyler quickly got there and pressed his forehead with his.

‘’Husky! That was so good!’’ he yelled and laughed, Husky laughed as well and quickly ran to surround the fence and Tyler did the same, they found each other finally and Husky hugged him and started to spin him in the air. ‘’I don’t know what was that! But when I heard your voice I knew I could beat them! I just knew it’’ Husky said grinning. 

Husky stopped then for a moment and looked at his friend on his arms, Tyler looked back at him and smiled.

And Ty didn’t noticed how Husky’s eyes shined at that moment.

Husky parents reached them then and hugged him quickly. ‘’My boy! That was incredible’’ his father said. ‘’I’m so proud of you!’’ cried his mother.

‘’Husky! Congratulations’’ said Lucia approaching. Husky went to hug her as well. ‘’Whoa! Off boy! You are sweaty’’ she laughed and made a face of fake disgust.

‘’Oh yeah, there’s other people cheering for you as well’’ she quickly showed him the device where the others were seeing the game.

‘’Oh! Those are you friends, Ty?’’ Husky asked and he nodded. ‘’Thanks for taking care of Tyler for me!’’ he said and the people at the other side of the screen cheered. 

‘’You were amazing!’’ said Winnifred. ‘’That was pretty good’’ admitted Alex although unlikely distant for him. ‘’Impressive, really impressive’’ Mentioned Winn as well.  
After quick introductions Husky had to go back to his team before returning home but asked Tyler to stay for a while until he was ready to leave.

So Tyler and Lucia found a spot back on the benches while the rest of the people leaved and Husky’s parents went back to find the car.

‘’So, what did you think of the game?’’ Tyler asked to the CIM. ‘’It was amazing! I want to throw people around the grass now!’’ Said Winnifred all fired up. ‘’It really seems more savage that I thought it would, but it was entertaining nonetheless’’ Winn admitted picking up some of the trash of the candy they were eating.

‘’That friend of yours… he seems cool’’ Alex said not really looking at Tyler.

‘’Yes! Husky is the best!’’ Tyler said grinning and Alex got up. ‘’Well, since it is over we better leave before someone notices we left’’ he said and walked towards the door of the classroom.

The other two got up as well. ‘’What the- Hey Alex! Wait up!’’ yelled Winnifred and went after him. Winn looked at the CIM. ‘’Then, I guess we will see each other in class, it was fun’’ he waved a goodbye and Lucia and Ty did the same and then the connection was lost.

‘’Um, did… Alex seemed weird to you?’’ Tyler asked a little bit concerned but Lucia shrugged it off. ‘’He was probably just gassy from all that candy he just ate’’ she said making him laugh.

After a while Husky came back still wearing his muddy and damp uniform but without all his equipment, Tyler noticed the bag he was carrying and he assumed he probably put all of his equipment there.

‘’Sorry about that, coach needed to speak with us, ready to go? My parents will give you a ride’’ he grinned and so they walked towards the parking lot when Tyler turned to Lucia. ‘’Hey can you give us a minute?’’ he asked her and she nodded. ‘’I will go ahead’’ she said and walked away smiling.

Husky looked at Tyler a little bit curious. ‘’Is everything alright?’’ he asked and Tyler took a deep breath. ‘’I like boys….’’ He said and Husky blinked twice like trying to process that data in complete silence.

Tyler took those moments of silence to keep going. ‘’I don’t know where it all started, I guess I always knew but I didn’t care about it, but I wanted to tell you because… because you are my best friend and I trust you with so many things in my life I wanted to trust you with this as well…. And I only realized that I like boys because I finally… I finally found someone who I like… and I wanted to tell you about it… are we…. Cool?’’ Tyler was almost choking on those last words because he didn’t knew how Husky would react…  
He wanted him to be cool, he just wanted to tell him because he loved his friend so much but he didn’t had time to be afraid of how he would react until now.  
But Tyler should’ve known by now, that he needed to believe in Husky a little bit more.

Husky hugged him, it was tight and wholesome and Tyler let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding and sobbed a little bit. ‘’We will always be cool, Ty, I’m here to protect you after all’’ Husky said almost in a whisper and the broke the hug.

‘’Thanks for telling me… but you also need to tell me about the guy’’ he winked and Tyler flushed. ‘’There’s no time for that, your parents are waiting for us!’’ Ty walked away quickly.

‘’Hey! That’s not fair!’’ Husky followed.

And Ty laughed and was relieved, he was so happy he was out to two of his best friends now.

But there were still some people left on the list.

So he figured out…. He would just bite the bullet and do it.

.  
On Monday morning, right before classes, Tyler came out to his magical friends, but the response he had was… odd.

‘’I’m sorry, I don’t understand?’’ said Winnifred a little bit confused.

Tyler looked at Lucia for a second and she shrugged.

‘’Um, I’m coming out to you guys?’’ he tried again but Winn, Winnifred and Alex just looked at each other.

‘’Coming out? From… where?’’ asked Alex tilting his head.

‘’Eh, the closet?’’ tried Lucia but it didn’t face them it just struck them as odd.

‘’You were trapped in a closet?!’’ asked Winn almost with horror and then Tyler realized it was useless.

He quickly took out the guide he got on the first day and used the spell to ask a question. ‘’What are the differences on LGBTQ+ people here in the magical world and in the mortal one?’’ he asked and the guide took a while to make the words. Lucia read out loud. ‘’on the matter of LGBTQ+ on the magical world. Magicals basically don’t believe on labeling themselves for their sexuality. Their main concerns are for the respect of their peers and their pride as magical people. That’s the main difference’’ she read.

‘’I see!’’ started Winn. ‘’I think I heard about it, mortals divide themselves by race, gender and sexuality, they tend to discriminate people by those divisions and is sort of a big deal among them… I see… I understand’’ Winn said and then realization showed up in his face. ‘’S-so… what Tyler is telling us… is something really important to him!’’ he said surprised.

‘’What? O-oh! I’m so sorry Tyler! I didn’t realized it was such a big deal’’ Winnifred apologized.

‘’I mean, who cares if you like boys rather than girls. Even so if it’s such a big deal I’m glad you trust us to tell us’’ Alex said and yawned a bit.

‘’This all feels a little bit disheartening, like they don’t even care’’ said Lucia but Tyler laughed. ‘’But I’m glad, I’m so happy that they don’t think I’m weird’’ he grinned.

And as on cue a cloud came out of nowhere and started to rain on them.

‘’Damn it!’’ yelled Lucia, they all looked around and saw Christopher pointing his wand at them.

‘’Oh sorry! I was just practicing my spells! I didn’t saw you because you are all so insignificant’’ he grinned.

‘’…I will curse him’’ said Alex ready to fight him, he took out his wand but Mitchel and Landon, the two sorcerers that were almost always near him came out of nowhere and pointed their wands as well.

It was Tyler who stepped forwards he stared at them for a while and then smiled like he knew he was way above their level. ‘’Let’s leave, flies like them aren’t worth our time’’ he said and started to leave not even looking at the offended glare Christopher was wearing.

The rest left behind him all drenched but laughing. ‘’Well, if this coming out thing is making Tyler more confident, then I love it!’’ said Alex and the rest laughed.

.

The day Tyler came out to his parents was the day of his competition.

His dad seemed confused for a while but after a few words he was alright with him. His mother cried because she said she wanted grandchildren but then started to smile and even went on to investigate on adoption sites on the web for when Tyler decides to form a family.

It was a little intense but Tyler was glad they were okay with it.

And so, since it was his first magical choir competition, Tyler got a special permit to let his parents into the Meta world and into the school so they could see the competition. They got escorted by Rory who used magic to let them into the world of magicals.

They were dumfounded by all the things they were seeing and the ride on the boat was interesting nonetheless. They stared at the purple-like sky while eating sweets and Tyler’s mom wanted to adopt a Munch-Mon right there when she saw them for the first time.

When they arrived to the beach Tyler got greeted by all his friends. 

‘’Everyone, these are my parents!’’ he presented them and they all introduced themselves. ‘’Is nice to meet you in person this time!’’ said Alex to Ty’s mom and tilted his hat to his dad. ‘’And nice to meet you sir!’’

They chatted for a while happily until Rory instructed it was time for them to go. They got on the carriages and went into the forest and after a while they reached the castle.  
‘’We are going directly to the auditorium, there’s not time for a tour’’ Rory said almost apologetic and they all followed.

The official auditorium of the school was located on one of the many basements floors of the school, it was a huge place enchanted with magical candles flying around with dim light. The ceiling looked as it could go to the heavens and the seats were comfortable and cozy. The walls were plastered with several posters of magical artists that Tyler never seen before and it resembled a little bit of the music room where the choir rehearsed.

They were all seated near the back of the auditorium with some other parents and Tyler’s parents were sitting next to the P.E. teacher, Roy Rogers, who was the only non-magical teacher at school. Tyler was glad that happened, now his parents wouldn’t have to sit next to some other weirdo who would say bad things about mortals.

Since it was a special day even mortals were allowed to enter the school but that didn’t meant everyone was happy. Mrs. Black was glaring at some of the irregular’s parents but remained silent nonetheless. Other students were doing the same, they seemed to really dislike the presence of mortals at the school right now. But since it was allowed for the competition, then they couldn’t say anything.

‘’Well, it’s time for me to get ready’’ Tyler said and said goodbye to his parents, but then he was stopped by Lucia. ‘’Ty! One more thing’’ she quickly took a crystal ball out of her robe. It was the CIM.

She muttered a spell and the image came up. The image wasn’t as big as when Winn and the others were at the classroom. Since they were in the auditorium they needed the image to be small so it wouldn’t bother other people.

And as the image became clearer a familiar grin came up. ‘’Good luck, Ty!’’ said Husky energetically. ‘’Husky!’’ said Tyler surprised and happy. ‘’Lucia gave me that weird cellphone so I could see your first competition. It’s a drag only parents are allowed but I’m glad I get to see you perform!’’ he said and then looked directly at them. ‘’Good luck, show them what mortal music can do’’ he said almost in a whisper and Tyler nodded. ‘’I will….’’ He said and quickly went away.

Lucia put the CIM hidden on her chest pocket so that Husky could see the show and the others wouldn’t notice.

‘’Tch…’’ Alex clicked his tongue not even looking at the CIM. He was sitting next to Lucia who didn’t notice that but Husky did.

He indeed did noticed it.

‘’Is there a problem, dude?’’ he asked and Alex knew it was directed at him. ‘’Not at all, fella’’ He answered not even looking at the image of Husky.

.

Tyler was backstage… and he was trembling on his shoes.

He dressed on the attire that was required for their competition. Normally they would dress on the black uniform but for performances they had a white uniform that made contrast with their usual black and yellow bowties and neckties they would wear.

The rest of the team was there with him all finishing rehearsing the songs Tyler picked and they looked calm and ready.

The captain came to him. ‘’Relax, we were able to rehearse well given the little time. We will be alright’’

‘’The other team is almost ready’’ Tyler mentioned.

The other team was from an association of home schooled students called the Musical Witchers. They had members of all ages from a boy that seemed to be 14 years old to a witch of 38 years old. They all seemed ready to perform.

They properly introduced themselves and they all bowed to each other respectfully. Tyler was so nervous he seemed to think the youngest boy was looking at him with some sort of challenge but it was Christopher who used one of his usual hate glares to make him back away.

‘’Those talentless, home schooled analphabets have nothing on me. I will beat them without breaking a sweat’’ Christopher said checking his nails and looking bored.

Dean didn’t even tried to argue with him.

Then Mr. Harmonia came to the backstage. ‘’Alright! I hope you guys are ready, we were able to rehearse the classical notes of witch Shin perfectly! I’m glad you all agreed to use a classical song. Well, all except for Christopher’’ he sighed.

Christopher choose a song from his father, since he got a solo for himself he wasn’t backing down on using that song and he gladly informed the teacher that he could win that competition with only that song and himself. Of course the others didn’t told him or the teacher about their choice of using songs made by mortals, so they let his comments fly by their heads and rehearsed fake songs to the teacher at practice.

After a few more words of encouragement their teacher went back to the public to sit with the rest of the teachers.

-

‘’…And so! I welcome all of you, friends, parents, students. To the first competition of magical choirs of the year! And with no further word. I present to you… the Musical Witchers!’’

Announced the headmaster and the first team came on stage.

Tyler was watching from backstage. The music started to play and the first team started their songs.

It was… odd. The music they were singing was old, like you were hearing an old opera, the voices were amazing but as the lead singer was on the spotlight the rest of the team was just singing on the back like they were props.

‘’Its… boring!’’ Said Tyler a little bit harsh. He didn’t notice Dino behind him until he laughed. ‘’That’s right! I like singing because I have a killer voice but usually magical choir competition only uses old music and not a show at all! Like, you see those singers on the back? Where’s the passion?! The music the dance?! They are just statues there!’’ he said more angry that usual.

Dino Diamante always seemed on the verge to explode on bits of pure wrath, it was quite scary for Tyler but since he was his teammate he put up with his explosive attitude. ‘’I mean look at that! Even the old as hell judges seem bored’’ he mentioned and Tyler noticed how the judges seemed on the verge of falling asleep. 

‘’But the music you choose…. Ha! There’s no way we won’t win again those assholes! The songs you picked were pure fucking energy!’’ he grinned but his energy made Tyler jump. 

‘’What… songs did you picked?’’ came the voice of Christopher.

And both Dino and Tyler looked like they just messed up.

‘’You guys… you are not…’’ Realization came to Christopher’s face. ‘’You guys are going to perform mortal music?!’’ he looked shaken and furious. But once again the captain came to their aid.

‘’Alright listen, Yes, we choose those songs because we know we can win an despite what you say or do we will sing them… and despite your nature I know you want to win… your solo is safe, you can sing it as rehearsed and we will support you because we are your team, whenever you like it or not’’ he told him.

Christopher gritted his teeth he seemed out of words. Tyler stepped forward. ‘’If we lose I will take all the blame. They might even expel me… wouldn’t that be ideal for you?’’ he asked him and that seemed to make Christopher a little bit more calm.

It was annoying but it seemed it worked.

‘’Fine, but I have no intention to show a half assed performance. I will be included in those disgusting mortal songs as well’’ he said looking away.

‘’And now! Let us introduce you to the Diaz’ school for witchcraft team!’’ came the voice from stage. They didn’t realized the other team had already finished their performance and now it was their turn.

‘’Fine! But I hope you know how to follow a dance routine’’ said Tyler and went behind Christopher to push him to the stage. ‘’Wait, dance routine?! What kind of show are you trying to pull here, hey! don’t push me!’’ 

‘’Good luck, jerk!’’ Tyler said and pushed him to the stage.

Christopher recovered quickly and smiled cockily at the audience as the applause came.

‘’That was good. But we will not let you be expelled. You know that’’ said Serena to Tyler. Rhonda went to place her arm to his shoulder. ‘’We will support our teammates to the end. And that also means we need to support that rude child’’ she said pointing to Christopher and Tyler nodded and they all went to the stage.  
‘We will win’ he thought.

.

The lights came off, a sole magical light shone upon Christopher and as the music started he quickly placed a hand on his chest and started to sing.  
Like before, like always his voice was amazing, even for someone as young he performed that rock-opera-like song with such strength on his voice it was almost unreal.

Tyler and the rest of the team sang on the background with the same energy and the music blasted the whole place. Lights started to shine all around them as they performed illusion spells so that several rainbow colored lights would shine all around the stage.

And as Christopher was singing the last note the lights exploded once more on an illusion of glitter of several colors and the whole crowd, the students, teachers, family and judges all cheered with energy.

‘’I hope you know what you’re doing’’ Christopher whispered to them as they all stepped forward for the second song.

They made a line, Dino in front, Serene behind him, then Dino, Rhonda, Christopher and all the way to the back, Tyler.

Then the music started to play and the color on the music teacher drained. That was not the song they agreed upon.

‘’Wait! A mortal song?!’’ asked Mrs. Black surprised. ‘’T-they wouldn’t!’’ said Mr. Harmonia. ‘’So you didn’t agreed to this? So they are breaking the rules!’’ she whispered harshly.  
‘’Well, let’s see what they can bring to the table’’ said Rory next to them smiling.

 

The line broke apart as they began to sing, the voice of Dean Li started with force. ‘’At the tender age of three, I was hooked to a machine. Just to keep my mouth from spouting junk’’ he started smiling almost as cockily as Christopher. ‘’ Ha! Must have took me for a fool. When they chucked me out of school. ‘Cause the teacher knew I had the funk. But tonight I'm on the edge. Fellas, shut me in the fridge. 'Cause I'm burning up! I'm burning up’’

And everyone on the public gasped as they not only were helping him sing on the background but started to dance around the stage.

‘’ With the vision in my brain. And the music in my veins. And the dirty rhythm in my blood! They are messing with my heart...And they're messing with my heart. And they're messing with my heart. Won't stop messing with my... oh! Ripping me apart!’’ Serene spun around and started to dance with Dean as he sang, it was it was like they were dancing swing, spinning around and smiling to each other.

Then they broke apart and into the light came Tyler, he was grinning and winked to his friends before starting. ‘’ Hyperactive: when I'm small Hyperactive: now I'm grown Hyperactive: and the night is young’’ ‘’and in a minute I'll blow!’’ helped Dino in the background. He then grabbed Tyler by the waist and spun him around as Dean came forward to the light again.

‘’Semaphore out on the floor. Messages from outer space. Deep heat for the feet. And the rhythm of your heartbeat. 'Cause the music of the street. It isn't any rapattack. It isn't any rapattack.’’ Came Dino now doing a duet with Rhonda as the swing dance came again.

And it was a surprise to all when the public started to clap with the music and cheer. By now even Christopher was joining on the routine, and he was even smiling.

‘’I can reach into your homes. Like an itch in your headphones. You can't turn it up. I'm the shape in your back room. I'm the breather on the phone. And I'm burning up. But there's one thing I must say. Before they lock me up again, you’d be safer at the back When I'm having an attack!’’ they finished and Tyler came to the light again.

Now it was when the spells came, the older ones on the team summoned some steps made of wood that he quickly climbed and as he reached the top he started to walk on air.  
It was a simple illusion spell, there was an actual platform so he could walk but it was disguised on a spell that made things invisible, so it seemed like Tyler was performing while walking on air.

‘’Hyperactive: when I was small. Hyperactive: now I'm tall. Hyperactive: as the day is long. Hyperactive: in my bones. Hyperactive: in your phones. Hyperactive: and the night is young. Hyperactive: when I was small. Hyperactive: now I'm grown. Hyperactive: 'til I'm dead and gone!’’ he sang that last note and then it came.

The smiles of everyone as an illusion of lights surrounded him. But Tyler seemed so excited to finally see them smile, to see even the judges smile that he slipped and fell down. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact.

But he didn’t crashed on the stage.

He fell on a pair of arms, he opened his eyes and he saw the face of Christopher smiling at him. ‘’You’re such a klutz.’’ He whispered and let him down quickly so they could bow and pretend that was part of the show.

‘’That… that is so different’’ said a student. ‘’I’ve never seen a performance like that on a choir competition’’ said another. ‘’yeah, you just usually see stuff like this on concerts or something!’’ came another one.

‘’That child, he seems to have made it’’ said Mr. Lopez from his seat.

‘’Made it?! Ha! The judges are mortal music haters! They won’t stand for that performance, our team is done!’’ said professor Wick.

‘’I wonder about that, after all, they seem to be smiling right now’’ said Mrs. Broom with a smile. 

‘’Smiling?’’ asked Mrs. Black from her seat and she looked at the judges.  
And there they were, the journalist who hated irregulars, the writer that hated mortal music, and the opera singer who believed to her heart that only old magical music was good… were all smiling.

And for the first time in always, Mrs. Black actually thought of Tyler without any particular unpleasant feelings.  
‘’But, even so, he broke the rules… I remember you told me this child was not supposed to sing this kind of music’’ Mrs. Black said looking at Mr. Harmonia who jumped a little bit and sighed. ‘’I will have to punish him, right?’’ he asked almost to himself.  
‘’Well, at least now that Serene sings her solo it will-… wait, what?’’ Mr. Harmonia jumped when he saw that at the center of the stage, just in the spotlight where Serene was supposed to sing her solo, was Tyler.

 

And the music played, it sounded fun and energetic, the crowd started to applaud to the beat and Tyler moved side to side at that said beat as well.

‘’I don’t mind, letting you down easy but just give it time, if it doesn’t hurt now just wait, just wait a while’’ he pointed his wand upwards with the rest of the team. ‘’You’re not the big fish in the pond no more’’ a big fat colorful fish appeared on the sky above them, he swam around freely among other illusions of fishes. ‘’You are what they feeding on!’’ and suddenly a huge koi fish filled with colors appeared and devoured the first fish, and then it became just color floating around.

‘’So what are you gonna do, when the world don’t orbit around you, so what are you gonna do, when the world don’t orbit around you’’ the colors rained to the audience, since it was an illusion it didn’t stain them but the illusion of a colorful rain filled them with laughter. ‘’Ain’t it fun. Living in the real world! Ain’t it good, being all alone!’’ he started to dance around the rest of the team they all laughed and sang together and the public stood up to move as well.

Tyler grinned the most honest and happiest grin in the world when he saw that. And he started to made some spells on stage, small spells he learned in class like a bubble making one he used it and changed it so the bubbles would change colors while floating around.

‘’Where you’re from, you might be the one who’s running things…’’ he directly looked at the sorcerers that hated him, he looked at the teachers who disliked him, and he looked at the judges that were with their mouths hanging. ‘’Well you can ring anybody’s bell and get what you want. See it’s easy to ignore trouble, when you’re living in a bubble’’ the bubbles got bigger and more colorful. ‘’So what are you gonna do, when the world don’t orbit around you, so what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?’’

The rest of the team got together and started to pop the bubbles with their fingers making splashes of color. ‘’Ain’t it fun, living in the real world. Ain’t it good, being all alone? Ain’t it good to be your own, ain’t it fun you can’t count on no one. Ain’t it good to be your own, ain’t it fun you can’t count on no one. Ain’t it fun, living on the real world’’  
The public started to clap with them. ‘’Don’t go crying to your mama. ‘Cause you’re on your own, in the real world. Don’t go crying to your mama. ‘Cause you’re on your own, in the real world’’

And then the spells ended, when they rehearsed before Tyler instructed them that he wanted the spells to finish at this moment because the end of the song… he wanted to perform it like a mortal.

He quickly walked to the front of the stage almost at the edge of it and continued. 

‘’Ain’t it fun, ain’t it fun, baby now you’re one of us’’ he pointed to them all and opened his arms. ‘’Ain’t it fun, ain’t it fun, ain’t it fun’’ he almost yelled and the public applauded, Tyler’s parents seemed on the verge of tears of happiness, Lucia was crazy cheering with Winnifred. Winn looked like he was jumping excitedly for the first time in his life and Alex was almost howling cheers at the top of his lungs.

They all sung the chorus one last time and the whole team got on a line holding each other, even Christopher couldn’t deny the smile on his face as he hugged the rest of his teammates.

And they sung the last part of the song and the music died, Tyler breathed and panted and he looked at his team.  
Their smiles were beautiful, their tired faces were proof of everything they put on the performance and the cheer of the public already told them one thing.

They won.

.  
They were backstage waiting as the judges would decide the winner. Their high spirits were loose, they were smiling and clapping congratulating each other when the sound of a poof made them turn around and a very angry looking Mrs. Black showed her face.

‘’Tyler Suarez… how dare you pull a prank like that in front of the whole school and the honorable guests we had today? Do you think we will just let this fly?’’ she walked towards him slowly and Tyler swallowed hard. 

But the team captain placed himself in front. ‘’He has nothing to do with this! It was my idea!’’ he stated and the rest of the team got in front as well. ‘’All of our ideas! We were the ones who did it. And it wasn’t a prank it was our serious performance’’ said Serene with a scowl.

‘’Really? You want me to believe that all of you, magicals who had been raised in the Meta world your whole lives, who couldn’t have access or the chance to even hear close to any mortal-made music at all, planned this?’’ she raised an eyebrow and they all looked guilty and didn’t mutter a word.

Then, in a less dramatic way, from the door their music teacher came in, Mr. Harmonia looked at them in a mixture of pride but sadness. ‘’I will take it from here, Bolt’’ he said to the teacher and she rolled her eyes and let him continue.

Mr. Harmonia looked at them and smiled ‘’Nice job everyone, I’m proud of you all, you managed to perform with your hearts and it was an amazing show, one that I haven’t seen before!’’ his smile then dropped and he looked at Tyler. ‘’But I’m afraid Mrs. Black is right. Since we can’t prove it was you who assigned those songs to your team then we can’t punish you but you disobeyed the order not to perform a solo since you didn’t won the competition we did-‘’ 

‘’But I decided to give him my spot!’’ Serene tried to interject but Mr. Harmonia raised an arm to stop her. ‘’I understand but you didn’t notified me of that fact. Since Tyler disobeyed and order and even performed a song I said not to perform… he will be punished’’ he said regretfully.

Tyler hung up his head. ‘’I-I understand’’ he said softly. Dino clicked his tongue. ‘’Why is he the only one being punished? We all sung with him!’’ he said angrily. 

‘’Is that what you want?’’ Mrs. Black smiled a twisted sadistic smile but Tyler placed himself in front of everyone with a brave face. ‘’It was me… they didn’t had anything to do with it, I convinced them, and they didn’t do anything wrong… if I take the fall please spare them…’’ he said and Mrs. Black smile grew bigger.

‘’Very well, then expulsion will be-‘’ she started but a laugh stopped her to keep going. The headmaster appeared out of thin air next to them. ‘’Bolt, my dear, I hardly see necessary go to such lengths’’ he said calmly but Mrs. Black looked at him angrily. ‘’ This student broke the rules, he disobeyed a direct order from a teacher and pulled a prank in front of the whole school-‘’

‘’It wasn’t a prank!’’ the whole team said. ‘’Enough’’ said the headmaster. ‘’He indeed broke the rules, since his confession was stated then we have that as proof, but nobody got hurt and besides this is an extracurricular class, expulsion over something like this on an extra class is nonsense, my dear’’ he said and she shut her lips tight.

‘’Now… I’m sorry Tyler but the punishment for breaking the rules like you did, disobeying a teacher’s orders and pulling your teammates to do the same need to be a little bit… severe’’ he said almost like an apology.

Tyler sighed and looked to the ground, not daring to meet their eyes. He felt like he disappointed the headmaster somehow and he found he hated that feeling. ‘’I understand’’ he said softly.

‘’I’m sorry Tyler, you are banned to sing on any competitions until further notice’’ he said and he looked up with his eyes open like plates, shocked and hurt. The team started to protest and the headmaster snapped his fingers to quiet them down with magic. ‘’Furthermore, you are to spend the next Saturday after classes on detention with one of the teachers and on Sunday morning as well. Are we clear?’’ he asked and Tyler nodded as little tears appeared on his eyes. 

‘’The winner team will be announced now, everyone on stage please’’ the headmaster instructed and turned around to leave with the other two teachers.  
Tyler clenched his fists and gritted his teeth… he saw Mrs. Black smile when she turned around but he wasn’t done.  
Not yet.

‘’I made them smile…’’ he said under his breath but she heard him. She turned around ‘’what was that?’’ she asked.

‘’I made them smile… I told you before… that I could make them smile!’’ he looked up, there was fire in his eyes, the little tears long gone… Tyler wasn’t done yet. ‘’I made them smile, I’m a boy who used his talent as a witch to make people smile… and I saw you smiling as well… never forget that’’ he said and turned around to go to stage.

Shocked for a second Dean Li laughed and went to walk with him. Serene covered her mouth to hold her laughter and followed. Rhonda looked happy and peaceful as she walked behind them. Dino crossed his arms and smirked as he walked and so until the whole team left.

Chris, who kept quiet this whole time… was smiling on the inside.

.

Burst Bruno, a fairly young man with red hair and a red beard stood in front of the stage. He looked at the audience and opened his mouth. ‘’First of all, I must apologize’’ he said and everyone stared at him.

‘’I’m a writer, I deliver news and I had been working for a while now. Since the riots last year I had been… incendiary with some of the things I wrote on the paper and for that I apologize. Today, what I saw… changed what I thought about mortal music, and I believe the rest of the judges would agree… ‘’ he looked at the judges on stage and they nodded. ‘’We’d been wrong about it… we might’ve been wrong about other things as well… so it would not be of any surprise to you… when we announce that the winner is, Diaz’s school of witchcraft team! For their amazing performance of mortal songs!’’ he announced and the crowd went wild.

Mr. Harmonia quickly appeared on stage and took the golden trophy the judges gave him and he looked so surprised and amazed that he didn’t had any words.  
‘’And, we also have the medal for the M.V.P. of the show. Mr. Christopher Y. Foster!’’ Mr. Bruno announced and a very surprised Christopher walked to him and they placed the golden medal on his neck.

Tyler thought he was going to pass out.  
Sure he was grounded but he was so happy that they won. From the cheers of the public to the angry twisted face of Mrs. Black on the audience, he was so glad his team made it.

.

Going out of the theater the team carried Tyler on their shoulders. ‘’P-please don’t drop me!’’ he yelled but they cheered and laughed until they found Tyler’s parents and they let him down and they hugged him. ‘’We are so proud of you’’ his mother told him. ‘’That was a heck of a show’’ his dad said.

His friends surrounded him. ‘’Ty! O.M.G. that was the most amazing thing I’ve seen and I’ve seen a unicorn in class!’’ Lucia jumped up and down with him on arms. Winnifred soon joined and jumped with them.

‘’Ty. Good job’’ came a voice from her pocket and Tyler quikly said hello to Husky on the CIM. ‘’You rocked his thing!’’ he said over the screen. Tyler smiled. ‘’Thanks Husky…’’ he said.

Alex wrapped an arm around him. ‘’Yeah, yeah, we all knew you could pull this off. I’m proud, buddy’’ he winked at Tyler and he felt his face go red.  
‘’Congrats, Ty. But it seems to me, that you are feeling feverish’’ said Winn fixing his glasses and Tyler hid under his hat.

He was about to say something when something hard hit him in the head. ‘’Ouch!’’ he said and from his head a golden object fell.

It was the M.V.P. Medal.

They turned around to see Christopher.

‘’Well, one can only assume it was meant for you but they didn’t gave it to you because you’re an irregular… sure they said they’d been wrong about mortal music but not about irregulars’’ he said walking away. ‘’Anyways I don’t want it, if it was meant to be yours, then it’s dirty already’’ he said and walked away with a flock of girls and his sorcerer friends following.

‘’Wow, you would believe that that idiot would love that medal… I don’t get him at all’’ mentioned Lucia.  
And he didn’t either.

He didn’t understood Christopher Y. Foster at all.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LENGHT the rest will be not as long but mannnn i hope you enjoy this one lol


	9. Luciferus Brawl into Double Trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW EP IS HEREEEE i hope you guys enjoy and pls coment what u think x3

Chapter 9: Luciferus Brawl into Double Trouble.

 

Tyler tried not to be on low spirits as he served his punishment on Saturday afternoon, but it was such a nice day outside he really wished he was with Husky right now.

He was helping Rory with several odd jobs around the school grounds, since Rory was the gatekeeper he needed to take care of a lot of responsibilities around.

So Tyler was helping him with feeding the animals on the barn, cleaning after them and making sure everything around their habitats was good and in proper order. Every animal had their own ‘habitat’ in the barn so they wouldn’t feel locked in.

Made with several spells the animals would feel like they were in the forest, the jungle, the dessert, the artic and more.

Tyler had to make sure that the more… safe animals were doing well while Rory took care of the most… rough animals.

It was an easy enough job given that the animals seemed to enjoy Tyler’s company. The only problem he had was when he tried to leave their habitats after he fed them and they would try to follow to cuddle with him a little.

‘’Now, now, be good, I will be back, I promise’’ he said to a small pixie that was trying to hug his face, the pixie looked really disappointed and then went back to its habitat with other pixies.

He continued to feed them until he heard a sound around one of the windows, he looked and there were his friends.

‘’Need any help?’’ winked Alex. ‘’Lucia told us you would be here! Although she had to take the boat home’’ said Winnifred. ‘’How are you getting home?’’ asked Winn not even looking at him as he wrote numbers and several weird symbols on a piece of parchment.

‘’In order… No thanks, Rory would kill me. Yeah I told her I’d be here and that she could leave on the boat. And Rory will take me home after the punishment is over’’ he answered picking up an old broom and sweeping around the barn.

‘’Come on, it will be faster with more people!’’ Alex offered but the sound of Rory clearing his throat made them turn to see him coming down from the second story of the barn.

‘’I think is touching you guys want to help your friend, but I’m going to need you guys to leave’’

‘’But’’ tried Alex. ‘’Not buts! If he gets caught with you guys here, then he will get in more trouble’’ he instructed them and they apologized and left.

Tyler waved goodbye and sighed. 

‘’There’s no need to be so down, you will see them later, little one’’ Rory said smiling. ‘’It’s not that, it’s just that… I can’t help thinking that I won’t be able to compete anymore…’’ he said looking down.

Rory smiled again, he walked to him and patted his head. ‘’Listen, why don’t we finish around here and we can take a flight home’’ he suggested and Tyler tilted his head. ‘’I thought you were going to puff me there?’’ he asked making Rory laugh. ‘’I believe you will have better use of a flight’’ he said.

After finishing with the barn they went outside and Rory quickly took a belt to wrap it around his hips and around Tyler’s as well. ‘’Hold on tight, traveling over the sea with the umbrella will be more dangerous than just going to the market’’ he said and they attached the belt to the umbrella’s handle. Tyler closed his eyes and prepared himself.

Rory’s green umbrella opened and he tapped twice his boots. ‘’Up and away’’ he said and they started to float and went up and up until the school was a small dot on the ground. They went forward to the sea, Tyler holding onto Rory for his life and Rory smiling pleased as the light of the sunset shined on them.

‘’Open your eyes, little one… look at what magic can give us’’ Rory said and Tyler opened his eyes, but he didn’t see anything special. ‘’T-the sea?’’ he tried and Rory laughed wholeheartedly. ‘’No, silly! The view! You can’t get this view without flying’’

Tyler looked around and then he saw the sunset, the warm colors and the clouds forming around the sun, the mountains where it was hiding and the few birds that were passing by. Even in the meta-world with its odd colors of the sky, the sunset still looked beautiful. So beautiful it seemed to melt his sadness away.

‘’I know you’re sad, but remember that singing is something that magic brought to you, just like it brought us this view. You may not be able to sing on stage… but you can still sing’’ He said and Tyler nodded.

They arrived at Tyler’s house at dinner time and despite Tyler’s parents plead for Rory to stay to dinner he refused politely saying he had to get home and feed his own.

That night after calling Husky to tell him about the punishment Tyler had to take at least three showers to take the smell of animal food off of him and after all of that was done he still had to finish some of his homework for Monday.

Then Sunday came and Tyler had to spend the whole morning helping Mrs. Monte Hallow to tend to some sick plants. To Tyler’s disappointment they weren’t even magical plants, just some tomatoes with black dots on the leaves and flowers that needed to be changed of their small pots to bigger ones. He ended up with dirt all over his fingernails and really tired.

And then Monday came. Tyler was tired and annoyed, he didn’t have the chance to enjoy his weekend with his friends and now he was walking to school with an annoyed expression and an annoying Lucia bothering him on purpose.

‘’So the show was amazing and Pretty Princess then used her special attack but this time it-‘’ Tyler quickly shut her mouth with his hand. ‘’Lucia! No spoilers!’’ he said and Lucia laughed under his hand.

He groaned. He knew she was just hard teasing him but still he was bummed out he didn’t had the chance to see the repeat of his favorite show on Sunday.  
But Tyler didn’t knew that arriving at school would be more stressful that day. Why? Because it was their first week of examinations.  
Tyler found out that magical examinations were somehow similar to normal examinations.

On Monday they had their first spells test, Tyler had to cast the floating spell on a heavy object and then write at least 10 objects that couldn’t be lifted with that spell like buildings and stuff like that. They also had to perform several other spells and write down the results of each one.

That same day they had their defense test. Tyler had to fight a dummy that was enchanted to throw different kinds of offensive spells against the students. He managed to revert most of them with the Obsidio spell but ended up making another wall without wanting to do it. He then succeeded on melting the dummy with a spell that could change the mass of an object and turn it into something else, but the floor of the classroom also melted a little bit and so Tyler thought that he managed to pass but just barely.

On Tuesday they faced their they had their divination test, Tyler somehow managed to guess the five out of seven cards that Mrs. Broom was holding, she approved of his abilities saying that he had ‘an extraordinary luck’ and in the afternoon they had their Herbs test, where they wrote about the different ways to cook garlic and it’s many uses in magic such as reversing a vampire’s mind control potion and using to help your blood pressure… but that part wasn’t as magical. 

Wednesday they got black magic, Tyler thought he failed when he was asked to use a curse to crash the skull of a dummy in front of the whole class. He used a hazelnut as the initial vessel and component of the curse, he then painted a skull perfectly on it and then crushed it with all his might in his hands but he failed to show hatred when using the curse so he only managed to make a small crack on the dummy’s skull. Tyler thought he would’ve fail but he managed to get all his answers right on the written test so he was sure he at least got a passing grade. Lucia managed to finally use a cutting curse and got a passing grade as well did Alex who did the same with a curse.

Then in the afternoon they went to take their transmutation and transformation tests, Tyler did a perfect glass out of a paper cup and then changed it into a little glass figure of a ballerina. He got the perfect score and he was so happy for it.

Thursday came by and they got handed the same dummies they cursed on their black magic test during their Curses and how to break them test. They had to remove the curse they did and Tyler was actually glad his was a lousy curse that only needed some concoction of aspirin mixed with the bones of a lizard. Since lizards are able to regenerate small bits of their bodies he used magic to extract that property and apply it to the cauldron with moon water and aspirin. He applied it to the dummy and the bone regenerated. Tyler was happy and glad that he read the ingredients of a bone reconstructing medicine a while ago on his books and remembered some of the basic ingredients of it.

And because of that he also got extra marks on their potions and medicines test that same day even if he didn’t managed to get the desired result on a levitation potion. Said potion only made him float one in the air and hit his head on the ceiling causing the laughter of his classmates, Christopher looked like it was Christmas when he saw that.  
But even then it wasn’t as bad as when a young wizard called Barry Firenze ended up creating a swirl of green fire that came out of his cauldron almost burning the entire classroom.

And so with smoky robes and faces they left the school for the day and then Friday came.

In the morning they had a double test. P.E. and Flying test. Rory looked happy as he chatted with the only mortal teacher at the school, Mr. Roy Rogers, who then put them through a small obstacle course where they had to run, jump and climb ropes, and at the end of that they found a platform with brooms which they had to use to fly through another course in the sky. Several circles of different colors were flying around and they had to pass through all they could manage before the time was up.

Tyler thought he did fine on the P.E. test but didn’t get as many circles as the rest of his classmates on his flying test.

The afternoon approached, they had their class of Music and Magic along with their Dancing and Magic class, both given by Mr. Harmonia. 

The test was simple, recreate a dance and an ancient song that would make the sun appear when there were clouds covering the sky. Mr. Harmonia summoned a group of clouds that covered the sun and the whole class started a small dance with several chanting tunes and finished with stomping their feet on the ground and a big wave of light dissipated the clouds in the sky. Mr. Harmonia was so pleased he gave everyone a passing mark but made sure of calling out the students that didn’t chanted with their hearts.

Tyler was really tired when Saturday came by but he loved his test the magical creatures, he successfully pointed out the ways of approaching an unicorn without getting stabbed in the gut and on his familiar’s test he instructed Nox to go all the way to his house in the mortal realm and fetch him some scrolls, the cat did it and came back in just twenty minutes getting him a perfect mark.

He also did well on his Spiritism test where he managed to contact the ghost of an old cook of the school and got him to tell him his recipe for carrot cake. The headmaster was so pleased with that he quickly instructed the munch mons that were in charge of the cooking to make some and everyone got a piece.

He was really tired but really happy with his tests.

Sunday he thought he would be able to rest but at the first hour of the day he got a visit from Husky who woke him up and dragged him to the park so they could play with a Frisbee he just bought.

Without realizing it Monday came by and he looked exhausted on the boat with Lucia. ‘’I did sleep all day yesterday!’’ she stated proudly and Tyler poked her in the ribs without saying anything.

Tyler thought this was going to be another normal Monday but… more stressful things were expecting him when they arrived at the school.

As soon as they arrived they were faced with the apologetic look of Alex with a crooked smile. At his right was Winn looking away and with an unlikely annoyed face to the other side was Winnifred looking angry and holding a soccer ball on her arms.

‘’Did something… happen?’’ he asked carefully and both the Luciferus cousins clicked their tongues in annoyance.

‘’W-well you see, these two… got in a little argument over the weekend’’ Alex said still with his crooked smile.

‘’About what?’’ Lucia asked concerned.

And both the Luciferus children exploded.

‘’Because you are going to see my competition on Friday!’’ they both said at the same time and then looked at each other with hatred.

‘’Our first competition is this Friday! Lucia and I need the support, so Tyler is coming to see us!’’ Winnifred said grabbing Lucia.

‘’Well, my first competition is this Friday as well, and I would really be happy if Tyler came to see it, since Alex already agreed to come’’ he said grabbing Alex who laughed nervously.

‘’Oh! So it’s about that!’’ Lucia said smiling without caring too much which ticked Winnifred a little bit more off. ‘’Yeah, Lucia is about that! We both want our friends to come see us!’’ she said.

‘’And since two of them already made a compromised’’ continued Winn.

‘’Well I have no choice since I’m on the team as well…’’ said Lucia to herself.

‘’..Then we want to know which one are you going to choose!’’ finished Winnifred  
And Tyler looked at them both for a moment. ‘’Why are you fighting? I mean your competitions are on different times, aren’t they?’’ he asked and they both denied with their heads.

‘’It seems like they changed it in the last moment’’ Alex said. ‘’so it’s Friday at two’’

‘’So now pick one! Where are you going? To some boring, awful potions competition with no smiles over here? Or to the amazing and heart pounding race with us lovely ladies?’’ asked Winnifred making Winn frown. ‘’No smiles?’’ he asked under his breath.

Then the bell rang.

‘’Oh darn it! Look at that! It is time for us to go to class’’ Tyler started and quickly grabbed both Lucia and Alex and ran towards the castle.

They were moving fast inside as Tyler started to ask. ‘’What the hell happened to those two?’’ he looked at Alex who shrugged. ‘’It started as a normal conversation but then I don’t know who started to insult the other one, Winnifred said he had less expressions on his face than a serial killer and Winn said that she was such a mess she might get future cleaning toilets when she gets older’’ he said absentmindedly but Lucia laughed.

‘’Those are some precious insults’’ she grinned but Tyler stopped then. ‘’This is no joke! They are family and our friends, there must be some way we can fix it’’ he thought for a moment and Alex rolled his eyes and took out a piece of candy straw. ‘’There is one way, you can just pick one and let the other one get over it’’ he said and put the candy on his mouth. ‘’I can’t do that! I love them both! Besides they were both at my first competition, I can’t just not go to their first ones’’ he sighed.

He felt two pairs of hands ruffling his head at that moment, he saw his friends smiling at him. ‘’Ah, as I thought you are just too good for your own good’’ said Lucia. ‘’We will find a way, I’m sure’’ Alex said as well but for the moment they decided to walk to class.

They were sitting on their spells class… the first thing Tyler noticed was that when the Luciferus arrived, they sat far away from each other.

‘’Well students, since we already mastered that spell without our wands then we are going to concentrate on making our own spells for the final examinations’ Mr. Lopez said writing on the chalkboard.

Tyler remembered then that he hadn’t told anyone about the spell that came to his mind when Husky had his first football game but since they only needed one elemental spell to pass and they already knew it then he thought it should be alright.

They learned more about writing their own spells and started a study of spells that were created recently by students of this same school.

‘’-And a student that just graduated last year made this incredible spell that could make a copy of yourself’’ Mr. Lopez explained and a lightbulb turned on Tyler’s head.

He quickly looked at Lucia who had the same genius expression and then to Alex who had fallen asleep in class again, he rolled his eyes smiling and jabbed him on the arm waking him up suddenly and with a yelp.

So after class as the cousins quickly went away just so they don’t even see each other Tyler and Lucia went to their spells teacher and asked with all the innocence in the world.

‘’So… how is that copy of yourself spell?’’ Lucia asked grinning, Mr. Lopez looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow.

‘’Why do you want to know?’’ he asked skeptically. 

‘’Just seeking the knowledge! We are students after all’’ Lucia tried and Tyler sighed. ‘’We want to know if we can pull it off, you know to see if we get some ideas to make our own spells for the final test’’ he said regretting halfway the lie he just told. Well it was a half lie so maybe he only feels half guilty about it.

He did wanted to learn the spell to get an idea of what kind of spell he would be able to make for the final examination but he right at that moment he just wanted it so he could help his friends.

Mr. Lopez smiled. ‘’All right, but don’t get into trouble’’ he said and wrote on a piece of parchment some ingredients for a potion and the instructions for the spell.

‘’Thanks!’’ they both said in unison and they bolted through the door…. Five seconds later they came back to retrieve a very asleep Alex from his seat and walked out of the classroom.

.

‘’Look, all I’m saying is that maybe we should look for the actual book that contains the spell instead of just the piece of parchment Mr. Lopez wrote for us’’ Alex said maybe for the tenth time as his friends used their recess time to sneak into the potions lab and start to brew the potion.

‘’Come on, Al! Mr. Lopez wouldn’t give us a flawed spell!’’ Lucia rolled her eyes and took some dried up cockatrice livers from one of the shelves on the potions lab.

‘’Al? Are we making up nicknames now?’’ he asked with an amused smile and she returned it. ‘’Why not? We call Tyler Ty’’ she said and Tyler looked up from the cauldron he was filling with water.

‘’Then you’d be Lucy?’’ Tyler offered grinning but Alex denied with his head. ‘’Too generic. She shall be Lu from now on’’ he grinned and she looked annoyed at that.

‘’Can we just concentrate, now?’’ she took some crystalized wasp’s eggs and took them to the table where they lit up the fire. ‘’Pass the cauldron’’ she said on an overly dramatic way and Tyler chuckled. ‘’Pull the lever, Krunk’’ he said as a reference and they both laughed.

‘’Oh, no. not more inside jokes’’ Alex protested and went to the table.

Suddenly Alex held both of his friend’s hands. ‘’We are a team, if we want to be a team you guys are going to have to include me on your little jokes from now on’’ he said. Tyler blushed furiously and Lucia giggled.

‘’All right, from now on we are a trio! And I’m obviously Hermione Granger, fools!’’ she said and Alex looked at her with a weird stare, she quickly took out her pocket pack and took out a book and gave it to Alex. ‘’First book, read it, love it, talk to me when you finish’’ 

Tyler laughed at Alex’s weird stare that was now directed at him. ‘’That’s the first step to understand our inside jokes’’ he said and Alex nodded. ‘’Alright… but after this you guys are going to show me those movie things’’ he said already opening the book.

‘’Oh yeah, magicals don’t really have movies in meta-world’’ Tyler thought out loud and Alex nodded letting go finally of his hand as well as Lucia’s   
‘’Well…. We are doing this or what?!’’ she finally asked and Tyler nodded.

‘’This is a bad idea, but whatever’’ Alex said reading through the first page. 

They started by boiling the water with a few leaves of a poisonous blue mothed orchid. ‘’So after it boils it loses the poisonous properties and the leaves are used to double your cardiac rhythm… I guess that since your body is going to split in two you need to be pumping twice the blood. Right?’’ Lucia asked absentmindedly.

‘’Gee, lady. I don’t know! Maybe if we had the book to see-‘’ Alex began but got knocked from the chair he was sitting at reading when Lucia threw him an apple to the face. He groaned and Tyler sighed.

‘’Guys, let’s not fight! We are a trio, remember? Besides we need those apples, Lu’’ he said and she grabbed another one ready to throw it at Tyler but he quickly hid under the desk.

‘’…Alright’’ she said and put another ingredients into the mix.

Soon the potion looked almost ready and the three of them were looking at the cauldron expecting it to change from a red color to a purple one. Well… two of them were looking, Alex was too busy wondering about boys under the stairs. And once the potion changed its color they knew it was ready.

‘’Well now… let’s try it’’ Lucia said and Tyler nodded. ‘’I’m getting worried, in media you always see that when a person splits up in two one turns evil or something like that’’ he voiced his worries but Alex busted laughing. ‘’Come on, boy! There’s not an ounce of evil in you, not one bit’’ he grinned and placed the book down.

‘’T-thanks’’ he said looking down and then took a sharp breath. ‘’All right!’’ he said and took an apple and placed it on the table. Lucia took a spoonful of the potion and poured it into the apple.

The three of them looked at each other and held hands. Tyler on the middle, Lucia on the left and Alex on the right. Alex took a knife and started to cut the apple in half as they chanted.

‘’What was one once will be two now’’ they kept repeating as the apple was cut in half and then the apple absorbed the potion and changed its red color to a purple one with the inside still as yellowish white as ever.

They looked at each other and smiled. ‘’Here goes nothing’’ Tyler said and ate the two halves of the apple.

Then they waited for a couple of seconds.

Tyler felt how his stomach started to grumble and then started to grow and inflate like a balloon. ‘’T-this doesn’t look right!’’ he said and his friends quickly backed away.

‘’W-what do we do?!’’ Alex asked nervously. ‘’I don’t understand we did it perfectly’’ Lucia read the parchment again as Tyler started to inflate more and more until his stomach pushed away the table that had the cauldron, the chairs around the room and when he almost touched the ceiling from the growth he was having.

A great explosion of light came out of him and a cloud of smoke was formed out of nowhere.

All of them coughed as the smoke started to disappear, the four of them looked around as they opened some windows and…

The four… of… them.

Lucia looked at Alex and then at Tyler… at both Tylers.

And Tyler looked at Tyler. One the exact copy of the other, and as one looked nervously around the other one grinned and looked at both Alex and Lucia.

‘’Quick! Shoot him, he is the evil one!’’ he grinned and the other Tyler started to shake in place. ‘’C-calling me evil! So cruel! You’re far too cruel!’’ he said almost with tears on his face and the other Tyler laughed out loud. ‘’Ha! It was a joke, a joke I tell you!’’ 

‘’Um, I’m feeling uncertain about all of this’’ Alex said looking at them both. 

‘’Come on Al! This is perfect! Look at us and tell us you can tell us apart!’’ the laughing Tyler said wrapping his arm around the other Tyler who didn’t want to look at Alex for some reason.

‘’I have to agree that they are really one and the same…’’ Alex quickly came closer to them and stared at their faces. While one was shaking, the other grinned. ‘’You are so close! I like it’’ the happy Tyler said and the other nudged him ‘’D-don’t say weird stuff’’ he said.

‘’I see, so his personality split as well… well we will have to do with that for now, the competitions will be soon and we still need to clean up this place’’ Lucia said and happy Tyler nodded. ‘’ I can go to the race while this little mouse here goes to the potions competition’’ he offered and Lucia looked at Alex for approval.

‘’I guess… I will keep an eye on him and you keep an eye on the other one. I know you have a competition but I don’t know if we can leave such an energetic Tyler all by himself’’ Alex said placing his hand on his chin like he was thinking about something.

‘’Alright then let’s go! Happy Ty! Come with me!’’ she yelled and went towards the door.

‘’Okay!’’ the grinning Tyler said and kissed the trembling Tyler on the cheek and then hugged Alex tightly. ‘’You feel good’’ he said and ran towards the door and left.

‘’I-I told him to stop saying weird things…’’

‘’Ah, they left us to clean up…’’ Said Alex looking at the mess around.

‘’I-I know a spell…’’ Tyler said and summoned his wand and performed the spell for cleaning that he learned before.

‘’Well, that’s convenient! Let’s go’’ Alex said and placed his arm around Tyler to lead him to the door.

Alex suddenly was pushed away and Tyler backed several steps away from him. ‘’P-P-P-Please don’t touch me! I-I’ll get embarrassed!’’ he said with his face as red as a tomato. 

‘’T-Ty? I do that all the time…’’ he said and Tyler looked down. ‘’Please don’t hate me…’’ he started to cry out of nothing and Alex panicked. 

‘’Oh, no, no, no, no. please don’t cry! I can’t stand when my best friend cries!’’

Tyler then started to cry even harder. ‘’I’m sorry to annoy you!’’ his tears fell down like waterfalls and Alex was panicking even more. ‘’Don’t cry, please! I will give you candy, and ice cream, a parfait, whatever but please don’t’’ he started to look around for something to help him.

‘’I’m afraid of cavities now!’’ Tyler started to shake on top of his tears and Alex wished oh he wish that they looked for the book instead.

.

 

The great first broom flying competition was being held at the great clearing of the forest behind the school.

The great clearing, was an enormous clearing in the forest with the size of a football field. Wooden rows of seats that would lift the audience magically in the air to see the competition clearly were placed around the area, here several magical sports were played like the FrozenCoul or a game that magicals liked to call ‘The Magic War’

Lucia ended up dragging happy Tyler to the great clearing while he continued talking and talking and talking and talking about anything his mind was set to until she was already dreading that dividing spell.

‘’Oh, and I know you will be fine but had you ever considered that you might die today?! I couldn’t take it if you die but if you die falling from the skies, how cool would that be?!’’ Tyler asked looking at the skies almost expecting for something to fall.

The only thing that happened was a slap on the head by Lucia.

‘’I won’t die you excited idiot! Now get a seat and wait for Winnifred, and don’t blew this whole plan up!’’ she said and went to a small building at the side of the clearing that served as locker rooms to change.

‘Okay I can do that’ thought Tyler and quickly ran to a bench and sat in it. They were still on the ground but he remembered he read somewhere that as a game or competition would begin the seats would lift up to the sky.

He was there kicking his feet on the ground when he felt someone sitting next to him.

Charles Trico.

The chubby boy with round cheeks and green eyes smiled at him shyly and Tyler grinned. ‘’Well, well, well, if it isn’t the beautiful Charles Trico!’’ he said smiling and Charles looked around and then pointed to himself. ‘’M-me?’’ he asked making Tyler laugh. ‘’Of course! You are great Charles! Here to see the competition? I hope our team kicks their asses!’’ he pumped his fist to the air and Charles titled his head. ‘’You are really pumped up, right?’’ he asked and Tyler nodded.

More and more people started to sit down until the whole place was filled with students and a few teachers.

From the lockers a girl with a white robe and blue hair spotted Tyler and ran towards him. ‘’Ty! Oh Ty! I’m so glad you choose to see me!’’ Winnifred said and hugged him.

Tyler couldn’t control his excitement and hugged her back and spun her around several times. ‘’I wouldn’t miss it for the world! You are my friend and I love you! Oh you look so pretty with the white robes! And your broom looks good too, and your hair. Who braided your hair? Was it Lucia? Oh I bet it was her, that girl is so talented, if you see her tell her I think she is amazing. Yeah?’’ he said and finally placed her on the ground again.

‘’Y-Yeah well, I’m glad you are here’’ Winnifred looked dizzy all around her and fixed her robes a little. ‘’Well, if you’d excuse me I have some pompous girls to beat up today, oh and I will tell Lucia you said hi’’ Winnifred said and smiled at him before running back to where her team was.

‘’Wow, Tyler, I don’t know how you manage to talk to such a pretty girl’’ Charles said almost dreamingly. Tyler grinned as he sat down. ‘’You like Winnifred?!’’ he said almost too loud.

Charles changed colors and Tyler laughed out loud. ‘’I-I don’t! I was just mentioning that you’re cool, being able to talk to girls like that and all’’ he muttered quickly.

‘’Aw! Charlie! You are amazing as well! He said and noticed the team opposite from Diaz’ 

‘’Jikes! Who are the snobs?’’ Tyler asked and caused some laughs from the crowd around him. 

‘’Damn, Suarez. You don’t even know the students from Antique?’’ Floyd Muñoz asked. ‘’They come from a school called Asuncion’s Academy for Magic on Antique City’’ he explained. Tyler’s eyes shined at that moment.

‘’Muñoz! That’s the first time you’d ever talked directly to me! You are such a precious child!’’ he said on one go and Muñoz’ face turned into a weird stare. Tyler didn’t seemed to notice and looked up front once again. ‘’Oh but I’ve read about Antique City. It’s the only city in the Meta world of this country that has the same name here and in the mortal world’’ he said almost to himself but loud enough because well… he was being really loud right now.

He looked at the team made only by witches. They had a black and purple uniform with a purple cape and pointy hats. They looked up front like nothing could face them.

‘’Yikes, they really look like they got something up their asses’’ Tyler said out loud and people laughed around him once again.

From a little afar Winnifred was watching Tyler with an odd expression. ‘’Hey you think, Ty is feeling okay?’’ she asked Lucia.

‘’S-sure…’’ she said not looking at her.

‘’You know, I do feel bad about putting him on the spot… and this whole thing might be super boring… I think I might’ve made a mistake telling him to come here instead of going to Winn’s’’ she said looking down.

‘’Oh, don’t worry! Tyler knew what he was getting himself into’’ Lucia said and she meant it in more ways than one.

.

Alex sat next to Tyler who was chewing on a piece of chocolate cinnamon goodness of Dr. Cobs. Which was a piece of chocolate made in the magical world that Alex gave to Tyler so he would calm down. He was relieved that Tyler seemed to enjoy chocolate so much that it would actually stop his crying.

He sighed, they were currently sitting at the ‘coliseum’ it was literally a coliseum placed at the basements of the castle where competitions like the one they were about to see held place.

On the center of the coliseum was Winn who was preparing the items for the potions competition with his teammates, he looked at the small crowd and quickly spotted Tyler and Alex and waved at them. Alex gave him a thumbs up and Tyler look around for a few seconds not sure of what to do before getting up and nervously wave back at him.

Winn looked skeptic for a moment and then looked at his potions and then back at Tyler who was already sitting down and eating more chocolate.

‘He knows’ thought Alex for a second when Winn started to walk from his place towards the seats with an unreadable expression on his face but then at the other side of the arena the other team came out.

‘’Students from Balam’’ said Alex and Tyler nodded. 

Balam School for Sorcery. That was the name of one of the three official magic schools in the country. The students were dressed on white robes with several embroideries with colors and they had an almost golden cape with dots like a jaguar’s skin around their shoulders. On their heads small crowns of flowers were placed and Tyler swallowed as they all looked older and more experienced than Winn.

‘’Oh, I hope he can make it’’ Tyler mumbled, nibbling on his chocolate bar.

‘’He will… it’s Winn after all’’ Alex said paying no mind to the other students and then turned to see Tyler. ‘’Hey, I’m going to the bathroom before all this begins, will you be okay on your own?’’ he asked sincerely and Tyler nodded shyly, he sank and hugged his knees and kept munching on chocolate as Alex sighed.

He then realized that he hated seeing Tyler like this. Like he wasn’t himself.

He got up and walked away.

And then after a few seconds. Worst case scenario unfolded besides Tyler.

‘’Oh great! The freak is here. What’s up freak! Coming to see your friend lose?’’ came the voice of Christopher beside him and he turned to see him sitting a few seats away from him.

He was with another sorceress he’d never noticed before, she looked at him for a moment and then looked to the arena.

‘’You know he is going to lose right? We are just here because we made a bet to see how fast he blows it’’ Christopher started to talk but then he suddenly stopped when he felt an arm holding him.

Christopher looked besides him and Pamela Holt, one of the few people who he could call a… comrade… pointed to Tyler.

Tyler was crying

‘’So cruel… why say such cruel things just because you don’t like someone’’ his tears started to fall through his red cheeks, his eyes looked big and watery and he looked like a goddamn mess.

Christopher felt a short circuit on his brain and then he panicked. ‘’W-what are you. Why are you crying? I-I didn’t do anything!’’ he tried.

The sorcerer, Pamela, laughed. ‘’Oh for the realms, you are an actual bully! Look how scared he is of you, you asshole’’ she smirked.

Christopher looked at Tyler who looked like his heart was crushed into bits.

He decided he didn’t like that face… for some reason.

Bothering him was good, was great, he loved making his life hell, because irregulars like him were worthless, garbage, filth of the world and the universe.

But still, looking him like that made him for the first time, keep quiet.

‘’Ty?’’ came the voice from Alex from behind, he already returned from the bathroom and quickly went to see his friend.

Alex quickly gave him some chocolate as he sat with him, Tyler took it and started to nibble on it, his eyes were red and puffy.

‘’Christopher… I will end you’’ Alex said raising his eyes to see Christopher. Pamela looked so amused at the situation and Christopher just got up huffed and took a small look at Tyler before walking away, Pamela laughed and walked behind him.

‘’Thanks, sorry for crying, I just don’t like him’’ Tyler said nibbling on chocolate. ‘’That’s alright, I have your back’’ Alex said wrapping an arm around Tyler’s shoulders and watching as the competition begun.  
.

The students from Asuncion’s were flying on a perfect V formation on the heavens, Tyler looked with shining eyes on the floating benches how the witches took several sharp turns still maintaining their positions perfectly.

They started to change positions and made several patterns in the sky, stars, moons, cats, and those sort of things. Then they took out their wands and started to form clouds of smoke with different colors and they flied around the sky until they manage to draw the shape of their school’s crest. 

Tyler moaned impressed as the witches bowed on their brooms and the audience clapped in respect. He crossed his arms and made a blowing sound with his cheeks. ‘’It wasn’t that cool, I bet our team can do better’’ he said then he looked at the witches. ‘’That’s right you snobs! You ain’t shit!’’ he yelled at them and they seemed annoyed for a second, he grinned at that until Charles jabbed him to the side. ‘’Tyler! Calm down or you’d get in trouble’’ he whispered and Tyler rolled his eyes.

When the school’s team started to fly around Tyler started to cheer loudly and yelling encouraging words to everyone.

‘’Ty seems oddly energetic today’’ whispered Winnifred to Lucia who was flying next to her. ‘’Y-You think? I didn’t notice, he seems normal to me, yeah normal’’ she said laughing and looking away.

Some soft music started to play and the team was ready to perform.

They lifted their left arms in sync as the other one held the handle of their broomsticks. Then they soared to the heavens.

Soft music started to play as they started to make patterns in the sky, Ty could see the same moon, cat and other forms that the previous team formed and he found it kind of dull but he still was cheering nonetheless.

They formed a perfect circle and a student that Tyler assumed was the captain of the team flied to the circle and went upwards more and more until the music stopped and then they all gently flied down to the ground and bowed to the audience.

They cheered and clapped but Tyler was by far the loudest one. The floating benches gently went down until they touched the ground and they all waited for the judges to come to a decision.

The girls ran to Tyler and hugged him and he hugged them back. On an impressive feat of strength he lifted them both and laughed. ‘’That was beautiful, you girls were beautiful’’ he said excitedly and then his strength gave up and they fell to the ground laughing.

Then they looked at the judges table, they were several teachers from both schools and they passed the card to Rory who served as the announcer.

‘’The winner for the first competition of Flying Arts are….From Antique City, Asuncion’s team’’ he announced professionally and the students all looked disappointed but clapped respectfully.

‘’What?!’’ yelled Tyler suddenly getting up. ‘’H-how can this be? I don’t get it, oh I know the judges are sellouts, fucking sellouts! Sellouts!’’ he yelled to the table of judges and on a cloud of smoke that appeared out of nowhere….Mrs. Black was suddenly there…

‘’Tyler Suarez! What in the world is wrong with you, you impudent child?’’ she scolded harshly and Lucia was quickly in front of him. ‘’P-please forgive Tyler Mrs. Black. H-he is just excited, he is not being himself today’’ she said nervously but Mrs. Black just scoffed.

‘’Of course he is not being himself, I know the makings of a dividing spell when I see one! Oh you guys are in big trouble!’’ she said pointing to them both.

Tyler laughed out loud. ‘’Well I guess we really fucked up now!’’ he laughed and Mrs. Black looked like she was ready to expel them just for the use of bad language.

But then another person appeared on a cloud of smoke. This time it was Mr. Lopez who just sighed looking tired. ‘’Yeah, I guess this was going to happen… now, where is the other part?’’ he asked them.

‘’Other part?’’ asked Winnifred and Lucia looked down guilty. ‘’Oh, Lucia… you guys… didn’t right?’’ she looked disappointed but Tyler quickly took her hands and got close to her.

‘’I love you, you are my friend but I love Winn as well and I wanted to see him… I couldn’t choose… forgive me but I just couldn’t’’ he tried but she looked down.

‘’Winn? Oh so I bet they are still on the coliseum’’ Said Mr. Lopez. 

‘’So you encouraged them to use such a reckless spell, didn’t you?’’ Mrs. Black said with an accusatory tone on her voice.

‘’Please don’t take it out on Mr. Lopez, it was us who used the spell’’ Begged Lucia and Mr. Lopez raised a hand.

‘’That’s okay, dear. It was under my order to experiment with that spell so they could get a better understanding on… that matter… you know what I’m talking about, Bolt’’ he said to Mrs. Black and she looked annoyed. ‘’I see… then there’s nothing I can do then, but you better put this boy back together before something else happens’’ she said and disappeared.

‘’Man, she is so overly dramatic! Like, why does she always appears on a cloud of smoke, can’t she just like…. Walk or something?’’ Tyler asked out loud and that caused a little laugh from Winnifred.

Winnifred looked up finally… she seemed to be analyzing her friends for a moment and then sighed and smiled. ‘’Let’s go find Winn… hopefully his competition isn’t over yet’’ she said wrapping her arm around her friends.

And they all walked out of the clearing with Mr. Lopez smiling to himself.  
.

 

Winn was making a potion for curing a cat’s disease, a magical sickness that could turn any magical being into a cat looking three feet tall monster. He was working tirelessly with his team to get the right amount of pumpkin seeds into a scale but his eyes kept darting to the audience where Tyler was sitting.

The boy was crying again, he kept crying and shivering every time a potion would cause a small explosion but not only that, every time his team was going to try a potion he would see Tyler covering his eyes like he was watching a horror movie and he looked paled and scared and…

And it was way too much for Winn.

He knew what they’d done, he knew that they used the spell they mentioned in class that very same day so Tyler would split into two persons, he knew the after effects because he learned the potion a while ago studying on the library.

He was a little bit mad that Tyler didn’t honestly only choose him over his cousin but every time he would look at the frightened face of his friend he felt like utter crap.

Because he made Tyler choose between two people he cared about and he couldn’t so he did this and now he was looking over his competition not with the usual wonder he always had when he would magic work right in front of his eyes but with the eyes of someone who is watching a cow getting slaughtered.

He sighed. ‘’Hey guys? Can you like… replace me?’’ he asked his teammates and they all looked at him.

‘’What do you mean?’’ Asked an upperclassman with big bottle glasses.

Winn knew what he had to do.

He was giving up his crown for his friend.

 

Meanwhile Tyler had his face hidden on his hands he was shivering in place not wanting to look, it was too much. What if they lost? What if the potions were bad and they died? What if they turned into huge monsters and ravaged the school destroying anything on their way? Tyler was way too scared to watch.

The crowd gasped and Tyler couldn’t look at the arena, it was way too much for him to handle right now.

‘’Ty?’’ asked Alex besides him but even then he wasn’t able to look up. ‘’Ty, really… look’’ Alex tried again but there was no use, he wasn’t going to see how his friend turned into mush and melted until nothing was left behind.

But as he was on the verge of passing out, he felt a gentle touch on his face coming from his front. The person caressed his cheek and then placed their hand under his chin and forced him to look up.

Tyler was face to face with Winn smiling face. ‘’Greetings’’ he said. ‘’W-Winn? Why?’’ Tyler asked surprised.

‘’Come on, Ty. There’s no way I could let you suffer through another hour of this competition you’re so afraid of… let’s go find your other half’’ he said and Tyler started to cry again. ‘’You know? I’m so sorry’’ streams of tears fell down his face.

‘’You know, I’m actually surprised he hasn’t dehydrated, he is losing a lot of liquids right now’’ Alex mentioned. 

Winn rolled his eyes. ‘’Come on, help me with him’’ he said and they both carried Tyler away and out of the coliseum.

‘’I wanted to be a good friend!’’ Tyler cried walking through the corridors of the basements of the castle. ‘’I know, I know, I understand’’ said Winn patiently. ‘’More chocolate?’’ asked Alex and Tyler took it gently.

Winn remained silent for a moment until he heard sobbing again and Tyler dropped to the floor. ‘’I just realized that I made you abandon the competition!’’ he cried sank his head to the floor.

‘’Tyler, that floor is dirty, don’t cry there’’ said Alex tilting his head. Winn smacked him in the head and kneeled next to Tyler. ‘’Hey, hey, it’s okay’’ he said gently and patted his head. ‘’I made the decision to come help you, it’ll be fine’’ he said and Tyler looked up. ‘’Really?’’ he asked and Winn nodded. ‘’Really’’ he said.

But at that moment a set of steps made them turn around and see their friends with the other Tyler approaching.

‘’Well you look like crap! Are you okay? Did they bully you? Hey guys bullying is not okay! Nah, I’m kidding, I know you guys are good’’ the excited Tyler said and hugged the other one.

‘’They say they are ready to put us back together!’’ he said grinning.

‘’I’m scared!’’ the other one said.

Lucia and Alex both looked at their teacher with begging eyes. ‘’We beg you! Please put him back together!’’ they both said and Mr. Lopez took out his wand and pointed it to the Tylers.

‘’What got separated will be one once again!’’ he chanted and like and in a flash of light the bodies merged.  
And Tyler was one again.

He held his head and sat on the ground. ‘’Man. My head hurts!’’ he said.  
‘’Ty is back!’’ yelled Lucia and jumped on top of him. ‘’Finally!’’ Alex did the same.

‘’G-guys! Stop you are too heavy!’’ Tyler protested. ‘’ He is not crying!’’ Alex said happy. ‘’And he is not swearing or laughing’’ Lucia said relieved.

‘’I hope you guys learned not to lie to your teacher!’’ scolded Mr. Lopez and the trio sat on the ground and apologized.

‘’Since you look like you had a rough day, I’m leaving you off the hook. But don’t do it again’’ the teacher smiled. ‘’and… you have something to take care now’’ he added pointing to the Luciferus cousins and then walked away.

‘’Why… were you guys even fighting?’’ asked Tyler from the ground. They looked at each other.

Winnifred was the first to try and explain. ‘’I don’t really remember, we get like that sometimes…’’ 

‘’I guess we were just upset that our competitions were like that and we took it out on each other… and then..’’ Winn started and Winnifred finished for him. ‘’We took the fight to you… we shouldn’t had made you choose, sorry’’

Tyler smiled fondly and got up from the ground and hugged them both.

‘’I’m sorry for dividing myself into two problematic people’’ he said making them laugh. ‘’But, are you guys good with each other now?’’ he asked and the cousins looked at each other.

‘’Sorry I called you a no brain idiot with no future’’ said Winn.

‘’Sorry I called you a pretentious little rat’’ answered Winnifred and they both hugged.

Suddenly then Alex hummed. ‘’But is that it? I mean you really are okay?’’ he asked them and they nodded.

‘’And you really forgive me for deceiving you?’’ asked Tyler and then a shiver ran through his spine as the cousins smiled at each other.

‘’Well… I don’t know, Winn… he did deceived us, right?’’ Winnifred started. 

‘’But I guess we can forgive him, if he agrees to let us do one thing’’ Winn said while fixing his glasses and wearing an unsettling grin on his face.

‘’Very well then! Tyler, if you want our forgiveness you have to agree to let us visit your house over the next school break!’’ Winnifred looked at him and smiled.

‘’M-my house?’’ Tyler asked a little surprised. ‘’But are you even allowed to go out of the meta-world?’’ 

‘’Of course we are, silly! But unlike irregulars that commute to the school every day and can cross over the worlds normally, we need a chaperone to come with us, and luckily we have someone in mind’’ stated Winnifred.

‘I don’t know why… but I get the weird feeling that this was some sort of weird scheme between you two…’’ Lucia thought out loud.

‘’What?!’’ Said Winnifred with fake offense drawn on her face. ‘’Just because we want to see Ty’s house and Lucia’s as well?!’’

‘’And see things on the mortal realm?’’ added Winn.

‘’And taste mortal made food!’’ said Winnifred to add even more

‘’And read the mortal books!’’ Win added like the cherry on an ice cream.

‘’That’s not fair!’’ protested Alex ‘’I also want to go!’’ he said moving his fists like a kid about to throw a tantrum and Lucia had to laugh.

She looked at Tyler. ‘’Well if it was to me I would say alright but… since is Ty’s decision, it seems…. Well, what do you say?’’ she asked.

Tyler seemed to think for a few seconds before nodding. ‘’If it doesn’t because you guys any trouble I guess you can come…’’ he said and a roar of cheer from his friends sounded all over the halls.

‘’So now… tell me who is this chaperone of yours?’’ Tyler asked after they got a little bit quiet.  
.

‘’Me as chaperone?’’ asked Rory letting down his cup of tea on the plate gently.

Winnifred, Winn and Alex were currently on Rory’s office at the school, he had an office on one of the towers of the castle where he prepared his classes or uses to rest a bit sometimes.

‘’Please, Teach! You are the only one who our parents would trust enough to let us go and visit a friend on the mortal world!’’ begged Winnifred.

‘’You have the credentials necessary, your position as a professor, your title as the Nany Mage and you’re the gatekeeper at the school as well, you have enough titles that our parents must trust’’ Winn listed from a small notebook he held on his hands.

‘’Besides, Tyler has been really down since his punishment, since he is not allowed to sing on any competitions this year anymore, we were thinking that maybe we can cheer him up somehow! Hang out around the town go eat something together… we don’t get many chances to do that since he and Lucia commute every day to school’’ Alex said.

That made Rory stop for a second and think.

‘’….Well, I guess that… if your parents are all right with it, I can serve as a chaperone’’ he said. ‘’But you will have to utterly behave! If Tyler’s parents are letting you stay with them then you need to behave, alright?’’ he pointed at them and they all nodded.

‘’Then I guess we have ourselves a trip over the break’’ he said finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MAGICALS ARE GOING TO MORTAL TOWN YAY!


	10. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are your magical boys and gals visiting the mortal world hope you love it!

Chapter 10: Visiting.

 

A couple weeks after the whole fiasco with the potion and the competitions, the students from Diaz’ had their first break from school. The holy week.

A whole week on where they could go back home or stay at school if they pleased and relax for a few days until classes started again.

And, stepping down from the boat on the meta-world, three magicals that had never in their lives seen the mortal world were ready to cross.

Rory led his students through several wooden docks on Siren Docks, they walked quickly among a crowd of people busying themselves moving several colorful kind of fishes around and creatures all around the place, freezing them on ice cubes and attaching them to the magical vehicles and flying away into the skies.

They got out of the docks and crossed around a building and went into a deserted alley. Rory looked at them and sighed.

He had to sigh, there was no way he was going to point out just how… awful they looked right now. Not because they looked tired or sick or something like that, they were smiling almost grinning with excitement but… their clothes… the clothes they choose to wear were the things that stood out the most.

Alex was wearing a bright red shirt with white squares and another green shirt with the same pattern over his shoulders like it was some sort of coat. And aqua colored pants with yellow dots on them and brown dress shoes. Winn was wearing everything on jean. Blue jeans but also…. A white jean shirt and shoes that were made of the same blue as his jeans…. And for Winnifred, she was wearing a dress with white and magenta squares all over that didn’t made her look all bad… but she was wearing some purple dress pants under the dress and some high purple boots.

Rory on his part was wearing just a green dress up shirt and black pants. His dark blue hair tied up on a ponytail and a smile now plastered on his face as he spoke.

‘’Well, kids. Are you ready?’’ he asked and they nodded excitedly. Rory extended his hand and Alex took it, he held onto Winnifred and Winnifred onto Winn.

Rory pointed his wand forward and made a circle with it and they stepped forwards the circle.

A the other side of the circle they were on an alley, they looked quickly at the blue sky with white clouds, the grey cemented ground and the sounds of hunks and conversations on the outside of the alley.

They understood quickly that they were on the mortal world.

‘’This is it’’ Rory said and led them out of the alley and they found themselves on a street with several people walking by. They wore clothes that consisted on plain shirts and shorts, summer dresses and sandals and they immediately notice…

‘’Crap, we look super out of place’’ Said Winnifred looking at herself but they didn’t get the time to try and correct themselves when they saw Tyler and Lucia running towards them from the other side of the street.

They ran towards them, Lucia looked like she was going to lose her mind when they saw them up close, she laughed a lot while Tyler only smiled amused and then pointed to a building near them.

‘’So I guess, first thing is finding clothes for you guys?’’ he said and his friends nodded.

Tyler wore a white shirt with a phrase that didn’t make any sense to his friends, some red shorts that went above his knees, he wore some black tennis shoes and Alex noticed that he had some sort of knot tied on his left ankle.

Lucia was wearing a white dress with a flower pattern all over it, her hair was tied on a braid and a big white hat over her head.

Since it was really hot today, they figure that they were going to buy something light for his friends to wear. They went into the nearby store and started to look around for something that could suit them.

‘’So where did you guys even found this stuff?’’ asked Lucia while looking at Winn’s outfit with an amused smile.

‘’Well, we found some old magazines around the castle, I guess some irregulars left them there years ago’’ said Winn stepping back from her stare. ‘’We thought that since, magicals pretty much wear the same type of outfits their whole lives it was the same for mortals’’ he finished.

‘’Well, we change our fashion sense every once in a while’’ Said Tyler looking up from some clothes. 

In the end they found some clothes for them. Winnifred had a blue blouse with a v neck and short sleeves and a white skirt that reached her knees but she only accepted some slip on shoes to go with them since she wanted to walk comfortably.

Winn wore a white shirt and a blue short sleeved plaid shirt with the buttons open. They insisted he wore black pants and some converse he found around the store.

And for Alex, He was wearing a red t-shirt with no sleeves, black shorts and he decided he wanted to wear sandals and nobody could convince him otherwise.

Needless to say, when Tyler saw him his mouth went dry, he was showing his best features and Tyler couldn’t help himself from being red all over his face when he saw Alex’s arms covered in freckles that went into hiding inside his shirt and his mind couldn’t help himself from wanting to see more.

He almost had to slap himself back into reality but managed to keep his cool and walk with the rest out of the store more or less normally after paying for it all.

‘’So… you just wear whatever feels comfortable?’’ asked Winn still looking at himself. Tyler had to admit that he looked adorable with his outfit and it made good contrast with his blue hair and his big glasses.

‘’Most people do, some go over the top sometimes but I feel like that you should wear whatever it feels good with you’’ said Lucia and then pointed at Alex. ''But you don’t need to go too free as well, I mean Alex would go barefoot if he could’’ she said and Alex nodded.

‘’Yes I would!’’ he grinned. Rory cleared his throat. ‘’Well guys, we are going to Lucia’s home first and then going to Tyler’s’’ he announced and they all voiced their agreements.  
They walked around town, Alex and the Luciferus cousins were looking all over the place, finding everything interesting. 

‘’so it’s true then! Cars don’t fly here!’’ Alex whispered excitedly looking at the cars passing on the streets.

‘’Oh, the ads on the street look totally different, what’s a Coca-Cola?’’ asked Winnifred looking at some posters.

‘’I want to make a calculation between prices on the meal on this place and ours, also I want to know what a…Kou-fee tastes like’’ Winn said reading some notes on a notebook he had on his hands.

‘’To go in order. No they don’t fly. A Coca-Cola Is a drink and I don’t know why you find interesting finding out financial differences but okay…. And it’s pronounced Coffee’’ Rory said smiling while walking with the rest.

They reached a small old building with a few floors and they looked up impressed. ‘’This whole thing is yours?’’ asked Winnifred impressed. Lucia looked a little bit embarrassed.  
‘’N-no, this is an apartment complex, my house is on one of those doors’’ she said looking down a little. Rory smiled and placed a hand on her head and she smiled.

Winnifred looked at the rest for a second and then smiled at Lucia and held her hand. They walked into the old looking building and climbed a set of stairs.

‘’My mom should be in here, we can say hello to her and then go to Tyler’s’’ Lucia smiled and used her keys to open the door.

‘’Mom, I’m home, I brought my friends!’’ she yelled into the place as they stepped in.

They were in a small, small hallway, the floor looked old but extremely clean, the walls were painted in white but the paint looked like it was peeling down but several pictures of a young blonde girl on several stages of her life adorned the dimly light hallway. 

‘’This way’’ she smiled and led them through the hallway until they reached a small living room connected to an immaculate clean kitchen where a small framed woman with light brown hair that was cut really short was busying herself with something on a pot on the stove. She turned around and looked at Lucia with a warm smile on her face. ‘’Well hello there!’’ she said and grinned.

‘’Miss Luna!’’ greeted Tyler going to shake her hand. Tyler hadn’t met her in person but they talked on the phone several times before when Tyler would ask her for permission so Lucia would go out with him. She smiled at him. ‘’Well Ty! It’s nice to finally meet you’’ she said and then got close to Rory and hugged him.

‘’How are you, Holy?’’ he asked hugging her close and she sighed. ‘’Stressed but alright’’ she confessed honestly and went to the rest of the kids. ‘’Nice to meet you, kids. My name is Holy Griffin!’’ she introduced herself and they all introduced each other quickly.

‘’We came in to say hello and to thank you for letting your kid hang out with us’’ Rory said and she laughed. ‘’Oh, come on! You know this little rascal needs more attention that I can give her by myself!’’ she ruffled Lucia’s hair and she groaned annoyed. ‘’Mom! Stop!’’ she said trying to fix her hair and the woman laughed. 

‘’Well since you traveled form another dimension and all that stuff, would you like something to eat?’’ she asked and took the lid off the pot she had on the stove and the smell of tomatoes, meat and pasta filled the room.

They were nodding their heads before she could insist once more.

They all sat around the living room. There wasn’t enough space for them on the small table on the kitchen so they all sat around on chairs on the living room and ate the pasta happily and talking for a while.

‘’Then she climbed all the way to the swing set and said she was superman! Then proceeded to jump from it and she broke her arm’’ Holy said while serving them some lemonade on their plastic cups. ‘’Ah! Stop, stop! That was too long ago!’’ Protested Lucia covering her face and the rest laughed.

Alex smiled and looked at Rory. ‘’But I don’t get it… how did you ended up becoming Lucia’s godfather?’’ he asked and Rory smiled fondly.

‘’Well, I’ve always been interested in mortal culture, ever since I was a young boy I crossed over the barrier to stay in the mortal world and study it a little bit. In one of those travels I met a boy who became friends with me and every time I would cross the barrier he was there to play’’ he started to say and looked at Holy who nodded so he would continue. ‘’We grew up, but we stayed friends, he ended up being one of the few people who I could tell the secret of the magical world and then he fell in love with that precious lady over there’’ he pointed to Holy and she laughed. ‘’Oh Mister! You are too kind!’’ she mocked making them all laughed.

Rory continued. ‘’ after they had Lucia they told me that they wanted me to become her godfather and it was a great surprise when we started to notice that she was a witch!’’  
‘’oh, we were so thrilled to have a witch in the family! Rory quickly took her under his wing and started to tell her about the magical world ever since she had a conscience’’ Holy laughed a little bit with reminiscence on her eyes.

‘’…So what happened to your friend?’’ asked Alex without thinking and Holy’s face lost a little bit of her smile.

Rory looked at Holy and she looked at Alex. ‘’We fell out of love… it happens’’ she said plainly. Lucia looked a little bit sad and her mom placed her hand on hers. ‘’But that doesn’t mean we don’t love this little girl here. Doesn’t change the fact that we adore her, we are proud of her and that she is the best thing that came out of our time together’’   
Lucia smiled at that once again. Alex felt a little bit bad for asking something like that but Rory nudged him on the shoulder a little bit. ‘’We are still friends… Lucia’s dad and I. And Lucia gets to see him all the time and we all love her, so it’s all right… right?’’ he asked looking at Holy and she agreed to it.

They finished eating and they helped with the dishes a little bit, Lucia showed them the small apartment and then they were ready to go again.

Tyler knew for a while that his situation at home was a lot different that Lucia’s but he was glad to find out that Lucia’s mom was amazing and that her dad also sounded like a great person that both loved her and were proud of her.

Lucia had all the reasons to be the happy child she was.

After they went out of Lucia’s home they walked around town for a bit until they finally reached Tyler’s house.

‘’Alright, welcome!’’ Said Tyler as he opened the door of the house and let his friends in and walked them into the living room where his parents were sitting reading something, when they saw them, they quickly got up and introduced themselves.

‘’Oh! You are Tyler’s friends! Nice to meet you, my name is Roberto and this is my wife Rebeca’’ said Tyler’s dad and he offered his hand to the kids, they took it and said hello.  
‘’We are really happy you guys are here’’ Rebeca said and also shook their hands and gave them a little kiss on the cheek to each one of them.

They introduced themselves and then Tyler’s parents went to say hello to Rory for a bit before referring to the children again. They started to ask if they liked the town, how was their trip on the boat, if they ate already and more. After the little interrogation was over they decided to go to the kitchen to drink some tea with Rory while Tyler showed his friends the house.

‘’So, the bathroom is right there, and on the end of the hall there’s the guest room, you girls can bunk in there’’ he said walking through the hallway on the second floor of the house, he opened the door and showed the girls the room.

‘’And what about the boys?’’ asked Winnifred looking around. 

‘’Oh, I thought we can bunk out on my room’’ he said looking a little bit shy and both Winn and Alex nodded their heads. ‘’That sounds like fun’’ said Alex grinning.

After they set out a couple of their things that they took out of their pocket packs, they went downstairs, Tyler quickly went to the kitchen and announced they were going out but Rory quickly got up from the table. ‘’Be careful, don’t lose sight of each other, if anything happens you guys call me!’’ Rory instructed quickly and they all promised to behave.  
Once they went out of the house Tyler started to lead them through the streets and into a nearby park. ‘’So, we are going to meet Husky in the park and then maybe go to the beach!’’ Tyler said grinning.

‘’Oh! Finally we will meet the player of the year!’’ Winnifred said and looked like she had stars on her eyes. ‘’He won one game…But still it was an incredible feat how he was able to fly like he did when he was on the field’’ Winn mentioned fixing his glasses a little bit while Alex remained silent and seemed to be really interested in the trees around the park.

They walked around and Lucia took hold of Tyler’s arm and smiled at him ‘’so… how did Husky reacted when he found out our friends from school were coming?’’ she asked him. ‘’He was really excited! He said he wanted to meet my other friends and be friends with them and hand out and play and eat pizza and go swimming and…. Well I forgot what else since the list kept going on and on’’ Tyler laughed a bit and as they reached a small path of the park where a lot of trees and benches were lining up around a fountain they saw the boy with the ash-like colored hair sitting patiently on one of the benches.

He looked up and his face lit up like a person who sees their favorite thing in the whole world displayed in front of them. He got up and went running towards them, Tyler let go of Lucia and opened his arms and received Husky’s hug upfront.

Husky, strong as always, picked up Tyler in the air and spun him around once, Tyler laughed a little bit and when Husky got him down he turned around to his other friends.  
‘’So, everyone who doesn’t know him, this is Husky!’’ Tyler grinned and Husky waved at them, he waved more enthusiastically when he saw Lucia who went to high five him. Tyler went to introduce the rest. ‘’So this are Winn and Winnifred Luciferus, they are cousins like I told you, and the one who is super interested in trees right now is Alex’’ he said and Alex looked away from the trees to them and waved a little bit.

‘’Hello’’ he said simply and Husky waved as well. ‘’What’s up!’’ he grinned but Alex just shrugged.

‘’Well, what do you have for us today, Husky?’’ Tyler asked and Husky quickly ran to the bench he was sitting at earlier and took out a backpack out of the back of it. ‘’Lake!’’ he said and Tyler sighed. ‘’Lake?!’’ he asked rolling his eyes.

‘’Lake! ’’ Repeated Husky once again and Winn raised up his hand. ‘’What’s wrong with the lake?’’ he asked a little bit concerned. 

‘’Nothing, is just a small lake around one of the parks, the thing is that since is vacation for most people it’s going to be packed’’ Tyler said.

Lucia hummed like she was thinking about something. ‘’But I wonder if we would be alright in there? I mean there’s bound to be a lot of people there and we have first time mortal world visitors here today, plus we need swimsuits’’ she pondered.

‘’That’s no problem! We can magic ourselves some by transforming this clothes into swimsuits!’’ Alex said smiling, Tyler didn’t knew why but it seemed to be the first time he saw him actually smile like himself ever since they came into the park.

‘’And that’s what I mean! We can’t just do magic in here, is not the meta-world, is not school and with that much people we are going to be seen for sure’’ Lucia snapped at him a bit and Alex stuck out his tongue at her.

‘’Well, maybe if I ask Rory he would know what to do, besides we need to ask him for permission to go anyways’’ Tyler said and took out his phone. 

‘’Old school phone’’ teased Husky. ‘’Old school brain’’ teased back Tyler chuckling a bit and Husky looked at him with an expression of fake hurt.

While Tyler called Winn looked at Alex and saw him rolling his eyes, Winn came closer to him and whispered to his ear. ‘’Stop that, if you have a problem talk to him, idiot’’ he said and walked back to stand beside his cousin.

Alex looked down a little bit and then his stare went up again to see Husky who was looking at Tyler with little stars on his eyes, like every action he would make had him all… fascinated….

It annoyed him.

Tyler hung up the phone. ‘’Okay, so Rory says it’s okay and we should be able to find a hidden spot near the bathrooms of the park that actually have a spell that repels mortals, we can change in there’’

They all cheered and started the walk to the other park, Husky, Lucia and Ty were all pointing to different places to show Alex, Winnifred and Winn. ‘’And if you go down that road you can reach the school Ty and I went to!’’ Husky pointed excited down a road. 

‘’That’s a cool store where you can get iced coffee for less than normal’’ Lucia pointed to a small store/café near them. 

‘’And that’s a book store known for their lack on internet connection’’ Tyler pointed to another building and the rest of the magicals looked at each other.

‘’Internet?’’ asked Alex.

‘’Oh no. We are not opening that can of worms right now’’ laughed Tyler with Lucia and Husky joining him and perhaps he wasn’t looking properly where he was going and ended up crashing with someone and fell flat on his butt on the ground.

He quickly looked in front of him and looked at a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looking right at him. He felt himself blush hard and the stranger smirked. ‘’Well, I guess that’s one way to make someone fall for you’’ he said and Tyler quickly got up and offered his hand.

‘’S-Sorry! So, so sorry about that!’’ he stuttered and the boy took his hand and got up, he was a bit taller than Tyler but not as much as Husky, he smiled at him but that smile made him feel something weird inside.

‘’It’s alright, No harm done’’ the stranger said and stroke Tyler’s hand. ‘’You have a nice day’’ he said and winked an eye at him. Tyler felt his face getting even redder now, the boy smiled and muttered. ‘Cute’ and without looking at the rest of the gang, he walked away.

When he was gone the gang fell in a moment of silence before Lucia finally spoke. ‘’My, oh my! Does this count as, ‘getting picked up on the streets’?’’ She teased making the rest laugh.

Well, almost all of the rest laugh.

Husky walked forward and grabbed Tyler by the hand, the same hand that blonde guy took before and just said. ‘’Come on, we are going to run out of daylight’’ he said but he sounded a little bit… annoyed.

They finally reached the park and they could see the pond already filled with people swimming and throwing themselves in the water. ‘’Damn it! There’s so much people already’’ Husky puffed his cheeks looking a little bit more like himself.

Winn quickly started to look for the specific point where they could change magically and he found it. ‘’There’’ he said and pointed near the bathrooms of the park.  
Tyler looked at the bathrooms and there wasn’t anything specifically different about them but after a few seconds of inspecting he was able to see some kind of transparent waves around the tree that was besides the bathrooms. ‘’I can’t see anything’’ Husky said looking all around.

‘’I see it! It’s like a small meta-world!’’ said Lucia also looking in that direction. ‘’Not really, there are several points on this dimension that are hidden from mortals in order to protect us, they serve as small scape gates in case someone notices someone else doing magic, or emergency routes to the meta-world in case something happens and you can’t access it normally’’ Winn explained.

They reached the place with the tree and Tyler looked at Husky. ‘’I don’t know if mortals are allowed to enter a place like this’’ he said and Winn nodded. ‘’They are not, if they would then an alarm would blast off the entire perimeter and the proper magical authorities would be here to inspect’’ Winn explained, Husky grinned. ‘’You are like Wikipedia!’’ he laughed and Winn just tilted his head in confusion. ‘’I don’t mind waiting here, I can change here while you do it in there’’ he offered and Tyler gave him a thankful look.

They walked behind the tree and like the whole world twisted around they found themselves but this time there was a big tent floating in the air between some trees with a separations for several people to change. They smiled and each one of them went to one of the separations to change into their swimsuits.

Tyler was the first one to come out since he only needed to take off his shirt and the rest were doing magic in order to change and since he felt a little bit awkward being the only one there waiting he came out to greet Husky who was finishing changing. 

Suddenly Tyler gasped and went to Husky and without saying anything he placed his hand on his stomach. Husky changed colors and looked at him with a puzzling expression. ‘’How did you have abs in such short time?!’’ Tyler asked touching Husky’s stomach over and over. 

‘’I-I don’t know! It was the exercise, stop touching me’’ Husky backed away and Tyler grinned. ‘’Oh, are you being ticklish?’’ he asked deviously and Husky tried not to smile back.  
‘’Get away you idiot’’ he laughed.

Tyler was ready to start a tickle fight when the rest of his friends came out from around the tree.

The first one to come out was Alex and when he saw him, Tyler felt like he died and went to heaven. Alex was shirtless only wearing some blue beach shorts, and he finally got a glance at the path of freckles that he used to hide behind his shirt, it went all over his body and he was thin and tall and Tyler suddenly fell back like a plank but Husky quickly placed an arm behind his back and put him back on his feet before he could land on the ground.

He blinked a couple of seconds when the rest stared at him. ‘’S-sorry, you look good. All of you! All of you look good’’ he stuttered quickly. He looked at the rest, Lucia was wearing a one piece pink bathing suit and Winnifred joined her with a similar one but on light blue. Winn on the other hand decided to be a little bit more reserved and wore a white shirt but with all the buttons loose with some black shorts.

But even on Winn who was hiding most of his body, Tyler could notice that all of his friends were thin and slim, thinner than he was, Tyler still had some baby fat around the edges of his stomach, arms and legs, and he blushed hard and crossed his arms across his stomach to hide it a little bit.

Alex quickly went towards him and placed an arm around his shoulders. ‘’So let’s go to the water!’’ he said and pulled Tyler towards the lake. The rest quickly grabbed the things they left behind and bolted behind them.

‘’Last one to splash is a smelly Munch Mon!’’ Yelled Alex. ‘’What the heck is a Munch Mon?!’’Yelled Husky back but he rushed as well.

They reached a small pier where Alex pushed Tyler into the water and then jumped himself in. The rest followed shortly after and Tyler came out of the water with a fight already starting between the cousins over who was last.

Tyler looked around and they were surrounded by a bunch of people of all ages from the town but even with the Luciferus cousins and their weird colored hair nobody was looking oddly at them. He was glad he didn’t had to hide his magical friends as much.

But the fight was getting a bit tense and he decided to splash some water onto Winn’s face. ‘’Take off those glasses and fight like a man!’’ he yelled defying him and Winn blinked a couple of times before grinning and quickly going to place his glasses at the small pier.

He then splashed back at Tyler and soon the rest joined in. Tyler couldn’t swim very well, so he stuck to the shore splashing his friends, he made a note of learning how to swim properly so he could enjoy more events like this one.

After a while of playing around for a while several games that were mostly won by Winnifred, they just kind of floated around even the rest of the people that were there before were leaving already since the sun was starting to get down. And under the golden sky they floated and talked for a bit.

‘’Did you guys started your project on cross-species magicals?’’ asked Winn putting his glasses back on since they weren’t playing around anymore.

‘’Oh, come on, Winn! Are you really going to talk about homework right now?’’ Lucia protested making Winnifred laugh. ‘’Well he is right, we do have that project’’ she said.

‘’What are cross-species?’’ asked Husky and Winn went for the explanation. ‘’Well, for what I could read, some magical creatures are so similar to humans both physically and mentally, so sometimes humans and creatures can breed and a half human half creature will be born, those are called cross-species’’ he said.

‘’Our friends right here are cross-species’’ Lucia said making the cousins turn to her with surprised expressions. ‘’Crap, was I not supposed to say that?’’ she looked at them worried but they denied with their heads. ‘’It’s alright! I’m just surprised you noticed!’’ Said Winnifred.

‘’Wait! You are?’’ asked Tyler surprised, he never thought for a moment that his friends would be nothing more than human.

Winn nodded and went for the explanation again ‘’We are descendants from a species called the Lilithens, a long time, like, hundreds of years ago, existed a species called the Cherubs, who were descendants from angels or so the legend says. They were able to breed with humans and live among them, but the Cherubs, although they lived more than a normal magical person, soon died out after a mysterious disease plagued only their kind. But their sons and daughters from both human and cherub blood were able to survive. They were called the Lilithens’’ he said.

‘’That’s why each of them have a different color on their hair’’ Alex said pointing to their heads. 

‘’Yeah, but that’s about the only thing we have different than humans, most Lilithens don’t have any special abilities or skills that make them different, that’s why people treat us like normal magicals’’ Winnifred finished.

‘’I see, I never would’ve thought… I need to finish my research’’ Tyler said and sank down on the water. The rest laughed and when he came out they decided it was time for them to make their way back.

They all came out of the water and Tyler rushed towards the tree once again while covering his stomach but he rushed so much that by the time he got there he realized he forgot his bag. He sighed but then when he turned around he saw Winn holding his bag.

‘’T-thanks!’’ he said and took his bag, Winn looked at him straight in the eyes. ‘’You know you are beautiful, right?’’ he said to him and Tyler got super-duper extra spicy hot red on the cheeks. ‘’W-w-w-w-w-what?’’ he asked surprised.

Winn walked towards him and poked him at the side of the stomach. ‘’We all love you for who you are, stop hiding such trivial things’’ he said and walked towards the tent to change.  
For a moment Tyler stood there and he smiled for a bit. He finally let go of his stomach and went to change.  
.

On their way back Tyler suddenly remembered something as they walked near the city hall. ‘’Say, did somebody knew if there was a disturbance at the senate?’’ he asked and it seemed like Lucia remembered as well.

But they didn’t know anything, neither Alex, Winnifred or Winn know about any problems at the senate. Tyler then told them about when Mr. Gregorio went to the school and told them about the irregulars breaking up their followers. 

‘’But the fact that they didn’t said anything on the papers is weird, like they were trying to cover it up’’ mentioned Winnifred.

‘’Maybe it’s because they didn’t want people to panic?’’ Suggested Alex.

‘’Yeah that’s probably it, maybe they even put the whole senate into a silencing spell so they wouldn’t divulge such things’’ Winn thought out loud.

‘’Are you alright?’’ asked Husky and Tyler nodded. ‘’I’m fine, just thinking about it and about… a lot of other stuff as well… never mind that, let’s get inside quickly and watch some T.V.’’ Tyler said and ran towards the house as they got closer.

The magicals looked at each other. ‘’T.V?’’ they asked at the same time and both Husky and Lucia laughed. ‘’Oh you guys are going to love this!’’ Lucia said.  
.

‘’M-Mina-Chan!’’

‘’Oh no! Mina-Chan is dead, again!’’

‘Will Pretty Princess be able to save her friend Mina one more time?’

‘Will she be able to solve this locked room mystery?’

‘Find out in the next episode of: ‘Princess pretty murder detective!’  
.

The credits started to roll and Lucia, Husky and Ty groaned. ‘’Mina died again?!’’ yelled Husky. ‘’It’s the fifth time this season!’’ yelled Lucia even louder. ‘’What kind of locked room murder was that?! The maid obviously had the keys!’’ Ty tried to yell not as much but he still yelled pretty loudly.

They were sitting in the living room and just finished watching a double episode of Ty’s favorite show and although it took some time to explain the plot, the murders mysteries, how Mina always died but was brought back to life or even how TV’s really work, even the magicals enjoyed the show.

‘’I see, so in order to save Mina they must solve the mystery’’ Alex thought.

‘’Oh! So violent! I loved it!’’ Winnifred said grinning deviously.

‘’I wouldn’t be so sure about the maid, remember she was in the kitchen at the time of the murder, we have alibis to check’’ thought out loud Winn taking notes on a notepad.  
A knock from the other side of the room made them all turn around. It was Rory who looked at them smiling. ‘’Well, now that you finished eating and watching TV is time for sleep’’ he said and they all groaned. ‘’No complaining! Tyler’s parents are already in bed and I called Husky’s parents to ask them if he could stay and they said yes’’ he said and send them all to brush their teeth.

‘’Super nanny’’ whispered Lucia making them all grin.

They all brushed their teeth and Tyler was last, he hummed a song while brushing and after saying good night to the girls who were staying in the guest room he went to his room to find all the boys there each with a bed.

‘’I guess that Mr. Bennett made us these beds with magic’’ Winn said while reading a few pages of a children’s book on jungle animals that he probably took from Tyler’s shelf  
Tyler smiled and went to his own bed and plopped himself on there. ‘’that was a nice song you were humming’’ Alex said from his bed, Tyler suddenly had the urge to hid under his covers… and he actually did.

He heard a soft laugh from where Husky was. ‘’You should sing me… us! A lullaby!’’ he corrected himself there.

He looked up from the covers and noticed that the three boys were looking at him with shining eyes….

But he simply muttered ‘no’ and then whispered a good night and turned to the wall.

The three of them look at each other and Winn closed the book, Alex took care of the lights and they all decided to go to sleep.

.

Of course you could’ve expect that in the middle of the night Husky would’ve forget his own bed and go to Tyler’s for warmth.  
They hugged each other for the whole night and it was until morning when they woke up smiling at each other and got up.

Alex was sleeping in a… odd position with his legs thrown wide open and his arms at the side of the bed and his sheets on the floor, his soft snoring and odd position made Tyler laugh.

Winn was already up reading another book on farm animals and greeted them with a polite good morning.

After Winn threw a book on Alex face to wake him up the boys got up finally and marched to the bathroom where each took turns to shower and get ready for the day.

They came down to see that the girls had already finishing breakfast and they made fun of them for being such sloths.

‘’its vacation!’’ protested Alex but he didn’t had the energy to keep fighting because there was no bacon inside his tummy yet.

After eating breakfast they agreed that Rory would take them out on a walk through the beach. This time they got ready and brought proper bags with clothes so they could change the ‘mortal’ way once they reached the beach.

Before they were going out Tyler’s mom called out to him. ‘’Oh, Hun, Mrs. London called! She wants to know if you could drop by the ‘Not so soft Café’ later to perform something for her, it seems two of her players cancelled today!’’ she said and Tyler looked a bit uncomfortable. 

‘’I-I can’t make any promises… sorry’’ he said and he ran out of the door.

‘’T-Tyler wait!’’ yelled his mom as he quickly bolted away. Rory looked at her and then at the kids. ‘’Any idea why our Tyler doesn’t want to perform?’’ he asked and they all looked at each other.

‘’I think I might have an idea’’ said Alex.

.

Tyler waited around the block for his friends until they showed up walking at a normal peace, he sighed and tried to play it off. ‘’Quickly or all of the good spots will be taken!’’ he grinned and they all smiled back and went running with him.  
.  
It took a bit until they reached one of the many beaches of Seagull City but once they reached it and Rory quickly set up an umbrella some towels and took out a ball seemingly out of nowhere.

‘’Anyone up for some beach ball? Rory asked and they all cheered and got ready on teams, Rory took a net out of anywhere once more and they set it up quickly.  
It was Husky, Tyler and Lucia against Winn, Alex and Winnifred.

‘’I guess we have the winning team already’’ smirked Alex since both him and Winnifred were more of the sporty type. ‘’I wouldn’t be so sure!’’ yelled Husky from their side of the tent. Since Husky was so good at playing many sports he was almost sure they could win, even Lucia was very good at P.E. and was ready for the challenge.

Rory took a whistle from his pocket and they started bouncing the ball around. It was good they were going 10 to 8 in favor of Alex’s team. Tyler was panting heavily since he wasn’t really the sporty type and Winn was just on the side cleaning his glasses while Winnifred and Alex carried the team on.

‘’Don’t worry Ty, we are going to finish this!’’ Husky said grinning as he went forward and served, the ball went up and across the net and Alex quickly intercepted it and sent it back but suddenly as a flash, Husky was already on the net, he jumped and sent the ball straight to the sand next to Alex, it went with such force that it sank a little bit on the sand and they all stopped for a second to stare at it.

‘’Holy cakes! Husky that was amazing!’’ yelled Tyler and went for a hug, Husky took him on his arms and spun him around.

‘’Yeah Husk! That was incredible’’ went Lucia and patted him on the back but he pulled her on a hug as well, she laughed and protested for him to let her go but he replied ‘never’ and spun them both around.

Finally he let them go and Lucia was a little dizzy. ‘’Damn it, he has like… a Super boy strength’’ she said giggling.

Alex cleared his throat and Tyler could see something in his eyes that he definitely didn’t like. It was like a glare of bitterness that he shot towards Husky who also noticed quickly and sent a glare back…

Without waiting for the whistle, Alex sent the ball back to the other side and they started to play again.

It was different this time, before they were all in the game but right now it seemed to be only between Husky and Alex. The ball went back and forward over the net and every time the only people to send it back was those two.

Tyler and Lucia watched from the sides as well as Winnifred and Winn and they all looked at the ball going back and forward at incredible speed without touching the ground once.  
‘’What’s wrong? Can’t score?’’ teased Alex sending the ball back. ‘’I will show you who can’t score’’ Husky said back and they went over and over grunting violently and even faster.

‘’S-say, aren’t they getting too carried away?’’ Said Lucia looking at them and getting unpleasant shivers down her spine. ‘’I agree’’ Rory said and blew the whistle. ‘’Alright guys that’s enough!’’ he called out but they pretended they didn’t heard.

‘’You think you’re so good, then show it!’’ Husky growled. ‘’I know I’m good, I know I’m better than you’’ Alex threw with a scowl on his face. ‘’You talk big game but you are unable to prove it’’ went Husky back with force. ‘’Oh yeah? Well I know I can be better than you…’’ he then looked at the rest and more to Tyler and Lucia. ‘’In all aspects’’’ he added and it was like a switch flicked on Husky’s mind.

He growled, like a primal, animal growl and he ran towards the ball that was flying in the air.

‘’Stop. Please stop!’’ Yelled Tyler but it was too late when Husky had already sent the ball back down with force but instead of hitting the sand this time it hit Alex’s face.  
They gasped and they went towards Alex who had blood running down his nose. ‘’Damn it’’ he cursed as the rest went toward him.

‘’Husky what the hell is wrong with you?!’’ yelled Tyler and it was like the switch flicked back and Husky looked ashamed and regretful. ‘’S-sorry I-I didn’t mean to hurt him’’ he looked down to the sand at his feet. ‘’Don’t say anything, you idiot!’’ Tyler yelled and went towards Alex.

‘’I will get some ice’’ Tyler stated looking directly into Alex’s face and ran towards a store that was nearby.

‘’Alright, let me see it properly’ said Rory gently and looked at the bruise on his face, it was already turning purple and the blood kept dripping down his nose, Rory took out a handkerchief again out of nowhere and gave it to him so he could stop the blood. ‘’Keep your head up’’ he said and Alex obeyed. 

The girls were trying to get a good look at the bruise and figuring things out to help him feel better but then they heard a small sarcastic laugh behind them.

It was Winn. ‘’Serves you right for being an idiot’’ he said with a cold tone. ‘’Mr. Bennett, can you and the girls leave us alone for a second? I think you have another kid to tend to’’ he said and he pointed to Husky who was still staring at the sand, his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles looked white. He was obviously trying to hold back some tears.

‘’I see…’’ Rory said smiling gently. ‘’Then I will leave this one to you, come on Lucia, Winnifred. The boys need an eye to eye’’ He said and even though the girls didn’t understood very well what was going on they followed him towards Husky.

‘’Look what your stubbornness got you, idiot’’ Winn said sitting on the sand next to Alex. ‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about’’ Alex said trying to keep his head up. ‘’Come on, I know you are jealous of Husky’’ Winn said and Alex flinched. ‘’I’m not’’ he tried to deny but Winn had enough of him.

‘’Why are you such an idiot? Tyler believes you are his best friend, why does it matter if he has another best friend?’’ He said harshly and Alex looked at him with angry eyes. ‘’And you don’t find it bothersome? I mean you have this huge obvious crush on Tyler and this dude just keeps hugging him and getting all his attention… doesn’t it bother you?’’

Winn looked a little taken back by this but then after a while he chuckled. ‘’My feelings for Ty… they are different from a crush… like, I’m really good at reading people, I’ve known how to do it since I was little, and people would always praise my intelligence or knowledge in order to get something in return… I could see that in their eyes… so aside from my cousin I never met someone who was honestly interested in the things I know… but Tyler, since the first moment I started explaining things he praised me and I could see it in his eyes that he was honest… it was so different and I liked it a lot… I found myself trying to get to know more things and explain things in order for him to praise me more but my feelings for him were different from a romantic crush, I realized that a while ago so… is more like I admire him a lot because he is honest and kind and actually likes me for who I am… It’s like the kind of admiration a fan gives a star they like, those are my feelings towards him’’ he said smiling softly…. 

‘’I see…’’ Alex said quietly. ‘’I think that… I get it… back in the farm there weren’t a lot of kids to play around so I was mostly by myself learning about the harvest…. But when I met Tyler and Lucia it was great! You know people always judged me for being a farmer but they didn’t care, of course it was because they didn’t know what a farm in the magical world is but still they treated me like an equal and they were so honest about it that I wanted to keep them around… so when I saw him with Husky and the friendship they had… I got jealous’’ he admitted finally.

‘’Husky is a kind kid as well… I believe you could be friends if you weren’t such an ass’’ Winn said satisfied and got up offering a hand to Alex.

Alex look at where the rest were with Husky who was now crying a little bit and he sighed and took Winn’s hand.

Holding his bloody nose with the handkerchief he marched towards Husky and when the rest saw him they parted ways.

‘’I’ve been an idiot! I’ve been jealous and judgmental and I’m sorry….’’ He said firmly and straight and offered a hand to Husky. Husky blinked a couple of times and slowly took it.

‘’I’m sorry too…’’ he said looking at Alex’s nose and it was then when they saw Tyler running back with a bag of ice.

‘’Sorry the line was awful!’’ he went towards Alex and placed the bag gently over the bruise. ‘’Hey, I’m fine really!’’ Alex joked taking the bag himself. He then stood next to Husky.  
‘’See, we made up already’’ he grinned but Husky just looked back to the sand and sobbed a bit.

‘’I see…’’ Tyler said and placed a hand on Husky’s head and ruffled his hair a bit. ‘’That’s good…Sorry I yelled’’ he said making Husky finally look up. ‘’Tyler!’’ he whined and went to hug him and spin him on the air.

‘’Stop you big dummy!’’ Tyler laughed and it all seemed fine.

In the end, they decided to walk back since they needed to take care of Alex’s face. They were a little sad that they didn’t have the chance to swim in the water but after changing they were ready to walk back.

‘’You know, we could probably walk into one of this places and fix your face with magic’’ Rory winked at Alex who’s bleeding had stopped but he was still a little bit purple around the nose. Alex looked around the stores and saw the reason why Rory had winked at him.

‘’Yeah that sounds like a great idea!’’ Alex said and looked at the others with a smirk. ‘’Oh yeah, what about that place?’’ Lucia said pointing to a building and they all looked at the sign.

‘Not so soft Café’ it read. Tyler rolled his eyes. ‘’No, let’s get home already’’ Tyler kept walking but Lucia stopped him by the arm.

‘’Stop running away…’’ she said getting all serious. ‘’I-I don’t know what you’re talking about’’ he tried to pull his arm back but he got surrounded by his friends.

‘’Listen… we all know you are still down for what happened at the choir competition…’’ Alex started. ‘’But you can’t let that stop you from performing!’’ Winn finished for him.

‘’We all love hearing you sing’’ Winnifred tried. ‘’And besides, Mrs. London is counting on you’’ Husky said finally.

Tyler looked at the ground… ‘’It’s not that… they… they are going to sing as soon as vacation ends… the team is going to their second competition and I’m not going to be there and it gets me all frustrated… and upset… and mad….I hate that I screw things up and I can’t compete anymore’’ he said.

The kids looked at each other not sure of what to say but Rory stepped forward. ‘’I believe that even if you can’t be with them you shouldn’t stop performing, because that’s what you love to do. And you love to see people smile so even if you can’t perform with them anymore, you should’t let that beat you… when you fall you get back up, right?’’ he said and that made Tyler think for a second.

Sure he couldn’t be with the team anymore but he still had a voice and he still loved to use it… the frustration he had inside was probably because he wished people would understand how he could perform but that chance was cut short after the first competition but even still he would be able to see some smiles if he would sing…

Yeah… maybe…

Tyler looked at the small building… without saying anymore to anyone he crossed the street and went towards it.

The rest followed grinning wide.

They went inside the café, blue lights shining over them, tables filled with people and a young woman walking towards them with an excited face. ‘’Tyler! Oh you, life saver, you came!’ she said greeting him. ‘’Hello Mrs. London’’ Tyler greeted and then introduced his friends.

‘’You guys get a table I will take this one to the bathroom to fix him a bit’’ Rory said taking Alex with him and the rest followed Mrs. London who took them to an empty table in the middle of the café.

It was a nice looking place, with boots on the walls and round tables all around, a small stage all the way to the wall where everyone could see it. ‘’Tyler was part of a choir led by Mrs. London before going to your school led, sometimes Mrs. London who runs this place, would ask him to come and sing something to entertain her clients’’ Husky said to the group. ‘’And he would get payed of course’’ came Mrs. London smiling. She took out a small notepad and a pencil. ‘’So, what would you like to drink? My treat!’’ she said and they all grinned and read the menu.

‘’Oh… so that’s how you properly write it’’ Winn said reading the word Coffee on the menu. ‘’Is it tasty?’’ he asked. ‘’Well, If you like sour hot things, you can ask for them to add milk, chocolate or some other flavours… or even get it cold!’’ Lucia pointed to other drinks on the menu. 

‘’I want a burger! Those are universals here and from where we are from’’ Winnifred said. ‘’Winnie! She said drinks!’’ Winn scolded but Mrs. London made sure they knew that whatever they wanted was her treat.

They placed their orders and even ordered something for Alex and Rory.

‘’Alright, I will get this started for you’’ she said and went away, after a while Rory came back with a fixed Alex whose face was looking ‘perfect’ like Tyler would say.  
Mrs. London came back with their drinks and politely ask them to wait a bit for their food. ‘’Tyler, you know what to do’’ She said and pointed to the stage and walked away once more.

Tyler sighed and took a drink of his hot chocolate while Winn took a sip of his black coffee. ‘’Oh, this is just like red bitter bean juice!’’ he said and took a notepad to write it down. ‘’I see, I see so the rumors of mortals having the same food but calling it differently was right’’ he muttered.

Tyler laughed and took another sip of his chocolate before getting up with a determined expression on his face.

‘’Here we go!’’ he said and his friends cheered as he walked towards the stage.

He took the mic and gave it a tap. ‘’Hello! Welcome to the ‘Not so soft Café’ my name is Tyler, some of you might know me already’’ he said and his friends were a little bit surprised to hear some cheers and claps from the public. 

‘’So people around town know about his singing’’ Alex said looking at the people ‘’Of course! Tyler is great’’ Husky boasted proud.

‘’So let’s begin with something the mature ones would remember’’ he joked and looked over a nearby table where a man with a laptop was controlling the music. ‘’Bette Davis Eyes, please’’ he said and the man nodded and the people laughed a little.

The music started to play and the lights shined even more blue as he started to sing. ‘’He hair is Harlow gold, He lips are sweet surprise, her hands are never cold, she’s got Bette Davis eyes. She’ll turn the music on you, you won’t have to think twice. She’s pure as New York snow, she got Bette Davis Eyes’’  
There wasn’t any displays of illusions or anything this time but as the music picked up, they knew that they were hearing magic.

‘’And she’ll tease you, she’ll unease you. All the better just to please you, she’s precocious, and she knows just what it takes to make a pro blush. She got Greta Garbo’s standoff sighs, she’s got Bette Davis eyes’’

He spun in place and grabbed the mic on the microphone stand and kept smiling as he sung. ‘’She’ll let you take her home, it whets her appetite. She’ll lay you on the throne. She got Bette Davis eyes. She’ll take a tumble on you. Roll like you were dice, until you come out blue. She’s got Bette Davis eyes’’

The people started to clap at the beat of the music. His friends were captivated but Lucia quickly noticed who was melting right there.

She looked to the side where Husky was sitting, he looked at Tyler with shining eyes and he would sigh from time to time just staring at him… at that moment Lucia knew…  
‘’She’ll expose you, when she knows you. Off your feet with the crumbs, she throws you. She’s ferocious and she knows just what it take to make a pro blush. All the boys think she’s a spy, she’s got Bette Davis eyes’’ he moved around and around at the beat of the claps and the music, if he were to use illusions at this moment he would show them a world of colors but Ty limited himself to keep singing under the blue lights.

‘’And she’ll tease you, she’ll unease you. All the better just to please you. She’s precocious, and she knows just what it takes to make a pro blush. All the boys think she’s a spy, she’s got Bette Davis eyes’’ 

And he spun around almost like Steve Nicks would do and the lights went from blue to a soft purple and pink.

‘’She’ll tease you, she’ll unease you. Just to please you’’ he winked at his friends… Husky sank his face between his hands and Lucia grinned. ‘’She’s got Bette Davis eyes. She’ll expose you, when she knows you. She knows you, she’s got Bette Davis Eyes’’

The crowd cheered with applause and Tyler went for another two songs until he finally went down and said hello to a couple of people before returning to the table.  
By then Husky looked all natural and they started to chat with Tyler and ate their food.

Over all it was a great couple of days. They were exited and happy and just themselves while this short vacation lasted. They went back home and even played around some more with their familiars and for a moment everything seemed fine for Tyler and his friends….

Those happy days he wished would last… as he wrote more entries on his book… he really really wished it would last.

.  
Just a couple of weeks… just a few weeks and they would strike, they would double their numbers and once they succeed on bringing her back…. They would rule the magical world.

Mike O’Connell who couldn’t properly form words out of his mouth after that imprisonment and torture saw a young blonde man coming down the stairs to where he was.   
The blonde man that clashed with Tyler outside those stores on Seagull City changed his form in front of him and his hair turned black and his eyes were misty grey…. Taurus Wellpoint went towards Mike and hugged him tight.

‘’Just a few more weeks, Mike… and we’ll win’’ he promised his partner and Mike hugged back with all the tenderness his heart would allow him to express anymore….  
Just a few weeks and it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah after a few more chapters this will be over, i will continue to write about them but on another 'fic'   
> but this 'book' will be over soon so i hope you enjoy it!


	11. Making up spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This next one is a little bit short but the next two chapters are the ones i've been wanting to write for a while now, things are going to end soon so stay tunned

Chapter 11. Making up spells.

On the second day after they returned from vacation a declaration was made. It was not a declaration of war but a declaration of silence.  
It happened when Tyler and the rest were eating lunch at the dining hall and chatting about the great grades they got on their assignments when Christopher walked up to them and slammed a newspaper on the table right in front of Tyler.

‘’This is all you damn fault!’’ he growled. ‘’If it weren’t for you and that damn mortal music we would’ve won! So from now on stay the hell away from me you’re like an infection!’’ he stated and walked away.

Tyler blinked a couple of times and looked around for a moment maybe looking for an indication that it was real what just happened. ‘’What the hell was that?’’ he asked to his friends and they scooted forward to read the newspaper.

‘Great win for the Jaguars’ it read. ‘The students from Balam School for Sorcery won their choir competition this Monday when they surprisingly performed a mortal song in front of the audience. When we interviewed the team captain he said that he heard a great deal about the students from Diaz’ who managed to perform mortal songs and give a show never seen before and they had to step up on that game to win and they did!. On a second note a great loss came from Diaz’ when everyone expected the same kind of performance they showed on their previous competition but were only able to perform the typical songs from our world. They mysteriously lost the solo singer who on their previously competition showed a great deal of energy and passion when performing a mortal song and perhaps that was what they were missing. This journalist has to feel sorry for them since I was a judge from their first competition and even made me change my views on mortal music, but now, like I said, I can only feel sorry about them’ it read and the page went on the students from Balam winning and going to the next phase of competition. 

They all stared at Tyler for a second and Lucia started to laugh like a maniac. ‘’Oh this is beautiful! I call this karma! Karma in the best sense of the word!’’ she said between cackles. ‘’W-what are you talking about?’’ Tyler asked a little bit weirded out when the rest laughed a little bit as well.   
‘’Well Ty, look at this! They kicked you out from competitions and they lost because they didn’t had you with them… they lost because they couldn’t overlook what you did’’ Alex grinned showing his white pearls, Tyler swallowed and looked away quickly. 

Winn started to re-read the page once more ‘’Not only that, but you changed the game entirely… it seems like the other teams are going to start to sing more mortal songs and show illusions on their performances like you did on your first one… it’s impressive… now they can’t deny that irregulars are able to show amazing things to people like you did’’ he said.

‘’And as a plus, Christopher seems to be done with you! He doesn’t want to talk to you or be close to you anymore’’ Winnifred laughed and took a glass filled with juice. ‘’And I toast to that’’ she said and the rest laughed and raised up their glasses to toast…. Well almost everyone, Lucia raised up a piece of toast and grinned. ‘’Oh, isn’t this what ‘toast’ means?’’ 

She looked so proud of herself and the rest groaned when she started to laugh again.

But even when he was toasting the fact that Christopher told him that he would stay away from him. There was something inside of Tyler that he didn’t like about that… he tried to brush it off when Winnifred started to talk. 

‘’But I wonder what the rest of the team will have to say about this’’ she said and as on cue the Tyler could see the team walking up to their table.  
Dean Li, the team’s captain looked embarrassed and he looked everywhere but Tyler’s eyes. ‘’Hey Ty…Can we talk with you for a minute?’’ he asked Tyler and he nodded and got up and they walked out of the dining hall.

Immediately after getting out of the dining hall the whole team turned around and bowed to Tyler. ‘’We are sorry’’ they all said in unison and then looked up.  
‘’We lost… we lost because we didn’t had you and we are sorry we didn’t work harder to keep you on the team’’ The captain said and Tyler blushed hard. ‘’its fine! Really, I-I feel like I put you guys on the spot and because of me the other teams will perform differently now… so I feel like it’s my fault as well’’ Tyler said.  
‘’You idiot, they had to change the way they did these boring competitions sooner or later anyways, it was us who should’ve keep performing like you showed us’’ Dino Diamante said rolling his eyes still with the same angry scowl he always had on his face.

‘’What we are saying is that… You were right to change the music and we are sorry we couldn’t do anything more to keep you with us’’ Rhonda Rhymes said fiddling with her hands a little bit. ‘’So, you forgive us?’’ Serene Carmechild asked looking at him.

Tyler smiled… ‘’We are still a team right? There’s nothing to forgive’’ he grinned and the rest of the team grinned with him.  
‘’You will see Tyler! Next year we will win that national trophy!’’ Dean promised to him and that made Tyler happy.

Next year. Yeah he will be here next year at this magic school and he will win that trophy with his team. He was sure he would work hard to achieve that.  
.

After the team, Tyler also had a small chat with Mr. Heraldo Harmonia, the music and magic teacher, he apologized for his harsh choice of leaving him out of the competitions and understood that maybe he was wrong on some of his traditional views.

After all that it seemed like the school looked at him on a different light, there were more people talking to him saying hello on the hallways and smiling at him. They understood that some Irregulars could change things for good. But there were others that still insulted him and even pushed him to the side when he was walking alone without his friends. Those people even blamed him for changing the traditional ways of the competitions and blamed him for the team’s lost. In their mind they believed that Tyler shouldn’t had changed the way the shows were made because that was the reason they got defeated.

The professors seemed fine with him, even Professor Raye Wick who teaches defense was being more calm around him… it was Mrs. Bolt B. Black the teacher of black magic who was not afraid to voice her traditional values.

‘’Well, there are few of us who feel like stars now that they were mentioned partially on the news but let’s not forget that new is not always best! Traditions are to be held along our community and that’s all’’ she said in the middle of one of her classes while the students were expected to use a curse on a pot with soil that would prevent anything to grow in it and even though Tyler did it really well he got a ‘passing’ mark on it.

‘’I honestly don’t know why she takes it so hard on you two’’ Alex said rolling his eyes. They were carrying their pots with soil to their next class where they would learn how to remove the curse they just placed.

Lucia was poking the soil on her pot a little bit. ‘’I will let you know if I figure that one out’’ She tried to joke but she was pretty annoyed with her ‘passing’ mark since she finally was able to curse something perfectly and expected something else for her hard work.

‘’Let’s just learn how to break this curse so we can use the same pots on our herbs homework’’ Tyler stated and they agreed.

‘Curses and how to break them’ was Tyler’s best assignment, Mr. Romario Romero was one of the youngest teachers they had and he loved to teach his class. Tyler was really good at breaking curses and Mr. Romario would praise him for it saying he had a good future on working as a curse breaker or a healer if he wanted.

Other classes Tyler liked were their Herbs class and their potions class since they all went hand to hand, they would use the soil they healed from their curses on their Herbs class to plant a mysterious seed that would grow into a ‘one day rose’ a plant that could grow in a few minutes and bloom into a beautiful rose. This particular plant was later used on their potions class later that day where they made the beginnings of a potion to make them more beautiful for one hour.

‘’This seems like a very shallow potion but let’s think about it like a person using make up to make them look better for a while. It works if someone needs to look their best for a fancy dress party or even to disguise oneself sometimes’’ the potions teacher Mrs. Flora Trigueño explained happily. ‘’Now the potion needs to set for a couple days before being used, so on our next class I want a one hundred words paper on the responsible uses for this potion’’ she said and class was dismissed.

Tyler sighed tiredly, they still were having troubles creating spells for their final examinations of that year and on top of that it seemed like they had more homework piling up every week.

The whole Spells classroom was cleared up from their desks and the students were working on their spells with several objects to test them, Mr. Lopez would see over their spells every once in a while to give them a small review and advice but a new spell that one makes it’s supposed to be only made by you, so he could only help so much.

Tyler was worried, now he managed to write a few spells down but he wasn’t able to use them, not because they were bad or they weren’t going to work… but because he was worried they weren’t good enough to show on their test.

Lucia on the other hand was going all out on a single spell she was trying to perfect. ‘’It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do, but when I realize the lack of…something, this meta-world has, I knew what I wanted to use’’ she explained once on their spells class while experimenting with a few metallic objects, Tyler had no idea what she was trying to do but he would see a spark of light sometimes going through the objects but they would look burnt after a while. ‘’It will be a surprise, so don’t ask’’ Lucia told him so he went back to keep writing ideas for spells.

Winnifred seemed to have something on her mind, it was not secret since she announced to everyone she was going to try to create a pocket racing broom. Tyler didn’t understood what that meant but he gave her the thumbs up as she continued to work with pieces of wood and made up words on a piece of paper.

Alex who had a special talent with spells managed to almost perfect a spell that would allow him to learn while he slept, so naturally he was sleeping on the floor right now with his hat on his face, ‘’to test it’’ he said. Tyler rolled his eyes while smiling. ‘I bet he just wants to sleep and is not testing a spell at all’ he thought.

Winn on his side was experimenting with several objects and potions, Tyler had absolutely no idea what he was trying to do with them but he was reading heavy books with words he’d never seen before and he would smile from time to time so Tyler guessed he was doing alright.

Tyler returned to his own work, he was researching defensive magic for his next idea. Now he managed to write down a spell to change your voice to make it sound like a robot. He then wrote a spell to make strawberries dance, to make jam change color as you eat it and, as Husky suggested, he even wrote down a spell to make a fort of pillows out of just one pillow… but none of those seemed to be really useful or good enough to show the senate who were going to evaluate their spells.

So after some reading he thought that maybe something to defend yourself would be more useful so he started to research about defensive spells, most of them were different kinds of shields or walls to prevent an attack and sure Tyler could make a variation of that but with his low level on magic he would not be able to make a wall sustainable enough to repel an attack.

Just when he was about to give up and change to some other idea he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned and it was Lucia smiling at him. ‘’Ty, can you help me up a bit? I’m having a hard time turning this rock into a small metal pipe, can you help me?’’ she asked.

Tyler had a good ability on transmutation, he nodded and pointed his wand to the rock she had on her hand. ‘’Rocks from the ground, turn around. Change this type, into a pipe’’ he muttered and the rock changed into a shiny metal pipe. 

‘’Thanks! You’re a life saver!’’ she said and turned to her work….

Just in that moment Tyler felt a sting on his cheek and he slap it to see a mosquito dead now on his hand….

Then…. It struck him.

It was like a light hitting him hard. 

He quickly went to his pocket pack and retrieved a copy of his bestiary and started to search for something. ‘’Bingo!’’ he yelled and made the whole class turn around… he got red all over and hid his face on the book.

Tyler remembered a while ago while he was looking over his books he saw several beasts and magical beings on his bestiary, he remembered when he saw the mosquito that there was a way to…

‘’Create a being’’ he whispered and he read.

‘Created beings are not alive beings, they don’t count as animals, beasts or nothing that can produce life, they are made of magic or some natural elements found in the wild. Such is the case of the Grassypuff a being made of natural grass that rolls around in the wild, you may see it a couple of times as it forms itself from grass and air and rolls in the ground before smashing into some object and then disappearing. This being as many others have no conscience therefore are not treated as alive beings’

He continued to read some more and then thought about it… maybe people don’t find these beings very useful but if Tyler were to create his own and find some use… maybe that would help him. He looked at the smashed mosquito on his hand. Creating a being even if it’s something as simple as a grass being, was difficult and he only had a couple of months before their final examinations….

He had to give it everything he had.

He quickly got up from the ground and went to Mr. Lopez. ‘’Yes, little one?’’ the young teacher asked smiling. ‘’I know what I want to do now… please help me’’ Tyler pleaded for a moment Mr. Lopez stared at him before smiling.

‘’I will help you with whatever I can, Tyler. I promise’’ he said and Tyler opened the book and showed him the page he was reading earlier. ‘’I need you to tell me how to summon a being like this’’ He said.

For a moment Mr. Lopez looked surprised and even skeptical. ‘’Tyler, I know you kids are expected to make a spell, something only third years are expected to do and that takes skill dedication and a lot of time, but you are asking to summon a being, that is a project that takes the whole semester of your second year and with the time you guys have, I don’t know if you can make it…. Besides summoning a being is a kind of magic that is already invented, you guys are asked to make up new spells’’ he said almost apologetic.

But Tyler’s resolve didn’t falter. ‘’Then what if I create this being, show me how a Grassypuff is made and then show me how can I summon three objects… summoning objects is far easier than summoning a being, I know. I read about it!’’ he pleaded.

‘’Tyler, you are talking about mid-level magic, creating a being like a Grassypuff although simple on paper takes practice, dedication, time and-‘’ the teacher tried but Tyler interjected. ‘’I can do it, I’m sure of it’’ he said firmly.

Mr. Lopez looked at him for a while, he then smiled and sighed in defeat. ‘’If that’s what you must do… then fine I will teach you how to summon objects but the part of creating the being from them is all up to you, got it?’’ he said and Tyler grinned so wide his face could get stuck like that.

But then Christopher walked to the desk and when Tyler saw him he almost prepared himself for the insult… but it never came. Instead he just plainly ignored Tyler and went to the teacher. 

‘’Hey, I have a question, how many blood vessels can I break before it gets treated as a criminal curse?’’ he asked just pretending like Tyler wasn’t there.

‘’Well, I guess that if the damage is too much it changes from a offensive spell to a criminal curse but I believe that’s more of Mrs. Black expertise’’ Mr. Lopez said and Christopher nodded and walked away.

Tyler stood there for a few seconds a little bit… left out, there was a feeling that would not leave his chest and he couldn’t tell what it was. It was only after Mr. Lopez cleared his throat that he came back to reality and continued to talk with him.  
.

After a week Tyler kept trying more and more to summon the necessary elements, but so far he would only get a gust of dust coming out of the tip of his wand whenever he tried to summon a needle. Whenever he tried to summon some thread he would get some kind of weird slime getting out of his wand and whenever he would try to summon feathers he would get just the mocking sound of a rubber duck.

‘’This makes no sense! Why slime again?’’ he said trying to wipe his wand from the green substance.

They were sitting outside the castle under a big tree, each of them had been practicing their spells.

‘’Why don’t you just transform some other elements and make your being out of those’’ Suggested Lucia and Winn denied the suggestion before Tyler could.

‘’That wouldn’t work because that would count as transformation, Tyler is trying to create a spell that summons elements and immediately turns them into a being, just in one word, just in one movement, just in one spell, that’s why is kind of complicated’’ he explained and although Tyler was tired he directed a nod and a smile at Winn and he smiled back proudly.

A raging cheer came from the side and they saw Winnifred jumping up and down excitedly. ‘’I did it I did it!’’ she yelled happily. ‘’Holy shit, you did?’’ Lucia grinned and went towards her.

‘’Watch, just watch!’’ she said and cleared her throat. She then took a small pebble she had on her hand and threw it in the air and pointed her wand at it. ‘’Nuncparum!’’ she said and the small pebble started to change its shape until it became large and sprouted twigs until it turned into a black broom.

The broom fell and she got it in her hand and presented it to the rest.

‘’The first ever, instant broom!’’ she announced. The rest quickly went to see it and smiled and started to see it from all angles. ‘’And before you ask! No it’s not transformation or transmutation. I created several brooms that can be stored into this small pebbles and can only be accessed by the spell I made!’’ she explained.

‘’I think is brilliant’’ Winn admitted. ‘’I think it looks great!’’ Alex examined it closely. ‘’I think you kicked our asses by being the first to complete your spell’’ Lucia said with a sigh. 

Tyler looked at his wand he sighed as well and pointed it upwards, he tried with all his might to make feathers appear, he concentrated he imagined them he tried to pronounce the words perfectly… but when he did only specks of dust came out with a honking sound.

He lowered his head in defeat when he heard a sound similar to a whistle by his side and he saw a white feather flying out of Alex’s wand. ‘’Oh, so it was easier than I thought…’’ he said absentmindedly and grinned at Tyler ‘’Want some private lessons?’’ he winked an eye and Tyler felt himself falling backwards until Winn supported him with a hand and placed him back on his feet.

‘’He would love to’’ Winn said with a smug smile on his lips. ‘’Ah, but…’’ Tyler tried to argue but then he saw the expectant smile on Alex. ‘’…Alright…’’ he said and lowered his head.

‘’Alright! With Alex teaching Tyler then I will have to finish my research soon so they don’t win!’’ Lucia said clenching her fists like it was a challenge. 

‘’Lucia, it’s not a competition…’’ Winn tried but Winnifred interjected. ‘’Unless we make it so! I already won but I want to see which of you losers is second place!’’ she teased.

‘’Oh yeah?!’’ Alex began ready for competition. ‘’We will show you! Ty and I will make our spells and show them to you!’’

‘’Oh, so are we making teams now? Well then I’m getting Winn and I bet we will make our spells sooner than you two will. And I bet all my candy on it!’’ Lucia betted grinning.

‘’Why am I being dragged into this?’’ Winn questioned while holding his temples feeling a headache coming.

‘’Oh you got yourself a deal, lady!’’ Alex agreed to the bet with his southern accent dripping all over from the excitement.

‘’I have a bad feeling about this’’ Tyler said to nobody in particular like he was looking at a camera that wasn’t there.

.

During the next few days Tyler trained with Alex to create feathers and balls of thread even during their second examinations they took time to practice the spells.  
But it wasn’t that successful.

‘’I don’t understand why can’t I do it’’ Tyler sank on the ground feeling depressed. They were currently on an unused classroom on the second floor of the castle. Alex had been trying to teach him his way of making spells but to Tyler that was very confusing.

Before, Tyler would make use of his imagination and knowledge to make a spell work, he would learn the basic way to make a spell work and then just imagine it working as he pronounced the spell and they would usually work but now his technique wouldn’t work no matter how hard he tried.

It was worst with Alex, basically his technique was just ‘I think of what I want and it mostly happens’ or so he said. He tried to teach Tyler to just desire a feather with all his might but even though Tyler tried and tried he couldn’t produce more than a few burnt down feathers that soon would be consumed into just ashes.

Tyler felt like he was failing not only himself but Mr. Lopez who also tried to teach him the techniques and Alex as well who was taking his time to teach him.

‘’There’s no need to get so down, Ty. I know you can do it! Even if our techniques won’t work we just need to find a way to make it work’’ Alex tried to cheer him up.

‘’I don’t know, we tried to make it work but it just doesn’t and the time is running short now, maybe I just… suck at this’’ he said sinking lower.

Alex thought for a while, he looked at the pile of ashes from the burnt down feathers, they looked dark and heavy even when they must only weight nothing at all…  
He took a second look at the feathers then… weight… they don’t weight anything….

‘’We tried… with imagination and knowledge as you usually work your spells and we tried with my way of just making it happen… but what if we picture how a feather feels?’’ Alex suggested making Tyler finally look up.

‘’How a feather… feels?’’ he asked.

‘’Like… a feather feels light as it floats on the air, maybe you can try the feeling of lightness or softness, instead of imagining a feather try to picture the feeling of a feather’’ he said and then pointed his wand upwards. ‘’I heard from my mother once that spells as though as they could be simple on paper they require more than just knowledge, sometimes they require feeling’’ he said with his eyes looking soft. It was the first time Tyler ever heard Alex talk about his mother or any members of his family… his eyes showed something else when he did, something that was missing.

Alex muttered some words and a feather came out of his wand, this time it was bigger than the usual small white feathers he produced before and even the whistling sound that came out of his wand was more like a melody now.

The big white feather that seemed to shine with golden specks floated down to his hand and Alex took hold of it with a mixture of sadness and happiness on his face.  
Tyler’s heart jumped a few beats faster than usual, for a moment he only wanted to hug him and tell him that even if he didn’t know what was wrong he was there…. But he couldn’t.

Alex blinked a couple times and it seemed to revert to his usual relaxed and simple happy self and gestured Tyler to try what he did just now.  
Tyler didn’t said anything he just had to try it.

He imagined himself flying in the air but it wasn’t enough… he pictured himself being soft enough to be blown away by the wind and enough to make himself float at ease in the air but it wasn’t enough for him… so he imagined how Alex makes him feel… he makes him feel like he could float forever like his worries don’t matter when he sees him smile… yeah those feelings all together made sense, they were right.

‘’Pluolis’’ he said pointing his wand upwards and a small tune of whistles came out and out of the tip of his wand a small white feather with golden specks came out and it floated up and then fell gently down to Tyler’s hand.

He was stuck there for a moment until a smile appeared on his face. Suddenly he was on Alex’s arms jumping up and down. ‘’You did it, you really did it!’’ Alex cheered and he jumped with him ‘’Hell yeah I did it!’’ he jumped until they stopped and Tyler realized how close they were, he broke apart quickly and cleared his throat.

‘’L-let’s practice it a bit more before going onto the next spell then’’ he said trying to keep his cool until he trip on nothing and fell on his stomach.

.

After a day of two of practice Tyler was ready to go onto the next spell, using the same technique as before.

He didn’t need threads he needed yarn, so he imagined yarn, then he pictured how soft it was how it would unravel from a ball of yarn and how different it felt when it was stretched. To help, he even touched the knot spell that Husky had made for him when the school year began since it was made of several threads and yarns and when he had it ready he pointed his wand forward and made a circling movement with it. ‘’Yaracto’’ he said and a sound of several ‘r’s being pronounced without any vowels came out of the wand and a big ball of red yarn came out of it and fell heavily to the ground.

‘’Hell yes!’’ Tyler yelled but this time he only went for a high five with Alex who cheered and clapped his hand with Tyler.

‘’Now when I practice this the next one will be needles and then I will need to make a being! This is going to be great!’’ Tyler said already summoning another ball of yarn.

But then he looked at Alex who was frozen in place with a smile too big to be natural on his face…. Alex looked away and kept that fake smile on his face. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ Tyler asked with a skeptical tone on his voice.

‘’Nothing, nothing at all! Everything is just fine… let’s make needles yeah let’s make them its fine all is fine’’ Alex tried to avoid his gaze as Tyler tried to move to make him look at him over and over.

Then it hit him. ‘’Alex, you don’t know how to summon needles?’’ he asked and Alex looked like a bucket of cold water was thrown on top of his face.

Alex nodded looking a bit ashamed. ‘’Sorry Ty…. Every time I try to make needles… well…’’ he raised his wand and pronounced the spell but only crooked needles that looked rusty and old came out of the wand and fell to the ground to turn into rusty dust.

‘’The-then what am I going to do?’’ Tyler grabbed his own face in shock trying to figure out a way to make this work.

‘’B-but why don’t you try to make a being only with threads and yarn?’’ Alex suggested but Tyler denied with his head.

‘’I already made a being with these three elements!’’ Tyler confessed making Alex look at him with questioning eyes. ‘’I needed to make sure that my spell was going to work so I gathered elements that I already had in my house, a thread, a feather and a needle and then I tried my spell. And it worked! I was able to make a small being out of them and then I made more and now they are flying all over my house helping my mom carry things from the kitchen to the living room and helping my dad carry his tools as he works on the car’’ Tyler confessed.

‘’So… So it works! Ty that’s amazing you were able to create a being!’’ Alex grinned but the sad face on Tyler made him frown.

‘’Yes but that won’t be enough because that counts as transformation, it won’t work until I change the spell to make a being that comes out of my wand, and for that I need to know how to summon a needle’’ Tyler explained and started to think how in the world he would be able to make this work.

Alex looked at him and felt a little sting of guilt, after all it was him who offered to teach Tyler and it was him who made the bet with Lucia that was also pressuring Tyler. He made a decision then.

‘’Don’t worry about it! Give me a week! I will figure out how to make a needle and then show it to you, in the meanwhile you practice those yarns’’ he promised.

.

After a few days later… Alex was in deep low spirits.

One night at one of the many living rooms that served as common spaces for the boys dorm rooms, Alex was laying down with his face down on the cushions of a big brown couch. ‘’Why. Did. I. Suggested. To. Help. With. Needles’’ he kept saying while slamming his head on the cushions with each word.

Winn who was sitting on a comfy chair reading looked up from his book. ‘’Why do you have such a big trouble with needles?’’ he asked.

‘’I-I don’t have a trouble with needles’’ Alex muttered from under the cushions.

‘’Are you… afraid of needles?’’ Winn asked and Alex sank lower on the cushions.

A snort came out from the side and Winn could see Christopher who was writing things down on a piece of parchment, he obviously heard what Alex was afraid of and found it funny. 

Then it occurred to him something.

‘’Say, Christopher’’ Winn began trying to catch his attention. Christopher who was also trying to ignore Winn, Alex and the rest of the squad didn’t even looked at him but Winn continued. ‘’You know how to summon needles right? I mean they seem to be very easy for a person like you who has great ability with spells and get excellent marks on his spell tests’’ he said and he would see a small smirk trying to find his way on Christopher’s face.

‘’Of course I know how to, it’s nothing but a child’s play’’ he admitted proudly. Winn almost smirked and he thought ‘Gosh, he is too easy’ and then rolled his eyes. ‘’Well you say that but without any actual proof I think that there’s not a single first year that can produce perfect needles, it’s a shame it seems we are all at the same level here’’ he faked a disappointed sigh and watched as Christopher got up from his chair looking angry and insulted.

‘’At the same level? How dare you!’’ he said and pointed his wand to the front and pronounced the spell. And soon a silver needle, straight and perfect shoot from the wand and stuck itself on the carpet.

‘’See? I’m above all of you average students’’ he said and sat back down.

‘As predicted’ Winn thought. ‘Now I only need to find a way so he can teach Tyler, that’s the hard part’  
A set of giggles came from the door where a few of Christopher’s fans were looking at him. ‘So talented’ ‘oh I knew he could make needles, see I told you’ they whispered among themselves.

And Winn thought of a plan.

‘’Why are you asking things to him? He won’t teach Tyler how to make them’’ Alex said and Winn noticed he was behind the couch hiding from the needle that was stuck on the carpet. Winn laughed a bit and set his plan on motion.

‘’Oh yeah! By the way Alex, I took some images when we went to the mortal world on our vacation!’’ Winn said a little bit too loud but Alex seemed he didn’t notice. ‘’Look, they are all in the CIM’’ he said and placed the crystal ball on the floor and then casted the spell again a little bit loud and the ball produced some images.

‘’Look, here we are reaching the mortal world, here it is once we got our clothes, and here is Tyler showing us around as we were walking towards Lucia’s home’’ he said as he changed the images with the tip of his wand. 

‘’ I didn’t even know you were taking those images! Wow. They are as good as those pictures Tyler and Lucia always take on their phones-things’’ Alex said and Winn accepted the compliment.

Winn directed a quick stare to where Christopher was sitting and noticed he was side looking at the images. Winn smirked.

‘’You know my favorites are the ones when we went swimming’’ Winn said as he touched the CIM with his wand and the image of Tyler floating on the water was shown. 

Winn heard a sound to his side and he assumed Christopher dropped the ink of his bottle as he heard soft curses and rustling sounds of someone trying to clean. He then played another image, it was Tyler getting out of the water as Husky hugged him from the waist and was ready to throw him down to the water they were smiling and laughing.

The rustling at his side ceased and he almost heard a sigh. Winn pushed it a bit more and put on an image of Tyler hugging Husky, then another of Tyler sleeping next to Husky, then another of them walking to the beach smiling at each other and with a quick glance he was able to see the angry scowl on Christopher’s face.

‘’Wow, you really took a lot of images of Husky and Ty’’ Alex mentioned. ‘’Oh I took a bunch of us as well but I like the ones with those two’’ Winn said trying not to laugh. ‘’but you know, my favorite is that I took an entire record of his singing at the café! You can see him performing and everything!’’ he said and just as he heard Christopher getting up from his chair he turned the CIM off.

‘’But I should probably show you later with the others’’ Winn smiled. ‘’Yeah you’re right’’ Alex smiled back. ‘’You really made improvements on the CIM!’’ Alex complimented again Winn looked at the CIM ‘’yeah, I’m planning to make some more but I really should be more careful with it, after all I keep losing it! I should place it on my desk on my room and leave it there! After all you only need that easy spell to make it work! I deffinetily don’t want it to get lost!’’ he said a little bit loud trying to hide his smile.

‘’Then stop saying it so loud!’’ Whispered Alex to him. ‘’You know, controlling idiots is really easy’’ Winn whispered back to him. ‘’What do you mean?’’ Alex asked totally clueless.  
‘’Nothing, you’re an idiot as well’’ Winn smirked and nudged him on the shoulder before taking his things and walking away.

‘’W-wait Winn! Stop you still need to help me figure out a way to help Tyler! And who are you calling an idiot?’’ Alex went after him.

For a few seconds the living room was silent as Christopher stood next to his chair and thought for a while. He only heard small giggles from his annoying fans at the door and tried to ignore them until he heard someone mutter something he didn’t want to hear.

‘Hey, but seeing that kid Tyler all wet and smiling wasn’t so bad either, with some work he could be kind of cute’ someone said and Christopher could feel his blood boiling.  
‘’Hey! If you want to keep watching me research you might as well help me test this curse!’’ he yelled at the girls and they ran away squeaking like mice.

‘’Idiots, they are not even supposed to be on the boys dorms in the first place’’ he muttered annoyed.

He felt so very annoyed.

.

The next morning Winn woke up on his bed on the shared room he had with Christopher and he slowly sat on his bed, he yawned and scratched his head, he tried to find his glasses on his nightstand and finally when he took them on his hands he put them on. He saw that Christopher was still sleeping on his bed and then he looked at his desk.  
Nothing.

He smiled as he saw nothing on his desk, he wanted to laugh but he just went to his closet, grabbed some clothes and went walking out of the room ready to go to the showers to prepare for the day.

But as he was ready to walk away from the door of his room he stood for a while there with his ear on the door. He waited and waited until suddenly he heard a voice.  
He knew the song, he was there when he heard it live, he heard Tyler singing ‘Bette Davis Eyes’ and he smiled to himself. 

‘Phase one and two completed’ he thought and he was ready to start phase three of his plan.

.

‘’You have to be kidding me’’ Tyler said as he munched on a sandwich at lunch time. ‘’Why would Christopher help me summon needles, he hates me!’’ Tyler said as he bit angrily on his sandwich. 

Winn just suggested that Christopher, being the only one he knew that could summon perfect needles could help him. Obviously that was not going to ever be happening on Tyler’s mind since, as he put it, Christopher hated him. He hated him so much that he even stopped insulting him and acknowledging his existence.  
‘’Yeah, Winn, that’s the craziest thing I’ve heard and I tried flying brooms on one foot before’’ Winnifred said. 

‘’Flying brooms with… Gosh…. But yeah Winn it’s crazy!’’ Lucia said more surprised at Winnifred’s attempt on different methods of flying than anything else.

‘’Why would he help him in the first place?’’ Alex asked trying to keep Tyler to choke on his third sandwich since it seemed Tyler was the type to eat great quantities of food when he was too stressed.

‘’Well, it’s the only option we have left and- are you alright?’’ Winn asked when he saw Tyler choking but Tyler gave him a thumbs up saying he was alright and he continued. ‘’like I said, it’s the only option we have left but I guess he won’t help you if he doesn’t get anything in return… so I suggest you find something he wants in return.

Tyler finished drinking a second glass of juice and cleared the tears on his eyes that he got from his previous choke. He took a deep breath and he saw Christopher leaving the dining hall. ‘’Allright!’’ he said and got up.

‘’Wait right now?!’’ Winn asked surprised. 

‘’Not time like the present right?’’ Tyler said. Maybe it was all the stress pushing him to go talk to his worst enemy but he got up and walked away.

‘’I was going to suggest a plan!’’ Winn tried but Tyler already left.

‘’Let’s go after him, I don’t want Christopher to do anything to him’’ Lucia suggested but Winn stopped her. ‘’If he talks to Christopher alone he might get a better chance’’ he said.

.

Tyler walked out of the dining hall and quickly found Christopher talking with one of the muscle heads he had for allies and got close enough to hear them talk.

‘’Come on! Aren’t we friends? Just let me use it on you once to test it out!’’ Christopher said to Landon who even though it was tall and rough looking he looked like a cowering child under Christopher’s stare. ‘’I-I’m sorry but I’m afraid of curses I can’t’’ Landon muttered.

‘’It won’t hurt, I need to test it out before showing it to the senate, come on! I will give you whatever you want!’’ Christopher tried but Landon looked scared and quickly looked at the clock on the wall. ‘’Oh look at the time, let’s talk some other time Christopher, see you! Sorry!’’ he said and then ran away.

‘’That coward…’’ Christopher cursed.

‘’C-Christopher?’’ Tyler tried as he got close and Christopher obviously heard him but didn’t turn around to see him, he just walked away but Tyler tried after him. ‘’Please, please help me summoning needles! I have no other to turn to, even the older students from the club or the prefect Timothy Payne can’t help because they are all studying for their own finals. Please! Please, please! I will do whatever you want’’ he tried and that made Christopher stop for a second but he then kept walking.

Tyler sighed, it was true that he even tried to ask help to the other older students he knew but since they were all busy preparing for their finals which were a lot more work that the first year students were doing, they couldn’t help.

It was his only chance, his last chance… Tyler then was willing to sacrifice his dignity and his own self in order to get help from Christopher.  
‘’I’m here begging just like you wanted me! I will do anything I’ll even… I will even let you use that curse you were talking before on me’’ he said and that made Christopher finally turn around.

His face was red he got close to Tyler’s face and almost hissed. ‘’Not interested in you, disgusting freak’’ he said and finally walked away without Tyler following him.  
Tyler sank on the floor. He didn’t know what to do now… 

He was finally out of options. The older students couldn’t help, his friends couldn’t help nor his teachers since Mr. Lopez had already given him the proper instructions to summon a needle, so any further help from any teacher would be like cheating on the final exam.

He didn’t know what to do… he would need a miracle this time to save him.  
.

Tyler was sitting on his potions classroom just writing some notes and sighing at every chance the next day.

His friends tried to cheer him up and even tried to summon the needles themselves, even Lucia who was betting against Alex and him, but they couldn’t produce a proper needle that would help Tyler succeed.

But as he was sinking into his own sadness again he saw a small piece of folded parchment that flew into his hand. He opened it and read it without nobody looking.  
‘Third classroom next to the stairs of the third floor. 12:30 today, come or never learn how to summon that needle’  
‘- Christopher’

The piece of parchment burnt down by itself then and Tyler looked back to where Christopher was sitting and the boy was trying not to look at him… but he glanced at Tyler once and showed no expression on his face but to Tyler that was like a confirmation.

At lunch he quickly excused himself with his friends and grabbed a couple of apples. ‘’I have something important, don’t ask just let’s see each other in class’’ he said and ran away.

Winn sighed in relief. ‘’Good, so phase three was successful after all’’ he said and the others looked at him.  
‘’What?’’ asked Winnifred but he just brush it off and smiled to himself.

.

Tyler prepared himself as he entered the empty classroom on the third floor of the castle. He looked around and saw nothing but empty desks until he saw Christopher sitting on the teacher’s desk already waiting.

‘’You’re late’’ he said. ‘’I’m on time’’ Tyler said back. ‘’If I was already here, you are late’’ Christopher scowled back and got up from the desk.

‘’So here is what’s going to go down, first, no questions but I agree to help you’’ Christopher began just as Tyler was going to ask why he changed his mind and he shut his mouth. ‘’second, I will try my curse on you until I have it perfected and later I will teach you how to summon a needle, those are the conditions and that’s final’’ he said and Tyler swallowed hard.

‘’What? You get to use it as many times as you want? And THEN help me?’’ he asked and he watched as Christopher took off his school black robe and was only on his white shirt and pants as he also undid his bow tie. ‘’Third, no questioning me. Are we clear?’’ he said and threw his things to the side.

‘’….’’ Tyler kept quiet for a few seconds and Christopher walked closer to him. ‘’I need an answer, now’’ he almost whispered and for some reason that voice sent chills down Tyler’s spine.

‘’F-fine’’ he agreed to it and Christopher stopped right in front of him. He didn’t touch Tyler but his stare was like he was going to grab him. ‘’Now take off your robe, undo your bow tie and open up your shirt a little’’ he ordered.

Tyler was about to protest as his face got deep red but then remembered the agreement.

‘’Relax, freak. It’s only to see the reactions of the curse’’ he said and Tyler obeyed, he took off his things and threw them to the side. 

Christopher walked away a few meters and then pointed his wand to Tyler and without even saying another word he used his spell. ‘’Peltrix’’ he said and a red light came out of his wand and hit Tyler on the arm. Tyler hissed as the curse hit him. 

‘’What did you feel?’’ Christopher asked. And Tyler grabbed his arm but it was already a little bit sore with pain. ‘’Like a small shock of electricity, or like something was being sucked out into my arm’’ he answered.

Christopher got closer to him then. ‘’Raise up your sleeve’’ he ordered and Tyler did it. There was a dark red/purple looking mark under his shoulder. ‘’I see, that’s good, but it needs more proper training’’ Christopher said and walked away again.

‘’Wait are you just going to leave me with marks all over? What if someone asks what they are?’’ Tyler asked getting all indignant.

‘’well, then you make sure they don’t see them’’ Christopher smirked and threw the curse back at him and Tyler felt the same feeling like electricity on his body and several sensations on his skin.

‘’Once more’’ Christopher ordered and he shot his curse again.

More and more he continued to work with Tyler over the next few days and Tyler was having some trouble hiding his marks, not from his friends since the uniform made it easy for him to hide everything but with his parents who were used to see Tyler with loose clothes on their house. Now Tyler was using long sleeved shirts and even turtle necks to hide the marks even though it was hot out sometimes.

So on one day when Christopher shot the curse with another a particular feeling of hatred inside Tyler felt the electricity on his body so hard he fell to the ground.  
‘’Yes! It finally feels perfect!’’ Christopher said as Tyler groaned and sat on the floor.

‘’Come on you big baby, you’re not dead yet’’ Christopher made fun of him and Tyler shot him a glare but the other boy just laughed and walked to him.  
‘’Any new marks?’’ he asked Tyler but Tyler looked all over but could only find the older reddish marks.

Feeling all over his body he felt a new sting of pain on his chest. ‘’I think, around here’’ he said as he got up.

Christopher didn’t thought about what he was doing and got closer to open the buttons on Tyler’s shirt. ‘’Let me see’’ he said and he quickly found a red mark on Tyler’s chest. ‘’S-stop you jerk’’ Tyler tried to protest but Christopher was already looking.

The mark was going up and up until it reached Tyler’s neck and then Christopher looked at Tyler’s face and stared at him there for a moment.  
The marks looked like love bites… Christopher already knew this. And Tyler was already covered on the marks he left on his body… having there with his body exposed, with him following his orders on the last days and seeing that face made him bite his lips.

And Tyler looked at Christopher’s eyes, those deep blue eyes that he feared and hated, that white face that he felt nothing but disgust to… but something was still different and intoxicating about him… Tyler for some reason hated that feeling.

It was Christopher who was unable to take it any further and let go of his shirt. ‘’I’m satisfied now, let me teach you the spell’’ He said and that made Tyler push out any of the feelings he was just having and show his excitement as it was finally time to perform the spell he wanted.

‘’Really?!’’ he asked like a small kid that just got told that he was going to Disneyland. 

‘’Yeah, yeah, it really is easy! I don’t know why you lame idiots are having such trouble with it’’ he said and casted the spell and a needle got shot from his wand towards the blackboard and got stuck there.

‘’Wow…’’ Tyler admitted when he saw his spell work and Christopher looked away trying not to smile with proud.

‘’So, I heard that your friends tried to make you feel what a feather and thread feel but that’s not all it takes for a needle. They don’t only feel cold when you touch them or hard but you need to imagine something more, point your wand to the blackboard’’ he ordered and Tyler obeyed.

‘’Now, imagine a needle piercing something, going into the blackboard and being stuck there, imagine a needle piercing a piece of fabric… imagine a needle piercing someone’s skin, making it bleed, getting stuck in flesh. A needle is not only for sewing, remember that’’ He instructed with a dark remark on his words.

And Tyler closed his eyes and started to think. He thought about the time his mom tried to make him learn how to make a scarf, about the time he learned how to sow some torn apart pants… and about the time the needle pierced his finger then about the time he got a shot at school and when he offered to give blood and a needle got inserted into his vein.

He pictured those needles and then he casted the spell. ‘’Acus’’ he said and a silver needle got shot from the tip of his wand towards the blackboard. It flew with a sharp sound and got stuck next to Christopher’s needle.

‘’I… I did it!’’ Tyler jumped excited. 

‘’Yeah, yeah whatever, now make whatever spell you are working on in two weeks because that’s about all the time you have left.

‘’W-what?’’ Tyler asked as he looked at Christopher leaving the classroom.

‘’You have two weeks Tyler, after that our finals are due!’’ Christopher grinned and left the classroom without saying anything more.

….’’What?!’’ Tyler yelled to nobody in the classroom and sank to the ground once again. 

How in the world was he going to summon a being in only two weeks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR KEEP READING AND STAY TUNED I'M ON A WRITING ROLL IT SEEMS.


	12. Chapter 12: Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the end for this book! i'm so excited!

Chapter 12. Finals.

 

The castle on which the school was founded had many basements and catacombs under it, many mazes and dark, damp halls where you could get lost. In the past some students got lost there and were only found where a spirit or two felt nice enough to tell the headmaster that they were about to die in there.

And now, more than two hundred first years were being led through these dark, damp halls, through a maze that their teachers suggested ‘better NOT touch the walls’ until they reached a large wooden door that the headmaster opened with a few muttered words and a flick of his wand.

They were led into a large hall, so big that it could probably fit the whole student body twice. Large torches were lightening the room and there were seats for the whole first year class to seat.

And the doors closed behind them.

They were lead to the seats and the teachers went to a large table that was several meters in front of them, almost at the other side of the large hall.

Tyler looked around, he looked at his friends, they were scared almost as much as him but sitting there all together made them face forward.

Because this was it, their final examinations before the school year would end, after this it was only two more weeks of school until their grades were posted.

So every spell they worked so hard to master over the year was going to be on test in front of them. Every spell they had to create was going to be presented today…and Tyler didn’t knew if he was ready for this.

He started to think about the last few days, how he worked so hard to make his spell work but even after what it seemed like hundreds of tests only a handful of those were successful.

Husky helped him a lot, cheered him on, told him so many times that things were going to be all right but last night he had to leave again to another of those secret family trips and Ty almost had a nervous breakdown because he needed Husky to calm him down.

But he pushed through because he knew that it was at stake… he knew he had to make it work, even if his spell only worked a handful of times, then he had to pray and hope and make sure that this was one of those times where it worked.

Then the doors opened again and only one person walked inside.

A middle age woman with blonde short hair that fell below her chin, she was wearing a pink dress which skirt was short in the front and long in the back, she wore high socks and red shoes and a big pink witch hat.

She walked to the front of the seats and in the middle of the big hall, she spoke.

‘’Welcome children, my name is Trēs Quattour, but you can call me Mrs. Quattour. I’m one of the heads of the council of witches and I represent the witches of our community’’ she announced with a proud smirk on her face.

Tyler remembered what he read about the council of witches. They operated in the senate of witches and were the leaders of their community, there was one member for each ‘tribe’ a witch, a sorcerer, a sorceress, a wizard, a mage and an enchantress. Each of them to rule this country’s magicals as equals.

This woman. Mrs. Quattour was there to represent the whole community of witches in the country, the same particular tribe that Tyler was part of despite being a male.  
‘’I will present you with your final examination on spells and after you are finished with the written exam you will be presenting five spells individually, and after some review we changed the performance of three elemental spells to just one elemental spell and after all that you will have to present a new spell…’’ she said gracefully, after that she walked with her red shoes making clicking noises on the ground and went to take a seat in the middle of the large table where the teachers were seating.

Tyler was relieved to hear that they changed the rules to three elemental spells to just one, he was worried since they only learned how to make one elemental spell but Mr. Lopez told them a couple days ago that that was taken care of and that they shouldn’t worry about learning any more elementals.

‘’I don’t know why you needed all of us to be here, Trēs’’ Mrs. Black said from her seat taking a cup of tea that she summoned and drinking. 

‘’Well you see, the senate wanted every teacher to watch over this new class and after the fiasco that cause all those deaths last year well obviously you would understand’’ Mrs. Quattour said while Mrs. Black poured her a cup of tea all while pressing her lips tight together with a stressful look on her face. ‘’And please, refrain from calling me by my first name Bolt, after all, I’m your superior representative in the council now’’ she said taking the cup and drinking trying not to laugh when Mrs. Black looked so stressed that everyone present thought a vein on her forehead was going to pop. 

Mr. Diaz cleared his throat. ‘’Well of course we understand, Madam Quattour but I would also like to know something. If all the teachers are here then why did you have the need to come all the way here? It was obviously a long trip filled with hassles’’ he gracefully said but Mrs. Quattour smirked once more.

‘’Oh, Mr. Diaz, you are the only I would allow to call me by my first name. but you would see, like I said before, after the fiasco of last year with first year students they wanted someone who is far more responsible educating children watching over this last test’’ she took another sip and then got up from her seat.

Mr. Diaz looked like he wanted to say something more but he kept quiet, they all kept quiet… somehow this woman had them all so very quiet.

‘’Well now! Let us begin!’’ Mrs. Quattour said and without summoning a wand or even casting a spell the seats where the students were sitting transformed themselves into desks and sheets of paper appeared in front of them.

Tyler took the paper and started to read, he looked to his side and saw Lucia and Winnifred giving him the thumbs up. Then he looked to the other side and saw Winn giving him that particular half smile of his and Alex winking at him once.

Tyler smiled and started to look at the first question… he was ready.

‘What are the steps to creating a successful spell?’

Tyler started to write the answer as they all knew how they worked their spells.

Tyler kept writing more and more filling each question at the best of his knowledge and after he was done the paper just disappeared, he looked around and looked at the large table where a small pile of papers was forming, he understood that once the students were done with their exams the paper would disappear and appear on the table by itself.

After one hour of the exam the time was up, the rest of the students that were still to finish with their exams watched as their papers disappeared and were placed on the stack of papers on the large table with the teachers.

Mrs. Quattour got up from her seat and walked through the table like she was a ghost just walking through objects and stood in front of them with a grin on her face. ‘’Alright, since the written part is over let us proceed to the next part’’ she then turned to the teachers. ‘’How do you want to do this?’’ she asked to no one in particular and both the headmaster and Mr. Lopez got up.

‘’We were hoping our students would perform their five spells all togheter, then perform the elemental spell and then each would take turns to show you the spell they created’’ Mr. Lopez suggested.

‘’That way you will not only see just a bunch of spells, you will also save time and you will see an interesting performance… after all we all know what a Witches’ Poison is, right?’’ the headmaster said causing a small giggle from the pink wearing woman.

Tyler leaned to the side to where Winn was. ‘’What’s a Witches’ Poison?’’ he asked. ‘’It’s just an old saying that witches would die of boredom, so that’s why they always try to keep things interesting’’ he explained. ‘’It seems Mrs. Black didn’t got that memo’’ Alex whispered from his seat causing a few giggles’’

‘’you are absolutely right Mr. Diaz!’’ Mrs. Quattour said grinning ‘’this will be far more fun if we make them all perform! Alright line them up!’’

Unlike Mrs. Quattour, Mr. Lopez took the time to walk around the table and told everyone to line up on several rows. 

‘’Very well, my children, this is it… I know it has been hard and mortifying but I have absolutely no doubt that you can do it… let’s show them our spells, shall we?’’ He said and the students nodded.

 

Mr. Lopez walked in front of them and smiled warmly. ‘’Summon your wands’’ he instructed. In unison, all the students snapped their fingers and their wands got summoned into their hands. ‘’Wands up… perform a light spell’’

Tyler took a deep breath. ‘’Illumina!’’ he casted with the rest of the students and the tip of his wand shone a yellow light. The entire room that looked grim and dark even with the torches lit up, now looked filled with lights of several colors making it look like a room of rainbows.

Mrs. Quattour looked at the lights with a mixture of acceptance and grimace, almost like she wasn’t expecting much but got a nice result anyways.  
‘’Next one! Catch this! Levitation spell go!’’ Mr. Lopez said and with his wand shot more than two hundred little metal balls to the air, being directed at the students.

Tyler grinned. ‘’Levitas!’’ he casted and heard the rest of the students cast as well, the lights of their wands died out but they were able to watch the balls in the air and make them levitate properly. Two spells done, only three to go.

But then a clanking sound distracted Tyler, he looked to the side where on a couple of students afar he saw Charles Trico with a mortified face after the ball he was making levitate fell to the ground.

Then a small explosion was heard across the room and Tyler could see the ball of Charice Lane being turned to ashes. It was obvious for Tyler as he saw a couple of metal balls falling to the ground then… they were nervous and seeing the rest of the students failing at their spells it was making them more nervous and insecure.

Tyler knew how that feeling worked, he was nervous and scared as well but… but if they all failed then everything they all worked for was lost… 

So Tyler let his ball fall to the ground and ran towards them. First he reached Charles. ‘’Do it again… you know how, take a deep breath and do it again’’ he instructed. ‘’T-Tyler what are you-‘’ Charles muttered looking all around him. ‘’You can do this! You worked so hard! I saw you reading on the free periods and even practicing quietly during other classes, I know you can… let’s finish this exam together, Charles’’ he said… Charles stared at him for a few seconds and nodded, he pointed his wand to the ball that was on the ground and casted the spell again, and the ball floated up and up and didn’t fell this time.

Tyler ran then towards Charice, even when they didn’t talked before Tyler knew something about the young witch. ‘’You know how to reform it, you learned it on our transmutation class, try it again… you are one of the smartest girls in class, you know how’’ he said and Charice also nodded, she casted small spell to reform the ball from its ashes and then made it float successfully on the air.

Tyler walked to each and one of them, even people he never talked to before but he had to make sure that the senate would not win this one, the school would not be beaten.  
‘’What is… he doing?’’ whispered Mrs. Hallow the Herbs teacher. ‘’He is doing what he does best… he is being kind’’ Rory said and smiled from his seat.

‘’Young man! Please return to your place in the line! If these people fail is their own fault!’’ Mrs. Quattour almost yelled at him. Tyler turned to her and looked at her without any fear. ‘’We will not fail, not a single one of us… we worked so hard for us to be punished for the sins of others’’ he said and then looked at Mr. Lopez. ‘’Please, continue, we are ready’’ he said.

Mr. Lopez looked around, all of the students were successfully casting the floating spell… He smiled at Tyler with so much proudness on his eyes and made a gesture so Tyler would return to his seat.

‘’I believe in all of you, that goes without saying… your classmate believes in all of you and he just showed it… let’s show him now that we know what to do with these wands!’’ Mr. Lopez said and the whole class answered with a ‘’Yes!’’ and cheerful faces.

‘’Make those things disappear now!’’ the teacher instructed.

Tyler who managed to make his ball float again when he returned to his seat now casted a new spell with the rest. ‘’Dissapiero’’ he casted and the metal balls that were floating in the air all disappeared into thin air.

Mrs. Quattour looked around, she had an unreadable look on her face, but one thing was for sure… she wasn’t expecting all of the students to know what they were doing…

She requested to use the grimmest of places for this test, she requested to be the one to walk in here after all of them entered, she requested to place a table with the teachers all to make the students more nervous but she didn’t expect them to look so ready for her….

‘’Now let’s paint this grim place’’ The teacher instructed, they all grinned and pointed their wands everywhere, to the walls, to the floor, to the ceiling.

‘’Colorus!’’ they all casted at the same time and big blobs of paint started to shoot from their wands and got stuck to the whole room, spreading magically until the whole place looked like a painting filled with colors mixing in no particular order.

‘’Now finally, let’s crown ourselves’’ he instructed. Everyone smiled except from Christopher who muttered ‘Lame’ under his breath but casted the spell with the rest. ‘Corona Flos’ they casted and with several ‘poof’ sounds now every student had a crown of flowers was placed on the head of every each and one of them.

Tyler laughed, all of them laughed, he looked around and saw Lucia with a crown of yellow and blue roses, Winnifred with lilies, Winn with white daisies and his heart jumped when he saw Alex smiling at him with white carnations on his head.

Alex walked towards him and fixed his own crown a bit. ‘’You look good with sunflowers on your head, it’s my favorite flower’’ he grinned. Tyler blushed and muttered a thanks to him. ‘’Hey, look at Christopher’’ Alex pointed, Tyler looked on the far end of the rows of students and could see Christopher with a crown of black roses on his black messy hair.  
Pamela Holt, his sorceress ‘comrade’ was laughing at him and he looked really annoyed.

But Tyler had to admit that he didn’t looked half bad.

 

Then a clap called their attention. ‘’Alright, alright since that is over I would like to see your elemental spell then!’’ Mrs. Quattour said while looking a little bit annoyed.

‘’Very well, Mr. Diaz said smiling at the children. Let’s all show Madam Quattour how you perform your elemental spell!’’ he instructed.

‘’Excuse me!’’ came a voice from the far end of the rows. Tyler turned around to see Christopher walking to the front. ‘’I would like to perform my elemental spell by myself, please’’ he stated.

‘’What?’’ whispered Lucia from her place. ‘’What does he think he is doing?’’ she asked to no one in particular.

‘’I guess he doesn’t want to use a spell that Tyler mastered first’’ Winnifred said.

‘’Does he hate me that much?’’ Tyler asked but he already knew that the answer was yes.

Mrs. Quattour looked at Christopher. ‘’And who are you? Young man?’’ she asked. 

‘’Christopher York Foster’’ he said and the smile on her face was so wide Tyler thought it was going to get stuck like that. ‘’A York?! Oh my! I didn’t knew one of you were here!’’ she said and she bowed gracefully to him. Christopher bowed back respectfully.

‘’It would be an absolute pleasure to see you perform an elemental spell, your ma-‘’ she tried but she was stopped by Christopher. ‘’Please, I’m just going by my own name in here’’ he stated and threw the flower crown he was wearing to the ground.

Tyler could hear sighs of the club of Christopher fans and he rolled his eyes. But he was puzzled a bit about why this woman with such a big role in the senate was so… respectful of Christopher.

‘’Child, what are you doing?’’ Mr. Lopez asked close to Christopher. 

‘’I told you once, I would make it on my own effort, I won’t let anyone...’’ he looked at Tyler at that moment and then looked back at the teacher. ‘’I won’t let anyone help me win’’ he stated.

‘’Nobody is ‘helping you’ win… you are just learning other ways to do things’’ Mr. Lopez tried but Christopher ignored him and walked away from him. He pointed his wand upwards and started to move it in big circles. ‘’I call upon the rain, I call upon the storm, make the thunder fall, make the lightening form’’ he casted and clouds of rain started to form inside the room, it was impressive actually. Tyler quickly casted an Obsidio spell and covered himself and his friends when the rain started to fall in the room.

The teachers casted a tent on top of their table and the ones that were standing summoned umbrellas. 

Then thunders started to roar on the huge grey cloud and then a lightening was shot from the cloud directly towards Christopher, who just received it on his wand and turned around quickly to shoot the same lightening to a wall. The lightening hit the wall with a great electric sound and illuminated the whole room and now a great burnt mark was there on the wall that the students just painted with their spells.

He moved his wand around once more and the clouds disappeared. He turned to Mrs. Quattour. ‘’So?’’ he asked.

‘’Impressive, I’ve never seen such a weather spell and usage of a lightening like that, you used the spell successfully and shot it like it was an elemental spell of lightening…. But I’m so sorry to tell you that a spell like that doesn’t count as an elemental spell’’  
Christopher’s face fell.

‘’After all, you are summoning clouds and not casting the lightening. So it doesn’t count. And I’m so very sorry’’ he bowed respectfully but her lips had such an evil smirk that Tyler didn’t feel happy to see Christopher and his annoying self-confidence fail.

Instead he just saw Christopher bow to her and starting to walk back to where he was standing before. Pamela quickly walked towards him and patted his back. She looked at everyone who was smirking at his failure and glared. ‘’Anyone says anything and I will curse your entire linage’’ she threatened and they walked back to their places.

‘’You are all free to perform that elemental spell you are so eager to show me now… even the ones that just failed their own’’ Mrs. Quattour said.

Christopher bit his lips so hard that Tyler thought that he was going to draw blood from them.

‘’I-I actually feel sorry for that jerk’’ Winnifred stated. ‘’I don’t’’ Alex said but Tyler could notice that he was lying.

‘’You know what… I do feel sorry for him… so that’s why…’’ Tyler started. ‘’That’s why we are going to show her that even someone as annoying as him is part of this school, is part of us… and we don’t take kindly to people bothering one of us’’ Tyler said a little bit too loud so that everyone would hear.

Even the teachers all the way to their table were able to hear that. ‘’I see, even if he is an irregular child he is able to know where he stands’’ Professor Wick said almost smiling. ‘’Tyler Suarez… yeah… at least he knows what loyalty to his classmates is… right?’’ Mrs. Black said playing a bit with her cup of tea and giving a sigh.

Christopher looked up and looked at Tyler all the way to where he was standing. He smirked and rolled his eyes and pointed his finger upwards. Tyler took it as his signal to begin.

When Mrs. Quattour heard what Tyler said her smirk faded and she looked annoyed and even insulted but refrained to say anything.

She saw them all putting their wands away, she saw them all pointing their fingers upwards and as the shock was showing on her face she took a step backwards.

Because it was impossible, right? They designed this whole exam for the first years to fail, to punish this school for what happened last year. That’s why she couldn’t believe it when all of the first years, students who didn’t knew how to make a rock into a frog a few months ago, all pointed their fingers up and casted a spell she’d never heard before and the entire colorful room was lit up with white flames all coming out from their fingers.

‘’What is the meaning of this?’’ she said looking at all of them. ‘’This is… this is not an elemental spell, right? I mean… it’s impossible’’ she started to shake her head slowly and looked at the headmaster for answers.

‘’Oh, but it is, see, that is fire! An element, our students learned how to make fire without using those practice wands you forced them to use’’ The headmaster grinned.  
And Mrs. Quattour had a face twisting and turning on an ugly scowl that made her look older and bitter but that only made Tyler smile even wider and he then directed his look to the teachers.

They were speechless. The secret of the first year students using magic without wands was kept even from some of the teachers and they showed the surprise on their faces. Mrs. Black dropped her cup on the table and it broke to pieces. Mrs. Monte couldn’t even move. Professor Wick had his mouth hanging open and Mr. Harmonia together with Mrs. Trigueño and Mr. Romero had the biggest surprised smiles on their faces. Even the non-magical teacher Mr. Rogers was amazingly surprised and was questioning Mrs. Incanto and Mrs. Broom about how was it possible.

‘’This is not… this is not real, this can’t be, surely is an illusion!’’ Mrs. Quattour walked towards the students and inspected the fire but her expert eye already knew the answer.

The fire was real.

‘’This is not allowed! The test is to show an elemental spell with their wands! They are not using wands they-‘’ she started to complain but was interrupted not by a teacher but by a student.

That student was Winn who already lit off the fire on his finger and was reading a piece of parchment. ‘’According to the rules the senate stated, we are to perform an elemental spell, it says nothing about doing it with a wand’’ he said and fixed his glasses as a smirk was painted on his face.

Mrs. Quattour looked at him and then at the teachers. ‘’Oh… Oh, I see how it is…’’ she began and tried to regain her control over the situation. ‘’You want to humiliate the senate, to humiliate me? Well this won’t fly! our previous deal is off, I want to see all of these students using two more elemental spells as previously stated’’ she said and the entire room lit off their fires.

‘’That’s now what was agreed to the senate!’’ protested Mr. Lopez and Rory got up from his seat as well. ‘’That’s right! You must honor the agreement, is witches’ tradition’’ he protested.

‘’If you want to be technical about the rules as this young man just did…’’ she looked at Winn with remorse and Winn took a step back. Tyler quickly placed himself in front of Winn as did the rest of the squad. ‘’…Then fine! Let’s honor the rules! And the rules originally said, three spells’’ she smiled and moved her hand once making a chair appear for her to seat.

The teachers started to protest with her but she looked like she wasn’t listening.

All of the students looked at each other. Lucia quickly looked at Tyler. ‘’Ty, what are we going to do now? We can’t learn a spell just now’’ she looked nervous and scared.  
‘’Let’s calm down, Tyler… how did you learned that spell before?’’ asked Winnifred. ‘’Yeah, you told us before that you heard something and you just did it so… so maybe…’’ Alex started to think. ‘’Maybe you can do it again?’’ asked Winn. 

‘’Guys, I don’t know if it would work… when I managed to do those spells they sort of just came to me in a moment of need. When I needed to learn an elemental spell for this test or when I needed Husky to hear me cheering him up for the game… I don’t know how it works’’ Tyler said trying to think with them as well.

‘’But that’s just it! You are in a moment of need, we all are… if there’s a way… can’t you just try?’’ Lucia almost pleaded. ‘’But, Lucia… this is not something I can’t control’’ Tyler said with exasperation on his voice.

‘’Ty… you are the only one who we can trust to do this now… even if you can’t do it… please just try… for all of us’’ Winnifred said.

‘’And it will be alright! Even if you can’t do it… we will figure out something else’’ Winn smiled at him.

Tyler started to feel more and more pressure on himself but then he felt someone grabbing his hands. He looked up to Alex’s warm eyes and his beautiful face. ‘’It’s alright if you can’t do it… but don’t give up before trying…Please’’ Alex said.

And maybe it was because when Alex looked at him like that it made him feel brave or because his friends were asking to but Tyler nodded and closed his eyes still holding Alex’s hands.

 

‘Please, just please. The person who speaks with me, the person who helps me when I need it… I need to hear your voice… for some reason when I heard you whisper those spells with me I felt like you cared about me… that’s why I need to know… if I’m not hallucinating all of this, if you really care for me. Won’t you help me once more? I need you…’

Tyler pleaded with all his might… with all he had… and then he left his mind in blank.

And after a few seconds the voice came with two words and Tyler opened his eyes abruptly.

He looked up at Alex’s eyes and grinned. Alex grinned back and Tyler quickly let go of him and ran to the front.

‘’Everyone! Listen to me!’’ he called to his classmates and teachers. ‘’There’s a way… I need you all to concentrate…’’ he started and everyone quiet down. ‘’Trust me… I believe in all of you, we can do it’’ 

Mrs. Quattour got her frown back again. ‘’What does he think he is doing? Who is this meddlesome child anyways?!’’ she asked but got hushed down by the teachers.

‘’It’s impossible!’’ came a voice in the back. ‘’We can’t, we just can’t’’ came another but Tyler just smiled at them. ‘’Yes you can, you all can… I just need you to think about something easy’’ he said.

He took a deep breath. ‘’Think about the color green. Think about something growing from the earth and taking form, it doesn’t matter what it is because you only need to know the feeling of something growing… concentrate and repeat after me’’ he said and opened his palm forward and to the ground. 

All of the students looked at each other with hesitation but they all knew they had no other choice. And they all faced their palms forward.

‘’Haraji’’ he said and the palm of his hand started to glow and a green spiral appeared and two seconds after he casted the spell a small plant started to grow from the ground and grew more and more until it reached the tall ceiling of the hall.

Mrs. Quattour was in shock but this wasn’t over for her because even if she was in shock she was then on the verge of passing out when she saw more and more plants growing from the ground to the ceiling as the students casted the spell with ease.

‘’No! This is not real!’’ she tried but they ignored her.

‘’Then! Let’s water this plants… think about a flow about something cool and clean and now move your fingers like this’’ Tyler instructed and moved his fingers in a small waving motion. ‘’Now cast. Sobam!’’ he said and between his fingers gushes of water started to come out as he kept the motion of his fingers going. The students casted as well and more and more water was poured to the plants and then onto everyone as they started to play with the spell.

‘’This is a test! If he is showing you how to do the spells then that’s cheating!’’ Mrs. Quattour protested.

‘’Then you are free to mark two wrongs on the exam, but as you can see, our students are capable of performing elemental spells, three of them now. And even if you don’t honor a witches’ tradition this is absolutely the truth’’ The headmaster stated smiling.

‘’I’m not done yet’’ Tyler said finishing with the water but the tone of his voice was so serious now that even the teachers looked surprised.   
‘’I’m going for an overkill.’’ Tyler grinned almost wickedly. ‘’I will show you that this school is not evil, but you can’t mess with us either’’ he said and summoned his wand and pointed it to Mrs. Quattour.

‘’How dare you?! How dare you threaten me! I will have you arrested and-‘’ Mrs. Quattour got interrupted by the movement of Tyler’s wand.

‘’Puffskit!’’ Tyler said and he knew that it only worked a handful of times, he knew that there was a chance it didn’t worked this time… but he believed it would.

When he casted his spell a cloud of colorful smoke showed, for a split of a second, a needle, some thread and some feathers and when the smoke disappeared a small creature, no bigger than the size of a ball of yarn appeared flying in front of them.

‘’This is my spell… this is a Puffquito, a being I created myself. It is to do small tasks around a household and to defend oneself in moments of need’’ he explained and the small being started to fly around excitedly and then placed itself on top of Tyler’s hat. ‘’With this I finish my exam… my name is Tyler Suarez, grandchild of Roberto Suarez… and an irregular’’ Tyler said and walked away to stand next to his friends once more.

Mrs. Quattour started to shake on her chair. The teachers didn’t knew if it was from fear or just shock but she looked lost and absolutely defeated.  
But it seemed the rest of the students also wanted an overkill as revenge. So they walked forward and each presented their spells.

‘’This is mine!’’ Lucia started. ‘’Energy-Energon!’’ she casted and a shock of a golden electricity came from her wand. ‘’It is to energized electrical appliances in this world, you know, since you don’t have electrical energy!’’ she explained.

‘’M-magicals have no need for electrical energy’’ Mrs. Quattour managed to say still on her shocked state. 

‘’Well this spell is just pure energy, not just electrical, it works to charge oneself if one is too tired but that only works for a few minutes. And also can be used as an attack’’ she smiled and bowed on mock respect. ‘’So that’s my spell, the name is Lucia Luna… Irregular’’ she announced and walked away.

‘’I made a pocket broom!’’ Appeared Winnifred and presented her broom and the way to cast it. Then Alex showed his spell to learn while sleeping. And then Winn showed them the CIM with the new features of taking the moving images and replaying them again.

More and more the students showed their spells some simple some genius some more dangerous even Christopher got to show his curse on a dummy that Mrs. Black graciously provided since she was having a seemingly good time seeing Mrs. Quattour being in such a state of quiet shock.

And then it was over… the whole class presented their spells and they all finished their tests…. Tyler looked around just to check if there was somebody missing who didn’t showed their spells but it was all good.

He looked at the headmaster and to Mr. Lopez and both smiled proudly at him and Tyler smiled to himself then.

Mrs. Quattour collected the examinations, she didn’t said anything, not even a gracious goodbye or a glance as she exited the hall and puffed herself out of the school.  
And it came like a roar, the cheer that everyone shared was loud and strong, the students shouted excitedly and a lot of them went towards Tyler to thank him.

Tyler then finally believed that this could be it, that right now it didn’t matter if he was an irregular or not, right now it was only the fact that he was able to help his classmates and they honestly appreciated it. He believed that it was all worth it. The pain, the lies, the sadness that he had to confront at the beginning of the year right now didn’t mattered because they all saw him as equal.

He took a while to talk to his friends as the hall started to clear up from the students and teachers when Mr. Lopez came towards him. ‘’Hey children, can we have a minute? I would like to talk to all of you’’ he told them and made a signal so that they would walk through the maze a little behind the other students.

‘’Is there something wrong?’’ asked Lucia a little bit concerned.

‘’Not at all, I just wanted to thank all of you guys’’ he said walking with them.

‘’For what?’’ Alex asked.

‘’Well, for a lot of things. Mainly for not giving up, you guys endured a lot to this day, and you did it together, I’ve seen a lot of bonds of friendship and loyalty and I have to say that when I saw all of you interacting I could tell that your bond was something special’’ he smiled.

‘It’s not like we don’t appreciate the comment on our bond… but why is that something you are thanking us about?’’ Asked Winn making Mr. Lopez laugh at the bold comment.

‘’You see, after the riots of last year a lot of people lost hope not only in this school but on irregulars whatsoever, but when Lucia and Tyler got here, you three…’’ He said looking at Winnifred, Winn and Alex. ‘’…Looked at them like just another couple of kids with magic, even when you found out they were irregulars. That made me have hope in the future… then you Ty… you didn’t gave up and showed the rest of the class that you can be helpful… and of course Tyler couldn’t have gotten to that point if all of his friends weren’t there’’ 

Then he paused and sighed. ‘’Listen… all I’m saying is that I am thankful that you guys made me hopeful again’’ he said and grinned at them

And the collective blush of everyone along with panicked excuses and comments on ‘there’s nothing to thank’ ‘we didn’t do all of that’ came all over the place.

Mr. Lope laughed but then his smile got a little bit of sadness in it. ‘’I also have to apologize a lot’’ he said. 

‘’What for?’’ Winnifred asked.

‘’Well, not only we were unable to locate a good enochian book in time for the test to help Tyler understand why is he able to even use spells in that language but…. But I feel like I failed… not only as a teacher but as a godfather’’ he lowered his head and looked around. ‘’Can you guys keep a secret?’’ he asked and the children all nodded. ‘’Well… The truth is that Christopher is my godson…’’

‘’Lies all lies!’’ yelled Winnifred over-dramatically and feigned a faint. 

‘’How is that even possible? I mean you are… so nice and he is…. Well, he is Christopher!’’ Alex almost yelled.

‘’It’s true, I’ve been a friend of his family for a long time now, and when he was born they asked me to be his godfather… that’s kind of the reason why, even if he is of a wealthy and powerful family he was placed in this school with such a ‘’troubled’’ background, because I was going to start teaching in here and he wanted to learn spells under my care’’ he explained.

Tyler started to tie the loose ends…. It made some sense. There were some times when Christopher would get in trouble and it was Mr. Lopez who would get him away from a fight, to look after his punishment or ask for him to stay after class to have a talk on his behavior… it also made sense on why Christopher seemed even mouthier in the spells classroom.

But to Tyler that felt a little bit like a betrayal, after all, if that was the truth then maybe Christopher’s punishments weren’t hard enough or he was getting a better treatment from Mr. Lopez.

But Mr. Lopez, maybe sensing that feeling of betrayal on Tyler, spoke. ‘’I want to make clear that when he got in trouble I made sure to be in charge of his punishments so I can see them get through properly’’ he said looking serious.

Mr. Lopez took a breath then. ‘’But I understand that you don’t like him…’’

‘’That’s the understatement of the year’’ Alex rolled his eyes.

‘’Yeah, no offense Mr. Lopez. But Christopher is kind of an ass’’ she said and Tyler quickly poked her on the ribs. ‘’Language’’ he warned.

Mr. Lopez’ sad smile returned. ‘’He is a difficult child, he’s always been. That’s why I want to apologize for him whenever he acted… harsh’’ he then bowed to them.

Tyler then noticed that they already were exiting the catacombs and were now walking outside on the hallways of the castle where better light and less wet walls greeted them. 

‘’But I also want to thank you, Tyler’’ Mr. Lopez suddenly said and made Tyler jump a little.

‘’Why?’’ he plainly asked.

‘’Because, even when he was so difficult to deal with, you came to his aid. That deserves a lot of praise and honestly… I wouldn’t mind giving you some extra points on your final scores of the year all because of that big heart of yours’’ Mr. Lopez winked at that last remark and Tyler smiled wholeheartedly.

‘’Just one more thing… I would like to ask of you not to divulge this information to anyone. I would hate it if people thought I’m giving him some special treatment just because he is my godson’’ he bowed again this time like he was pleading to them and the squad all looked at each other and nodded.

‘’We promise! We won’t tell’’ Tyler offered his pinky and Mr. Lopez did the same and they sealed the promise.

‘’We promise but there’s one condition…’’ Lucia raised her hand. ‘’You must tell us what the ‘deal’ with that pink wearing witch was so that we only had to perform only one elemental spell?’’ She asked being all serious but honestly she was fidgeting all over, she really wanted to know.

Mr. Lopez rolled his eyes while smiling. ‘’I promised her a date with someone’’ he confessed and the sound Lucia made was between half a scandalous ‘gasp’ and a scandalous ‘yelp’

‘’With you?!’’ Winnifred asked looking horrified.

‘’Oh no! My husband would kill me’’ he said and winked to Tyler.

Tyler took a second to realize what he just said and after that he smiled and then he grinned… he was sure he would never had a cooler teacher than Mr. Lopez.

But then the next best contester of that ‘cool teacher’ title came running towards them when they saw Rory waving his hands and looking a tad worried.

‘’Hey, little ones!’’ he addressed the kids. ‘’Skye, a word?’’ he asked and Mr. Lopez went towards them and they had a rushed conversation under hushed voices and then Rory came running back to them. ‘’Hey, guys. Sorry but we have to leave now. We got a message via a familiar that Mrs. Quattour might try to change the test results, so we have to go flying to the senate’’

The rest looked at each other looking perplexed. ‘’Do you really think she is capable of that?’’ Tyler asked. ‘’Of course she would, she was really upset that we managed to passed that ridiculous examination’’ Lucia mentioned.

‘’Right, so we have to leave right now, you guys should go to the courtyard, there’s a small surprise for you there, we will handle things’’ Rory said and with a turn and a spin disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Mr. Lopez also bowed respectfully to them and then disappeared on a cloud of red smoke.

‘’That’s crazy… but who would’ve send that familiar anyways?’’ Winn said thoughtfully.

‘’Well, they must have a contact at the senate, you know, a friend’’ Lucia said and then Alex yawned suddenly feeling really bored ‘’who cares! They said there was a surprise, let’s go check it out!’’ He said and walked forward the rest laughed and followed.

But as they were walking towards the courtyard they got blocked by the sneering face of Christopher. Alex quickly rolled his eyes. ‘’It’s been a long day, what do you want?’’ he asked with an annoyed expression that was only matched by Christopher’s annoyed face.

‘’What were you talking about with Sky- I mean… Mr. Lopez?’’ he asked looking straight at Tyler and ignoring the rest.

Tyler quickly remembered the promise he made to Mr. Lopez about not letting anyone know about Christopher’s and him and to hide that truth from Christopher as well. ‘’Just… Class’’ he plainly lied.

‘’Yeah right, listen freak, I want to know exactly what he just told you and I’m not leaving until you tell me’’ he said.

At that moment the one who walked towards him was Alex. ‘’Alright you know what, that’s it! I’m sick of you acting all high and mighty after we help you, I’m sick of seeing you act cool with Tyler and then being back to be a pain in the butt’’ he walked in front and stood face to face with him.

‘’Oh? And what are you going to do? Hex me? Curse me?’’ Christopher grinned with challenge.

‘’No, I’m settling this like a man’’ he said and he punched him in the gut and in an instant Christopher was on the ground grabbing his stomach. ‘’Get up, I’m not done’’ he said.

‘’Alex stop!’’ Tyler yelled and went towards him. ‘’Punch it again!’’ yelled Winnifred with a cheer and earned a stern look from both Lucia and Winn. 

Tyler grabbed Alex’s wrists. ‘’Please, let’s just leave’’ He pleaded but Alex quickly took his arms away. ‘’Aren’t you sick of it? He acting all high and mighty and being an absolute ass? He seems fine for a second but soon after that he reverts to this idiotic and hateful person’’ Alex confronted Tyler and Tyler looked down.

‘’Of course I’m sick of it… Christopher… he acts cool when he wants to, like when he helped me summon needles or when we sung together at the competition’’ then Tyler looked up again directly at Alex. ‘’But that’s the way he is and you are the way you are, that’s how I know that you wouldn’t want to get in trouble for someone like him. So let’s leave… please.’’ He pleaded once more and this time it seemed to reach Alex’s ears.

He clicked his tongue and took out a piece of blue straw out of his robes. ‘’Fine… but if he keeps messing with you, Lucia or any of my friends, I’m kicking his ass’’ he said that last part looking at the clenched boy on the ground and walked away. 

Tyler looked at Christopher for a moment but then sighed and followed Alex. Lucia and Winnifred did the same and just a few steps behind was Winn who stopped for a while next to Alex.

‘’Satisfied? You did all that to help him summon needles and I’m sure he felt closer to you after that but now you just pushed him away again… I hope you are really satisfied’’ he said and took a CIM out of his robes and broke it on the ground next to Christopher. ‘’That was the CIM with the information that I used to persuade you to help him summon needles. Is gone now, from now on stay the hell away from Ty because you don’t deserve his attention’’ he said with a voice as cold as ice and walked away.

Christopher stayed there on the ground thinking and overthinking things. He stood after a while and clenched his fists. ‘’What are you talking about… it’s not that I wanted to get close to Suarez or anything…’’ he whispered between his clenched jaw…

And then he heard a voice and his whole world got cloudy, his eyes misty and his free will crumbled.  
.

Tyler and his friends reached the courtyard where they found a great stack of tables filled with food, snacks, drinks and colorful treats. For a second Tyler forgot about Christopher and all of his troubles and grinned surprised when he looked at the many things that the teachers prepared for the students.

‘’But why did they made all of this?’’ asked Lucia surprised and the answer came from the smile of their herbs teacher Mrs. Flora Trigueño. ‘’You’ve been all working so hard lately, and the fate of our whole school rested on your shoulders for this whole silly exam… this is our way to thank you all and to congratulate you on what is sure to be a successful mark on your examinations’’ she smiled and motioned them to go to the snacks table.

They ran towards the table and started to eat joining in light conversation with the rest of the students. Charles Trico the chubby looking boy with a shy smile thanked Tyler for his help on the examination. 

‘’I really thought that I had messed it all up, but thanks to you I was able to try again’’ he then took a bite from a chicken leg and continued talking. ‘’Even someone useless in magic like me was able to make it through that test’’ he chewed.

‘’Hey, don’t say that!’’ Lucia scolded. ‘’All of us had to make up a spell and that’s not an easy task at all! You also did yours, so be proud of that’’ she said and the boy got so red Tyler thought that he was choking on that chicken leg.

‘’all of us had to work hard, right?’’ Tyler smiled ‘’let’s all be proud of that’’ he said and Charles smiled. 

‘’Yeah, yeah, but until right now I haven’t heard anyone properly say ‘I’m sorry’ to you two’’ said a young sorcerer who was near them. Tyler remembered his name as Floyd Muñoz, a student who mostly kept to himself. ‘’So let me be the first to say it’’ he then looked directly into Tyler’s eyes. ‘’I’m sorry’’ he said and then looked at Lucia as well. ‘’I’m sorry to you both’’ he then took a plate of mashed potatoes and walked away.

Both Lucia and Tyler looked at each other for a second and shrugged. ‘’What was that?’’ she asked. ‘’I guess he is… saying sorry for how they treated us before?’’ he guessed and they looked at him from afar.

‘’He is right’’ came a boy from the other side of the snacks table, another sorcerer. ‘’Before most of us sorcerers followed what that Christopher guy was saying and made fun of you guys, that wasn’t right’’ he said and then bowed respectfully to them both.

Tyler knew him, Orchidius Lee, another young sorcerer. ‘’I apologize for being dumb and treating you fellow magicals in a bad manner’’ he said and like Floyd, he walked away without saying more.

‘’Are all sorcerers like that?’’ Lucia asked a little bit confused. 

‘’I wish said Alex from behind when he saw Christopher coming out from the shadows of the castle and walking towards them again. Alex clearly tensed his shoulders and walked in front of all once again as to shield them. ‘’What is it? Are you going to fight me? In front of all the teachers?’’ Alex raised his fists. ‘’Very well, I won’t back down this time’’ he said but then Christopher stopped.

…for a moment Tyler got a chill behind his back… and then the same strange voice that had been telling him things in enochian all year told him to be careful.

The voice kept telling him. ‘eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes’ over and over and in an instant it banished.

Christopher raised up his hand and pointed a finger towards Alex. 

‘oh, what’s going on?’ asked a student in the crowd. ‘are they going to fight?’ asked another. ‘in front of all these people?’ came another different one. Tyler looked around, he noticed even other students from second year, third and the rest of the school were joining them in the feast the teachers prepared and were now looking at the scene.

The voice of Mr. Harmonia came. ‘’Hey you two! Stop fighting, don’t you dare fight in front of us teachers!’ he threatened from a table with other teachers.

‘’Well? Are you going to hex me now? You don’t have a wand, if I remember correctly you were against using your hands to use magic before just because it was Tyler the one who discovered how to do it. So are you going back on that now? You did when the examinations were being held, you hypocrite’’ Alex growled.

‘’Alex stop that!’’ Lucia scolded. 

‘’You are both being childish’’ Winn rolled his eyes.

‘’Fight, fight, fight, fight’’ chanted Winnifred earning stern glares from both Lucia and Winn again.

‘Eyes, eyes, eyes’ kept saying the voice inside of Tyler’s head.

Then, Christopher raised another finger, he had his index and middle finger pointed at Alex now. 

‘’What… are you doing?’’ Alex asked.

‘’C-can’t….stop… stop… make….it…stop’’ they heard Christopher mutter.

Then Tyler understood and looked at Christopher in the eyes.

‘’Christopher! Stop what you are doing in this instant!’’ came a voice from the teacher’s table, it was Mrs. Black who was making her way towards the scene, trying to navigate through the sea of students.

Tyler looked at Christopher’s eyes and he saw nothing... nothing but darkness, like there were clouds of pure darkness on his pupils

Then the whole crowd gasped when Christopher raised another finger, some of them backed away almost running and a girl screamed in terror.

Alex lifted up his arms. ‘’Whoa! Alright I give up! M-man…do…do you hate me that much?’’ he said scared, all the color on his face draining away. ‘’Do you really hate me that much?!’’ he asked scared.

In the magical world, doing magic without a wand is possible but difficult, it takes practice, skill and sometimes even knowing the names of spells in dead languages like enochian… the spells would vary from the type of hand motion you would make or the number of fingers you would use….

And there was one particular motion that was forbidden and that plenty magicals knew well, they’ve known it all their lives.

If you use both your index and middle fingers and point them at someone and then raise your thumb… after you do that if you mutter the correct spell you perform a killing curse.

Of course, not being raised as a magical, Tyler didn’t knew about this, but the reactions on the people around him were enough to make him realize something was wrong, and that Christopher was about to do something extremely dangerous.

‘’C-Christopher York Foster! How dare you?! Put your hand down in this instant’’ yelled Mrs. Black now running through the crowd.

‘’I-I can’t’’ he said almost crying and then…. Christopher muttered a word and a light came out of the tip of his fingers and was shot towards Alex.

Tyler ran towards them to try and do something, he didn’t knew what but he wanted to stop it but the light was way too fast for him to cover that distance.

A cloud of smoke had spread where Alex was standing before and Tyler ran where he was, scared about what kind of curse Christopher just used but as soon as he got there he realized that the cloud of smoke wasn’t there because of the curse.

The cloud of smoke was there because Mrs. Black was able to puff herself in front of Alex and use a shield with her wand to repel the attack. ‘’You! You idiotic child! You will be expelled for this!’’ she yelled at Christopher who was still pointing his fingers at him. ‘’Forget expulsion, you will go on trial for this crime! Trying to kill another student right in front of all of these witnesses!’’ she growled with an anger Tyler had never seen before.

‘’Wait!’’ Tyler said and people quickly turned to see him. ‘’Wait! Just… just look at his eyes!’’ he pointed at Christopher and Mrs. Black quickly looked at the boy.

She quickly realized that he had those clouds on his eyes and seemed surprised. ‘’He’s bewitched!’’ she said and quickly reached from the pockets of her robes a small blue and red charm and threw it at Christopher. The charm dissolved in the air and the red and blue dust spread on his face… soon the clouds on his eyes disappeared and Christopher sat on the ground panting heavily.

Quickly Mrs. Black went towards him, Tyler quickly went to Alex and hug him and that seemed to bring the color back to his face.

‘’Who did this?’’ Mrs. Black asked to Christopher who was sitting on the ground confused and lost. ‘’Who bewitched you?’’ she asked…  
And then…

The world got hot and loud. It got dusty and dirty.

It took a couple of seconds for Tyler to realize that an explosion came from the inside of the castle and it took him a couple of seconds more for him to see that, as he layed on the ground, there were already several people he’d never seen before walking through the courtyard.

One of them smiled and then laughed out loud. ‘’Look guys! We reached our beloved school! Finally!’’ he grinned.

Taurus Wellpoint, one of the irregulars that had caused the riots had reached the inside of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting more twisted but let's hope our kids are able to take it!  
> thanks for reading more chapters to come  
> just a couple more.


	13. The Rioters at the Witches’ school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost done.  
> One chapter more.  
> Thanks for reading this Im so thankful  
> Even when im having a dark day or bad thoughts i start to imagine this story and how to keep up with it and then im able to distract myself from all of that and get a little bit better.  
> It means the world if you are reading this. It really does

Chapter 13. The Rioters at the Witches’ school.

Tyler was looking at the sky and for a few seconds he looked at the clear purplish sky of the meta-world he felt dizzy and confused for a moment and then he was lifted up from the ground by a pair of strong arms. He looked up and he saw Alex holding him and quickly dragging him away.

He blinked a couple of times and he remembered the explosion, he remembered seeing someone laughing and walking and then he remembered not seeing anything.  
‘’Ty! Ty are you alright?!’’ Alex asked with desperation. ‘’Come on man! You were hit by a stunning spell, do you remember? Please say something’’ he begged him.

Tyler looked around and saw several students laying on the ground and he saw the person that was laughing surrounded by people on black robes and then what brought him back to his senses was the sight of the teachers that were starting to turn into stone statues.

‘’T-Taurus Wellpoint!’’ came a grunt from Mrs. Black whose body was starting to get stiff and grey like a rock from her legs and up.

‘’Mrs. Black! It’s been a while! I was hoping I would get to distract you all by bewitching a student and make him kill another one but I was found out so I had to make a few explosions here and there’’ he guy informed her.

Tyler got dragged towards a nearby table where his friends were hiding under, it seemed that during the commotion, Lucia, Winnifred and Winn were able to hide quickly as the rest of the students were running away or were being stunned.

‘’Ty are you alright?’’ Lucia asked him on a rushed whisper and Tyler nodded.

‘’Tyler, those are the irregulars that caused the riots last year. See the guy talking with Mrs. Black? That’s Taurus Wellpoint and the tall one near him that’s Mike O’Connell’’ Explained Winn quickly.

‘’But why are they here?’’ Winnifred asked looking scared.

 

Then they heard the same question being asked from Mrs. Black. ‘’Why are you guys here?!’’ she growled with her face showing an extremely uncomfortable expression that Tyler didn’t knew if it was hate or pain from being turned into stone.

‘’Oh, well you see, my flanks are coming low since they locked me up, some of my friends died and some turned far to insane in their imprisonment to function… so I’m here to take some of your students away and enlist them with me’’ He explained with a face that seemed so relaxed and happy that almost seemed insane.

‘’You won’t get away with this, the headmaster will come back and will stop you!’’ she managed to say before fully turning into a statue.

‘’And by that time I will be gone with new members! And you know what’s the best part?’’ he asked and poked the statue of Mrs. Black a couple times on the forehead. ‘’You will get to see it, right in front of your eyes, you will see how your students come to me while you can’t do shit about it’’ he smiled.

He sighed and then clapped his hands and turned around, he looked all over at the stunned students starting to regain consciousness and smiled and then looked at his followers dressed in black. ‘’There are a few that ran away, go get them, get me that object as soon as possible, we don’t have much time before the headmaster gets to the senate and realizes it was all a lie’’ he said and they all nodded and puffed themselves out of the place on clouds of black smoke.

‘’What are we going to do?’’ Lucia asked with little tears on her eyes, clearly scared.

‘’This crazy dude, he is going to kidnap the students?’’ Alex whispered looking upset but as scared as Lucia.

‘’If only the headmaster hadn’t left’’ Winnifred hugged herself almost like if she was looking for some comfort.

‘’It seems like… It seems like they planned for the headmaster to go away…’’ Winn simply said and got closer to his cousin.

Tyler’s thoughts were running wild, he didn’t knew what to do, he didn’t want to get taken away and he didn’t want for any student to be taken away as well.

‘Look under the tables’ someone among the people wearing black robes said and they heard some movement and then some screams from some students that were probably hiding on a table like them.

‘’W-what are we going to do?! They are going to find us’’ Lucia whimpered.

‘’The headmaster, we need to contact him before he reaches the senate so he can come back quicker’’ Winnifred suggested.  
‘’But he probably puffed himself out of here, just like Mr. Lopez and Skye’’ Alex said.

‘’No, the senate is quite far away from the school, puffing yourself there is impossible, they probably puffed themselves towards their brooms and took fly there… so if I’m calculating the time correctly they must be on their way, probably still flying over the sea or just arriving at Siren’s Docks’’ Winn said.

And then an idea crossed Tyler’s mind. ‘’So there’s still time to reach them…’’ he said as they heard another table being turned up and more students being found out, a couple of strong sounds probably coming from spells to capture them and laughs from the people wearing black robes.

‘’…But first we need to get out of here… and find a place where they can’t see us call for help’’ Tyler said and motion all of them to get closer.  
‘’Where can we hide?’’ Winn asked’’

‘’I don’t know… for now let’s just get out of under this table… I might have a plan after that’’ Tyler said.

There was only one table covered by a mantelpiece that the people wearing black haven’t flipped. Taurus was looking over the work of his followers as his companion Mike was waving his wand to tie up the students that were waking up from their stunned state. 

‘’Alright, flip the last one’’ he ordered and he saw some of his other followers puffing themselves back to the place with some other stunned students from various classes.  
And perhaps that’s why he didn’t noticed that the ruffling sound wasn’t the last table being flipped and he didn’t found it odd when he heard a hard sound hitting the ground because after he turned his head back to see if they found someone over at the last table he saw two of his followers on the ground holding their noses and five kids running towards the castle.

‘’What the-‘’ he said surprised and he saw one of the kids, the one with a clear blue hair and glasses throwing a small bottle to where he was. He quickly flipped his wand and the bottle was thrown towards a wall and broke in half, but from the contents of the bottle came a stench so strong he had to cover his nose.

‘’Goblin snot!’’ one of his followers said and then fell to the ground being overcome by such stench. 

‘’Get them!’’ Taurus ordered and Mike moved his wand summoning a gust of wind that made the stench fly away.

 

The squad was running through the hallways of the castle. ‘’That’s our Winn! As expected he is always carrying ingredients for his potions!’’ Winnifred complimented. 

‘’T-Thanks! But Tyler is the one who came up with the idea to use it for distraction’’ He said as they took a turn towards another hallway.

‘’Now, where to, Boss?’’ Alex asked Tyler making him grin. ‘’The woods! We need to head for the stables with the magical beasts. He said and they quickly took another turn to head out of the castle and towards the forest.

‘’They will be coming after us soon enough. Any ideas?’’ Lucia asked.

Tyler though for a moment and another idea came to mind. ‘’Winn, do you have ingredients for that potion we used to make plants grow up in class?’’ he asked and Winn quickly took out his pocket pack. ‘’I had one almost ready actually, but it needs heating up’’ he said.

‘’Well, good thing we have this!’’ Alex said and summoned the white flame at the tip of his finger. Winn quickly give him the bottle containing the cold potion and he started to heat it up.

That’s when they heard the sound of two puffs behind them and they turned to see two black waring men running towards them. ‘’Shit!’’ Lucia said while running with the rest.  
‘’Alright is hot! Now what?’’ Alex asked and Tyler took out his wand. ‘’Lucia! Help me give it the intention! If we do it together, because we are irregulars-‘’ he started to say and Lucia got it immediately. ‘’Got it!’’ she took out her wand as well.

‘’To grow and nurture!’’ both of them pointed at the bottle and the hot liquid inside changed colors then Tyler took it in his hands and although it was hot he held it firmly and then threw it towards Winnifred. ‘’Winnifred, Chilena!’’ he yelled.

It was like a switch flipping on Winnifred’s mind as soon as she heard that voice and her sport’s abilities switched on, she remembered the soccer kick that Lucia and she practiced when Winnifred was learning soccer and she jumped in the air, made a bicycle kick and hit the bottle with her right foot before falling to the ground on her back.

The bottle flied in the air and the two men stopped, one quickly moved his wand and broke the bottle in pieces and the liquid fell to the ground. ‘’Hah! You missed, you stupid brats!’’ he mocked them.

‘’We weren’t aiming at you!’’ Winnifred said getting up from the ground and running towards the woods with the help of the rest of the squad.

The earth started to tremble in front of the men and suddenly wild roots started to come out from the ground, they grew so big they seemed alive. The combined power of both irregulars made the roots grow into a large flower with pink petals that was so big that it couldn’t support its own weight and in an instant fell towards the two men trapping them under a tangle of roots and sharp looking leaves.

 

The squad ran towards the woods, passing over the scenario and soon reached the stables. Panting heavily they quickly got inside the stable and smiled at each other. ‘’We made it!’’ Lucia cheered.

‘’That was insane! Winnifred that kick was amazing’’ Alex complimented. 

‘’Skills my boy, skills!’’ she said but even she seemed surprised.

‘’Now what?’’ Winn asked looking at Tyler and Tyler didn’t lose time. ‘’Our familiars. We learned how to send messages with them in class. We summon them to call for the headmaster, Rory and Mr. Lopez, then we hide and wait for them to come back’’ he instructed.

They all nodded agreeing to the plan and they summoned their familiars and took out pieces of parchment to write on them. 

Tyler quickly hugged Nox when he finished. ‘’I have a very important task for you… you probably know we are in danger. Take this to the headmaster, Rory or Mr. Lopez. Whoever you find first, make it quickly’’ he said and gave the ghost looking mixture of cat and spider the note.

Lucia hugged Bailey and the small dog barked happily, Winnifred winked at Bethany while the dog nodded and went for a hug, Archimedes bowed to Winn and Winn gently scratched his head and the small owl chirped happy. And meanwhile Alex offered his fist to Coco who clenched her claw and fist bump him but even Alex went for an affectionate gesture when he pressed his forehead to Coco’s one.

Nox rubbed his head on Tyler’s cheek and after all that they quickly dashed away with the messages ready to reach its destiny.

The squad all looked at each other and it was Winnifred who voiced the question on everyone’s mind. ‘’Now what?’’ she asked.

Tyler started to think, they could hide here but they would be found for sure, they could try the woods around the school but he was worried about what to do there and he was worried about the rest of the students at the school as well.

Then he looked at the several habitats for the animals of the stable.

‘’I know I said we could hide but… I think I have a better idea’’ he said.

.

 

‘’You guys have to be the most useless bunch of people I’ve ever encountered’’ Taurus said and sighed, he moved his wand and the plant that had his followers trapped withered and died in three seconds. 

‘’We are sorry’’ one of them said an older man obviously bigger and wiser looking than Taurus…. If you would look at him you would think that this man was more powerful but the way he looked ashamed said otherwise.

He looked on the verge of tears for some reason.

Taurus walked towards him and smiled, he placed his hand on the man’s cheek and gave him a small smile. ‘’That’s alright, I’m not mad, we just need to get those kids and it would all be alright’’ Taurus said and it was like all the worry from the man’s face faded.

‘’We will get them!’’ he said and the men ran towards the forest.

Taurus then took upon himself to go after them to check on their progress. ‘’Mike, go see if they found it in the castle, after that we’ll be leaving’’ he said and Mike nodded, kissed him tenderly on the cheek and puffed himself out of sight.

The two followers ran towards the woods and soon found the stables noticing that the doors were open, they looked at each other and took out their wands ready to intercept them.

But then they heard a soft song. Out of the barn came a boy with tanned skin and black hair smiling and singing a song, for a second they stopped and then they saw a huge koi fish coming out of the barn and going after them at great speed.

They quickly threw spells at the fish but they went through the fish. Suddenly the fish exploded in several colors as the song stopped and they looked all over the place but he boy was nowhere to be found.

Then a loud noise coming from the sky made them looked up only to see a light with a red color shining so bright that they almost went blind. ‘’That’s a damn Alicanto’’ yelled one of them trying to shoot some spells up but the Alicanto only yelled louder and they had to cover their ears.

They never noticed until they had it too close to do anything about it.

But they saw a boy with a piece of straw on his mouth mounting a unicorn came rushing towards the and the white almost silver colored animal kicked them both and they dropped their wands.

Two girls came out of the trees and took the wands and ran away with great speed, they tried going after them ignoring the pain and the sound, the bright lights and the confusion but then the awful smell of goblin snot filled their noses as a boy with glasses threw bottles at them.

Over all the feelings of pain, confusion and smell were too much and they fell to the ground unconscious.

Tyler quickly sang a few notes and the Alicanto calmed down and flew down landing softly on the ground. ‘’Good job, all of you’’ he said scratching the magical golden bird on the head. 

Alex quickly came back mounting the unicorn. ‘’It was easy, mounting a unicorn is basic stuff at the farm’’ he grinned. 

The rest of the squad got together. ‘’We need to tie them, and get rid of the wands’’ Said Lucia but since they didn’t had any rope or knew of any binding spells that could work Tyler quickly used a transmutation spell to change a rock into a big hand that was made of stone to grab the intruders.

They seemed to be satisfied with their work but then Alex said something that made them think. ‘’Guys, I don’t know if you heard them before but they said that they were going to take students away from here to make them join them…’’ he said and there was more that he wanted to say but he kept quiet.

‘’I know…We can’t let them, right?’’ Lucia smiled a little making Alex nod.

‘’We have to stop them’’ Said Winn looking down.

‘’We can’t let them take them…’’ Winnifred also looked down.

Tyler looked at them, he knew they were scared, he knew that they would rather wait there for the headmaster but he knew that he couldn’t just let them get away with what they wanted to do. 

‘’I’m going back’’ he said firmly. ‘’But if any of you don’t want to, you can just hide and wait, it’s going to be dangerous and I don’t expect any of you to come with me…’’ he said but as soon as he stopped Lucia was by his side. ‘’I’m coming as well, I won’t let them get away with this’’

‘’Man, I wanted to give that brave speech’’ Alex said and went by his side as well. ‘’I’m going’’ he grinned.

‘’That was hardly a speech’’ said Winn. ‘’See? Even if I’m scared I need to go now, Alex is far too dumb to take care of himself or others’’ he rolled his eyes meanwhile Alex looked at him with mock anger before they both laughed.

‘’And I need to take care of Winn of I won’t hear the end of it from my parents’’ Winnifred said and joined them.  
They looked at each other pleased and started the walk back to the castle.

Meanwhile Taurus who had been watching from the shadows looked at them walking away with a puzzled expression on his face. ‘Who is this boy with the tanned skin and the dark hair that could make followers as easy as he could?’  
.

‘’So the plan is to stall as much as we can, cause distractions, ruckus and try to avoid getting caught, if we succeed for a few minutes then the headmaster would be here and all of this would be resolved’’ Tyler said.

They were hiding on a classroom near the courtyard where all of the first attack held place.  
Winn was busying himself with a small cauldron making some potion while the rest took each a vile of an already hot potion to make things grow, got their wands ready to chant intentions and were thinking of the best way to get started.

‘’Just one more root and this will be ready’’ Winn said and added a root of Lambelula to the mixture. ‘’Lambelula is a highly poisonous plant, the root on potions are used to calm down even dragons. So this is going to be extra special with humans’’ he took some flasks and poured the potion in.

‘’So, we all know now what to do…’’ Tyler looked at his friends. ‘’I’m scared’’ he confessed to them but quickly sighed and continued. ‘’But if you guys are all with me, I feel like I can do anything’’ he said and they all nodded.

They opened the door of the classroom and ran through a hall until they reached the courtyard and immediately they threw the potion that Winn made towards the followers.  
They didn’t even knew what hit them until it was too late and they fell asleep in a matter of seconds. The potions also made some students fall asleep but as long as it didn’t harm them the squad considered phase one of the plan successful.

‘’Onto phase two’’ Winnifred said and they all ran away towards another hallway and soon enough some of the followers were running after them.

‘’Now!’’ Yelled Tyler and they all threw the flasks of the growing potion to the ground and wild vines broke through the floor and as they ran away the vines trapped the followers.

‘’Alright, with the ones at the courtyard asleep and those trapped we should have enough time, let’s hide!’’ Alex said and they crossed a great hallway towards the hall of infame.  
‘’This place should be safe, nobody comes here-‘’ But Alex was quickly tackled to the ground by Winnifred and a second later a spell flew over their heads.

There were two people on the hallway of infame, a follower and the other one was the quiet Mike O’Connell, the second Irregular who led the riots.

Mike was the one who took a shot at them and now was starting to make several movements with his wand.

‘’Run!’’ Yelled Tyler and with Lucia they quickly helped Alex and Winnifred to their feet.

Suddenly it was like fireworks were shot at them as several colors started to come out of Mike’s wand one after the other.

‘’I thought that nobody came here?!’’ Yelled Winn at Alex scolding him. ‘’Nobody does! They must be doing something weird in here’’ Alex yelled back defending himself.

‘’Tyler! Let’s make a wall!’’ Yelled Lucia and pointed her wand at Tyler. ‘’Fortitudo!’’ she yelled and while Tyler didn’t understood the plan he, by instinct, casted a spell. ‘’Obsidio!’’ he yelled and the two spells clashed. They were able to run forwards as a wall was being formed where the two beams of light hit each other.

Then the wall shielded them and the spells that were being thrown at them were being blocked. They sank to the ground tired of running. ‘’That would stop them for a while’’ Lucia said panting.

Tyler wanted to call her out for shooting a spell at him but he was thankful that she had such a quick thinking that helped them create that wall.

‘’Alight now let’s look for another place to hide’’ Winnifred said but a loud poof behind them make them turn around. Mike was there with an unreadable expression on his face.

He moved his wand and ropes came out of nowhere to bind them.

‘’Damn it!’’ Yelled Alex. ‘’Tyler!’’ Yelled Lucia. ‘’What should we do?!’’ Asked Winn but before anything else happened they disappeared.

A second later they were at the courtyard tied up with the rest of the students.

 

.

Taurus and Mike walked around the tied up students. There were students tied at their left and a smaller group of boys and girls of various ages on their right.

Tyler looked down to the ground, too scared to do anything.

He failed, he failed his classmates, he failed his friends, and now they were all trapped together and they could do anything to them.

Taurus walked to him, but Tyler refused to look up, so Taurus took his wand and placed it on his chin and forced him to look up. ‘’And who are you?’’ he asked with a kind voice.  
But Tyler didn’t said anything he was too busy forgetting he was scared and noticing…’’You… are the guy with the blonde hair… the one I saw on Seagull City’’ he said and Taurus blinked a couple times and grinned. ‘’Oh! Now I remember you, you were the cute one that bumped into me, well look at that, what a coincidence’’ he grinned. ‘’What is your name?’’

There was a feeling of danger when he asked that, Tyler didn’t wanted him to know his name. So he tore his gaze away from him.

Taurus grabbed his face. ‘’I asked you a question, cutey’’ he said with his voice sounding more somber now. But Tyler clenched his jaw and refused to look at him. There wasn’t enough that he could do on this situation, he was trapped and tied down but even a little, even if just a little…. He wanted to fight back.

‘’Fine, if you want to be like that have it your way’’ he said with a little scowl on his face, he then smiled… an odd smile that made Tyler feel uneasy.

‘’You see, I have a small suspicion about you… I think that you might be like me…’’ he started and then looked around to his followers with what it seemed like an out of place fond smile. ‘’Like, us…’’

Some of the black robbed guys smiled back at him with the same odd fondness. ‘’And if you are like us, if your friends are also like us… I bet you guys went through a lot this year… lots of ignorant people, lots of hate’’ he placed his hand on top of Tyler’s head and he felt an anger he´d never felt before inside him.  
There was something inside him, the anger the wrath, the pain of his classmates going after him for being an irregular, everything came rushing like a weave but then… it suddenly stopped.

Instead he thought of the good things. Alex, and the cousins, the choir, Timothy Payne and the rest of the irregulars that commute every day on the boat. Rory and Mr. Lopez, Mrs. Broom and the rest of the teachers… even professor Wick and Mrs. Black.

There was love for them… somehow that kept him for giving up from that feeling.

‘’Right? So, I bet you will be better if I get you out of this awful place where the teachers can´t protect you, where the students are awful… where-‘’

‘’…’’

There was a muttering from Tyler something that Taurus heard but couldn’t make out of.  
‘’What? What did you said?’’ he asked trying to keep that smile.

‘’I said…. Fuck you!’’

Fire.

There was white fire quickly burning the ropes that were tying Tyler and once they were thin enough he was able to break free and with both his hands moving around he started to cast over and over again. ´´OLPIRT´´

White fire went everywhere, but it didn't burn his friends, the fire went towards his enemies and it seemed alive with its own mind, it burnt his friends ropes and they quickly got up from the ground as the enemies jumped back.  
‘’Run!’’ Tyler said and they quickly went running trying to avoid the white fire now spreading through the grass.  
‘’Where do we go?!’’ asked Lucia who was shaking her head like she was waking up.  
‘’Anywhere that can give us more time!’’ Tyler instructed and they jumped behind a pillar reaching the castle and quickly ducked as they heard a spell being casted.  
The spell that was shot at the hit the pillar with such strength that the whole thing started to vibrate.

‘’Is this your plan?’’ yelled Taurus from afar. ‘’Just running away? Hiding? Are you going to hide your whole life? I’m offering freedom! Not only for you and me but for all the people they call irregulars! Because we are not just that! You know how we call ourselves? The special ones! The chosen ones! The ones that don´t have a magical family but are able to use magic and make amazing feats with them! We are more than just a slang saying we are weird!’’

Again it seemed like the anger was filling him, but he had to fight it!

‘’Or maybe your plan is to save you and your friends?! Because this whole yard is burning, and your classmates are still on this ground and they will burn… Is that what you want?!’’ he yelled among the white flames.

‘’I can put out this flames, little boy! I can save them if you to me, if not, I can just run away and let them burn… if that´s what you want then be my guest… a few dead idiots are nothing to me…’’ 

Tyler couldn't think, he looked at his friends and they were terrified. Lucia looked like she was fighting something inside her, Winn and Winnifred just seemingly stopped working and were on the ground looking exhausted and Alex was clenching his fists looking at him like just waiting for his instructions.

And Tyler was lost, he didn’t want to go with that monster but he just couldn’t let them die… 

So he took a step forward to get out but then he felt something cold on his face.

A drop of water… 

Then another and then another more and soon it was raining.

He looked at his friends but nobody had casted that spell and they looked as stunned as he did.

‘’What?’’ asked Taurus. Tyler peeked from around a broken side of the pillar and he could see that lying on the ground with his wand was Christopher.

He casted his rain spell.

Taurus looked at one of his followers with a roll-of-eye kind of expression. ‘’Really? You couldn’t make double sure you took everyone’s wands?’’ he asked while Mike flicked his wand and made Christopher´s wand fly in the air.

‘’You damn filthy things!’’ Christopher yelled trying to get up from the ground. ‘’Using me like a damn puppet! How fucking dare you?!’’ he yelled with such hate coming from his guts that it seemed that all the insults that he directed at Tyler were nothing but a small teasing.

Without any warning there was a spell shot at Christopher, it didn’t hit him but it went so close to his head that it burned his cheek.

‘’You know… I wanted to recruit my people without having to actually kill anyone… but I’m fine with taking you out…’’ Taurus said and started to walk towards him.

Tyler moved, without knowing he moved so fast one might think he puffed himself towards the scene but in a flash we was in front of Christopher holding his arms out trying to block whatever curse Taurus was about to use.

Taurus started to laugh, a maniac voice that sent chills down his spine. ‘’Really? You are going to get out of there just to protect this person?! For the looks of it, it doesn’t seem like you are friends, am I wrong?’’ he asked and Tyler bit his lip.

He was shaking, he was scared but he didn’t move.

‘’Get out of the way!’’ Lucia yelled, but he didn’t move. ‘’don’t be stupid!’’ Alex tried. ‘’Please just stop all of this!’’ Winnifred begged. ‘’Just stop!’’ pleaded Winn.

‘’Guys! Don’t get out of the cover’’ Yelled Tyler.

‘’Fuck the cover! Just get out of the way!’’ yelled Lucia but Tyler did not move.

‘’So heroic… stupidly heroic, but I’m sick of this… we already got what we wanted’’ Taurus looked to his side and he saw a small group of people holding a bag with the black robbed men….

His heart broke in two…

He saw Timothy Payne and some of the guys that commuted on the boat every day.

‘’T-Timothy?’’ he asked but the upperclassman didn't look at him.

‘’Lower your arms, Ty… he won’t harm you if you listen to him…’’ Timothy said without looking at him.

‘’Please don’t’’ Tyler said like he could not believe what he was seeing.

‘’Just lower your arms... he won’t harm you’’ Timothy did not look at him again.

‘’…Only if you look at me’’ Tyler said back and Timothy lowered his head even more. ‘’I believed in you…’’ Tyler said and looked directly at Taurus. ‘’I rather die than keep being a coward’’ he said.

‘’W-what are you…’’ Christopher couldn’t make out a word out... He just looked up at Tyler holding his arms and Ty responded. ‘’Nobody deserves to be harmed like this. I won´t let you get hurt Chris’’

‘’Be my guest’’ he said, then both Mike and him shot a spell at Tyler and he covered himself with his arms and closed his eyes to brace himself for the impact of the curse.  
‘’Tyler!’’ Lucia yelled.

And a second later nothing happened, there was a huge sound like something breaking and Tyler opened his eyes and saw a huge almost invisible wall blocking the curses and then something shining on his wrist.  
The curses broke apart and disappear in thin air and Tyler looked at the invisible wall crumbling and on his wrist there was something he always wore, something he hadn’t taken off since the year started.

It was the wristband Husky made for him.  
The wristband crumbled to pieces and then fell to the ground and Tyler smiled for a second. ‘’Husky, you saved me again’’ he smiled.  
Both the evil irregulars looked at each other and then to Tyler. ‘’So full of surprises… just who the hell are you?’’ Taurus asked.   
Tyler looked up and saw a shining light at the far sky and he grinned. He looked straight at them and smirked.

‘’My name is Tyler Suarez! Irregular and as long as I’m here… I promise you I won’t let you win!’’ he took a step forward. ‘’Yes! We are treated badly! Yes we are angry and sad but this is not the way to change things! And I swear that I will stop you Taurus Wellpoint, I swear I won’t let you win! I will change things in another way for all irregulars, without having to kill anyone!’’ 

For a moment it seemed like Taurus was going to take a step back but then just smiled and pointed his wand again at him. ‘’How are you going to change things from the grave?!’’ he asked but was quickly stopped by Mike who pointed to the sky to the light going towards them.

‘’We are out of time…’’Taurus said and then looked at his men. ‘’Open the portal!’’ he ordered and they quickly threw a rock with a rune to the air and then moved their wands. Immediately a blue swirling light appear in front of them and they started to cross over.  
Just before Timothy and the irregular students that they were taking were going to cross Tyler tried one last time. ‘’Timothy! Please!’’ he pleaded and Timothy looked at him with an afraid expression and crossed the portal.

Tyler tried to take all his feelings to a stare he directed towards Taurus and Mike as they started to walk to the portal.

‘’Well that was fun! Let’s see each other again, Tyler Suarez! Let’s see if you can keep that promise of yours, just let me give you one departing gift’’ he said and as he was   
jumping into the portal three things happened.

One, the light came down the courtyard and from there all of the familiars the squad sent appeared together with the headmaster, Mr. Lopez and Rory already with their wands up.  
Two, the portal disappeared as Taurus shoot one last curse and went away.  
Three, the curse hit Tyler straight on the head and he felt like a cloud of darkness started to fill his eyes. 

‘’Tyler!’’ He heard several screams, from his friends, from the teachers that just got to the scene and as he fell he had the crushing feeling that he failed.  
.


	14. Wands, reveals and farewells for now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter, then is the ending of this book.  
> Im going to work on the new one soon. I just wanted this one to have a proper ending and begin with the new one properly.  
> so here it goes.  
> Enjoy.

Chapter 14.  
Wands, reveals and farewells for now.

 

For Husky it was a totally normal day, he was sitting at his desk at his classroom and while the other boys would talk about whatever sport they just watched on their phones as the teacher came in and hush them and good thing because Husky was really not feeling friendly towards Pietro and Paul who were still trying to befriend him.

They´d been trying for a while now… really since Ty left for school both Pietro and Paul had been trying to get into his good side but he hated it. He remembers how they used to treat Tyler when he was around more and he really wouldn’t like to be friends with people like that.

Class was going at its usual speed… which for Husky is slow as hell, he was really looking forward to football practice that day and then go to Tyler.

The thought of him made him smile, he wondered how he did on his exam and then… he dropped his pencil. There was… something on his hand… on his wrist… his knot spell, one he did that was almost exactly the same as the one he gave Tyler a while ago…..melted…

There was something wrong… there was something really wrong happening. Husky got up from his desk, all eyes on him. ‘’Mr. Husk?’’ asked the teacher and Husky walked backwards to the back of the class and held to the wall. He opened his eyes wide as if he was really scared of something. His pulse was rushing, his blood cold and there was a weird feeling of panic increasing inside of him.

Husky looked all around him and realized that he needed to leave. ‘’Mr. Husk?’’ asked the teacher but with more worry on his voice.

Then Husky bolted out of the class despite the yells of the teacher and the curious students that went after him, he didn’t know where he was running to but he needed to make it there. He ran through the hallway and from the second floor where he was located, through a window, he could see from far away the sea just across a patch of woods surrounding the school.

He knew he needed to go to the sea and without thinking it twice he jumped out of the window and landed on a patch of grass under him, a shot of pain running through his legs. But Husky needed to follow that feeling so he tried to stay steady and ran towards the woods outside the school.

There was a feeling that something wrong happened, something was not right and as he ran through the small patch of woods the feeling only increased. 

As he got out of the woods he stopped on his tracks as he was suddenly at the top of a cliff with the sea at the bottom of it and he realized he couldn’t go any further. He started to look around for another path he could take and across the water, really far away he could see a smudge form.

He then realized what that was and what was happening. The smudge was the island where the private school Brighton was and on the meta-world it was Tyler´s School.  
He realized then that something must´ve happen to Tyler and his mind went wild. He wanted to jump and try to swim all the way there but there was a small piece of logic that stopped him an told him that even in the impossible situation that he would be able to get all the way to the island then he would need to try and find a way to cross over to the meta world, and without being a magical it was pretty much impossible.

He looked around, freaked out about what to do. ‘’Fuck!’’ he yelled in frustration, ´´Just let me through!’’ he yelled again, pleading to some force to let him into the Meta world to help Tyler. ‘’Let me through!’’ he yelled again this time falling to his knees. ‘’Let me through, let me through, fuck damn it I´m his ward!’’ He started to punch the ground over and over repeating the same words, maybe if he would to break the ground he would be at the other side. Maybe something would happen. Maybe if he ignored his bloody fist and the pain in his bones he would be able to get his wish granted.

Then a voice came like a roar and he stopped punching the ground. ‘’Denny!’’ someone said and he quickly looked over his shoulder to see his mother, she was wearing her usual work attire, especially professional for a lawyer but she looked disheveled and like she ran a mile to get there.

Husky immediately jumped to his feet and ran towards her. ‘’Mom! Mom is Ty! Something happened!’’ he started to ramble and she held him by the shoulders. ‘’It’s okay, we are going to him but I need you to be calm, he is not going to be fine if you lose your mind’’ she said and he nodded quickly.

‘’Your dad should be there by now, let´s go’’ she said and led him through the woods. ‘’Look at your hand, baby’’ She said worried and took his hand and sighed. ‘’You need to control yourself’’ she said as she took out of her pocket a handkerchief and covered Husky’s hand with it. 

‘’It’s getting harder to do so…’’ Husky admitted and she nodded in understatement. ‘’At your age is really hard to control oneself, specially being the beings we are, but Tyler needs his ward to be calm for situations like these, okay?’’ Talia asked and Husky nodded looking to the ground.

‘’Do any of you know what happened? I feel is something wrong… I feel like I can’t breathe properly until I know…’’ Husky said to his mother and she denied with her head. ‘’I only got a weird feeling that something was wrong with him and you and I came rushing to the school and I followed my heart, that’s how I found you. But I don’t know what is happening to Ty… I’m sorry’’

They got out of the woods and Husky said nothing more, he was really having trouble keeping calm when his heart was still jumping like crazy, and they got to his mom’s car and drove off towards the piers.

‘’Mom, even if we cross to the other side, how are we getting into the school?’’ Husky ask, suddenly wondering on how they would get there. ‘’We need to take a boat there, we have a few connections on the other side’’ Talia said as they were parking the car.

They walked around the piers and Husky was thinking that it might take too long for them to get there by boat so he started to think of any other ways to get to the school quickly and then as they were getting close to an alley between two fish stores located on the piers he remembered the CIM.

‘’Husky, Talia!’’ came a voice inside the alleyway, Husky quickly ran towards his father. ‘’Dad! It’s Tyler!’’ he said with all of his feelings still increasing inside of him. ‘’I guessed as much, son. Let’s go, we have a way to get to the other side’’ Thaddeus said and took out of his pocket a small rock with a sign on it. ‘’Hold my hand’’ he instructed to his son and Husky did as told. Then Talia got closer and held Husky’s other hand.

Thaddeus took a deep breath and threw the rock on the ground. ‘’We are wards, friends of the witches, let us through’’ he said and the rock started to shine and a big light suddenly flashed from it and then, like the world had been shattered into pieces like a glass, they were under the purple sky of the Meta world.

Husky had no time to admire the odd sky he quickly took the CIM out of his pockets and remembered how Lucia taught him how to make it work without magic. ‘’Lucia, Lucia! Come through! Come on!’’ he started to yell at the CIM until it lit up and the face of someone came on it, only it wasn’t Lucia but Winn who was looking at the crystal ball. 

‘’Winn! Winn, we are at the docks of the Meta world!’’ He said quickly, Husky looked disheveled and even had a little scar on his left cheek.

‘’H-Husky? How, how are you here?’’ he asked but Husky had no time for questions. ‘Winn! We need a way to get to the school right away! We know Tyler is hurt!’’ he yelled angry and that seemed to cause a reaction on Winn, not one hurt from being yelled at but one that knew that something important was happening and he nodded he seemed to talk to someone and a weird sound was heard.

Two seconds later a man with blue hair appeared next to them looking exhausted. Husky recognized him as Rory. ‘’P-Poofing oneself all the way here, is really bothersome’’ he said panting and he offered his hand. ‘’I´m breaking a lot of rules, both from the school and laws from this world, but I believe he needs you´´ he said and the three grabbed hands and took Rory´s hand.

It was like his whole body turned into nothing and everything all at once. His particles turned into dust and he was traveling so fast, so damn fast that he couldn´t even understand it.

Then Husky was on a place he´d never seen before, but he knew what it was because Tyler had describe it several times now, this was the school for witchcraft but there were people whimpering around next to several adults dressed in black and blue clothes with badges on their shoulders, the adults were both conforting them and questioning them.

He looked around and there was rubble on the grounds, signs of damage and the fear on several children eyes…. Husky quickly looked at Rory who seemed to be on the verge of passing out. ‘’W-where is he?’’ Husky asked with some fear after seeing the scene.

‘’Husky, calm down, son’’ his father said. ‘’Sir, I believe we met before a long time ago, Rory is it?’’ he asked and Rory nodded. ‘’You don´t look so good, especially after that kind of Puffification, do you need to sit down?’’ he offered his hand and Rory denied ‘’I´ll be fine, let´s go before someone sees us’’

But someone had already seen them. From near they could see a man dressed in black with a scorn on his face walking towards them. ‘’Professor Wick…’’ Rory mumbled. ‘’What are you doing bringing strangers here after such a tragedy?! Do you have any sense? Any logic?’’ the man growled under his breath.

‘’These are not strangers, they are…’’ Rory tried but got interrupted by Professor Wick. ‘’Are they magicals?’’ he asked and Rory did not respond. ‘’So they are strangers then… Mr. Bennett, take the out of here before someone notices… we have officials here for Merlina´s sake!’’

At that moment it was Talia who stepped forward. ‘’Mr. Wick, was it?’’ she asked and professor Wick looked at her with an almighty look. ‘’Professor, and I don’t think a mere mortal should be talking to me like that’’ he pointed. 

‘’Well sir, we are not mere mortals, we are wards’’ she said calmly and the look on the professor´s face turned from almighty to shock and kind of fear. ‘’W-wards?’’ he asked, his voice trembling a little. ‘’That´s right…’’ Talia began and walked a step forward ´´And if you know what is good for you, you would stay out of your fucking business’’ she whispered near his face and Professor Wicked backed down a bit.

‘’So, now that everything is settled…’’ Thaddeus started but then looked around and notice that his son was not there. ‘’Where is Husky? ´´ 

Husky had no time to be waiting, if there was something wrong happening, and there was definitely something wrong happening, then Husky would need to get to where Tyler was right at that moment. So he followed his instinct and he walked through several hallways, in another time he would´ve take the time to admire the castle and the odd architecture but right now his priority was other.

He reached a long hallway where he could see people at the end of it next to two gigantic doors. He quickly knew who they were.

‘’L-Lucia! Winn, Winnifred, Alex’’ he called and ran towards them. The squad who were sitting on chairs looking worried got up quickly ‘’H-Husky? You really are here!’’ called Lucia and quickly went to hug him, Husky returned a small hug back.

´´Where is he? Is he okay? What happened? Husky asked but they didn’t answer for a while. It was Alex who finally spoke. ‘’He is in the infirmary, right through the doors… we don´t know how he is doing, they won´t tell us anything´´ he said looking down.

Husky quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. ´´Look at me with that condescending look I will end you, next time take good care of him´´ he growled and let go of Alex and walked towards the door.

´´Wait! I understand how you feel but they won´t let you!’’ Winn tried and he pointed to the doors were two adults were mounting guard. Husky didn´t know the but one was a teacher, Mr. Romario Romero and the other seemed to be one of those official looking magicals.

‘’You understand…. Don’t mess with me’’ Husky said. ‘’We are his friends as well, he all love him’’ Winnifred said. ‘’Yeah… that´s true… but he is the most important thing I have´´ He said.

He heard then a scoff from the other side of the hallway, he turned to see a boy with black hair and deep blue eyes who was looking at him directly. ‘’Who are you?’’ Husky asked ‘’you don’t look like a friend’’

But the boy with the black hair did not answer he looked away and towards the door like he was waiting but it didn´t show on his face.  
‘’That is Tylor, he´s been waiting as well, I don’t know why’’ Winnifred said.

‘’I see, so this is the asshole who´s been bothering him… Hey you punk ass prince!’’ called Husky ´´If I hear you did something to him I will break you’’ he called and Tylor quickly looked towards him. ‘’How vulgar, of course I would never…’’ he looked away and didn’t say anything else but Husky thought he heard him whisper ‘never again’   
Husky rolled his eyes and walked towards the door.

The official looking one quickly took out a wand when he saw Husky approach. ´´This area is off limits right now! A special patient is being treated here, if you have any relatives they are on the second infirmary on the first floor’’ he said almost like a machine talking.

‘’Let me trough’’ Husky said without looking at him.

‘’Child, I take it you are a friend of Tyler´s?’’ Mr. Romero asked and Husky nodded slowly. ´´I see, please understand that Tyler cannot receive any visits right now´´ he said calmly and the tone of his voice said that he was actually concerned about the situation unlike the official looking one.

‘’Did you called his parents?’’ Husky asked without looking at them. ´´N-no yet, we need to follow a specific protocol right now’’ Mr. Romero said. ‘’What kind of school is this if you can’t even call the parents of a kid who is in trouble… what kind of care did you gave him? Did you even cared about him at all?’’ Husky asked.

‘’This damn brat’’ said the official. ‘’Who do you think you are?!’’ he said and Husky looked directly at him for the first time, his eyes looked animal and out of control.

‘’Who am I?’’ he clenched his right hand into a fist. ‘’I´m his fucking ward’’ he said and punched the door behind the two adults and although it seemed impossible, the doors blasted open and violently.  
.

 

Tyler didn’t dream, he didn’t felt, he didn’t thought at all when he was cursed.

It was a dreamless sleep, one second he was on the courtyard and the next he was waking up at a place he did not recognized. He lazily looked around still not realizing what was happening.

He saw curtains around him, white and stiff like the ones you find in a hospital and that thought made him realize what had happened.

He carefully sat on the bed and looked around, he was in a bed with white sheets, there was several smells of medicine around him… yes, he was definitely on a hospital… or maybe an infirmary he was not sure.

He then heard muffled voices and he tried to pay attention to what was being said and he heard the voice of the headmaster, the voice of Mrs. Black, Miss Incanto and Mrs. Broom. And there was a voice that he´d never heard before discussing something. Tyler tried his best to keep quiet and try to hear what they were saying.

´´Do you think we will let this slide?! This is an outrage! This place is just a scandal after the other… this time we will close this school for good!’’ the man that Tyler never heard before said.

‘’Please do reconsider’’ said the headmaster, his voice sounding less calm that the other times Tyler heard him before. ‘’Today´s events… I do take my part of the blame for them… I left the students out of my care and…’’

‘’Oh, please stop it, headmaster’’ Came the voice of Mrs. Black. ‘’This, dull man will not hear it! Even if all the clues point to his council!’’ she said and a loud gasp was heard.  
‘’The council?! Do you really think the council had anything to do with this? Such a disgraceful act, damaging one of the oldest patrimonies of this magical world…’’ the man was saying and the laugh of Mrs. Black came.

‘’You´ve been going on and on about the patrimonies and scandals, it is obvious you are only worried about your position as the councilman for the sorcerers, I haven´t heard you once, once! Talk about the students that were hurt today, the ones that were kidnapped for crying out loud! They are kids! They are children and they are in danger, and you have your best men here checking the damage instead of searching for the culprits!’’ yelled Mrs. Black no longer trying to keep her voice down. 

Tyler was surprised, before he only knew a side of Mrs. Black, a side he didn’t like very much but right now he seemed to be really worried about the students that were kidnapped…. Just thinking that made Tyler´s head spin, he remembered how the kidnappers took the irregulars of the school… he was sure it was almost all of them and he felt sick to his stomach just thinking of what could happen to them… to Tim….

‘’That’s enough Bolt… we are all worried’’ came the hushed voice of Mrs. Incanto. ‘’Briseyda, were you able to see anything?’’ she asked obviously to Mrs. Broom. ‘’No, I tried inducing a vision but the only thing I could see was darkness, they must´ve foreseen that I would try to use divination to find out where they are and found a way to block me’’ Mrs. Broom said.

‘’Listen, we are going to find them I will make sure of it, but in the meantime I need to know how they were able to get into this place, this school is supposed to be secure! After last year we made sure to put up an unbreakable barrier against all enemies’’ the unknown man said.

‘’Of course…. We all know that that there are ways to get around that spell’s power’’ Mrs. Incanto said. 

‘’And that’s exactly what I’m saying! The only way to get an enemy inside a barrier like that is if someone who is not recognized yet as an enemy by the ones who put up the barrier lets the enemies in… this means there is a traitor among us, among the staff of this school or the students’’ the man said.

‘’A traitor! Impossible… the ones who made that barrier are only five people and let’s make this clear, I might not have many friends or allies due to the way I am… but I know that the ones I have would never betray me… not to let such dangerous people inside’’ Mrs. Black said, her voice sounding hurt at the last statements…

‘’Listen, Black. I understand is hard to hear after all you lost, but this is a reality you must face… someone who we all recognize as a friend betrayed us, came into this school and set up a warp gate for the enemies to get in, the barrier would let the traitor in if we all thought they were a friend and the warp would get the enemies in without a problem…’’   
the man said.

A traitor.

Who?

Tyler started to think a little bit, his head hurt for some reason and he was having trouble concentrate but…

‘’But… princess mystery… she would think of a way…’’ he thought remembering his favorite detective show.

He remembered… there are rules to find a culprit… Knox´s rules…

There was someone who betrayed them… everyone at school…

Someone who came to school… a student? No… looking at how Taurus looked at the normal magicals would make him think that he wouldn’t trust non-irregular to get the as an ally…. An irregular student then? No… the look on everyone faces as they were taken away… it was fear, fear of the unknown… Tyler believed in them, they were ruled out….

A teacher? No, there are no irregular teachers as far as he knows… and even the one mortal teacher, Mr. Rogers who teaches P.E. was ruled out as he didn’t even knew how to use magic.

Someone, someone who was not supposed to be there? Someone who was out of place? Someone who…

…wait…. Why was Tyler and his friends captured in the first place? Why there were those evil kidnappers at the hall of infamy when they were almost certain nobody was supposed to be there…

There was a name on the back of his head, a face…

No…. it was impossible but… but maybe?

At that moment there was a loud and blasting sound and he heard then a sound of a heavy thing dropping to the floor and then shouts.

‘’What-what is going on?! Came the voice of Mrs. Broom and then several snaps, they were summoning their wands.

‘’Who are you?!’’ asked Mrs. Black.

‘’I’m sorry headmaster! This child, he just came saying he is a… he is…’’ was the voice of Mr. Romero.

‘’Where is Tyler Suarez?’’ came a voice Tyler knew and he quickly got up, stumbling a little bit but managed to go and open the curtains around his bed and there he was.

With an angry face he’d never seen before, facing without any fear on his face a crowd of adults with wands on their hands and with a door hanging from his frame.

‘’Husky!’’ Tyler yelled and everyone turned around.

Husky looked at him and his face went from mad to a smile to a worried face and little tears and he came rushing towards him. The headmaster already made a signal for everyone to lower their wands.

And Husky hugged him like he’d never had before. Like he was clinging for his life he clung to Tyler. And Tyler did the same.

‘’Look at you, look at you’’ Husky sobbed. ‘’Look at your face, what… what happened?’’ Husky stopped hugging him just to grab his face. Tyler didn’t had the time before to check on himself but he touched his face and he felt a painful line on his cheek.

‘’I-I don’t know… wait Husky how are you here?’’ Tyler asked. ‘’You idiot, you really think you were going to get hurt I won’t be able to feel you?’’ he grabbed his face and caressed it with his fingers. ‘’You are the person I care about the most, you dumbass’’ he said trying to smile but with tears still on his face.

‘’B-but how… Husk…’’ Tyler hugged him once again. ‘’I was so scared, Husky! I was so scared for me, for everyone, I thought they were going to kill us…’’ Tyler said.

‘’Don’t worry, I will get you out of here’’ Husky whispered.

‘’Alright, just who is this child who is obviously not a magical and what is he doing here?!’’ asked the stranger man.

Then more voices came from the door and Tyler saw Husky’s parents. ‘’Alright, alright, calm down everyone, you don’t have to worry… This kid is allowed here…’’ Thaddeus said.  
‘’Don’t worry, we might not be Tyler’s family but you can think of us as… his ward…’’ Talia said and there was a look of shock on everyone’s faces… well, everyone’s faces except Mrs. Black and the headmaster. ‘’I mean, guardians, guardians, we are here to take him home, where his parents, the one’s you haven’t call can pick him up and get him to a doctor’’ she said throwing a cold look at the adults.

‘’Mom, Dad’’ said Husky and Thaddeus walked towards him and placed a loud smack on his child’s head. ‘’Didn’t I told you to keep calm?!’’ he scolded. ‘’Damn, that hurts!’’ Husky yelled. 

‘’Don’t curse, child! I will have a very serious talk with you when we get home’’ Thaddeus scolded and then went towards Tyler. ‘’Hey kiddo, you okay?’’ he asked kneeling down to be at his height and Tyler nodded. ‘’Good, we will take you home, don’t worry’’ he said.

‘’How are you here?’’ Tyler asked and Thaddeus got close to his ear. ‘’Husky used a weird crystal device to call your friends and a man with blue hair got us here’’ He whispered.  
‘’Don’t worry, your secret about magic is safe with us… after all they wouldn’t want us to do anything harsh’’ Talia said and looked at the unknown man who shivered and gulped.  
Then a crowd of kids came running into the place. It was the squad.

‘’Tyler!’’ they all yelled and before being smothered in hugs, Tyler was sure he saw Christopher at the door smiling but he was then brought to the ground by the collective weight of his friends and between laughs and when he looked again at the door he saw him staring at the ground without saying anything.

‘’I thought you were dead!’’

‘’They just hit you straight in the face and you fell down! Like a sack of hay!’’

‘’Sacks of hay?’’

‘’You’ve should’ve seen Christopher’s face! He looked so pale and he tried to carry you but the teachers took you instead!’’

‘’There are tons of people crying outside’’

‘’Dude! The whole column where we were hiding fell to the ground!’’

All of them were talking at the same time and Tyler had a hard time really hearing anyone.

‘’Alright, alright children’’ came the unknown man. ‘’Let the kid breathe!’ he said helping Tyler up. ‘’Tyler Suarez, right? My name is Philip Platon, I’m the lead of the sorcerers at the senate’’ they exchanged an awkward handshake.

‘’We must let you to rest and I must be going soon, but I heard about what you did with your friends and how you protected another student with your own body… Child you’ve done the whole magic community proud and gave an excellent service with your bravery…all of you did’’ he said looking at all of the squad.

‘’According to magical law, all of you who served the magical world are now allowed a wish, think about something you want and the senate will have it ready for you!’’ the man said smiling but it was like a smile of a man running for mayor than an honest one.

‘’A wish?!’’ asked Lucia surprised. ‘’yes! Well of course there are limitations of what the senate can do but for sure we will do our best to ensure your wish is granted’’ Mr. Platon said.  
The whole squad looked at each other’s. Of course there was something they all wanted but thinking about it right now was a bit…

‘’Hey, don’t worry, you don’t have to think about it right now… we will wait until you all feel better and this situation is… deal with… and then you can think about something.’’

They nodded but Tyler looked around and he saw his teachers whispering they looked worried and kept giving odd glances at the man…  
Tyler knew what he wanted.

‘’Sir… You can grant me anything that is under the council… the ministry’s and all of those higher ups power… right?’’ he asked carefully.

‘’Well, like I told you, there are some restrictions, I can’t get you something that is illegal or something that will damage anyone… other than that… well this kind of prize is given only to the most exceptional people, the ones that are more brave and the ones who served the magical world with their power and you did that so… if it is not anything dangerous the council will find a way to give it to you’’ the man said again smiling… not honestly.

Even then Tyler had to try. ‘’I want for you to not close the school…not for whatever result we might get on our finals but for what happened here… that’s what I want’’ he said looking firmly at the man who visibly changed expressions several times.

‘’W-well, politically speaking…I mean there are a long of regulations that…’’ the man stumbled with his words.

‘’What I heard is… If it’s not illegal, then he could ask for it’’ came the voice of Talia who smirked at Mr. Platon.

‘’I… I will… do… my best…’’ the man said no longer looking at the kids or anyone whatsoever.

There was a smile on everyone’s faces at that moment and cheers came from the squad but Tyler felt a little bit light headed and stumbled a bit, and he grabbed Alex for support but Husky quickly took his hand away and held him close.

‘’Well, it’s obvious you need to rest Mr. Suarez! It is my time to leave’’ He then looked at the teachers as he walked away ‘’ we will speak of the barrier, later’’ he said almost in a warning tone and that made Tyler remember something.

‘’Wait! Wait don’t leave! There is something you should know!’’ Tyler tried to break away from Husky but Husky kept him in place. ‘’I know who did it!’’ Tyler yelled and the man stopped.

‘’What?’’ Mrs. Black asked.

‘’I heard you talking about a traitor, one who would break the barrier, one you all thought was a friend…’’ Tyler said and they all looked at him.  
‘’Child, who… what do you know?’’ asked the headmaster surprised.

‘’There is something I need to know first… there is something important in the hall of infame?’’ he asked and they all looked at each other with looks of surprise.  
‘’I guess, that’s a yes?’’ asked Alex raising an eyebrow but the teachers said nothing.

‘’When we were running away we ran towards the hall of infamy because nobody ever goes there but we were ambushed. I thought it was weird to find them there but I believe there was something that they were searching for… something hidden’’

‘’When they were going away… they were carrying something in a bag’’ Recalled Winnifred. ‘’I was far away but I believe they had something…’’ she said a little bit uncertain.  
‘’No… no it can’t be…’’ thought the headmaster and then quickly looked at the teachers. ‘’Briseyda, Incanto. Quickly run to the hall and try to find the hidden vault. If that object is not there… then we are in more trouble that we thought’’ he said and the two witches quickly ran out of the infirmary.

‘’Then… there is another thing I need to know…’’ Tyler sighed… he saw towards the door and he saw Rory walking into the room with Mr. Lopez.   
He snapped his fingers and his wand appeared on his hands…

‘’Is illegal to teach someone magic before they arrive to school?’’ he asked sadly looking at his wand.

Winn took this one, ‘’Yes. It is highly illegal to teach magic without a permit, if someone were to do this they would be caught immediately as there is a tracking spell for this kind of situations, the only ones who are allowed to avoid this are teachers and someone who has great skill… a dark skill… to avoid a tracking spell made by the senate’’ he explained and Tyler gave up a deep sigh.  
He then looked at Lucia and she quickly covered her mouth with both hands in shock. ‘’You know… you know who did it… don’t you?’’ he asked her and she summoned her wand and sighed sadly.

‘’…One more question…’’ Tyler started. ‘’The ones who set up the barrier… do you trust… Mr. Gregorio Vance?’’ he said without looking at them.  
The shocked gasp came immediately from the teachers. ‘’There… there is no way!’’ said Rory. ‘’Gregorio is a friend of us, he’s been a friend for years’’

‘’Tyler, I’m sure there is a mistake, I don’t know what this whole… traitor or whatever talk is but I’m sure Mr. Gregorio is not at fault’’ Lucia said.

‘’I see… in order to break the barrier of this school someone who is trusted by the ones who put up the barrier had to do something…’’ Winn whispered.

‘’But I’m sure he would… he wouldn’t!’’ Alleged Rory.

‘’Tyler…’’ Mrs. Black said, her voice sounding more normal than the usual angry tone she would direct at him. ‘’What makes you think he did this…’’ she asked.

‘’On the day we were getting our wands there was a moment when he taught us a spell… it was a song to make everything in order and if that is illegal then he avoided that tracking spell… then there was a moment when we saw him in this school as we were walking on the hallways… he was near the hall of infamy… he told us that he had to drop a delivery of wands here but… there is only one student who keeps getting wands after he melts them or breaks them…’’ he then looked at Christopher who was still at the door looking surprised. ‘’Christopher, did he brought you any wands at all?’’ he asked and Christopher denied with his head.

‘’I keep breaking my wands but I always ask for a new delivery made by mail when I write home’’ he said.

Tyler nodded and then he looked at the headmaster. ‘’I know is kind of far-fetched but… I believe he is suspicious, there is something wrong… and I hate myself for thinking this but… he also confessed to us that he made a delivery at the senate and there was an escape from the prisoners that led the riot last year’’ Tyler said and Mr. Platon came forward. ‘’That is classified information… how did you… no…’’ he started to think.

‘’What is it?’’ Mrs. Black asked.

‘’That day… indeed we had a delivery of wands made as we had a little accident with some fire skulls on an office that ate all wooden furniture and wands made with wood’’ he then looked at the headmaster. ‘’Vance, he was there before the prisoners escaped…’’ he said and the headmaster shut his eyes.

‘’He’s been our friend for a long time… not only for all of us teachers but to the students who all get their first wands… it is impossible for us to think that he would do something like this’’ he said looking then at Tyler. ‘’But it was impossible, or so we thought, that someone would try to harm the children of this school…’’ He then looked at Rory. ‘’Rory, you know… this seems highly suspicious… you need to put the last piece together… tell us… who did told us that Mrs. Quattour would try to mess with the students exams so we would get out of the school’’

Rory looked down maybe sadder than all of them. ‘’It was… It was a tip from Mr. Gregorio Vance…’’ he said.

‘’Very well, we will apprehend him at once and question him then…’’ Mr. Platon said and looked at Tyler ‘’Young boy, I believe you earned another wish for that one’’ he winked and smile, this time his smile was more sincere and walked to the door.  
.  
It was… a while until they finished talking in the infirmary and fixed the door. Nobody told Tyler how the door was broken and it was a longer time until he let Tyler out of the infirmary as many magical doctors came to check on him to see if he was alright after that curse hit him in the face.

But after several hours Tyler was allowed to leave with the Husk’s 

Once he got home he was smothered by his parents who wanted to take him to a normal hospital to get checked on but the Husk’s assured him that everything would be fine.  
They all sat on the table talking for a while about what happened and drinking some hot chocolate, for Tyler it all seemed like a dream… no, a nightmare. A horrible nightmare that he somehow woke up from… but there was still that feeling of being a nightmare when he remembered all the irregular students that were taken.

He sat on the table, his hand caressing Husky’s bandaged hand, he didn’t wanted to tell him how he got hurt but Tyler accepted it since he was too tired to keep insisting.  
They slept together that night, there was something on Husky’s embrace, it was so desperate that Tyler had a hard time falling asleep.

But he did eventually fell asleep and the next day Rory came for a visit. His parents fought a little bit with him but in the end he begged him for Tyler to keep his studies at the school under the promise that he was going to never leave him out of his sight.

Husky was a little bit more hard to convince thought. He was clinging to Tyler like a necklace and even when the squad came for a visit he was not letting him go.

But they talked, they talked a lot, they yelled a little bit and fought a bit, there was even a small wrestling arm competition between Husky and Alex but after Husky won they started with more competitions.

They played chess, cards, monopoly, and soccer and in the end they introduced the magical kids from the squad to Mario Kart and when the day was over… Husky realized that he wasn’t as angry anymore.

He apologized for yelling at them before and it was a bit awkward but the rest accepted and they all got hugs from Husky… even Winn who was the one who tried to run away from those famous bear hugs Husky was known to give.

As for Mr. Gregorio… the moment the officers were going to his home they were blasted away by an explosion that took out the whole home and the wand shop that was next to it… Mr. Gregorio was nowhere to be found and was on the run…

After a couple of days Tyler returned to school. His parents dropped him off at the docks and almost made him late when they wouldn’t let go of him and bathed him in kisses.  
The boat was… empty. Only Lucia and he were the only ones taking the boat that day.

‘’At least you are here now, I took the boat yesterday as I finally convinced my mom to let me return too… and it was only me alone in this huge thing… I’m glad you are here now’’ She said and grabbed his hand Tyler tried to smile but he knew it looked fake.  
The boat was so empty now that the irregulars were taken away… so, so empty.

When he arrived he met… cheers and applause from his classmates, they all remembered how he tried to stop the attackers and they were thankful… for once Tyler felt like smiling honestly.

It was only a short day… the classes were already over and they were only there as a closing ceremony for the school year.

They all were standing outside the school, just out of the steps of the entrance as the headmaster appeared along with the teachers and he smiled. He gave a speech but didn’t sugar coat anything that happened. He addressed the fact that the attack happened and that they were unable to stop it, he addressed the ones who were taken away and pleaded to the students to try to keep a light in their hearts for them and for their safe return.

He congratulated the first years on passing their examinations and informed them that they were to have a field trip the next day where they would get their first real wands and there was several whispering voices of happiness and excitement about that fact.

The headmaster informed them that due to security reasons they would be taken to the wand factory from the mortal world on a mortal bus that would depart from the ports. All while being tagged by several officers on mortal cars to watch out and avoid anything bad happening.

‘’This is to avoid any bad incidents happening, as we don’t except any enemies to do anything bad to us from the mortal world… I promise you guys… that I will be there to keep you safe’’ The headmaster informed. ‘’Afterwards there is a dinner planned for all of the first years and their parents or guardians and you are all invited to come. Tell your parents to meet us at six on the afternoon at the ports where we will take the boat back to the school and we will all enjoy an evening without more bad moments’’ he said and Tyler smiled more.

Then on the next day, Tyler woke up early, took a shower and dressed up on summer clothes as it was going to be a very hot day. He was so glad they weren’t going to use their uniforms for this trip or he would melt under his cape.

When he looked at his phone he saw 23 messages from Lucia and he quickly called her back. ‘’Hello?’’ 

‘’Ty! Are you ready? Are you ready? We will get our wands Tyler! I’m so damn excited!’’ she yelled on the other line.

‘’Alright calm down, Lucia! My eardrums can’t take it’’ Tyler laughed.

‘’What are you wearing to it?’’ she asked. ‘’Just a t-shirt and some shorts and boots, I mean is going to be a hot day’’ he said. ‘’I hear you, I texted Husky and he said he wanted to be naked all day’’ 

Tyler looked at Husky who slept in his room the last night as he was lying on the floor next to a small fan.

‘’Yeah, I guess that’s right… I will meet you there?’’ Tyler asked. ‘’For sure! See you in an hour’’ she said and hung up. Tyler walked towards Husky and poked him on the cheek. ‘’If you want to go and see me off you need to get up now’’ He said. 

Husky mumbled and sat on the floor. ‘’Why am I on the floor?’’ he asked. ‘’Beats me! I guess you were searching for a cold place. Come on let’s go’’  
Tyler said and was walking to the door but was stopped by Husky who grabbed his hand. ‘’…Wear something else…’’ Husky said.

‘’What, why? Is going to be a hot day!’’

‘’You are showing too much…’’ he said under a mumble. Tyler laughed out loud. ‘’What are you? My grandma? Let’s go!’’ he tugged his arm and got him to get up.   
After Husky finally got up and took a quick shower they went downstairs to get some breakfast and then after more hugs from Tyler’s parents, the two boys went out.

‘’Damn, that’s a bright sun!’’ yelled Husky ad the sun. ‘’I know, let’s get there quickly’’ replied Tyler under the blazing sun.

They walked and talked for a bit, Husky was telling Tyler how he got in trouble for jumping out of a window at school and Tyler could not believe he actually did that. Husky told him it was the adrenaline but Tyler was sure he was hiding something.

He has been having that feeling for a while now, Husky has been keeping something from him and he was giving him some time until he would say anything but it has been a while and he hasn’t said anything yet.

Tyler suddenly tumbled on his step, for a second he felt like he was losing his balance and his vision got dark for a second. ‘’Ty? Are you alright?’’ Husky asked already supporting him with his arm. ‘’Yeah… yeah it must be the heat’’ Tyler told him but there was something different to when you get dizzy because of the heat.

The doctors studied him, watched him and made several magical tests on him after he was shot with a curse on the head but they found nothing particullary wrong… but this feeling was something he never felt before, even if it went away almost immidiatly he knew there was something weird inside him.

They continued their walk until they started to reach the docks and Tyler blinked several times and started to laugh so hard that even Husky didn’t recognized him, he’d never seen him laughing that hard. Then Husky looked at what he was seeing and he started to laugh as well.

Besides a normal yellow school bus there were a group of school kids waiting patiently trying to look as normal as possible…. But the clothes they were wearing were nothing but normal.

There were kids wearing nothing more than denim. Some girls had big hats like the royals on a wedding. Some others were nothing but pure colors with mismatched jackets with high heeled boots, there was a kid who was even waring sweatpants on top of overalls.

And then on the sidelines of the group there was the squad, all wearing normal clothes. Alex had some normal black denim overalls and a white shirt with his usual straw hat and sandals. Winnifred had jeans and a sky blue blouse, her blue hair tied in a ponytail with stars on it and deep blue vans. Winn wore a blue shirt with the word SCIENCE on it, pants that only reached his ankles and cream colored vans. And Lucia who was arriving wore a white and pink summer dress with pink converse shoes. All of them were laughing their asses off at the sight of their classmates.

On the sidelines there was Rory looking tired. The headmaster with his hands on his face, Mr. Romero just shaking his head and a very confused bus driver.  
Tyler quickly went to his friends with Husky. ‘’Guys! Did-did you had anything to do with this?’’ Tyler asked still trying to compose himself.

It was Winn who managed to breathe first who spoke. ‘’Well, we might’ve suggested them that those clothes would make them look more normal around mortals and gave them old fashion magazines’’   
‘’Very old and terrible fashion magazines!’’ Yelled Winnifred.

And while Tyler was having the time of his life they were sure attracting some looks from people he finally finished his laughing and went to Rory and whispered something on his ear and Rory nodded. Then Tyler went to the group of weirdly dressed people. ‘’Alright, guys! Prank is over! Let’s get you some normal clothes now’’ Tyler yelled and gestured for the students to follow him as they all groaned and some laughed at the prank.

The large, very large group divided themselves on various smaller groups all accompanied with a teacher went to the clothing stores near the docks to get some clothes.  
Tyler was giving shirts and pants to a group of people with the help of Husky when he saw Christopher and Pamela Holt approach. Christopher had clothes like he was some sort of Goth opera singer all with a frilly scarf and high boots. Pamela had a full on night gown and black gloves like she came out of an Audrey Hepburn movie.

Christopher was avoiding his gaze so Pamela spoke. ‘’Alright, your friends got us, now give us some clothes’’ She rolled her eyes, blushing as she was attracting a lot of weirded out gazes from other shoppers.

Tyler chuckled and Husky was looking really serious at Christopher who was still avoiding their gazes. ‘’Alright, Pamela, what do you like to wear?’’ he asked and Pamela shrugged. ‘’Anything deep green, something normal for mortals. Please’’ she said sounding annoyed and Tyler smiled a bit and reached for a green blouse he saw hanging near and a black skirt. ‘’Is this good?’’ he asked and Pamela examined the clothes. ‘’I guess… Thanks Tyler’’ she said and walked away leaving Christopher there who looked at her leaving like a lost kitty. ‘’P-Pam!’’ he groaned and Pamela gave the middle finger walking towards a changing stall. ‘’Talk to him yourself, moron!’’ she said and closed the curtain.

Christopher sighed and finally looked at them… no, he only looked at Tyler, straight in the eye and said… ‘’Black… something black’’ Tyler blinked and looked at the clothes. ‘’Is pretty hot, you sure you would like to wear black?’’ he asked and Christopher rolled his eyes. ‘’You are also wearing black aren’t you?’’ he mentioned and looked at Tyler for a second and his face twisted on something that Tyler couldn’t quite place out.

‘’Alright’’ he said and turned to look for something he could wear. Husky was staring directly into his face as Christopher tried to ignore him and distracted himself looking at Tyler.

A small shirt, that shirt is way too revealing… that’s what he thought as he looked at Tyler on his sleeveless shirt that had super loose sides that showed a lot… a lot of his body under the fabric. He swallowed hard and tried to look somewhere else but his eyes fell on his legs and he felt things he never felt before. Are boys supposed to wear shorts that short? He didn’t think so… 

Then Husky got in front of him with angry knowing eyes. ‘’Touch him… and I will end you’’ he said under clenched teeth and Tyler returned with a sleeveless shirt that wasn’t as revealing as Tyler’s and a soft buttoned up black shirt with short sleeves and black jeans that actually looked fresh enough to be in. ‘’I think that for shoes just go over that section and pick something comfortable for you to walk in’’ he said pointing to a shoe section and he walked away.  
‘’Not even a thanks?’’ Husky asked annoyed. ‘’Don’t worry, I’m used to Christopher being rude’’ he said.

Pamela came out of the dressing room and looked satisfied, she fixed her black short hair and smiled at herself on a mirror. ‘’You know, Suarez, if you messed up at school you can always work helping people with their clothes’’ she said with a smirk.   
‘’Gee, thanks’’ Tyler said sarcastically.

‘’You’re welcome, I will go looking for shoes, thanks by the way’’ she winked at him and walked away. 

Pamela had such a weird personality for Tyler to actually categorize as liking or not liking. She would stick close to Christopher and annoy him a lot for what it seemed like and maybe they could be called friends and Pamela wasn’t exactly nice to other either but she didn’t go out of her way to insult people… only to make fun of them, really.  
In the end everyone was ready and Tyler walked with his friends towards the bus. Only then he noticed there was a good amount of adults on suits following the group from the sides of the streets. ‘’Are those…’’ he asked and Winnifred cut in. ‘’Officials, they said they would be protecting us, right?’’ she said.

They walked towards the bus where the teachers were rushing them inside. ‘’Come on, we are all behind schedule!’’ Said Rory helping the kids up the bus.  
‘’The bus is charmed right? We are a lot of students and the bus looks small’’ asked Tyler and his friends nodded.

He then turned around and went to hug Husky to say goodbye. ‘’I will call you tonight’’ he said and Husky nodded. ‘’Alright, take care of yourself’’ he hugged him tightly and sighed a bit.

From a little afar Christopher watched the scene. ‘’Say, Pam, who is that guy with Suarez?’’ he asked Pamela in low voice. Pamela who was kind of busy ushering away Christopher’s fangirls who were all over him at the moment he came out of the dressing room looking like a fashion model only looked for a moment at the scene of the two boys hugging and shrugged. ‘’Who knows, some mortal friend from Suarez’’ then she smirked evilly. ‘’Want me to find out?’’ she whispered. ‘’They might be boyfriends you know?’’ she said with a small laugh and Christopher rolled his eyes. ‘’I don’t give a shit, let’s go to the bus’’ he said and walked away with her behind laughing widely.

Once Tyler finally said his goodbyes they climbed the bus to see that it was indeed charmed and the inside was incredibly big, the seats were arranged all facing each other like you would see on a train. 

They sat down and they enjoyed the drive, Tyler and his friends started to talk about the things they were seeing out, there were a lot of things that Winn, Winnifred and Alex still did not understand about the mortal world and every time they would see something different they would point it out so Lucia and Tyler would explain.

Then for some reason there were moments where Alex would just stay silent and Lucia noticed that quickly. ‘’Are you okay?’’ she asked and he nodded and tried to engage on the conversation but again his gaze would get lost looking out the window and he was fidgeting on his seat.

‘’Alex? Really, is there something wrong?’’ Tyler asked and Alex nodded once more but he looked… nervous… extremely nervous.

Winn nudged him with his elbow. ‘’I told you, you had to tell them before all of this’’ he said and both Lucia and Tyler looked puzzled.

‘’Tell us, what?’’ Lucia asked more worried than curious. ‘’Did something bad happened?’’ 

‘’No, nothing bad is just….’’ Alex started to think for a second on how to break the news to them, he looked at them both and realized it was time. ‘’Well, you guys know how we are going to a wand factory?’’ he asked and they both nodded. ‘’Well, that’s another word to say that we are going to a farm… my family’s farm…’’ he said looking down at his hands and after a few seconds when he finally dared to look up he looked at the excited faces of his two friends.

‘’Really?!’’ Both asked in unison. ‘’I want to play with the horses!’’ said Lucia. ‘’Do you have horses?! Or maybe cows…’’ Tyler thought out loud happily. ‘’We don’t get to see much farm animals, do you have goats?!’’ Asked Lucia. ‘’Or piglets!’’ Tyler said his eyes shiny with happy thoughts.

Alex’s mouth trembled for a bit. ‘’Just… Just what was a mortal farm again?’’ he asked hiding on his hat. ‘’I told you, they raise several animals or cultivate the things people eat’’ Winn illustrated looking slightly angry. ‘’Oh! So you didn’t tell them what a magical farm is! Oh you are in trouble!’’ Winnifred teased and Alex hid further into his hat.

‘’Is… is different? You don’t have animals?’’ Lucia asked.

‘’Oh, yeah we do… is just that… it varies… a lot’’ he mumbled.

‘’You are too vague!’’ Winn protested even more annoyed.

Tyler was about to make another question when the headmaster indicated that they arrived and they all had to get off the bus. Once off Tyler realized that they had went up a bit into the mountain that surrounded a part of Seagull City. ‘Odd place for a farm’ he thought.

They followed the teachers towards an old looking archway tangled with vines and plants and they all looked around, Tyler noticed that there was only a huge empty lot with scraps of garbage and trees surrounding the area. ‘’Well kids, is time to cross onto the meta-world, be careful’’ The headmaster said and raised his wand and made a big circle in the sky.

A huge symbol with runes appeared on the heavens and fell onto them and in a second instead of the blue sky of the mortal world they were under the purplish heavens of the meta-world.

And they weren´t seeing an empty lot anymore, instead they were in a garden surrounded by flowers, behind them a golden archway with letters floating on top of it that read ‘Guz’s Family Farm and Garden’ and up on the way there was a mansion with two stories made of impotent and huge bricks and on the entrance a well-dressed man bowing to them.

‘’Welcome to the home of the Guzman family’’ he said as they walked close.

Tyler slowly turned to look for Alex and there he was hiding on his hat and not wanting to face them at all.

So Tyler and Lucia said the first thing they had to confirm. ‘’You are rich?!’’ They asked yelling and he twitched and peeked around his hat and nodded.

‘’You, dick!’’ Lucia yelled and went to punch him softly on the side. ‘’How come you didn´t told us?!’’ Came Tyler to punch him softly from the other side. Both started to attack him as he pleaded them to stop.

‘’Did you thought we would care?’’ Lucia asked annoyed. 

‘’We are more hurt that you hid it from us!’’ Tyler jabbed his sides softly.

‘’Sorry! Sorry! It’s just that when people know that my family owns a farm they start to try to get close to me only because of that! It happened before… many times’’ he confessed and somehow they made them punch him harder.

‘’So you thought we were going to do the same?!’’ Lucia gave him a smack on the head. ‘’You should’ve trust us! Damn it!’’ Tyler karate chopped him on the head and suddenly the cousins joined. ‘’What about us then?! We knew what a farm is and we got close! Did you put us on the same category then?’’ Winnifred grabbed him.

Winn then came forward. ‘’I told you to tell them, see what happens when you don’t listen to me?’’ he said and took out a feather out of his pocket pack. ‘’I’m also hurt that you thought we were going to treat you differently…’’ he grinned maniacally.

‘’W-wait, wait! Everything but tickling! Stop!’’ Alex begged trying to get free but Lucia and Tyler grabbed his arms. ‘’You guys already knew! And you didn´t got close to me because of that, it was because of Tyler and Lucia so I never put you in that category! Seriously! Wait!’’ he said but Winn started to tickle his sides and Alex started to laugh so hard that tears came out of his face. Then Winn tickled his nose and he sneezed. Finally they were laughing and let him go.

‘’Gee, guys… you didn’t had to go that far’’ Alex sighed. ‘’Next time don’t lie to us then!’’ Lucia inflated her cheeks angrily.

‘’I won’t I promise… but I wanted to keep it a secret as long as I could…’’ Alex said. ‘’It’s just that… when you guys met me and you heard that people were giggling because I had a farm you thought that they were laughing because I was struggling with money or something and you tried to defend me… That’s the moment I knew I wanted to keep you close… then I never told you and then this all grew too much’’ he looked down.

Tyler sighed and grinned. ‘’You are an idiot, but you are our idiot, alright? No more lying’’ he said and Alex nodded.  
And then a book got smacked on their heads.

‘’Why is this group always causing a scene?!’’ yelled Rory angrily and the squad all apologized as they forgot they were in front of the whole class making a fuzz.  
The guy on the suit cleared his throat and Alex realized he hadn’t acknowledged him yet. ‘’Sorry, Jerry, how are you’’ he took off his hat to the man and he smiled. ‘’Young master Alex, I’m doing well, thank you very much’’ he said and bowed to Alex. ‘’These are your friends?’’ he asked and Alex nodded.

‘’That’s Tyler, Lucia, Winnifred and Winn’’ he pointed to them and they all waved at the man. ‘’This is my friend Jerry!’’ he said and the man laughed a bit.  
‘’My name is Jerry Jade, I’m this family’s head butler and I will be on your care today’’ he bowed and the students bowed respectfully.

‘’Please join me as I take you toward the trees’’ he said and the doors opened. The students followed with the teachers and the officers.  
The inside of the mansion was huge, there was a large hallway with a grandfather clock that lead them to a large stairway to the second floor. But they passed the stairway and went towards a door that led them to another large hallway. On the walls were paintings of people wearing extravagant dresses and suits and Winn knowing what was coming, got his CIM ready.

They passed a big painting with a tall stocky man a beautiful blonde lady sitting on a chair and next to them there was a young boy wearing a blue tuxedo with his hair slicked back and the whole squad burst into laughter as they realized it was Alex.

‘’Jerry! I told you to keep that covered today!’’ a blushing Alex yelled to the man who laughed a bit covering his mouth. ‘’I did but your father insisted we let your friends see you in your best garments’’ he said. ‘’That old man, he will pay for this’’ Alex muttered.

Winn took several images with the CIM and smiled as they walked away with the group.

Soon they reached a large door that the butler opened and suddenly they were on the back side of the mansion where a large free space of colorful trees and plantations was. There were several people inspecting the trees, some other cutting branches, some other leading a group of unicorns to a faraway stable. There were so many fruits everywhere that Tyler didn’t even recognized some of them…. No he was sure that there were magical plants and fruits since there were several floating on chunks of dirt on the sky while some witches tried to retrieve them on brooms.

The tall black man from the picture came from behind a tree he was inspecting and waved at them. ‘’Well howdy there, children! My name is Wilson Guzman, welcome to my family’s farm!’’ he greeted them and they all greeted back respectfully.

‘’Dad! Why did you uncovered the painting on the hall!’’ Alex came forward and the man smirked. ‘’Oh? That? We were supposed to have it covered?’’ he shrugged. ‘’Why you…’’ Alex gritted his teeth. 

‘’Don’t sweat the small stuff, runt. Introduce me to your friends!’’ he grinned and Alex with a heavy sigh introduced his friends. There was a sight of recognition when he introduced Lucia and Tyler but then he went back to his usual smile.

‘’Alright guys! You are here today because you are going to get your first real wands! We are the proud number one company that produces wood and wands of the best quality! Rare ones, long ones, short ones, powerful ones, sneaky ones, super rare ones! You name it! We have it!’’ Mr. Guzman said making the excitement from the students grow even more.

‘’Now show me your wands!’’ he said and everyone summoned their wands. He walked towards them absentmindedly grabbing one and examining them for a second and then returned them. He then came to Tyler and Tyler gave him his wand.

His eyes widened up for a second and he examined the wand for a moment and he sighed looking serious. ‘’I-is there something wrong with my wand, sir?’’ Tyler asked and Mr. Guzman smiled at him. ‘’No kid, there’s nothing wrong with it, don’t worry. It’s just that-‘’  
‘’Hey!’’ came a voice behind them and they turned to see a man back in the house looking from a balcony on the second story of the mansion. He had long hair slicked back and was wearing a black suit, he looked at the kids seriously and looked at Tyler’s wand with interest. ‘’Let me see that wand, brother!’’ he yelled at Mr. Guzman. Alex tensed up and looked uncomfortable. Mr. Guzman looked at the man. ‘’It’s not her wand, this is made of plastic, go back to the house!’’ he said and the man rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue before returning to the inside of the mansion.

‘’Dad… why is uncle here?’’ Alex asked softly and his father put a hand on top of his hat. ‘’It´ll be just for a couple days, I promise’’ he grinned and he looked at the kids. ‘’Sorry, my brother has a lot of interest on rare wands, and this one reminded him of the wand of a person he… read about once’’ he gave Tyler his wand back then. ‘’It reminded me of that one as well, don’t worry there’s nothing wrong with it’’ he smiled. 

He then looked at the group. ‘’It is time now! This ceremony will be very different, we are not just going to give you wands. We are going to make them for you! I brought you all here to our beautiful tree harvest so you can go and pick a tree, the tree that you like, the tree that speaks to you! And then we will take the magical core of your practice wands and will make a real wooden wand out of it’’ he announced and the excited chatter began again.

Most people only buy their wands but having one made was something extra especial and they were excited for it. The headmaster walked to the front. ‘’Now is time! Go and pick a tree that speaks to you, feel their essence and their magical properties. You are all magical I know you can do it! And once you do it, tell some employee and they will harvest the wood from it’’ he then looked at his watch. ‘’We have around… two hours. Let’s go!’’

As soon as the headmaster announced that the whole group broke apart and they all ran towards the trees, they touched them and tried to hear them, listen to something that would tell them if there was something especial calling them.

The squad all looked at each other. ‘’I guess we better separate’’ Suggested Winn. ‘’This seems like it will take a deal of concentration to find the tree that speaks to you’’ he said and they nodded.

‘’Alright, but regardless if we find something that speak to us or not, let’s find each other here in an hour’’ Lucia suggested. ‘’That way if somenone fails to find a tree we can help each other’’ she finished and they agreed.

‘’Well… first one to get here wins… all of the candy you might have hidden around your rooms!’’ Alex yelled and ran away. ‘’Ah! You cheater!’’ Winnifred ran to another direction.  
‘’How does he know that we all have candy hidden?!’’ Yelled Winn running to the opposite way.

Lucia and Tyler looked at each other and shrugged. They joined fists like two brothers and grinned. ‘’Good luck, Lu!’’ Ty said. ‘’Don’t call me that, Ty!’’ she laughed and they ran away.  
.

Alex walked towards his father who was having a chat with the teachers. ‘’Dad? Can we talk for a bit?’’ he asked. His father apologized to the teachers and walked with his son along a fence. ‘’What’s bothering you?’’ he asked and Alex looked shy for a moment. ‘’Y-you know what we talked about before? T-that when I got here I would… I would make my own wand… I was wondering if you…’’ then his father cut him off. ‘’Of course. I will be very proud if you make your very own first wand, my son’’ he said and lifted his hat to ruffle his hair.

‘’Son, I’m so incredibly proud of you… those kids… Lucia and Tyler, those are the friends you mentioned in your letters, right? The irregulars?’’ he asked kindly, Alex nodded proudly. ‘’They are my friends, dad’’ he said.

‘’You, making friends with irregulars… even after what happened to your mom at the riots… you are my greatest pride, my son’’ Mr. Guzman said grabbing Alex by the shoulders. ‘’Now go and pick that, tree!’’ he ushered his son away and looked around only to see Lucia kneeling next to a small patch of dirt that was next to the mansion. 

Mr. Guzman blinked a couple times and walked towards her. ‘’Having any problems, kid?’’ he asked. Lucia looked at him and made a gesture for him to keep quiet. ‘’There is a soft voice coming out of here’’ she said making the man look at her oddly.

‘’I’ve been talking to a tree… or a plant, I believe. She is saying softly that she is here and she needs some water’’ she said.

Mr. Guzman smiled his eyes got shiny with little tears and he cleared them up right away. ‘’Well, if she needs water, let’s give her some’’ He said and summoned his wand and pointed it to the ground. ‘’Aqua’’ he said and a small stream of water came out of the tip of the wand to the ground.  
‘’…She said is enough’’ Lucia said and then she sat on the ground. ‘’She said that we can wait until she is ready’’ she said. ‘’Mind if I wait with you?’’ Mr. Guzman asked and she patted the ground next to her so they could both wait.  
.

Tyler was walking around trying to hear something between the trees but as hard as he was concentrating there was nothing he could hear from them. By his calculations it has been nearly an hour already. He looked around and still there were no trees that spoke with him. He sighed and walked along a fence where he could see floating fruits and he admired it for a moment.

‘’Are those watermelons?’’ he asked to nobody in particular as the fruit looked like soft blue watermelons and a small laugh came out of nowhere that made him jump. ‘’Of course not, dumb child! Those are air-melons, where do you think aired-melon candy comes from!’’ the voice laughed and then died out. Tyler looked around and there was nobody there that could had responded that. He looked a small pond next to what it looked like fruit catching fire. ‘’And what are those?’’ he asked again to nobody in particular and the voice laughed again.

‘’This child has never seen fire-melons! They are lit with fire from the moment you plant them of course. And earth-melons grow under water, everyone knows that!’’ the voice laughed, it sounded like an old man and Tyler tried to look for the person when he noticed on the distance a small hill with an old tall, very, very tall tree without any leaves standing alone.

He walked slowly towards the hill and came towards the tree. An idea came across his mind and he spoke to the tree. ‘’Were you talking, just a moment ago?’’ he asked and a gasping voice came from the tree. ‘’You-you can hear me, child?!’’ the surprised voice came and Tyler nodded.

‘’Oh this day finally came then… some other child listened to my voice. Who are you kid?’’ the tree asked. ‘’My name is Tyler Suarez’’ Tyler said and the tree gasped again.  
‘’Suarez! That’s quite a name, what are you doing here Tyler Suarez?’’ he asked making Tyler tell him about the ceremony.

‘’I see, so they are back to making that ceremony of picking trees… very nice, very nice indeed. On all of the years I’ve been alive I’ve only given one of my branches to one girl who listened to my voice, after that the tradition of picking trees died away and nobody has come to visit me… as they call me a cursed tree!’’ the tree sounded like he was going to cry.

‘’Why? Why do they call you that?’’ asked Tyler.

‘’You see, Tyler Suarez, I gave one of my branches to a girl who wrecked the world, the things she did with the wand they made with my wood were terrible and went against every law that the magical people created’’ the tree said. ‘’I’ve been called a cursed tree since then…But perhaps… perhaps if another child listens to my story he learns… he learns and maybe he will tell them on how I am not a cursed tree at all, I am a very nice tree you see! But now I don’t even have neighbors next to me so we can talk since they stopped planting seeds next to me!’’ the tree cried out. Tyler noticed that water started to leak from the tree as he was actually crying.

‘’I will listen! Don’t feel sad, please let me listen to your story’’ Tyler said calming the cries of the tree. ‘’Don’t cry please, I don’t want to see you cry’’ Tyler calmed the tree and the tree sighed.

‘’I just showed such an awful side to a child… I apologize. I haven’t introduced myself’’ the tree said and cleared his voice. ‘’I am the powerful Ceiba tree, one of the most powerful trees out there, legends are told of how my branches lead to heaven and my roots to hell but I have been forgotten… listen to my story child. Please listen and clean the name of this tree’’ he said and Tyler sat down on the grown.  
.

Alex was walking with a thick branch of oak wood when he saw the cousins walking with branches on their own. ‘’Hey guys! I guess it’s a tie!’’ he said grinning. ‘’Well, where is Lucia and Tyler? They owe us some candy’’ Winnifred smiled.

‘’I think I saw Lucia next to the mansion with your dad, Alex… as for Tyler I think I saw him up a hill sitting next to a tall rotting tree’’ Winn said.  
Alex dropped his branch. ‘’What?! Next to an old tree? Damn it’’ he said and he ran next to the house where Winn told him he saw his father and stopped on his tracks when he saw Lucia smiling at a patch of grass.

‘’Lucia?’’ he asked and at the moment he said those words Lucia jumped to her feet ‘’Ah! Alex! Your voice woke her up! She says she is ready!’’ she said and then from the ground came a small branch that grew up and up until it was at Lucia’s height and started to grow more branches.

Lucia realized it was not a tree as soon as it started to grow leaves, spines and then flowers. 

There was a beautiful bush of red roses in front of Lucia. She smiles as she heard the voice again. ‘’Really?’’ she smiled and the bush grew another branch, straight and thick with a large spine on the side. She then looked at Alex’s father. ‘’She says she will give me this branch… can you make a wand out of a rose bush?’’ she asked and the man looked so happy he was about to cry. ‘’Of course kid, anything for the girl who woke up my wife’s roses’’ he carefully took out a pair of large scissors from his robes and cut the branch giving it to Lucia. ‘’hold onto it’’ he smiled.

Alex sighed he rubbed his head and smiled at Lucia who was smiling to her green branch of rose bush and then remembered Tyler. ‘’D-Dad! Tyler, my friend, he is near the Ceiba tree’’ he said his dad then dropped the scissors and ran away. ‘’Quickly, get the teachers!’’ he said.

Alex quickly grabbed Lucia by the hand and ran with her. ‘’Lucia, Tyler is in trouble!’’ he said and she ran with him. ‘’What happened?’’ she asked. ‘’He is next to a cursed tree, I don’t know why… gods! Why does he always get in trouble?!’’ He said. 

‘’Because we weren’t next to him’’ came Winnifred running with Winn. ‘’We called the teachers and they already headed there, let’s go!’’ 

.

‘’I want to tell you the story but… I believe they will come to take you away so, do you trust me to put on a warding wall? Just so we can talk’’ the tree asked.  
Tyler thought for a second and looked around where he saw a group of adults coming quickly towards the hill. He nodded to the tree. ‘’I trust you’’

.  
Rory slammed hard into an invisible wall when he came towards the hill. ‘’W-what?! A ward?’’ he asked and summoned his wand to mutter some spells towards the invisible wall but it didn’t break. ‘’Damn it, Tyler!’’ he yelled and Tyler looked at him and smiled going back to look at the tree. ‘’Tyler!’’ he yelled again.  
The rest of the adults came with Mr. Guzman and slammed into the wall. ‘’No, we might be too late!’’ he said. 

The headmaster came forward with his wand. ‘’Then, there is nothing we can do. Let us wait’’ he said. Mr. Romero looked at him like he was crazy. ‘’Wait?! You know what that tree is, right? The cursed Ceiba tree! The tree that gave the wood for the wand of-‘’  
.  
‘’Eli… that was her name… but as she grew up, the world known her as… Elizabeth the Twisted’’ the tree said making Tyler gasp.

‘’Yes… she came to me a long time ago, before the ideas of evil filled her mind… she heard my voice and we talked, I had so many leaves back then, she talked to me and we spoke of her dreams and aspirations. She told me she grew up alone on a mortal orphanage and she found out she was magical a week before she came to me… she said that she wished nothing more than to find her parents and be happy as she was sure they were good people who just… misplaced her… and I sensed something on her, something that would make her great, something that would make her amazing so I offered one of my branches and she… refused them’’  
‘’She did?’’

‘’Yes, she said that she wanted something different. Another part of me that would help her. She used to read legends you know? Legends that spoke of the power of a Ceiba tree and she wanted… a root’’ 

‘’A root?’’

‘’Yes, kid! A root! I was hesitant at first, I’ve never given a branch and I’ve never given a root before… but the glint on her eyes… I wanted to believe she would use my wood to be great in the good way… so I gave her my root and I let her know that she could speak to me through it whenever she would call for me…. And so she took it and she learned magic, the most amazing magic. We spoke sometimes when she was feeling lonely but after a couple years… she stopped talking and I started to feel wrong, so wrong. Like she was doing bad things with the wand and soon my leaves started to die and my trunk rotted. I realized she had done something bad, very bad, maybe the biggest sin a magical can do with a wand and that rotted me. I tried to talk to her make her stop but she broke the wand, she broke it and putted it back together with pieces of metal and curses so that I could no longer reached her… but I could still feel her, I felt every spell, every curse, every… sin. And after a while she stopped… the wand stopped and I could no longer feel her presence in this world. And I’ve been alone since then, I could no longer make children trust me, they could not hear me and they won’t come to me… I believed that maybe if one would come they would make good things… beautiful things that would make my leaves appear again. That’s what I always wished for’’  
The tree told the story and Tyler listened… the tree gasped as he realized the child in front of him, was now crying.

‘’I’m so, sorry you went through all that, I also wish you can find a kid who makes your leaves appear again’’ Tyler sobbed a bit.

The tree then gave a small chuckle. ‘’Tyler Suarez, if I were to give you a branch, would you accept it? Would you protect it and would you do well with it?’’ the tree asked. Tyler looked up to it and denied with his head. ‘’I don’t know… I can’t accept that, not after what happened with Eli… I don’t know how my path will turn out so I can’t promise you I won’t curse someone or I won’t make mistakes… at this moment of course I don’t want to do bad things but…’’

The tree laughed out loud. ‘’You! You are the kid I was waiting for. Of course you don’t know how your path will turn out, nobody does… but the fact that you feel hesitant gives me hope, it shows you are a person who has a hard path ahead of him… but it also shows that you want to do good… Tyler Suarez, please accept my gift… can you give me back my leaves?’’

Tyler thought for a moment… for a while he felt like there was something he needed to know about Elizabeth the twisted, her name seemed to come up a lot of times on his life lately… he needed to know then if finding more about her would be the right path… maybe the Ceiba tree would help him. ‘’I want to be good. I need to do things that are going to be hard… there are some kids that got… taken away from our school and I believe the path will be hard but… I promised that I would go along this path without having to kill people… if you can help me do that, I will accept this gift’’

The tree huffed. ‘’Of course I can! Now let me see whatever wand had you been working with’’ he said and Tyler showed him his wand. ‘’I see, then it must be destiny as your wand… it looks the same as the one she made back then with my root’’ the tree said. Tyler looked at his practice wand. ‘’That is… so strange’’ he said.  
He offered his wand. And a branch from the tree started to grow longer and longer.  
.

‘’The tree!’’ gasped Mr. Romero.

‘’Tyler!’’ yelled Rory trying to throw more spells to the wall but nothing worked.

‘’It’s alright’’ Said Lucia holding her branch of rose bush. ‘’She told me, that they are going to be alright’’ she said smiling at them.  
.

‘’What is this? Plastic?! We won’t have any need for this’’ said the tree and his branches swallowed the practice wand and a snapping sound was heard. Tyler jumped a bit as he realized his wand has been broken. But then a light came from the branches as the tree worked on the core that came out of the practice wand. ‘’You need a good design as well. Let’s see, you need runes on it as well, protective ones! Yes, this will be a good wand’’ the tree said and soon from the branches came a wand already made.

It fell into Tyler’s hands and he examined, from the point it was normal and then it twisted a bit in the middle. Just before the base was a small spine coming out and then the base felt not round but square with several runes on each side. It was black and brown and it looked so rustic but at the same time it seemed like it fit him perfectly.

Tyler looked up at the tree. ‘’How did you do that?’’ the asked smiling. ‘’I just took some of the elements of the core and blended them with my wood. That wand will now serve you and only you, you might speak with me through it and I promise I will always be available for a good talk’’ the tree said and a small laugh sounded around.  
‘’now got, young Tyler Suarez, your friends must be worried’’ he said and in a second the barrier that covered them both disappeared and in came running all of his friends with the teachers.

‘’Tyler! Are you alright?’’ asked Alex quickly. ‘’Are you hurt?’’ asked Winn. ‘’Are you cursed now?’’ asked both Winnifred and Lucia at the same time.

Tyler laughed and denied with his head. ‘’No, actually the tree just gave me a wand’’ he said and he showed them the wand’’

‘’What? That’s so unfair, I wanted to have mine first’’ protested Alex but actually he got close to the wand to examine it. ‘’And is a good kind as well, it has runes and all’’ he groaned. 

‘’Interesting I wonder what kind of runes are these’’ Said Winn looking at the wand. ‘’I need a book with references’’ he muttered. 

‘’Tyler, are you alright?’’ asked Rory rushing towards him and looked at the wand on his hand. ‘’Oh, Ty, please give me that, is dangerous’’ he said reaching for the wand but Tyler stepped back.

‘’The tree gave it to me, is my wand’’ he said not letting Rory see it. Rory sighed ‘’Come on now, I told you is dangerous’’ he said but Tyler didn’t gave it to him.  
Rory sighed again looking slightly annoyed but the headmaster put a hand on his shoulder. ‘’Well, I believe that if this is the wand he was meant to have, this is alright’’ he said, Rory looked at him like he was crazy. 

Rory looked for a second at the headmaster and then kneeled a little to be at Tyler’s height. ‘’If something happends with that wand, if you start feeling anything weird, you tell me. Alright?’’ he asked and Tyler nodded. Rory finally smiled and got up.

As soon as he did that the squad went back to bother Tyler about the wand. ‘’Alright children! It is time for us to return and let the works finish the wands’’ Rory called them and they all groaned and went on to carry their branches into the mansion.

Alex´s father led them through several doors towards the second story of the mansion where they were lead through a huge set of doors and inside there was a great amount of workers all running up and down, left and right carrying branches to wooden tables, cutting and measuring wood, throwing pieces of metals on big fireplaces which pipes twisted several times before disappearing up the ceiling and several people with pots and cauldrons mixing vials of potions mixed with feathers, scales and claws.

‘’Welcome to the actual factory!’’ Alex’s father said and in moment a group of witches came towards them to gently take the branches of the students that were carrying them. ‘’Please, each follow one of our workers and they will make your wand for you!’’ Alex’s father instructed and all the students went on their ways separately.  
Lucia quickly grabbed Tyler. ‘’Since you have your already, come with me!’’ she said and Tyler looked quickly to his other friends. Winn and Winnifred were already gone on their way and Alex grinned at them both. ‘’Go ahead, I will show you mine when we are done’’ he winked and went with a worker towards a table. 

‘’Alright then!’’ Said Tyler excitedly and they suddenly got stopped by Alex’s father. ‘’Excuse me, miss’’ he said to Lucia. ‘’It would be an honor if you would let me work on this one personally, you see it was my wife’s dear rose bush the one that gave that branch and it would make me the most happy to work on it for you’’ he said bowing respectfully to Lucia and she smiled gently. ‘’I would love it’’ she said and the man quickly took the branch from the worker that already had it. ‘’Thanks, Lara, I will take it from here’’ he said and the worker smiled. ‘’It’s good to see you again on a working mood, boss’’ she said.

The man led them towards a big table next to a fireplace which had some pretty big flames coming out of it. ‘’Alright my dear! Now let us measure this wand’’ he said and took out a measuring tape and measured the branch. ‘’Yeah around 10 to 11 inches would be alright. Now for a rose bush, which is already a weird and unusual type to make a wand we would need a special core. Let me see the practice wand you have’’ he asked and Lucia gave it to him, he placed it next to his ear and smacked it twice with his finger. It was faint but Tyler could swore he heard a small scream, almost like a song that suddenly got quiet. ‘’I see, siren song as a core, this will be complicated’’ he said and looked at the children. ‘’A siren song can be a potent core for a wand, it can direct the magic that comes from your bodies in a special and unpredictable way through the wood on the wand. It can produce spells with immense power but with extreme beauty as well. Is this the same kind of core you would like to use for this wand?’’ he asked Lucia and she nodded. ‘’If it’s possible, I would like to use the same one from my practice wand, I know it sounds silly but that wand was with me all year long and I kind of grew attached with it’’ she said and the man nodded.

‘’It would be no problem’’ he said and from under the table he took a tool box and placed it on the table. He took from there some scissors and carefully snapped the bottom of the wand. A light came out of it and he quickly took a vial to catch the light. When the light came completely out of the practice wand and onto the vial Tyler could see a small blue form like a mermaid swimming on the vial. 

Mr. Guzman started his work on the wood with a knife and started to grind it a little bit on the sides and cutting various parts of it. For a moment Tyler got distracted and looked to the side to see what each were doing, he could not see Alex or Winnifred but he saw Winn looking interested and yapping away at a very boring looking witch who kept working on his wand. Tyler laughed a bit and looked to the side where there was another witch working with Christopher. He looked seriously at her and seemed to whisper something and carefully slid a small bag onto the table. The witch looked at him for a moment and seemed almost offended but then took the bag anyways.

Tyler thought it was suspicious but then the squeeze he got on his arm by Lucia got him paying attention again to their table. At this point the wand-maker was already finished with the outside details and was swirling a mixture of several liquids on a cauldron lit with magic fire on the table. He took the siren´s song and threw it on the cauldron and then threw the wand in as well. 

‘’We can give a wand an initial shape and an idea of what we want it to look like, but once we get the wood into the potion, the wood would need to absorb the core and then at a great heat it will produce the wand’s real shape’’ he explained and placed a lid on the cauldron and took some big metal instruments to take the cauldron into the big fire on the fireplace and then closed the door. Only then Tyler realized it was not a fireplace but a furnace.

‘’Alright, let´s give it a minute’’ he said. Lucia was looking really nervous and Tyler gave her a pat on the back, she smiled gently and relaxed a bit. Tyler quickly looked towards Christopher’s direction once more but they were on the same stage, waiting for the cauldron.

After a minute passed, Mr. Guzman took out the cauldron from the fire and took his wand and muttered a spell that cooled the cauldron in an instant. He then opened the lid and took out a wand. He took a towel and dried it up a bit and looked at it smiling. ‘’This is, a very special one’’ he said and presented it to Lucia.

The wand was green and dark brown on the base, it had like two round shapes in the middle of it and a small thorn coming out of one of them. ‘’This wand might be a little unpredictable but I believe it would suit you just fine’’ he said and Lucia received it with joy. 

‘’It’s beautiful! I love it!’’ she said and hugged him. ‘’I’m glad you liked it’’ Mr. Guzman smiled.

Soon, all of the wands were finished and the children gathered near the entrance once more.

‘’Hey! Look at mine!’’ came Winnifred and she showed a wand around 11 inches with colors of brown and red and a small wooden ornament that looked like the tail that you would see on a cartoon demon at the base. ‘’It looks wicked. Like you’’ joked Lucia and Winnifred only grinned more at that.

Tyler looked at Winn approaching. ‘’Hey, Winn, show us your wand’’ he said and Winn shrugged and took out a wand around 11 inches as well but with a particular color of black with a shine of blue and a small ornament on the base that looked like a wing. ‘’It looks elegant, it suits you’’ Tyler grinned making Winn blush. ‘’Yeah’’ he muttered.

Then came Alex already showing a very… rustic looking wand. ‘’Hey! Look at mine, look at mine!’’ he said happily. ‘’I made it!’’ he grinned and they looked at the black wand with rustic rough ends, the base looked like it was going up and down like the base of a weird branch and it looked only slightly polished… but for some reason it seemed like. ‘’It suits you perfectly’’ Tyler said with a smile and Alex laughed. ‘’I know!’’

‘’Well, children, we will take the wands now and will give them back tonight at the dinner!’’ Announced the headmaster among groans of the students. ‘’No complains, you will have them back’’ he promised and one by one gave the wands away.

Mr. Guzman stopped when he received Christopher’s wand and he looked at him with a questioning look. ‘’I paid for it’’ he said without a care and the man sighed. ‘’I guess that’s alright then’’ he said and for a second Tyler caught a glimpse of a wand completely black with the exception of a fine silver line dividing the base and at the bottom of it what it seemed to be a silver crown.

Christopher caught him looking and smirked at him and walked away. It was an odd feeling the one he received from that wand and that smirk.

.

Soon… they were back at the bus on the mortal world. They kept talking and chatting away and Tyler took out a small Mp3 player and was showing it to his magical friends. ‘’Ah! It’s true! You can hear from this little things’’ Alex said impressed by the earbuds.

 

‘’This mortal music is so energetic!’’ said Winnifred with the other earbud. Lucia was listening to some other music next to Winn and were talking about the beats and the impressiveness of the artistry…… of Katy Perry.

Tyler rolled his eyes and was smiling when he caught Christopher and Pamela looking from their seats.

He looked at his friends and they were too occupied to pay attention at that moment so he sneaked from his seat and from his pocket he took out another small MP3. ‘’Would you like to give it a try?’’ he asked and Christopher let out a small sarcastic laugh. ‘’As if I would put that mortal thing near my bod-‘’ he was suddenly cut by a hand (slapped) on his mouth. ‘’We would like that, I for once am very curious as to how this mortal contraption works’’ Pamela said and Tyler gave her the MP3 player. ‘’You listen with those earbuds and you play the songs with those buttons, oh and the top one is for turning it on… You can borrow it as long as you want’’ he smiled and walked away.

As soon as he sat down he was smacked on the head by Lucia. ‘’What was that?’’ she asked. ‘’Hey! A little act of kindness never hurt anybody’’ he said. And she rolled her eyes. ‘’ I can mention so many times those acts of kindness hurt you this year’’ she said but sat next to him nonetheless and rested her head on his shoulder.

‘’You are too nice… but that’s what is good about you’’ she sighed. ‘’thanks for sticking out with me this year’’ she said and Tyler looked at Christopher and Pamela already listening to the music.

‘’You are welcome’’ he said and as he looked at hem almost smiling at some of the songs he thought that maybe there was still hope.  
Hope for the bad things that happened that year, hope for the bad people that they met, hope for the good people and the people who were afraid. Hope for their friends and the people they cared about… maybe just maybe….

‘’Hey Suarez! What the fuck is a fallout boy?!’’ yelled Pamela from the seat and Tyler laughed so hard tears came out from his eyes.   
Maybe there was still hope for all.  
….


	15. Epilogue. The songs and ceremony and the love that would be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to all who read this  
> i poured my heart and this was a way to relax myself from my anxiety and my problems and i fell in love with it  
> i fell in love with tyler and his friends and all his world and i am so glad you guys read it.  
> Yuki thanks for reading and commenting every piece of work.  
> Allthesedamships on instagram, you are my gurl and thanks for reading this as well.   
> and for the rest who read it thanks a lot, i want to bring more of this story and i will soon. please expect more and further updates on my other stories.

Epilogue.  
The songs and ceremony and the love that would be.

There was a loud sound and the whole bus stopped suddenly, the teachers quickly got up from their seats and the students got quiet for a moment.

‘’Ah! For the love of cats! The damn tire popped off!’’ yelled the driver coming down the bus to check the damage. Tyler could hear him swear at how unreliable the mortal vehicles were in these situations.

Soon two officers were climbing up the bus to see if the students were all in one piece. ‘’We are fine’’ said Mr. Romero and looked through the windows. ‘’The tire just popped, right?’’ he asked and the officers nodded. ‘’Affirmative, we scanned the area already with 22 spells for locating enemies’’ one said. ‘’Well, then can we take out the children for a few minutes? They would need to replace the tire and I believe the kids are hungry’’ he said and a collective growl of stomachs went through. 

The teachers laughed with the students and the officers actually smiled a bit. ‘’I guess that is fine’’ one said. ‘’Perfect! I can see a mortal food store over that park’’ he pointed to the window and Tyler indeed saw a small park just entering the city with a convenience store near.

And it was a unanimous decision then to all go down the bus and go towards the convenience store. ‘’Gosh, I hope they have Twinkies’’ said Lucia. ‘’Or Cheetos’’ said Tyler. ‘’Or Pringles’’ came back Lucia. And they both went back and forward repeating snacks.

They went inside and all the magical kids started to look around impressed by the whole thing. ‘’Look, they have weird drinks!’’ came one. ‘’And weird looking pictures’’ another said looking at a box of cereal with an elephant riding a skateboard.

‘’Children, pick something you will feel like would fill you up and let´s go sit at the park!’’ Rory told them.

Tyler was wondering about which flavor of chips he would chose then he bumped into someone. ‘’Ah, sorry… Mrs. London?’’ he asked and looked at the young woman who smiled at him quickly. ‘’Tyler! My prodigy!’’ she said and bent down to hug him. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ she asked looking at him with a fond smile. ‘’Field trip, with my class, and you?’’ he said showing the vast quantity of children on the store. ‘’I see now. Oh me? I’m doing a small show on the park with some of the students from the music group that entered this year, we are partnering with the dancers from the Caribbean studio on seventh street’’ she said and Tyler’s eyes started to shine. ‘’Really?! Oh that’s amazing! I wish I could see it’’ he jumped a bit on place making the young woman laugh. 

‘’yeah, I wish I could see it too’’ she said her smile falling on a sad stare. Just when Tyler was about to ask about it Mr. Romero came out from a row of shelves carrying some snacks. ‘’Oh, Tyler, everything alright, boy?’’ he asked. ‘’yeah, she used to be my teacher for music before I transferred, Mrs. London’’ he said and the woman smiled at Mr. Romero who dropped all of the snacks.

Suddenly he was looking red and nervous and gasped a bit before being able to form words and offered a hand. ‘’A-A-A pleasure! My name is Romario Romero I teach mag-‘’ ‘’History!’’ corrected Tyler quickly.

‘’Well nice to meet you, Mr. Romero’’ she smiled and Tyler could almost see the man shiver.

‘’I heard something drop?’’ came a voice and Tyler looked at the headmaster coming out from some other row of shelves. ‘’Oh, sorry, headmaster’’ apologized Mr. Romero and picked up the snacks. ‘’Headmaster, this used to be my music teacher. Mrs. London’’ Tyler introduced her again and the woman caused almost the same effect on the headmaster. ‘’H-hello. A pleasure, my name is Marcos Sanchez Diaz’’ he said and actually bowed to the young woman who giggled a bit. ‘’Oh Ty, are all of your teachers so formal?’’ she asked. 

‘’Not nearly’’ came another voice and this time it was Rory looking at the two men with an annoyed face. ‘’Will you two just control yourselves?’’ he said and waved at the woman. ‘’Hi, I’m one of the P.E. teachers, you can call me Rory’’ he said more normal than the other two and Tyler was so glad for it.

Tyler then heard the sound of a CIM turning of and he looked behind to see his friends grinning. ‘’I have all of that taken into a CIM, we will die laughing later’’ grinned Winn whispering to Tyler. Tyler grinned back. ‘’Oh, nice to see you again kids’’ Mrs. London said hi to them remembering them from the time they went to the café.

But before something else could interrupt them Tyler remembered the face that Mrs. London did before. ‘’Wait! Mrs. London, you looked sad before, did something happened?’’ he asked making the young woman´s face fall a little sadder again. ‘’Oh, yeah. You see, the presentation was supposed to be a duet between Jamal J. and another student but the other student got sick at the last moment’’ she explained.

‘’Geez… Jamal is still going to lessons?’’ Tyler said and slapped his mouth shut in a moment. ‘’Sorry, that was mean’’ he said under his hands. ‘’No, no. I understand he was difficult to work with last time you were in my classes. And yeah, he is still going’’ she explained.

‘’Was that a bad kid?’’ asked Alex a tad worried. ‘’No, just… he liked to have the spotlight all the time, we only shared the stage once on my last performance and Mrs. London had to promise him solos for the next 3 months’’ Tyler sighed. ‘’Yeah. But now we are in a need of a second voice and-‘’ 

‘’Tyler can do it!’’ came the voices of both the headmaster and Mr. Romario at the same time. ‘’R-really?’’ she asked smiling.

‘’Hold on! Tyler hasn’t said anything’’ Rory said defensively. ‘’Y-yeah you are right, I apologize’’ Mrs. London said looking at Tyler.

There were a few things that Tyler could not stand and looking at an usually cheerful and great person who helped him before looking all sad was one of those. Tyler looked down. ‘’W…what song’’ he said and Mrs. London lifted him up from the ground and hugged him. ‘’Ah! This is wonderful, a true miracle, you had always been my saviour’’ she said and Tyler laughed on the air.

‘’Hold on, Tyler are you sure? You know you had to… perform normally’’ Rory said warning him not to use any illusions if he were to do it. ‘’Yeah! I’ve done it before and I want to help Mrs. London. Can I? Please?’’ he looked at Rory with puppy eyes and Rory smiled. ‘’Well if the headmaster and my fellow teacher are both on board, I don’t see why not, hell… let us take all of the kids and they can all eat while watching the show… if we can of course’’ he said asking politely to Mrs. London and she let Tyler down and offered a hand. ‘’Of course! All of your kids are invited to my show’’ she said.

.  
Just like that Tyler was at the park with a bunch of magicals waiting for Mrs. London to fill up the cast of the show about the changes. Lucia locked her phone and grinned at Tyler. ‘’Done!’’ she said. ‘’What is done?’’ Tyler asked curious. ‘’You really think you would get to sing and I wouldn’t tell Husky so he could rush here?’’ she said and Tyler smiled broadly. ‘’You are incredible! Yeah Husky would love it, I hope’’

‘’You hope? Please, that boy would love you if you were to punch him in the face and call his dad a twerp’’ Said Alex popping a piece of candy straw on his mouth. Tyler laughed ‘’I would never do that’’ ‘’Yeah but he would still love you’’ he replied.

‘’You know what I don’t understand?’’ came the mocking voice from Christopher behind them. ‘’Why must we sit on the grass waiting for a mortal show just to hear to this… person, sing’’ he complained. 

‘’Oh relax, they are still fixing the bus and I wanted to eat these … chips or whatever they are in peace’’ said Pamela, nudging him.

From behind the stage that was constructed in the middle of the grass came a tall older boy towards them. Tyler sighed and got up. ‘’I see, so you are back after all. Well try not to hog all the stage’’ he said. ‘’Just stand in the corner like the good background singer you are’’ he said and Tyler rolled his eyes. ‘’Oh, I’m sorry, did any of you guys here heard something?’’ he asked his friends. ‘’No? Weird, it sounded like no talent’’ Tyler said and looked at the face of the boy turn into a ugly grimace and he walked away. ‘’That must’ve shocked him… I didn’t stood up for me back then’’ he said and sat down with a sigh. ‘’So I take it that’s Jamal?’’ Asked Alex.

‘’What?! Jamal already came and I didn’t have to punch him in the face?’’ came a voice from the bushes and out came a very tired looking husky with a bicycle. 

‘’Husky!’’ Tyler went to cling to him and Husky fell with him to the ground. ‘’Wait! I rushed here! I don’t have any strength’’ Husky laughed.

‘’Gross’’ whispered Christopher. ‘’Jealous much?’’ Whispered Pamela making him groan.

Just then Mrs. London came and gave Tyler a sheet. ‘’This is the song, you know it right?’’ she asked and Tyler smiled. ‘’Only by heart!’’ he said finally breaking out of the Husky embrace and standing up. 

‘’Very well, the let’s go!’ she grinned. Tyler quickly looked at the teachers and the officers that were all also sitting and examining their ramen noodles. ‘’I’m going then! Please enjoy the show’’ Tyler said.

‘’You guys are acting like teenagers when you see a girl and- oh! Yeah Ty, we will be watching!’’ yelled Rory back and then went back to whisper to Mr. Romero and the headmaster.

Tyler said goodbye to his friends and saw Husky sitting with them and chatting a bit, he was glad they were all friends now.

Tyler went backstage as the show began, there were several people sitting on benches and many on the grass looking at the dancers moving around to a rendition of ‘Murder on The Dance Floor’ he tried to fix his appearance a bit backstage and Mrs. London came to give him a touch up with make-up and some gloss on the lips. ‘’There, you look as cute as ever my boy’’ she said. Tyler blushed.

He saw the dancers coming backstage already and moving quickly to get dressed into the next attire and when they were done he introduced himself to each of them before walking to the back of the curtain.

He was behind the curtain and to the other side was Jamal. ‘’Mess with this and I will end you’’ he said. ‘’I keep hearing no talent talking. Weird’’ Tyler said checking his fingernails.

In true Jamal was an amazing performer and Tyler knew this but he hated his attitude and someone had to bring him back down to earth a few times.

The curtain opened and they both walked towards two mics placed to each side of the stage. The dancers came behind them wearing beautiful and colorful dresses like the ones you would see at a carnaval like the ones on samba dancers.

Tyler said hello to the audience and to his friends on the back of the grass and they waved back. Rory waved back as well as the teachers and he could see the bus driver that was back from fixing the tire already.

And the music began, the voices of the dancers filled the place with actual sweetness and Jamal sang.

‘’Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay? Am I wrong for saying that I'll choose another way? I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing. Just cause everybody doing what they all do. If one thing I know, how far would I grow? I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home.’’

He sang and Tyler moved around the music while Jamal was on one place filling the audience with the voice. ‘’ So am I wrong for thinking that we could be something for real? Now am I wrong for trying to reach the things that I can't see? But that's just how I feel, that's just how I feel. That's just how I feel trying to reach the things that I can't see’’ Jamal sang.

Then Tyler opened his mouth and was his turn, all the audience turned to him as he sang. 

‘’Am I tripping’’ he let out a small laugh at the shocked face Jamal gave him. ‘’for having a vision? My prediction, I'mma be on the top of the world’’ he let out a small laugh again. He didn’t know but that laugh made a person on the audience, a person who knew inside of him that he could not deny his feelings blush. And the person next to him noticed.   
‘’Hope you, hope you don't look back, always do what you decide. Don't let them control your life, that's just how I feel. Fight for yours and don't let go, don't let them compare you, no. Don't worry, you're not alone, that's just how we feel’’ he sang and there was so much joy on his face and on his song he got some of the people on the audience get up and clap their hands. Tyler ran towards the dancers and started to dance with the music and them.

It was Jamal’s turn and he sang. So am I wrong for thinking that we could be something for real? He sang perfectly but the eyes of the audience were not on him but on the little ball of energy dancing with the dancers, twirling and smiling but Jamal continued ‘’Now am I wrong for trying to reach the things that I can't see? But that's just how I feel, that's just how I feel. That's just how I feel trying to reach the things that I can't see’’

Tyler came to the front of the stage. ‘’If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong. I don't wanna be right, right’’ he sang. Christopher held his chest tight, he swallowed hard and Pamela instead of making fun of him held his hand. She knew. She knew what he was feeling.

Then came the voice of the dancers and Jamal with Tyler ‘’If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong I don't wanna be right’’

Then Jamal alone. ‘’So am I wrong for thinking that we could be something for real? Now am I wrong for trying to reach the things that I can't see?’’

Tyler kept dancing on the background as the voices let up and there were no magical illusions, no magical effects, it was just him having fun and enjoying the dance and the women around him joining on the joy of the music. That was the beauty of it. ‘’But that's just how I feel, that's just how I feel. That's just how I feel trying to reach the things that I can't see’’

The song ended with a loud yell from Tyler and the whole park stood up and clapped. Tyler grinned at the audience, then went to shake the hands of the dancers and waved goodbye to all and went to the back of the stage where he met first with the hug of Mrs. London.

‘’My boy! My boy! You were so amazing! Oh thank you!’’ she squeezed him tight. ‘’Thanks! Thanks for telling me to do it, this is the most fun I’ve had in a while’’ Tyler said and from the corner of his eye he could see Jamal just taking his backpack and leaving.

After he was able to say goodbye to the dancers and went back to his classmates Husky was, of course, the first one to go to him. ‘’That is one of the best I’ve seen you pull yet’’ he said.

‘’Tyler that was amazing. But I’m afraid we must be going’’ The headmaster said and pointed to the driver and the officers.

‘’got it. Husky I will see you at home? My parents must be waiting at the pier so we can go to the ceremony’’ he explained and Husky nodded.

For the corner of his eye Husky could see the boy with black hair and pretty face that all could do was stare at Tyler with a longing face during the performance and a sudden urge filled him so he went and kissed Tyler on the cheek before running to his bike. ‘’I will see you!’’ Husky said with a grin and waved goodbye.

‘’What on earth was that?’’ Tyler asked rubbing his cheek.  
‘’I swear I can just slap his thick head sometimes’’ said Lucia rolling her eyes.

.

It was night and the whole first years were now on their seats with their parents all scattered through the field on the front of the castle.

Tyler was sitting between his mom and dad and were chattering about the great time they had riding the boat there. Of course Rory had to escort them through the meta-world and all the way to the school but when they arrived they got to sit together and just chatter among themselves until Lucia and her mom arrived.

They introduced each other and Holy started to chatter with Tyler’s parents right away, the same happened when Alex’s father arrived and they all sat near each other just sharing stories about their children.

The one thing that was weird it was then the Luciferus cousins were by themselves that evening, it seemed that their parents did not arrived to the ceremony.

Tyler was unsure about how to ask about it but Lucia did it for him.

‘’Our parents live really far away’’ Explained Winn. ‘’They have many obligations back in the forest of cherubs, they wanted to come but…’’ Winn sighed and Winnifred smiled softly. ‘’But there is an outbreak of the green coughing sickness in town, so all citizens are helping out the ones that got sick’’ Winnifred said a little bit worried.

‘’are they alright?’’ asked Lucia looking concerned. ‘’Yeah! Don´t worry, the green coughing sickness is not really dangerous but it is a viral disease, when we go back we need to take precautions not to get sick but we should be alright’’ Explained Winn quickly.

‘’Besides, when we go back we should be able to help the people with our parents’’ Winnifred grinned. 

Tyler smiled. He was happy that his friends had many things to do for their vacations. Sure, he was worried for that disease but if Winn was saying that there is not a threat then it shouldn´t be any problem.

‘’Ah! But that is not alright, not at all’’ said Rebecca, Tyler’s mom, and patted their heads. ‘’I will be your mom for the day, then!’’ she grinned a similar way Tyler did and the cousins both smiled and nodded. ‘’Alright! We finally get to be Tyler’s siblings!’’ cheered Winnifred.

‘’Hey! Not fair, I wanted to be Tyler’s sibling!’’ complained Alex making them all laugh.

‘’Gosh, jealousy green look awful on you’’ said Winn teasing and smirking a bit making Alex sticking his tongue out.

For a while they chatted and laughed but Tyler could not help to notice… that there was someone out there without their parents.

At the far corner of a row of chairs, near the front of the whole row, Tyler saw Christopher with an older man standing behind him. 

The man did not sit next to Christopher, he was standing there like a statue with his right hand placed on his chest. Christopher seemed to say something pointing to the chair next to him and the man bowed, denied with his head and said something back. Christopher sighed and looked annoyed and looked again upfront.  
Tyler didn´t know many things about Christopher´s personal life but he knew that that man was not his relative.

In the end it seemed like Christopher said something rather harsh looking but the man just smiled softly and bowed again and finally sat next to Christopher.  
Only when the man sat next to him it seemed like Christopher finally relaxed.

Tyler was about to ask about it to his friends but then at the top of the steps the teachers appeared. They were all dressed on fancy looking robes and were smiling at the students… well all of them were smiling except Mrs. Black and Professor Wick, but Professor Wick looked actually proud of looking at the students that Mrs. Black looked actually serious and almost bored.

The headmaster came forward, pointed to his throat with his wand and his voice lifted up. ‘’Welcome to all parents and guardians to this event, the first ever ceremony to congratulate your children into acquiring their wands and going up to their second grade at this school’’ he said joined by claps from the children and the parents. ‘’we are proud to give you now your wands along with the traditional ceremony knife so you can keep your wand in tune. Treat these instruments kindly and with respect and I know they will serve you well’’ he said and summoned a list with his wand.

‘’First up, Amanda Anderson’’ he said and a girl that shared Tyler’s potions class got up from her seat and walked to the front. She smiled at the headmaster. ‘’Your wand will be given, by the teacher who most saw your improvement during this year, please receive it from Professor Wick’’ he said and Professor Wick finally smiled and summoned two boxes with his wand and walked towards the girl.

Tyler didn´t know the girl too much but he did heard that she was impressive at defense, so he was happy so see that the teacher from that class was acknowledging her efforts and given her the two boxes.

One by one they went on and when Alex was up and received his boxes from Rory and returned happily he opened his box next to his friends and inside was his wand. The other box contained a small knife that he quickly putted back into place and secured it.

Then it was Tyler´s turn, he walked towards the steps and his heart warmed up when he saw Mr. Lopez walking towards him with two boxes. ‘’You really made me proud this year’’ he said and gave him the boxes with a pat on his head.

He quickly walked back to his seat and opened his box and held his wand. He felt it vibrate for a second and the voice of the tree sounding in his head. ‘’Good to feel your presence again, Tyler Suarez’’ he said and Tyler only smiled.

When the ceremony finished they were presented by several tables with food and drinks and they were now walking around, eating and chattering, having fun while music played from floating instruments all around.

‘’It is truly marvelous’’ Tyler’s father said looking at the instruments floating around.

‘’Yeah… I’m glad you guys get to see it’’ he smiled at them.

For a moment he saw Christopher. The man who was with him during the ceremony bowed to him and in a second puffed away.

Christopher placed his hands on his pockets and walked away going back into the castle.

‘’Can you guys, excuse me for a moment?’’ he said to his parents and walked after him.

He climbed the steps and walked through some hallways until he found him walking by himself slowly through some archways that were lit only by moonlight.

‘’Christopher!’’ he called making the other boy turned around with surprised eyes.

For a second there was something on his eyes that Tyler could not recognize but it was soon replaced by the usual cold stare that he always had towards Tyler.  
‘’What do you want’’ he said, simply and cold.

For a second Tyler didn’t know what to say… because, why was he exactly here? Why did he came after Christopher…. Was curiosity? Was he worried? Or was it something else.  
At that moment Tyler only thought that he wanted to come after him and so he did… and he knew that it was maybe a bad thing to say, especially knowing how explosive Christopher could get but in that moment he could only think… ‘’I’m sorry your parent didn’t come’’ he said looking straight at his eyes.

For Christopher, yeah, that would be offensive. For him someone saying that would mean they pity him. If the girls that would follow him around said that to him he would shred them to bits because it came out of pity, if it came from his ‘associates’ he would take it as fake because they only get close to him because of his status, if it came from Pamela… well Pamela would not say that because he knew about his father.

But seeing Tyler without any pity on his eyes, only looking straight into his eyes not with pity but with some… real sadness on his eyes saying those words.  
So for a moment he left his guard down and fully faced him. ‘’Thanks…’’ he said simply.

For a moment Tyler looked at him and then lowered his head and let out a small breathless laugh. He finally looked at him and smiled.  
That smile that made Christopher wanted to punch him every time he saw him on the hallways with his friends. That smile he wore when he was looking at that farmer who still didn’t realized that Tyler was enamored by him. That smile that made Christopher so mad every day was now directed at him and he probably realized that he was so mad at that smile because it was never directed at him.

‘’How is that Mp3 treating you?’’ Tyler asked, Christopher blinked twice and he realized he was talking about the little device Tyler lent Pamela at the bus.  
He took it out of his pocket, for some reason he wanted to have it close even when it stopped working. ‘’This thing? Is not working anymore’’ he said trying to be as aggressive as he could but perhaps it was not enough because Tyler came walking towards him and stared at the device on his hand.  
‘’Oh, the battery ran out…’’ he said staring at the device. ‘’How do you fix it?’’ Christopher asked. 

‘’Well it’s going to be kind of complicated since we don’t have electrical energy. But we have this’’ Tyler snapped his fingers and summoned his wand. ‘’Remember that Lucia created a spell for this?’’ he smiled and pointed the wand to the device. ‘’I think it was… Energy Energon’’ he said and a small spark came out of his wand.

It was so much easy to summon spells with his new wand, the spark came out instantly out of his wand and he didn’t had to concentrate as much as before when using the spell.  
Tyler charged the device in a second and smiled at Christopher. ‘’See? It’s ready’’ and he stared at his face for a second.  
Tyler’s face illuminated by the moonlight and so close was causing a stirring inside Christopher’s soul.

Christopher opened his mouth to say something but Tyler stepped away and started to walk back. ‘’I’m glad you are alright. Let’s see each other next year’’ he said just turning around to wink at him once and walked away towards the steps of the castle.

Christopher sighed and he didn’t smile but inside he wanted to let out everything he had, everything he felt. So he walked inside some hallways and up a staircase towards a tower that served no more purpose more than a storage room.

And he looked out of a window.

He saw the parents eating with their children, some chatting away and some just laughing with them.

Just why was he here? All alone?

What did he wanted?

Well he wanted to be the best, the very best. More than his classmates, more than his father… more than everyone.

He came because he wanted everything in the world with his own hands, he wanted to take everything… all the trophies all the glory everything he wanted to do he would do it great and nobody would get on his way…. Of course because he was unique.

He was the only one of his kind, the people who had everything and still wanted to work hard to get more.

Yeah he had everything and he wanted more… and that’s what he thought when he saw Tyler through the window.  
He sighed and putted on a silence charm on the windows. Nobody could hear him.

And Tyler was there smiling and chatting away with his friends and his parents and he decided that he also wanted that… maybe even him… he was greedy after all.  
He turned on the device that Tyler lent Pamela… well he lent it to both of them… at least Christopher liked to think about it that way.

He already learned a song that would show everything he wanted to scream right now.

He wanted for things to change but stay the same. He was too prideful to admit that he could feel something more than hatred for an irregular and he had a mission on his ambitions… all of those emotions came purring through him.  
   
*Now playing: Coffee’s for closers by Fallout Boy’’*

The drums came through his ears and illusions played around by magic, under the moonshine a red was painted through the walls as the durms played.

‘’I can't explain a thing, I want everything’’ He sang moving away from the window throwing his robes away and only staying on his shirt and pants. ‘’To change and stay the same on top. Doesn't care about anyone or anything. Now come together, come apart. Only get lonely when you read the charts’’ He moved around moved his hips to the side feeling the music for a while.

He looked through the window right at Tyler who was still with his friends smiling. ‘’ Oh baby, when they made me. They broke the mold’’ he sang smirking at that fact. ‘’Girls used to follow me around. Then I got cold’’ he rolled his eyes thinking of the girls that Pamela pushed away when they became friends.

‘Fly your cameras in the air. And wave 'em like you just don't care’’ and he did not know exactly what a camera was but he sang anyways. ‘’I will never believe in anything again. I will never believe in anything again’’ he thought about his dad. ‘’Oh change will come. Oh change will come’’ he thought about Tyler, the thing that could change some of his ambitions. The ambitions he wanted to pursuit so much. ‘’I will never believe in anything again’’ he twirled around and moved more dancing like a rock star on stage.

‘’We will never believe again. Kick drum beating in my chest again. Oh we will never believe again. Preach electric to a microphone stand’’ he stomped his feet on the floor at the beat of the music.

He was feeling so free, so liberated and he looked at Tyler once more through the window. ‘’Oh, I'm a mascot for what you've become’’ he looked at Tyler. He had to admit it now. ‘’And oh, oh, I love the mayhem more than the love’’ he smirked… maybe he didn’t had to admit it. ‘’And oh baby, when they made me they broke the mold’ he moved his hips again and ran a hand through his hair dancing with those lines. 

‘’Girls used to follow me around. When I got cold’’ he smirked once more.

Would he admit it? Would he still deny it? Every time he would sing baby he would look at Tyler so would he say it someday?

‘Fly your cameras in the air. And wave 'em like you just don't care. I will never believe in anything again. I will never believe in anything again. Oh change will come. Oh change will come. I will never believe in anything again. We will never believe again. Kick drum beating in my chest again. Oh we will never believe again. Preach electric to a microphone stand’’ he didn’t admit anything he kept dancing and smiling. Maybe finally smiling fully since… since a while.

And he repeated the chorus of the song over and over again until the final came and he felt the music leaving his body. The illusions of colors stopped swirling around and he stopped by the window again.

No… no…no… he can’t admit to fall for an irregular…. He smiled sadly and finally walked away…

.  
Tyler looked around at his friends…

He looked around at his parents…

He thought about Husky and the rest of the people around…

The thought around about the people who were in danger and taken away…

Tyler thought about a lot of things looking at the night sky of the meta-world but when a sudden tackle from Alex and Lucia came from both sides he laughed and laughed and fell to the ground bringing them with him.

The Luciferus cousins came as well and threw themselves on top of the pyramid of people they formed and Tyler laughed more.

For a second maybe things would be alright.

For a second maybe… on a world where he could even look at Christopher in a calm manner… maybe in that world things would turn alright.

Maybe just maybe if he would believe things would change for the best… maybe even then the nagging voice on his head that he started to hear when he got cursed would finally shut up…

Yeah, just maybe.

If he believes.

 

.

 

An irregular’s guide to survive a witch school.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more chapters to come, if you enjoy be sure to let me know and since im writing about a school i might need help with some names for some students so if you guys have an OC who would like to join the school let me know and i will put them in.
> 
> so anyways i wish you enjoy it!  
> OVER AND OUT!


End file.
